The Fallen Knight
by Majin Prince
Summary: The story of Revan with a small twist. How would things be different if he met Bastila when they were kids? A story of sacrifice love and ultimate power. Revan/Bastila.
1. What if I was there for you?

A/N: I love the story of Revan so I thought I would try one with a twist. The whole story of the life of Revan with one twist: he and Bastila met as kids. Let's see how different things could have been. It will not stray from the original plot for a lttile while besides the parts with Bastila. Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

The Fallen Knight

What if I was there for you?

_I can't be home tonight_

_I will make it back it's alright_

_No one could ever love me half as good as you_

_-When Angels Fly Away, by Cold._

Bastila was sobbing in a corner of the ship as it went through hyperspace. She was a scared little five year old leaving her family forever. She didn't know when she would ever see her father again, IF she would ever see him again. This made her cry harder. She didn't know why her mother sent her away with these people. She didn't even know what the Jedi were, but she heard the stories about them. They were supposed to be keepers of the peace or something so they should be nice. But when she got on their transport everyone had been glaring at her and the man that brought her aboard just left her by herself in the empty room.

She felt so lonely and scared. She pulled her legs up becoming a human ball shaking from her sobs. She heard the door open and looked up to see an older boy walk in.

* * *

Ten year-old Revan hated going with Master Zhar and Master Vrook to find force sensitive's. They were all the same so excited to join and wanted to be "peace keepers" and anxious to carry a lightsabor and so on. He had been in the order for as long as he can remember being alive. Even though Jedi Master Kreia was his master he sought out different techniques from different masters. Which often meant going on these little "errands." He rolled his eyes and walked towards the back of the shuttle. He walked up to the door to the dormitories when he felt it. Something was disturbed in the force and it was behind the door.

Curious, Revan opened the door and saw a small girl sitting on the bed crying. He looked over his shoulder seeing if anyone else was coming and was confused why the little girl was left by herself. He looked back at her and stared into her sad deep blue eyes. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded still crying. "I think so, I'm just scared."

He put his arm around her trying to comfort her. "Scared of what?"

Her crying had stopped and now she whimpered. "Of being a Jedi."

"Do Jedi scare you?"

She shook her head slowly. "No except for the one that took me from my daddy."

"The bald one?"

She nodded. "Yeah he was mean and didn't let me hug my dad before I left."

Revan couldn't hold back his laughter, he had always thought that Vrook was uptight. "Sorry he can be a little strict at times."

She looked up at him as if studying him. "What?" He asked confused by her eyeing him.

"Who are you?"

Revan stood back up and bowed. "I am Padawan Revan of the Jedi Order at your service miss…?"

"Oh, Bastila." She said.

"Bastila, that's a beautiful name."

She giggled. "Thanks I like your name too."

He smiled then sat down next to her again. "How old are you Bastila?"

"I just turned five." She said smiling.

"Well congratulations and how did you get into the Jedi?"

She frowned and looked down at the floor. "My mommy wanted me to go and sent me away and my dad wanted me to grow up to be a great Jedi one day. So they let them take me."

"Oh I am sorry."

She looked back up at him. "Will I ever get to see them again?"

Revan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well do you ever see your family?"

Revan looked away and sighed. "I don't have a family."

"Oh I am sorry." She said wrapping her small arms around him. He looked down at her surprised. He wrapped one arm around her small from and hugged her back.

"Revan?"

"Yes?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "Does this mean we are friends?" She asked innocently.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah sure."

She hugged him again. "Good I always wanted a friend."

He smiled at the small girl in his arms. "You know it is a long trip to Dantooine you might want to get some sleep."

She looked at him and nodded. He got up and she laid down. As he walked out the door he heard her whimpering again. He turned and walked back over to her.

As if feeling her presence she turned over and looked at him. "I can't sleep I am too scared." She reached her hand up. "Could you stay with me please?"

Revan sighed and nodded he laid down next to her and let her small form curl up into his chest. He concentrated on her breathing and waited until she was sound asleep then slowly got up and walked over to the corner to meditate.

'She is so sweet, innocent, and pure.' He thought to himself. He looked over at the small child that was so fond of him. He smiled and made a promise to himself. 'I will always watch over her and keep her safe no matter what…'

* * *

6 years later.

Bastila was wondering through the plains of Dantooine admiring the beautiful planet. She had always done this after her boring lessons on emotion and peace day in and day out. She was close to becoming a Padawan but she needed one more step. Her lightsabor. She was hoping Revan could help her out later tonight.

After being gone to Coruscant for almost a year he was coming back for his 16 birthday. She was happy to see her best friend again. Throughout the years the two were very close, he was always willing to help her with her studies which was disapproved by almost all the masters. They thought that she was weighing down the brightest and strongest pupil of the order. There was already talks of him being the youngest Jedi Knight in history, though he was still a Padawan. Even though being addressed by some Masters to not give hope to Bastila because she probably wouldn't last in the order he helped her and made her stronger in the force. Even her own Master, Vrook, had said that she wouldn't pass the first few years. And now here she is almost a Padawan carrying her own lightsabor.

She missed Revan dearly, he was her only friend at the academy. She had been secluded and picked on by others because she was reluctant to use the force. Now she was learning from the greatest student in the order. She couldn't wait for him to get back, she even picked out a special present for him. She started walking back towards the enclave. Revan would be back in an hour and she always wanted to be the first person to see him when he got back-

"Hold it right there girl." Three men stood in her way. Probably low life mercs. "Now hand over everything you have and we will let you go."

That wouldn't have been a problem if she wasn't carrying Revan's present. "N-no just let me go please I don't have anything valuable."

"Then what is that right there?" One said pointing to a small bag in her hand. "Don't make us do anything you will regret girl."

She slowly started backing up as they encircled her. She was trapped a cliff to her back and three armed men in front of her. She knew there was no easy way out of this. She closed her eyes and clutched the small bag close to her chest and waited. But she felt something. In the back of her mind she felt a sense of ease. She opened her eyes to see a figure dressed in gray Jedi robes standing behind the three men.

She held her breathe as her mind processed it. Revan. He looked so confident and powerful as he walked calmly over to her predicament. Lightsabor in hand.

"Now if you wish to leave unharmed, I suggest you leave the girl alone." He spoke to the three. There was something different about him that Bastila couldn't make out yet.

"Who do you think you are kid?" One said then he eyed his lightsabor. "Shit he is a Jedi let's get out of here." Two of them turned to leave while one stood his ground.

"You want a fight kid? You may be a Jedi but we all know how the inept the Padawans here are with lightsabors." He lifted up his rifle about to shoot. He fired off two shots and Revan used his blue lightsabor to toss them aside. Then he used the force to grab the man's weapon out of his hand. In the blink of an eye he charged and used one slash to remove him of his left arm.

As the man screamed in pain on the ground Revan pointed his lightsabor to his throat. "Now I suggest you leave." The two others watching grabbed the third and left quickly.

Revan turned to Bastila. 'Now I am in trouble.' She thought.

"Bastila You shouldn't try to reason with men like this. They are blinded by greed."

Bastila still was staring at him in shock. "Bastila did you hear me?"

"Your hair." Was all she said. Instead of the classical Padawan shaved single braid style it was grown out. The long brown hair dropped down past his ears flowing freely.

"What? Oh yeah, well they let you do whatever you want with it once you're a Jedi Knight."

Her mouth dropped. "You're a Knight?"

He smirked. "Yep the youngest Jedi Knight in the history of the Order. I beat Alek by four years. He wasn't too happy about it."

"Wow so now you can basically do whatever you want?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yep but I will still be learning but now I can help you whenever you need it."

She ran up and gave him a hug smiling. After a second she remembered it was his birthday. "Oh I almost forgot!" She pulled out the small bag and gave it to him. He opened it and pulled out a silver chain attached to a locket.

"I made it out of the first lightsabor I ruined." She said laughing at the memory. He opened it up and smiled. It was a picture of her three years ago when they went to Coruscant for the first time. She was so excited to go exploring throughout the city and he wasted all the credits he saved up on her having a good time. He also got one hell of a lecture for sneaking out so much. They had stayed out until sunset and she was sitting on a roof looking out into the distant sky. It was the perfect picture she looked like an angel.

"I meant it so that you could always have me wherever you go but now that you're not going to be traveling as much…"

He put it around his neck and tucked it under his robe. "Thank you Bastila I will always keep it."

She smiled back at him and they embraced once more. "Come on let's go fix this lightsabor problem."

* * *

2 years later.

Bastila was walking across the courtyard to go see the council. They didn't say what it was about when they informed her but they said it was urgent. She glanced down at her lightsabor. It was double-bladed and yellow. Revan insisted on it being a duel blade saying she would be far superior in combat compared to the single hilt. He helped her build it then he disassembled it making her do it again. She was mad until she actually did it by herself. And of course he trained her in lightsabor forms against the council's wishes. But he had mastered all seven forms before he became a Knight so they did not try to stop his lessons with her. Even though he was a Jedi Knight he was traveling a lot more with his friend Alek to different planets she never heard of. But he always quick to return.

She turned the corner and saw Alek standing outside of the council chambers. "They are waiting for you." He said bowing. He was taller than Revan and four years older. He also had a very interesting mark on his bald head that she found herself staring out all the time.

She walked in and found Revan standing in front of the council. He smiled when he saw her then turned back to the four masters.

Vandar was the first to speak. "Bastila it seems that Revan has told us of your interesting development."

Bastila looked over to her friend to see what he was talking about. But Revan didn't say anything he stayed stoic looking forward.

"Yes it seems that Revan noticed while you were meditating you were able to tap into other people and influence them." Vrook said.

Bastila looked confused at Revan who finally spoke up. "As I said I think she is tapping into the ancient technique of Battle Meditation."

Bastila knew what it was. Recently Revan has had her researching ancient force powers mainly Battle Meditation. Now she knew why. He thought she could learn the technique.

"So you say, but that is impossible to learn, only one other has ever mastered it and it took him almost 50 years. Not to mention he was the Dark Lord of the Sith." Vrook scoffed.

"Yes but just imagine this power on our side. It has nothing to do with the dark side I have gone to the edges of the galaxy to gather the information on it and I assure you it can be used for the light side of the force without consequences." Revan stated.

"I have to agree with Revan. There is nothing in the archives that says anything about it using the dark side." Dorak said.

"I see but in the end Revan it is not up to you. It is up to the one who would wield it." Zhar turned to Bastila. "Are you willing to learn this technique?"

Bastila felt all eyes on her. She felt sweat on her palms. She wasn't ready to spend 50 years of her life learning one technique but Revan said she had already begun to learn it. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes Masters I will learn this Battle Meditation."

Revan smiled staring at his friend glad she was willing to go through with it.

"But how do you think you will accomplish this task? Since no one in the order has the knowledge of it?" Master Vandar pondered.

"I will assist her all that I can." Revan said taking a step forward.

"I disapprove." Vrook interjected. "You may get away with teaching her combat forms and Force techniques but this will not slide as easily." Vrook was always the one to vocalize how much he hated Revan teaching his Padawan.

"I am the only one with the sufficient knowledge of it and the only one who could further progress her power, either I help her or she may never learn it. Make your choice." Revan never did fear saying what needed to be said to the council.

Vandar looked at Zhar then Dorak and back to Vrook. "I do not see the problem in this as long as it does not interfere with her usual lessons this council approves." He got a glare from Vrook after saying that but he ignored it.

Revan smiled and bowed. Bastila did the same and followed Revan closely trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

"Well that went better than expected." He said when they were back into the courtyard.

"Revan how am I supposed to learn a technique that will take me 50 years?! I don't think I will be willing to wait that long."

Revan sighed and turned to face her. "You already have learned almost have of it. And with me assisting you it will only take 5 to 10 years max." She looked at him in disbelief. "It is not a technique that can be taught it can only be gained. When I went to Coruscant two years ago I started researching it hoping I could "learn" it but unfortunately I couldn't. But you, you have already started manipulating it. That is why I have been gone so much I have been gathering everything I could on it so now you can fully use it."

She just blinked at him. "You researched it all for me?"

He smiled. "Of course I did you can be far more powerful than even me."

She laughed at that. "Revan I don't think anyone can be as powerful as you."

"I can think of someone." Alek said walking up to the two. "Congratulations on your new ability Padawan now if you will excuse us I have to talk to Revan for a moment."

"Oh okay." She bowed and turned to leave.

"I will be with you in a little bit Bastila." Revan said. She turned back and smiled before walking away.

* * *

Revan paced in Alek's room. He couldn't believe the report he just read. "That was all they received from Cathar?" Revan asked impatiently.

"Yes the final report said they were under attack from Mandalorians."

"They dare venture this deep into the outer rim? Then they aren't just looking to expand their empire."

"Yes I agree this is a prelude to war."

Revan shook his head. "Alright we will leave for Coruscant next week and see what the High Council has to say."

"What of the masters here?"

"No, they are wise but don't have the power that the High Council has, but I wished they were the council, besides Vrook, they understand things easier."

"Very well, now I think you have a Padawan waiting for you."

Revan nodded and left. He and Alek were monitoring the Mandalorians ever since a large force left Malachor V. They were attacking small worlds in Wild Space but know they were hitting more populated worlds in the outer rim. Revan was always weary of the Mandalorians ever since Master Kreia told him there was innocent bloodshed coming. He asked if it was the Sith and she was unsure. Now he had been frequently seeing his old master for council on what he was to do. But answers failed her in the recent months.

He turned the corner to the female rooms. He quickly walked over to Bastila's room. He opened the door to see her meditating. He decided not to bother her instead he sat on her bed looking at her. He reached out through the force to see where she was in her meditating.

He reached into her mind careful not to alarm her and saw what she was focusing on. More like who.

He watched as she meditated on her memories of them together. From the time he helped her build a lightsabor to when they went to Coruscant. From when he saved her from the mercs, to when they first met. He backed out of her mind and smiled down at her. No matter how old she got she was always that scared little five year-old that cuddled with him to go to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him. "Oh sorry I was just meditating until you got here."

He stood up and helped her on her feet. "That's fine, come on we need to go to the training room." She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "First step in battle meditation is brushing up on your combat skills."

"Oh alright." They walked out towards the training room.

"Revan," a familiar female voice stopped him.

He turned to see a young female Jedi Padawan. "Yes Meetra?"

"Any news yet?" She asked slyly.

Revan looked over at Bastila who was very confused. "Uh Bastila I will meet you over there."

Revan quickly grabbed Meetra's arm and pushed her into her room. "Don't ever do that again."

"Well I was waiting for Alek's call but he said to talk to you so now we are here."

Meetra was one of the few who knew about Alek and Revan's monitoring of the Mandalorians and their motives. Revan and Alek were building a small army of Jedi to meet the Mandalorians in case of a surprise attack. Revan already once stood in front of the council and told them that the Mandalorians were not to be taken lightly. They did not agree that they were a threat so Revan walked out disappointed. The Republic however had a few skirmishes with them in the outer rim and were concerned that they may pose a threat. So Revan had been preparing for an all-out war if the Mandalorians came too close to the Republic.

"The Mandalorians attacked Cathar yesterday no word from it since."

Meetra gasped. "How big was their force?"

Revan sighed. "The Republic speculates around 20 million."

"Wh-what? Why would they attack with such a large force unless…"

Revan turned to face her. "Yes they are going to push into the Outer Rim."

She shook her head and looked down. "So it's starting isn't it?"

"Yes I will inform the High Council next week from there I don't know."

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

He shook his head and started for the door. "No I want to bring it to the council first, I will see you later."

With that he left.

* * *

Bastila walked towards the training room with a weird feeling in her gut. It started when that other Jedi showed up. 'A GIRL Jedi who Revan wanted to talk privately with.' She crossed her arms and stopped. 'And he went into her room and shut the door too!' She dropped her arms and sighed. 'Why is this making me so angry? There is no emotion there is peace.' She tried to calm herself down. She walked into the training room and sat down.

'What is taking him so long? Unless there not just talking.' Her eyes widened at this. 'But Jedi are forbidden from relationships…' She felt her fists clench. 'But if Revan were to be with someone why not me? I guess she is older than me, and prettier, and I'm just a little sister to him anyway.' She felt a rush of sadness come over her and the sting of tears in her eyes. Of course she always had her own little crush on Revan but she would never act on it because he was the most promising student of the order, and probably the last to break the rules of the Jedi. And she felt silly falling for somebody five years older than her. After all she is barely a teenager and he is already a man. She felt her little crush breaking as reality hit her, she could never be with Revan.

"Bastila, why are you crying?" Revan's deep voice sent her back to reality. She opened her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her concern in his eyes.

"Nothing Revan." She couldn't tell him why because he would just laugh at her now.

"You can talk to me Bas I hate to see you cry." She felt her heart flutter. He always cared about her so much but it wasn't enough for her.

"Do you love her?" Bastila blurted out. Revan looked at her obviously confused.

"What?"

"Do you love her? The girl you were with."

Revan's eyes went wide at what she was asking. "Meetra? No she is just a friend, besides Jedi are forbidden to love."

Bastila felt both relieved and crushed at the same time. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into his dark eyes. "Is it really that bad to love?"

Revan though about this for a moment before answering. "Well I uh wouldn't know. In fact you would be better at answering that question."

Bastila looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You loved your parents was that bad for you?"

She thought about the question for a while. "I don't know, I was too young for it to have an impact on my emotions. But I remember that love always made you feel happy and cared for."

"But what did you feel when you were taken away from that?"

"Fear." She whispered.

"See that leads to the dark side. Now I am not an expert on why the Order outlaws things but I'm sure they have forbidden it from the feelings that love causes. Not love itself. In a way Jedi are taught to love everything and everyone. So in a way they contradict themselves."

"Ya I guess so…"

Revan looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in this?"

Bastila quickly tried to cover up any suspicion he had. "Um no reason, just thought it was weird that love is forbidden."

Revan wasn't convinced but he let it go for now. "Okay now let's get to training."

* * *

2 Weeks later.

Revan desperately controlled his emotions as he walked across the plains of what was once Cathar. The world was destroyed and almost all of the population was murdered. This wasn't war… it was a message.

Revan informed the council on the Mandalorians attack and they agreed to meditate on the issue and send word when they made a decision. Revan walked down to what was once a house. He carefully opened the door and stepped in. Half of the house was scorched from fire and there was blood on the wall. Revan saw many buildings like this throughout the planet. According to their intelligence Revan and Alek missed the Mandalorians by two days. The Mandalorians were invading some weaker Republic worlds but there was a major battle at Serreco where the Republic was fighting for its life.

Revan had contacted Meetra and told her to meet him and Alek at Serreco. He may not be able to fight but he would give whatever assistance he could. He was to leave the following morning. He felt Alek's presence approach him.

"You have word from the council?" Revan asked his most trusted friend.

When Alek didn't immediately respond Revan sighed. "The council appointed Master Lucien Draay to make the decision. And he quickly opposed the council demands you return. Also all the undecided Jedi on Coruscant now sided with us when we sent back the images of Cathar."

Revan thought things over for a moment. "So how many Jedi do we have?"

"Almost 4 thousand."

Revan scowled and walked out of the house. "That isn't enough, gather our equipment we leave for Coruscant."

Alek followed closely. "Revan they will most likely arrest you. You know how the council gets someone says you've touched the dark side and they flip out."

"I know but I have no choice I need more Jedi, if the Mandalorians continue their push into the Outer Rim we will have to act. They are burning world's killing millions. They must be stopped."

Revan walked up to his shuttle until it hit him. A piercing scream echoed through his ears and his head felt like it was being crushed. His chest felt like a lightsabor had gone right through it. He dropped to his knees and screamed in agony.

"Revan! What's going on?" Alek cried running up to his friend.

Revan's hands were shaking as he tried to control himself. "I… I c-can feel… them." Was all he could say before he collapsed in pain.

* * *

1 week later.

Although Revan was only able to spend one week with her before he left she had started to tap into Battle Meditation. It was not easy, it was actually overwhelming for her to be controlling people on such a large scale. But she continued to work on the immense power. Now it was later than Revan said he would return and she was getting worried. He said he was going to Coruscant and then he left there and no word of him since.

There was an announcement today that Master Vrook was making to all Jedi on Dantooine. She walked over to the courtyard and saw Vrook standing in front of at least a hundred Jedi.

"Now I received word from the council that we have a little situation." Vrook finally spoke. "We have a couple renegade Jedi that need to be arrested and brought before the High Council now I was set to go on this mission and I will take all those willing."

Bastila listened and thought for a moment. Then she asked herself: what would Revan do?

2 days later.

Bastila stepped off the shuttle and on to the surface of Cathar. It had seemed to be deserted but worse than that. It appears to look like an old battlefield. She gasped when she saw a few skeletons on the ground. She looked away and saw a city. Or what once was a city. The flames were still going and what was left looked battle torn and broken.

She followed the other 20 Jedi towards the location of the renegade Jedi's ship. She saw it come into view and saw a familiar figure standing next to it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the figure was Alek. He stood there arms crossed impatiently waiting.

"Well I see the council finally decided to act but not in the way we hoped." He spoke as they walked up to him.

"Enough Alek you are under arrest and to stand before the council. Now where is Revan?" Vrook scoffed.

Bastila looked around at the mention of Revan's name. 'Revan is the renegade? What happened to him?' Bastila watched as he walked of the ship in dark armored robes. He turned to face them and that's when she saw it. A red Mandalorian mask covered his face. She stared at him wondering if he saw her.

"You want something Vrook?" Revan asked.

"Yes you are to accompany us to Coruscant and stand in front of the council."

Bastila could only guess that Revan was glaring under his mask. "Very well I will go to Coruscant but I will go on my own ship."

Vrook held his lightsabor in his hand ready for anything. "No you are under arrest in the name of the Jedi Order."

Revan folded his arms and stared at Vrook under his mask. "Is that so? Then I will see the council as soon as I am done here."

Vrook took a step forward. "No you will leave now!"

Revan stood there what seemed to be an hour as Bastila watched silently praying that neither of them would do anything they would regret.

Revan finally spoke. "I see, I can conclude my business here in an hour then you have my word I will go to the council but I will be going on my own ship."

Vrook stared at him obviously thinking it over. "We will follow you there…"

"Of course, now if you will excuse me "Master" I have stuff to do." Revan turned and walked towards the burning city. Bastila was still confused about the whole thing. Revan was the renegade Jedi and for some reason the Jedi wanted him arrested. She looked over at where Revan was heading and back to the Jedi who were retreating back to their ship. She quickly followed Revan trying to catch up.

"Curious Bastila?" Revan said without turning around.

"What are you doing here Revan? Why are they arresting you?"

"To answer your first I am here investigating the Mandalorian attacks. As for your second it is because of the answer of my first." Revan said stopping in front of a burning building.

"They are arresting you because your investigating the Mandalorian War? That does make since."

Revan sighed and turned to face the mask still on. "I have been doing this since they entered Republic space. I have an army of Jedi ready to intervene in the war but I'm waiting to see what the council does and so far I'm not too happy with them."

Bastila looked at him in disbelief. "You have kept this from me? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked a little hurt.

"Because I didn't want you on this side of the situation. I was hoping you would come, this may be the last time I see you." Revan said looking away.

"What are you saying?" Bastila asked with panic in her voice.

"I leave for the front after Coruscant no matter what the council says. The Republic is letting me control half its armies. I… am sorry." He said sympathetically.

Bastila couldn't believe it. He was leaving her. And worse he might not come back. Revan saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She tried to keep herself from crying but it was no use the tears came falling down. After a minute or two they released each other.

"Can I see you before you go?" She asked.

"Of course why do you think I agreed to go there?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I wish to spend one last day with you."

She smiled at her secret crush and hugged him one more time before walking back to the Jedi shuttle.

* * *

The next day.

"How can you be so blind? Can you not see the threat they pose?" Revan was getting angry. Never had he experienced incompetence like this. The council refused to face the Mandalorians and Revan was trying one last time to convince them. "I have seen what they can do they are not to be taken lightly, I plead with you reconsider."

"Revan what you suggest is absurd we will not meet aggression with aggression, what you are about to do is very close to the darks side." Atris was always against Revan and now she had the power to shut him up.

"What Master Atris is saying is that we believe there is a bigger threat than the Mandalorians." Master Kavar spoke up.

"Where is this hidden threat? The only thing that I see is millions perishing under the fist of the Mandalorians I see the Republic crumbling trying to keep them at bay. And I see a council too inept to make a move." Revan would not back down not this time it was all in. either they sided with him or stayed out of his way.

The meeting became a show. Almost a hundred Jedi watched from the door waiting to see what would happen. One was Meetra who was to come back to get more Jedi to join in the event of the council refusing to go to war. Bastila also stood at the glass door watching, waiting. She knew that no matter what happened Revan would be going to war. She hoped the council would agree so that he didn't have to leave so soon. But things were not going well.

Revan stood side by side with his best friend Alek. They were pleading their cause one last time. They both knew what they had to do. Revan had kept his mask on as a sign of disrespect to the council as they could not read his expressions as easily.

"I will not let the Republic die, and neither should you. The Jedi are supposed to be keepers of the peace, and defenders of the Republic. But you sit here in your chambers waiting for some hidden threat while worlds burn. The Mandalorians aren't the monster you are." Revan saw they could not be persuaded so he changed tactics. He was now trying to convince the Jedi watching into joining his cause.

"Revan if you act against the council's wishes you will be denounced from the order, and all your followers." Vrook spoke.

"If that is the punishment for saving the Republic so be it." Revan said storming out the door.

* * *

Bastila and Revan walked across the courtyard. He made plans to leave the following morning but Alek was to stay and convince more Jedi to join. And when he was finished Revan instructed him to return Bastila to Dantooine and make sure everyone knew she had nothing to do with his renegade group. Deep down Bastila wanted to join him and follow him wherever he went but she knew that Revan would never let her go. They sat down on a bench in the courtyard. Bastila was at war with herself over confessing her love for him.

"I know you want to come but I could never let you get into harm's way." He said with his mask off now.

She nodded looking up at him. "I know just promise me something."

He smiled back down at her. "Anything."

"Promise that you will come back to me."

Revan closed his eyes and sighed. "I will try."

She stood up staring at him. "No I want you to promise me Revan!"

He stood up and placed her small hands in his and looked into her deep blue eyes. "I promise I will come back for you."

He hugged her tightly and she hugged back. She didn't want to let go ever. She needed him more than he knew it. She wouldn't to tell him so bad how she felt but she knew she was only a little girl in his eyes.

* * *

Revan held Bastila close as the sun set. They were sitting on the roof on one of the giant buildings. He didn't want to leave but he had to. She wasn't the five year-old girl he found crying anymore, she was a teenager. She was slowly becoming a woman, a beautiful woman. Of course he noticed how her body had developed he just chose not to acknowledge that they could be anything more than friends. He didn't want to risk her getting expelled from the order, she needed to stay with the Jedi she was too innocent to sway from it. He placed his hope with the Jedi in her. Hoping while he was gone she would help them see their mistakes.

He couldn't deny anymore that he did feel something for her. He didn't know how or why but she had his heart. Probably since the first time he saw her he had always had a soft spot for her. Now it had grown. Was it love? He didn't know, all he knew was that she was his reason for coming back.

"Bastila?" He broke the silence.

"Yes?" She said in her sweet voice.

"If ever you lose faith in me don't lose faith in what I've taught you, no one is beyond redemption, and anything is possible through the force. Stay with the Jedi, no matter what I say or do they are wise and their ways are right."

Bastila looked at him confused. "Why are you saying this?"

"I don't know what will become of me after all this. I will return but I feel as if though I will change. And I want you to not follow me if what I do is against the Jedi Code. Okay?"

She looked away thinking for a little while. "Okay Revan. But I will save you if you fall from the Order."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He whispered.

They stayed up there until the sun disappeared then he took her back to the Temple. "Alek will make sure you get back to Dantooine safely and he will make sure the council does not suspect you of joining me." He reassured her. "I am sorry for leaving you but again I promise I will return." With that he turned to walk out her door.

"Revan wait." She ran up to him and hugged him tightly one last time. He held her close not wanting to let go but he had to. He pushed her back gently and looked into her tear filled eyes. He became mesmerized by her ocean blue eyes unable to look away. She slowly inched up towards him as he lowered his head making their faces inches apart. He could feel her breath on his lips, he watched as she closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. At the last second he turned away. He looked back at her and saw pain from his rejection.

"Revan what's wrong?" She asked on the verge of breaking down and crying.

"Nothing Bas, I just don't want you to give up everything for me. You are a powerful Jedi and I am nothing more than an exile now. It's not that I don't want to it's that we shouldn't."

Bastila was a little relieved but she was still hurting. "Revan I don't know when I will see you again just one goodbye kiss." She spoke softly putting her hand on his cheek.

He looked down on her and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. "I will come back Bastila." He said grabbing her hands and placing something in it. "I will be back for you." He said kissing her hand and bowing then turned to leave.

* * *

Bastila cried for a little while then composed herself. 'He will be back for me. He said he wants me and will be back for me.' She reassured herself. She opened her hand and looked at what he gave her. It was a necklace with a locket identical to the one she gave him two years ago. She looked at it and read the inscription.

_To my Bastila_

_I will always be with you._

She opened it and somehow he had gotten a picture of them tonight on the roof staring out into the sunset. She smiled and held it to her heart. 'He does love me.'

Fin.

A/N: I know a lot of jumping around but it had to be done. So did you like it? Please review I like to know what you think. And I would like to take this moment to point out my deleted ideas. I wanted to extend more scenes with Bastila as a child but I think I will just put them into flashbacks in the future. I also wanted a duel between Vrook and Revan but I wanted to keep it from being an AU to soon so I scratched that. Also I wanted to put in a scene with Carth on the Mandalorian front but found it to be too dry and not relative with the story. Before you ask yes I was considering have them kiss but I wanted it to wait. Why? Because I felt like it. And one last part was with having them being bonded when they were young but it seemed too far-fetched. Again please review I would really like to know what you think.


	2. The Mandalorian Wars

A/N: So I don't plan on dropping this it seems the more I write the more idea I get. So anyway chapter 2 and please review after you read, I like to see what you think.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

Mandalorian Wars

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you._

_-Comatose, by Skillet._

3 years after Revan left.

"Bastila I told you I would return." Revan said walking up to her. She was so much more beautiful now. It had been three long drawn out years since he last saw her. She had let her hair grow longer it now reached past her shoulders flowing perfectly in the Dantooine wind. He wanted to hug her tightly and never let go. But his hands were stand with blood. Literally his hands were covered in blood.

He looked at them in horror then back up to Bastila. She looked at him terrified and started to back away. "Bastila wait!" he called out.

"You're a monster." She whispered. Though she might as well yelled it because it pierced his heart like lightsaber.

"No Bas please I did this to save the galaxy to save you! You have to believe me!" He was on his knees reaching out for her as she kept backing away. No this can't be happening. He looked down at a red puddle that formed from the blood on his hands. He saw himself for a moment then his appearance changed. His eyes were sickly yellow, his hair was shaved, and his skin looked pale.

He slammed his fists into the puddle. "NO!" He cried out as the floor under collapsed and he fell into a dark abyss.

Revan's eyes snapped open. He sat up and assessed his surroundings. His ship had gotten shot down by a Mandalorian patrol. He searched through the force for life signs. No survivors. He stood up looking at the rocky terrain. His ship was destroyed and he lost all his crew. 'So much for an easy recon mission.' He thought.

He pulled out his data pad and checked where he was. He saw what seemed like a military outpost about two miles away. He guessed the patrol would swing by soon and check for survivors. He quickly moved over to what seemed like a cave and stayed out of sight.

Revan wished he would have taken Meetra's advice and brought his mask and armored robes. The war had hit a turning point when Revan took over command of the Republic forces. Three years of stalemate had occurred. The Mandalorians burned worlds that were left open while Revan crushed them on almost every battlefield where they met Republic forces. He was known as a hero and the ultimate weapon of the Republic. He was never one to watch battles from the comfort of an observation deck. No he led his forces against the enemy. Revan was labeled as a hero by the Republic and an outcast by the Jedi.

The Mandalorians at the moment were pushed back to the Outer Rim where they were building up there forces to try and corner General Malak who was pushed back to Iridonia. Meetra was attempting to assist him but was ambushed by a small force around Dathomir. But the fronts were quiet for now so Revan, instead of pushing his forces too thin, decided to use this respite to gather more forces and search for hidden Mandalorian bases. One that interested him was the deserted world of Malachor V. That's when things went wrong, starting with the comms being jammed then getting shot down.

He ran across the rocky terrain and made it to a cliff looking over the outpost. His eyes went wide looking down. It was no outpost. It was their central base. It stretched for miles he could see thousands of anti-air batteries and Basilisk droids. And the millions upon millions of troops training. He slowly back away carefully staying out of sight.

He was walking back across the rocky terrain when he felt something through the force. He stopped and drew his lightsaber. He looked cautiously across the open area. Then he saw it. A quick flash go in front of him. Someone was watching him. He focused of the force signature and found it all too familiar.

"Ah so you return to your master." Kreia said standing behind him.

He turned around and kneeled before her. "My Master."

"Rise Revan I am no longer your master."

Revan thought for a moment then stood up looking down on his Master. "What are you doing here Master?"

"I have come to help you, I know you are troubled. I know you have come here searching for answers and I hope I can answer." She turned and started walking with Revan following. "So you've seen this is where they've hid the majority of their forces. Much is hidden here and you need to uncover."

"Master what is that dark essence I feel here?"

"It is coming from the core of this dark world. Come in here."

He looked as they were standing in front of what looked like a Sith Academy. He felt darkness come over him but he quickly repressed it. He followed his Master into the core of the planet.

* * *

Bastila was meditating trying to control her battle meditation. It was Revan's last request to the council he sent through Alek. He made it so she can practice her ability whenever she wished. The council did not interfere with her training which she was glad for that. She recently was able to see Revan on the battlefield fighting dozens of Mandalorians at once through her meditation. But she often sought him out when he was meditating also. He helped her still when he could even though he was on the other side of the galaxy he would help her through meditation. Though it was brief and mostly just him instructing her she could feel that he missed her.

She tried to seek him out but couldn't find him. Instead she felt the darkside overwhelm her making her snap out of it. She opened her eyes panting. She felt Revan was coming in contact with the full force of the darkside.

She clutched her necklace and whispered. "Revan no…"

* * *

Revan stared at Kreia who stood in the middle of the giant "claw" and she progressed to open a secret hatch into a tunnel.

"What is that?" Revan asked.

Kreia turned back to him. "This will be the last time we speak, if you have any questions you should ask them now."

Revan stood there thinking for what he needed to know. "Where did you find me Master?"

"Ah, but you already know that don't you." She gestured to his right arm and he looked down at the mark on it. "You were born a Mandalorian, I found you alone when you were just a child I found you because of your strength in the force. But what you were born is not who you are now is it?"

Revan sighed. He was murdering his own brothers. He was a Mandalorian by birth but now the most powerful Jedi Knight in history. He couldn't believe he was one of those war machines. But then again it made sense. His success in battle and understanding of strategy's was unparalleled except to Mandalore himself.

"What will become of me after I venture forth."

"That is… not easy to see. Your power will increase substantially but your fate is not set I cannot see what will become of you, but whatever happens you will be far more powerful."

"What will become of me after the war?"

"You will continue to put an end to the threat of war only to find you cannot and you will be once again thrown into war."

"What do you mean?"

"I can say no more it is your future your own decisions." She walked up to him. "You were always to most difficult to see in the future Revan I can only guess it is because of your power but whatever choices you make you are the wisest I have ever met even as young as you are. I was honored to train you." She walked past him and towards the exit. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you Master." Revan slowly walked towards the entrance and stepped in.

* * *

After hours of slashing his way through powerful red-skinned beasts he made it to the end of the cave. It was a big room with red Sith holocrons circling him. Once he stepped into the middle of the room they all activated.

"Who approaches us?" One booming voice came from a hooded spirit.

Revan kneeled before them. "I am Jedi Knight Revan commander of the Republic forces."

"Ah a Jedi, why do you approach us?" Another asked.

Revan felt the darkside start to crush his resolve. "I wish to gain power and knowledge to defeat my enemies."

"So you wish to taste the power of the TRUE Sith." Revan looked up at one of the spirits.

"The true Sith?"

"Yes it seems that our race has done a good job of hiding from the galaxy."

"But what are the true Sith?"

Revan watched as all the spirits took off their hoods revealing a red-skinned humanoid. Revan gasped seeing this they were like what he had been killing to make it here. "Yes our race has gone into hiding since the Great War, waiting."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes, millions, hiding. We can sense them though." One looked back down at Revan. "They are far more powerful than you."

"But what are they waiting for?"

One seemed to be circling him as if trying to figure him out. "The right opportunity."

"Where are they?"

"In unknown space."

Revan felt like all this fighting was for nothing. If they were as powerful as they said then there was no way the Republic could stop them. "I need more power."

"You can acquire this power, you have proven yourself worthy but there is a price for it. You must forfeit yourself to the darkside."

Revan stared at the ground still kneeling. He knew he needed this power otherwise the Republic would fall. But giving himself to the darkside? 'No sacrifices must be made.'

"I will accept."

"Good now take this." One said grabbing a lightsaber. "Taking it you will allow us to manifest your power." He offered it to Revan

Revan stood and reached his hand out. But before he could take it he stopped. He thought for a moment longer before taking it. Then all the spirits in the room put their hands out and put forth all their power into him.

He screamed in pain as he felt his body changing. He felt the Force all of it at once flowing through him. He felt anger push itself out taking control of him as they gave him power. He felt the power of the darkside start to corrupt him. After what seemed like an eternity the spirits were gone and he collapsed to the ground. He felt the darkside flow through him freely. He stood up looking at his hands. He clenched his fists as his mind went back to a girl he once knew saying "you promised."

"NO!" He screamed. He searched himself for something, anything of the lightside. He finally found it in his heart. The love for Bastila broke open inside of him as he brought it out to match the darkside in himself. He finally pushed it to the same level as the darkness in him.

Dripping in sweat he felt everything. Both light and dark flowing inside of him. He did it, he made peace within himself to control both sides of the force… for now. He felt them fighting each other for dominance of his power.

'With meditating I can keep myself balanced.' He told himself. He picked up his red lightsaber and placed it on the opposite side of his blue one. And he walked out of the cave.

* * *

1 year later.

Revan stood over the galactic map staring at it. He was wearing his robes and mask and standing next to Malak. Meetra was briefing him on the last battle she had been in.

"And most of their forces fell back to Mandalore but they lost almost a million trying to push throw the blockade."

"And our losses?" Revan asked.

"800,000 and counting." She said dropping her head. "Revan if what you say is true then they have more men in this area then us."

"Yes but that is all they have left. They don't have anywhere else to run." Revan walked over and surveyed the planets. "Now we would never be able to break them on Mandalore and they won't let up until we can get reinforcements so what we need is a diversion."

"A diversion?" Malak said looking at the map as well.

"Yes a trap. If we can get them to come out and fight us on even ground then we can destroy them with a final attack or something."

Malak looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? Destroying them with a bomb or something?"

"Yes they don't know that we have discovered their major base on Malachor V so if we send an easily encrypted message to our reinforcements that we regroup at Malachor V that would most likely bring out their entire force. Seeing it as the one opportunity to either win or lose in a final battle they would jump on it. Then we need some way to destroy the planet and everything in orbit."

"I might have an idea there." Meetra spoke up. "I have this engineer that says he can use ships hyper drives to create a chain reaction but it could wipe out even our own forces that's why I never mentioned it."

Revan stood arms crossed thinking. "They would think it's a trap unless we use a massive ground assault to cover up the planting of the bombs. We may not be able to pull them out in time." He breathed heavily as he leaned over the map. "I would not do this if it wasn't the only choice. Malak I want you and half the fleet here away from the planet's orbit so that you can intercept the main fleet but I want you to cloak the ships and stay out of radar until you are behind them so that they will be caught in the blast. Once behind them then open fire and let none escape. Also I need you to identify Mandalore's ship so I can board it.

"Meetra I want you and your engineer with a small fleet to hide behind the moon away from the battle while the other half of the fleet is the bait and I want you to deploy all the ground troops once the bombs are planted make it look like you are retreating then activate it. Once the thing is armed you have 12 hours to move as much forces away as you can then blow it up."

"Master where will you be in all of this?" Malak asked.

"I will be with the reinforcements I will arrive late and assist Malak in containing their fleet but I personally will board Mandalore's ship and defeat him. Crushing whatever hope for war the rest have."

Revan looked up at his two trusted generals. "If I don't make it out by the time you activate the bomb Malak destroy his ship forget the others I want the entire fleet's firepower directed on that one ship."

"Of course Master I will not fail you." Revan turned and left the room signaling them to prepare for the final battle.

* * *

2 days later

Revan stood at the viewport watching the battle rage on. 'This is it. It ends today.' He thought to himself. He was ready after five years of playing war games with Mandalore he was going to face him in combat and defeat him. He felt the darkside start to take over again as he struggled to control himself.

"Sir General Malak is sending us something." A Republic captain said.

"Show me." The image displayed was a ship, just a ship. "Mandalore." He whispered.

Revan turned around and stormed out of the bridge. "Captain you are in charge now."

The flight into the ship was a little bumpy but nothing too serious Revan walked down the corridor to the bridge. Bodies were piled up behind him as he opened the blast door with his blue lightsaber in hand.

Mandalore stood at almost 7 feet tall his armor made him look even bigger. He stared out the viewpoint watching his forces "crush" the Republic. "So the great Commander Revan we meet at last." He turned to face Revan.

"Yes as you can see the battle was just a diversion to bring you out." Revan said walking forward.

"You sacrifice the lives of millions just to face me one on one in combat? You would have made a great Mandalorian."

"I am a great Mandalorian." Revan said pulling up his sleeve revealing his Mandalorian mark.

"What? What is the meaning of your betrayal brother?" Mandalorian boomed with anger in his voice.

"I am no traitor I was taken to the Jedi as a baby. I am Mandalorian at birth but I am a Jedi now." Revan activated his blue lightsaber and took a defensive pose.

"Then let us see who is truly the strongest in the galaxy." Mandalore pulled his cape back revealing a row of lightsabers. He pulled a giant axe off his back and pulled out one of the lightsabers and ignited it.

Revan charged him and slashed at his right side but surprisingly Mandalore had some skill with a lightsaber and blocked it. He pushed Revan back and swung his massive axe. Revan jumped back barely dodging the giant weapon. Revan charged again this time not letting up with his attacks so that he couldn't use the axe. But Mandalore caught up with his quick movements and blocked his lightsaber and pushing it back towards Revan's face. Revan struggled with his immense strength but he used his momentum to push the blade upward and with his left hand punch Mandalore in the face. Mandalore recoiled slightly but it was enough for Revan to slice through his armor. Mandalore growled in pain and grabbed Revan by the throat squeezing his neck.

Revan felt his windpipe getting crushed and watched as Mandalore raised his axe. Revan called on the darkside and exploded a wave of lightning around him. Mandalore roared in pain and released him. Revan raised his lightsaber and charged at his opponent. But Mandalore recovered from his pain and pulled out a large blaster and shot at him. Revan blocked his attacks and met his lightsaber with Mandalore's axe. Mandalore at first gained the upper hand forcing Revan to take a step back but Revan used his anger to gain strength and pushed the connected weapons back at his opponent. Mandalore used this chance to shoot at Revan's chest with his blaster. Revan flew back from the impact and landed on the ground his lightsaber flying in the other direction.

Mandalore walked over to him feeling confident in his victory. But Revan stood up revealing that his armor blocked the shot. Revan steadied himself and pulled back his robe reveling his red lightsaber. He grabbed it and ignited it. Mandalore growled in frustration then charged swinging his axe. Revan used his anger against him and ducked under the attack. He then grabbed his left hand and sliced it off.

Mandalore's scream echoed throughout the ship Revan turned around to be met with a giant fist. He flew six feet back and his mask came off. He reached around desperately for his lightsaber he couldn't find it. Then he found it…

Mandalore thrust his own red lightsaber into him. Revan fought the pain back trying not to scream. He tried to move but the saber pinned him to the floor. Mandalore laughed as Revan began to sweat and wheeze from his injury. He kneeled next to him and pulled out a dagger.

"Look at you, wasted and gasping for air, you don't get to die yet. When your army is in ashes, then you have my permission to die." Mandalore said raising his dagger to Revan's throat.

Revan reached for the switch on his lightsaber and deactivated it. He pressed the hilt to Mandalore's chest and turned it back on. The smell of burning flesh filled the room as both collapsed from their injuries. Revan quickly calmed himself and called upon the force to heal himself. After a minute he was able to subside most of the pain, enough to stand up, and he walked over to a dying Mandalore.

He grabbed his other lightsaber and stood over the defeated warrior. "He… will be waiting for you." Mandalore said.

Revan kneeled next to him. "Who?"

"The Sith." Revan cringed at that.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Sith he… told us to go to war… said it w-would be war worthy of a Mandalorian. He is far powerful, he put us up to this w-war, go to Dromund Kaas he is waiting." Mandalore the Ultimate drew his last breath and died.

Revan stood up and looked out the viewport. It's just as he feared. The Sith were out there and what was worse was that they put the Mandalorians up to the war. He shook his head laughing a little. "The Jedi were right. There was something far worse to worry about."

* * *

Revan stood next to Malak as they watched Malachor V explode taking millions with it. Revan and Malak felt the pain of all the deaths and both stood unmoving giving all those that died a moment of respect. Revan told Malak of the unknown threat and they had to pursue it. Malek had agreed and they would make sure the rest of the Mandalorians surrendered then take their most trusted soldiers and seek out the Sith.

But first Revan had to take care of some business. "Commander Revan, she is here."

Revan gave his captain a nod and the door to the bridge opened. Revan and Malak turned to see Meetra Surik walk in and stand before them. "I did not summon you General." Revan said to her.

"I know I wanted to inform you that I will be leaving the military and I will be turning myself over to the Jedi council." There was something in her voice and her stance that made her look like she was dead. But Revan felt through the force and he found nothing. In the force she didn't exist just a giant whole where once was a woman strong in the force. She was dead in the force.

Revan walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did what had to be done I am sorry that I did this to you but if it is your desire to leave then so be it. I have two requests though. First tell the Jedi and the Republic that we are pursuing Mandalorians that have escaped into the unknown regions. And second." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright crystal. "Tell Bastila I will return soon."

She took the crystal and left. Malak walked up to his best friend. "Is it wise to let her go? We should have killed her."

Revan shook his head. "No Malachor has already killed her."

* * *

1 month later

Bastila walked towards the council chamber after being summoned. The council had been very busy the past month after the war, they had been berated by the Republic for not joining the war while Revan and Malek were heroes. They even questioned themselves for not acting on the war. But now everyone in the Galaxy was awaiting the return of the war heroes from pursuing the Mandalorians into the unknown regions. Especially Bastila. She heard how Revan defeated Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat and how he defeated the Mandalorians in one final battle. She was all of a sudden popular now because she had been taught by Revan. The Masters though didn't see it that way. Besides Alek's testimony that she had nothing to do with Revan's joining the war they were still suspicious of her.

Bastila walked into the council chambers and saw the four masters with another standing before them. She didn't recognize the other at first because she was dressed in normal clothing. It was Meetra.

"Ah Bastila it seems as though a mutual friend between the two of you has a message." Vandar spoke as she walked up next to Meetra.

"Here Bastila, Revan says he will return soon." She handed Bastila a small box and turned to leave.

"Remember Exile you are no longer welcome here." Vrook said as she left.

Bastila stared at the door in shock. Exile? Meetra was one of the highest generals in Revan's army and now she was exiled. Bastila feared what would happen to Revan when he returned.

"Don't fret young one Revan will not be exiled I am afraid there was other circumstances as to why she was exiled." Zhar reassured her.

"So nothing else has been heard from them?" Bastila asked.

"I am afraid not, when we receive word we will inform you." Vandar told her.

She bowed and walked back to her room. She sat down and looked at the box. She reached for her locket she hid under her robes. She opened it and looked at it for a minute or two. She opened up the box and gasped.

She slowly pulled out the brightest colorful crystal she had ever seen. She smiled as the crystal lit up her entire room. She stared at it wondering 'where are you Revan?'

On the other side of the galaxy Revan and Malak landed on the Sith world of Dromund Kaas.

Fin.

A/N: Alright deleted scenes time. So originally I was going to combine the next chapter and this one but it was just too long. And yes I did have a list of Mandalorian Wars battles that I wanted to do but it was just too much and didn't have a whole lot of relevancy at the moment but I think I will put them in later. Also I highly considered having Revan return to Bastila before he went off to the Unknown Regions but after I wrote it, it just didn't work quite right. I also had a different line for Mandalore to say to Revan as he was about to kill him but in the end I went with the Dark Night Rises quote, it was too good to pass up. So review please!


	3. The Sith Emporer

A/N: This is where things start to change and it gets AU but not too much yet.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

The Sith Emperor

_Walked down this road all alone_

_This is the path I've chosen to go_

_It's no one's fault but my own_

_-Space Bound, by Eminem_

5 months later

"Revan the dark side is getting stronger the farther we go." Malak said as they walked down the corridor. They had spent the last few months gathering information on the Sith by going undercover. They had left their armies on a far moon so that they weren't detected. What Malak and Revan found was a massive army of pureblooded Sith preparing for war. What little information they got they had learned that the leader was known as the Sith Emperor. Revan set up a plan that took over a month to prepare.

The plan: sneak in and kill the Emperor. Hoping to crush the resolve of this powerful enemy. Revan knew better than to hope. The army was too big and powerful to just give up after the loss of their leader. What he needed was another Mass Shadow Generator attack. If only he had Meetra copy the plans so that he could recreate it.

But cutting off the head of the snake theory would have to work for now. They walked over to a giant door.

"He's in here." Revan said. They both drew their lightsabers. "Don't let him use his force he is very powerful he could easily take us out, we must be quick."

Malak nodded and they opened the door.

"Ah the two Jedi who have been causing problems welcome." Revan and Malak charged at the large shadow sitting in his chair.

The Emperor waved his hand and they both flew back and were relieved of their lightsabers. Revan jumped up and pulled out his red lightsaber and charged once again. The Emperor seemed to flinch when he saw Revan's other saber. But he unleashed a volley of lightning upon the young Knight. Though it slowed his advance he did not stop. His robe started to singe as he walked defiantly towards the Emperor. Seeing that Revan wasn't going to stop the Emperor stood up and used both hands to make his lightning more powerful. Revan wouldn't stop he kept pushing the pain out as he progressed. He was now only 10 feet from the Emperor.

He stopped and cried out unleashing his anger into a small explosion of Force. This knocked the Emperor back a little but Revan couldn't advance. He succumbed to his wounds and dropped to his knees.

The Emperor laughed as he approached Revan. 'That's right focus on me..'

As he came closer Malak jumped from behind them both with lightsaber in hand about to stab the Emperor. But at the last second the Emperor grabbed Malak in a choke hold and threw him next to Revan.

"I underestimated you two, but I guess you would be the strongest the Republic has to offer since you helped them stop the Mandalorians." Malak looked up at him in shock. "What you didn't think I know what goes on in Republic space? You have seen my empire you have seen how powerful we really are and yet you try to go against us?"

Six Sith Lords walked into the room and stood behind the two Knights. "You were behind the Mandalorian Wars, you put them up to it." Malak gasped out.

"Put them up to it? No I only fed their hunger for battle with the dream of the greatest war in history." The Emperor sat back into his chair. "But it will only be the second greatest war in history after I'm done with the galaxy."

"What do you have against the galaxy?" Malak now stood on his feet still in pain.

"Everything. Do you remember the Great Hyperspace War?"

"You were survivors of the war. And now you're growing and waiting to attack." Revan said still in pain from his burns. "All while hiding in unknown space. Genius."

"Ah so you are the great Knight Revan. I must say I have been waiting for this moment." Revan slowly stood back up saber still in his hand. "You would be a formidable opponent if you were left alive when I invade the galaxy." The Emperor waved his hand.

Revan reacted quickly and pushed Malak out of the way and brought his blue saber back to him. He blocked two of the Sith's attacks and kicked a third. He got into a fierce saber duel with all six of them. He fought fiercely but his burns were slowing him down. He called upon the darkside within himself and pushed four away from him. He grabbed another one in a choke hold and crushed his windpipe and tossed him away. He blocked the attack from the other and slashed across his chest killing him. He waited for the others to attack but they circled him and stayed at a distance.

"So it seems you have tasted the darkside Revan." The Emperor said calling the four back. Revan then collapsed as the Emperor entered his mind. Revan felt him breaking down his barriers and pulling out his memories. He quickly safeguarded his memories of Bastila keeping her a secret. "You have been to Malachor I see. Ah you gained all their power but you haven't been able to control it why is that. Oh there it is you still serve the light. How can one taste this power and turn away from it?"

Revan looked up at the Emperor who was smirking at him. Then a blue pierced through the Emperor's body. "You keep forgetting there are two of us." Malak said pushing the blade deeper into the Sith beast.

The Sith Emperor looked down at the blade and laughed. "You think that YOU can kill me?" The Emperor turned around and grabbed Malak by the throat. Revan stood up but he stopped when four red lightsabers were pointed at his neck. "I am the ultimate Lord of the Sith! I hold all the secrets and powers of the Force!" He threw Malak to the floor in front of Revan. He then used the Force to pull the blue blade out of his body and into his hand. He then covered himself in a purple essence and healed himself.

"You won't be needing this anymore." He said crushing the lightsaber in his hand. He sat back down into his chair and stared at the two knights. "You both have killed millions and have tasted the dark side yet, you both resist. Interesting. I think I may have use for you two after all."

He lifted his hand and the two Knights were covered by a red cloud. "You cannot resist the power of the darkside. It will give you all this power and more."

Revan felt his will breaking he felt the overwhelming power of the darkside befall him. All the light he held to balance it out was gone. He felt the Emperor's words echo within his skull. "You want to serve me and the power of the dark side." It took him a minute to realize he had said those words out loud after hearing them in his head. 'No, no I can't fall I have to resist.' Revan powered up trying to keep his will from breaking. But it was no use he was falling deeper and deeper. He desperately searched himself for something anything to keep the light in it.

'Bastila.' Was all that echoed in his head. He felt her in him bringing out the light in his body. He felt his willpower coming back. But he knew the Emperor felt it too. He quickly built a barrier around the thoughts of her and let the darkness manifest a little but just enough to convince the Emperor he had fallen.

"Who do you obey?" The Emperor said darkly.

Both Revan and Malak looked up at him with sickly yellow eyes. "You my Master."

6 months later.

"Find the Star Forge and build me an invincible fleet." The Emperor's words echoed through his head as Revan meditated. After six months of searching they had finally found it. Sneaking around the Enclave on Dantooine, going to the bottom of the ocean on Manaan, searching miles of desert on Tatooine, passing the tests in the tomb of Naga Sadow on Korriban, and passing simple war strategies on Kashyyyk they had finally found it. As if that wasn't enough they crash landed on a planet near the Star Forge. After dealing with the inhabitants and gaining access to the temple they were able to find out what the Star Forge was and that it required the darkside to activate it. Now here he was meditating on the Star Forge.

Malak paced impatiently in front of him as he tried to focus. "Breaking my concentration is not going to get this thing activated any sooner." Revan said irritated.

"It is simple Master we just need to use our power to activate it." Malak said staring at Revan.

Revan grunted then stood back up putting on his hood and mask. "It is not that simple Malak, this station is more than it seems I only need to activate its factory and to do that I need to bypass a few things."

Malak looked at him in disbelief. "But this place can be so much more why limit it to just a factory?"

Revan walked over to the window and stared out into space. "I know you are thinking the same thing I am Malak. We are not pawns of the Emperor, he can break us but he can't make us serve him."

Malak walked up by his side. "Yes I agree with the Star Forge we can easily crush him and the Republic."

Revan thought about this for a moment. "No, even with this place we cannot hope to defeat him and his armies. We need more men more support, more Jedi."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Revan turned away from then window and looked at the control panel. "We take the Republic and make it ours. Imagine how powerful it would be without the politicians and greedy weak minded men in control. We saw it firsthand how strong they can be when pushed to the brink. With us in control we were unbeatable. And that was just half the forces under our command, imagine the whole galaxy. Even the Emperor said it. We were too dangerous to be left alive we could easily beat him with this station and the force of the Republic."

Malak walked over to join him at the controls. "Yes we take the Republic we take the galaxy."

Revan focused his power to start up the Star Forge. He focused very carefully on the systems and only activated a select few. After a couple of minutes of starting it up he backed away and watched as the systems came to life. He smiled under his mask as a screen popped up.

_Star Forge: Active_

_Primary Systems: Active_

_Secondary Systems: Offline_

_Star Forge is online functioning at: 0%_

_Begin Primary functions?_

Revan typed in some commands and looked back at the screen.

_Star Forge is beginning request._

_Approximant time of completion: 5 standard months._

Malak watched from behind his Master. "So now we wait?"

Revan stepped away and nodded. "Yes until then we must train our forces and prepare for war." Revan turned to leave.

"Where are you going Master?"

"I wish to gather more knowledge on the true Sith and their power."

6 months later

Revan had never fallen completely to the darkside. He just played the part so that he could gain the power and resources to defeat the Emperor. Now he was half way there. But he felt the darkside breaking him. He kept the memories of Bastila secured but let them come out when he meditated so that he could keep the darkside in check. He was barely hanging on to his sanity some days and others he felt completely in control.

The past six months he had ventured to ancient Sith home worlds. He tried to find out everything he could on the species. He found more than enough information. Apparently the holocrons on Malachor V were of long dead Sith Masters who left their spiritual essence in the cave for someone who had proven worthy of their power. Also that these Sith's power was unlimited, he just had to unlock it somehow. Apparently the Sith Emperor was a survivor of the Great Hyperspace War and he had unlocked all the secrets of the Sith. Revan found out that his spirit was immortal and he would transfer it to different hosts. The Emperor was unbeatable it seemed.

But after Revan was done researching he snuck onto the ancient Jedi home world of Tython. It was not very popular anymore but Revan grew very interested in the ancient Jedi. He had already mastered all of the techniques of the Jedi and was more interested in older forgotten techniques. There he was able to contain the monster that the Emperor had created.

Revan had even been confronted with a spirit of a long gone Jedi.

Two months earlier.

"Who are you?" Revan asked the Spector. He walked into an old broken temple where the Force was very strong. He found an old Jedi spirit roaming the halls. Revan felt calm as he walked closer to the former Jedi.

"Who I am does not matter, I have what you seek Revan." He spoke.

Revan was surprised that the spirit knew who he was. But he slowly stood face to face with the cloaked ghost. "How do you have what I seek when I don't know what I am looking for?"

The spirit turned and walked into another room with Revan following. Revan felt the lightside surround him as he walked towards the ghost. The Jedi turned and faced Revan.

"You wish that ancient techniques can subdue the darkness within you." The Jedi spoke. "You wish to let both the light and the dark to flow freely within you so that you can be unstoppable."

Revan blinked a few times realizing that is what he had been trying to do ever since he acquired the darkside on Malachor V. The Jedi had indeed foreseen this event and was waiting for Revan. "Yes is there any way you can teach me? What must I do?"

The Jedi shook his head and turned away. "I cannot teach you how to bring peace between the two sides of the force. Only you can do that, and you are not yet strong enough."

Revan felt his anger growing. The spirit knew what he wanted yet he mocked him saying he wasn't strong enough. Revan quickly suppressed his anger and kept glaring at the Jedi. "Is there nothing you can do to help me?"

The Jedi turned around and faced Revan. "You are a Sith, why do you care about turning back from the darkside?"

"But if you have foreseen this why do you ask?" Revan insisted.

"I want to hear it in your own words."

Revan looked at the floor. He knew the Jedi wouldn't believe him unless he had said it himself. Revan reluctantly released the barrier in his mind and let the Jedi view the memories and feelings he had of a girl he had once known. "I love her." Revan whispered. He took off his mask and threw it onto the floor. He slowly threw off his dark armored robe. He stood there in his old Jedi robe staring at the floor, tears escaping his eyes. He crumbled down to his knees. "What have I become?"

The old spirit knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have become what you needed to be. You have given up yourself for the power to protect the innocent. Even though the Jedi know reject you I understand, sacrifices needed to be made. And you gave up the greatest thing you could offer. Your own life. So that you could defeat your enemies."

Revan looked up at the former Jedi. "You do not agree with the Jedi now?"

The spirit shook his head. "No our code and laws are far different from the ones now. We existed over 5 thousand years ago. The Jedi, now paranoid after Exar Kun, have safeguarded their Order so much that thinking against their council laws is of the darkside. Once a long time ago Jedi were taught of the darkside."

Revan was shocked. "What the Jedi allowed this?"

"Yes in teaching the young Jedi of the darkside it helped them safeguard their minds against it, and they were stronger when it came to combat. Tell me, why is it you have resisted the darkside for so long?"

"I was learning of it and its influence before the Mandalorian Wars. Are you saying because I had knowledge of it I was able to control it?"

"Yes why do you think that those that fall to the darkside become so consumed by it? It is because they give in to its blinding power. They do not know what it really is what it can turn you into. But there are some beneficial techniques that do not overwhelm the user. You are a wise one, you have indeed proven yourself worthy in my eyes. I will teach you in the ways of the old Jedi."

Revan stared out to the passing stars as his fleet went through hyperspace. He remembered his training with the spirit; though it was brief he learned a lot. He had told the old Jedi he would return and the Jedi said he would wait to teach him more. Revan had felt more at peace with his decisions after his training at Tython. But one thing still haunted him. He needed to start another war and this time he will be against the Republic.

Revan hoped it wouldn't come to this, but the Senate would be all to suspicious if he executed a few people and fought a few skirmishes that would lead him to control the Republic. Even though they were fools and cowards, they were not blind. He needed a war to hide his true mission, the real point to the war. After all, sacrifices were necessary if victory were to be achieved.

Revan no longer hid their allegiance. They were the Sith. And he was the Dark Lord of the Sith with Malak as his apprentice. His forces followed him willingly as he claimed he would "cleanse" the Republic. That was the truth he would crush the weak points of the Republic and make it stronger. Strong enough to defeat the true Sith threat.

"Sir we are approaching Foerost." Admiral Quel told the Sith Lord.

"Ready the fleet to attack all Republic ships, instruct Malak to orbit the planet and prepare the ground forces and my shuttle for departure."

"Of course My Lord." The Admiral said walking away.

Revan watched as the ship dropped out of Hyperspace directly behind a small Republic fleet orbiting the planet. He stared out as his fleet unleashed hell upon the unsuspecting fleet.

'I am sorry Bastila.'

Fin.

A/N: Just to note everything in the story besides the parts with Bastila has been cannon until the part of Revan going to Tython. He did go to Malachor V during the Mandalorian Wars and that's when he came into contact with the darkside. The part of the Sith spirits was just added suspense. When it started to get off was when Revan hung onto the light when the Emperor took over their minds. So this will eventually become way AU later on but for now it sticks with the original story. More deleted scenes. I chose not to have anything with Bastila in this chapter because I wanted her to grow up first. I needed her to be herself before I presented her again. And I was going to have Revan skirmish against some Jedi on Tython but I thought it was better with the story later on if it was abanded and I wrote another part where Revan was already under control of both sides of the Force but then it didn't work because of the Jedi Civil War that was coming. Please review!


	4. The Jedi Civil War

A/N: So on with the Jedi Civil War, again it will be short only the to battles that matter and a little in between, well you will see, Review please.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

The Jedi Civil War

_My Darling, I don't ever want you to leave me_

_My Darling, you and me were meant to be together_

_My Darling, if I can't have you then no one can_

_My Darling, 'cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body_

_-My Darling, by Eminem_

1 year and 4 months after the invasion of Revan's Sith fleet.

Victory. That's all Revan and his armies had known since they entered into Republic space. With the invincible fleet from the Star Forge and Revan's genius battle strategies the Sith were unstoppable. While he distracted his troops, the Republic, and his apprentice with a few isolated large battles he began his takeover of the Republic. Assassinating key targets and destroying the right military targets was his true battle. He succeeded in crumbling most of the leaders that had plagued him during the Mandalorian Wars but there was one major obstacle left. The Jedi.

Even though they were not worthy opponents they had proved to be a major annoyance. Revan needed to break the back of the Republic so that they could give into his demands but first he needed to get rid of its crutch: the Jedi. Now that the Sith was the threat to the galaxy the Jedi Order didn't hesitate to join. Revan despised the council so much he hated them for sending hundreds of Jedi to their death to try and stop his plans while they sat in the comfort of their temple. He wanted to bring his full force to Coruscant and burn the Jedi Temple with them still in it. But he didn't, he needed the people of the galaxy on his side and for that he needed to not give the innocents a reason to fear him.

Though Malak destroying Telos did not help his plans at all. Revan stripped him of giving orders without Revan's approval and he took away his fleet leaving him only his flagship. That's when Revan sensed it in Malak's heart. Betrayal. Malak had felt that Revan was becoming weak by attacking isolated planets with minimal Republic presence. Malak also openly disobeyed him when he told Malak to stand down when a Republic fleet fled to the core worlds. Malak only stopped when Revan moved his fleet in between Malak and the jump to hyperspace.

Revan meditated aboard his flagship the _Liberator_. He focused himself on feeling around the ship, and then to the battle below he felt his armies pushing the Republic back. He searched for his desired target. Then finally he found him. He stood up putting his hood and mask back on. He opened the door and walked to the bridge.

"Query: Have you found the target Master?" Revan's custom droid HK-47 walked next to the Dark Lord.

Revan pulled out a datapad and punched in the coordinates. "Yes HK you are clear to take him out." Revan said handing it to the droid.

"Thankful Response: Oh thank you Master it was getting so dull up here, now I will have pleasure in killing finally."

"Kill all in your way and make sure the target is dead, then download the information he has and send it to me."

"Acknowledgement: Of course Master I shall do as you say." The droid turned and left leaving Revan to his viewport.

He stared intently down at the world below. His forces were fighting a diversion but of course they never knew that. Only three knew of his true plan. One was himself, another he created so that it only answered to him, and the last was in hiding as a spirit on the forgotten world of Tython. He made a mental note to visit his Jedi spirit Master soon.

Revan was winning the war with minimal losses. On both sides actually there had only been the necessary deaths so that he could make it look like a war. Recently though some of his forces had suffered defeats at battles he was not at. Now he made sure he was present at every battle.

His fleet was orbiting the planet Lennik where a small ground battle was taking place. He had sent HK-47 to kill a Republic General and retrieve information. After that he would force the Republic forces to surrender. A plan that had worked two times before, and saved thousands of lives.

After a couple of hours he still stood over the viewport staring at the planet when an alarm went off on his ship.

"My Lord a Republic force has just arrived, they are preparing to attack." Admiral Quel stated.

"Put up our shields. I want 4 ships to be cloaked and move in between us and their fleet. Tell them to keep the Republic from landing reinforcements." Revan watched as the Republic fleet appeared directly in front of him. The ship started shaking from the attack but it was not damaged due to their shields. He was angry, how did he not see this coming?

"My Lord you have a transmission from the surface." The Admiral reported.

"Put it up." Darth Revan saw one of his captains appear onscreen. "Ah Captain you have news?"

"Sir they have broken through our lines and took a quarter of our forces captive. We had to fall back and a few shuttles landed with Jedi leading their forces now."

Darth Revan felt his anger rising. How could they be doing this? Is this how they have been losing? The Republic comes with a fleet accompanied by Jedi? But how did they break his lines? Darth Revan paced for a moment thinking.

"Alright I want half your forces to retreat to the landing platform and the other half to go underground. When the Republic reach you send word to the other half of your forces to attack and surround them quickly. Knowing the Jedi they will be at the front of the lines so I want most of your men at the front to contain the Jedi and try to make them surrender. You are dismissed captain." Revan said turning of the screen as he saluted.

Revan waited for almost another hour then HK finally contacted him. "Proud Statement: Master I have completed the task, I am now sending the information to you."

"Alright HK return to me immediately."

"Acknowledgement: Of course Master."

Revan turned off the comm and turned on the screen and received the transmission from HK. He quickly scanned through the text until he got to the most recent message. Hopefully it would shed light on what they were planning. Under his mask Revan's eyes went wide and he clenched his fists. He slammed his fist into the control panel destroying it.

"Lord Revan, are you alright?" The admiral spoke.

"Leave me!" Darth Revan said. The admiral nodded and instructed all of the men in the bridge to leave. Once they left Revan ripped the panel out of the ground and threw it out of the triple reinforced viewport. It shattered as the vacuum sucked everything out the open window until the automatic blast doors shut leaving Revan standing angrily.

He cried out in anger as his aura turned red and circled him like a cloud. He called upon the force and stretched his hands out to a Republic ship and started crushing it. After he was done it was basically folded in half. He threw it to the surface of the planet and collapsed to his knees. He calmed himself and focused on the Force trying to detect disturbance in it. Surely enough he found it, he hadn't noticed it before but now it was clear.

He stood up and threw off his mask and hood and walked up to the blast doors of where once was a window.

"BASTILA!" He cried out punching the door with all his force. The door bent to his will and left a fist mark in the impenetrable door. He stood for another minute thinking putting his mask and hood back on. He turned around and found a working control panel and contacted his ground forces.

"Captain pull back your forces, the battle is lost today. We will fight another day." He cut off the transmission before the officer could say anything. In truth his true mission had succeeded but at more cost then he would have liked.

"Admiral you can come back in." Darth Revan said over the comms. All the bridge personal stepped in and looked at the wreckage of Revan's rage. But they didn't say anything, they knew better. "Send word to our forces to retreat, the battle is over."

The admiral was left speechless for a moment before arguing. "Sir we are deadlocked with their forces on the ground not to mention we have their fleet on the run, they have lost more ships then we have in the entire war."

"Admiral you will do as I say or I will have someone else command the ship." Darth Revan warned him. The Admiral nodded and made preparations for the retreat.

Darth Revan scowled under his hood at the holo image of the battle and directly at the ship that was causing all the problems. As the hyper drive fired up he took one last glance before turning the image off. "We will meet again Bastila."

3 hours after Revan's retreat.

Bastila broke out of her Battle Meditation as the last of the Sith forces retreated. She had been an experiment ever since she completed her training six months prior. They Jedi presented her to the Republic as their secret weapon for winning the unwinnable war. Before Darth Revan invaded the galaxy the Jedi Order had tried repeatable to try to stop her training of the Battle Meditation. But now they all looked to her for answers. Now she knew how Revan must have felt during the Mandalorian Wars.

The Republic first tested her during a small space battle where Revan was not present. Besides her emotional attachments to him they didn't want to overwhelm her by putting her against the greatest strategist in history. So a few isolated battles later the Republic chanced this one chance to break Darth Revan's morale by putting Bastila against him in combat. When Bastila first went into meditation she searched him out and found him aboard his flagship just standing there for hours. She quickly went into her Battle Meditation and broke the Sith forces will and gave the Republic hope.

Even with her Battle Meditation the space battle resulted in heavy losses. She knew that Revan sensed her and was angry. The weapon he had created was now used against him. She broke out when she saw the ship in front of her mysteriously crumble up and crash into the surface. She knew he had done that. It was a message to her, Revan knew what ship she was on and destroyed the one next to her.

But what came next was totally unexpected. The Republic fleet was getting decimated while the ground forces all but won. But the Sith fleet retreated. The Republic officers didn't care as to why all they cared was that they finally won a battle against the great Darth Revan. The Jedi Order speculated that it was because he knew the power of the Battle Meditation and knew he would lose. Bastila knew the real reason. He knew that the Battle Meditation was not invincible and that if he could distract her he would win. But he didn't, instead he retreated. Bastila knew it was because he did not want to harm her. He knew his forces could easily crush her, but he left leaving her as a powerful weapon of the Republic. Probably another gift to her, she was glad he stilled care, but what he was now….

Bastila was now twenty years old and still a Padawan. Maybe it was because she spent all of her time teaching herself Battle Meditation, or maybe it was because she was trained by Revan, or maybe it was because recently she had been staying up all night crying herself to sleep over her broken heart. She didn't care about being a Padawan. She was the secret weapon of the Republic, and the tool of the Jedi, her rank in the Order barely mattered to her.

To say she missed Revan would be an understatement. She missed him with all her heart and waited for almost two years after his gift for him to come back. And he did, but he wasn't himself.

He was Darth Revan the Dark Lord of the Sith. When she found out she locked herself in her room and cried for what seemed like days. She refused to eat or sleep for almost a week, then she finally pulled herself together and continued her training in Battle Meditation. When she accomplished her task and they told her that she would face Revan on the front lines of the war she didn't accept. The Republic stepped in saying it was not worth the risk so the past few months they placed her on smaller battles where Revan was not located. The Republic was victorious at every single one. But when they presented a plan to attack him directly she reluctantly accepted. It was because she wanted to send him a message more than anything, and he had gotten it from the anger she felt from him in the Force.

She walked down the corridor to the bridge, the admiral and Master Zhar had summoned her. Zhar had accompanied her on this mission for her protection and guidance in case anything happened. She opened the door to the bridge to see only Zhar standing there.

"You called for me Master?" She asked.

"Yes Bastila I wanted to thank you and congratulate you on your impressive victory over Darth Revan, this was a major victory for us." He said gesturing her to stand next to him.

She looked out the window to see the stars and clear sky of where once was the massive Sith fleet. "I fear this war is far from over Master, knowing Revan he will do anything to prove he can beat my Battle Meditation in combat." Bastila said looking down at the floor.

"Yes he has always been persistent like that, he will do anything to prove himself better than anyone." Zhar agreed.

"Then perhaps that is his weakness." Master Vandar said walking slowly up to the two.

"Master Vandar," Bastila said bowing.

"No need for formalities young one, I believe I should be the one bowing to you. You are the only one who can beat him Bastila, though I fear you are correct since it was he that taught you the Battle Meditation he will find a way to defeat you in battle." Vandar said gazing out the viewport.

"What do you suggest Master?" Bastila asked.

"We give him what he wants, a battle against you, a massive space battle wear he can challenge you though you will have to lose the battle in the end."

Bastila looked at the shorter Master. He wasn't making since, he said she could defeat him but how if he wants her to lose this supposed battle. "Master I don't follow."

"You will have to give him a fight, a good one, then at the last moment before the Republic retreats I want you and a team of Jedi to board his ship and defeat him."

Bastila thought the plan was bold but foolish. "He would suspect a diversion, and how would we board his ship?"

"Simple we attack his vessel and cripple it, making it impossible to defend. Revan will be caught off-guard and you can defeat him easily." Bastila liked the idea but she did not want to be the one to strike down Revan. She still cared about him even though he had betrayed her and the galaxy. "I would not put you up to this if I didn't think there was another way Bastila. I am sorry."

Bastila fought back tears as she bowed and left to her room. Once she got inside she grabbed the locket and let her tears flow freely. She knew it would come down to this somehow. Her against Revan, the Jedi never said it but the attachment Revan had to her couldn't have been better for them. Especially today when Revan retreated instead of defeating Bastila. She threw herself on her bed and cried, like she was the small scared five-year old again. And for a split second she thought she felt Revan's presence in the room.

She also felt words come into her mind from nothingness. They echoed in her head sounding like Revan had spoken them. "Don't cry for me."

1 month later.

Darth Revan stormed into the bridge. He had been gone to Tython trying to control himself desperately. When he found out the Jedi were using Bastila against them he hated the Jedi more than anything now. His Jedi spirit master had told him that they wouldn't force Bastila in battle against him without her agreeing. Deep down he knew the truth, Bastila was doing this to stop the monster she once loved.

Revan had often felt her pain through the Force when he meditated, especially on Tython. He had sometimes felt himself in her room where she had been crying for what seemed like hours. The night after his retreat from her he meditated and found her crying for him in her room. He felt like he had gone into her room and whispered in her ear: "Don't cry for me." He knew that it happened when she stopped crying and looked around the room for him. He knew there attachment had let them communicate through meditation when he was in the Mandalorian Wars but he guessed that it had grown through their years of separation. He didn't think it was a Force bond otherwise it would be stronger and she would hear his thoughts as he would be able to calm her through their bond without being near her. It wasn't a Force bond not yet, though, the Jedi ghost had told him it was the closest thing to what they shared though.

Revan opened the doors to the bridge of the _Liberator _and was greeted with an unwelcome sight. Darth Malak was backed up by four Dark Jedi. "Ah my Master finally shows." Malak said condescendingly.

Darth Revan walked past them and to the newly repaired viewport. He looked out to his invincible Armada. "I did not summon you Malak, go back to your ship."

Darth Malak laughed darkly and turned towards the men on the ship. "Lord Revan dares talk down to me when he is the one putting our plans at risk. And for what?" He turned back towards Revan. "For some Jedi girl you fantasize about."

Darth Revan slowly turned around and approached his apprentice without saying a word. "You retreated from a battle you surely could have won because she was too close to being defeated. You always question us where our allegiance lies and now I question yours. Do you choose that whore over the Sith?"

Darth Revan now stood directly in front of Darth Malak. "Revan it seems that you are no longer fit to lead this army I challenge you for mantle of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Do you accept?"

Darth Malak grabbed his lightsaber with Revan watching. Darth Revan smirked under his mask and turned around mocking him by having his back to Malak. Malak grew angry and drew his lightsaber swinging it at Revan's head. In one swift motion Revan tilted his head to the side, avoiding the blow and grabbing his own lightsaber swinging it at Malak. He sliced his jaw clean off, ending the battle.

The Dark Jedi all kneeled in front of Darth Revan as did all the crew. Malak collapsed and had his hands over his missing jaw. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who tries to betray me again. You speak out against me I cut off your jaw. You try to stab me I cut off your hands. You raise an army against me I burn your family in front of you and cut off your head and give it to the men your turned against me." Revan looked at his pitiful excuse for an apprentice. He kneeled down beside him. "You were supposed to be my friend, my most trusted advisor. I will not kill you, no you will continue to serve under me as a reminder to all those that try to betray me." He grabbed Malak by the throat and pulled his ear to Revan's mouth and whispered. "The deepest circle in hell is reserved for traitors Malak. You were always so quick to capture power that you never took the time to look at it from the outside." He threw Malak to the ground and gestured for the medics to take him away.

He turned towards his generals. "We are to meet the Republic fleet and surprise them. I am to take half of the Armada and crush them and their tool. This war will end soon."

Fin.

A/N: So deleted scene time. I wanted to include more of Bastila fighting Revan but I found it to contradict with the next chapter. Also I had to skip most of the war because all it was, was Revan crushing the Republic. I had originally had the whole HK and Malak scene where he calls him a meatbag but it just seemed like filler and everyone knows that story anyway. Review por favor.


	5. Until We Meet Again

A/N: Everyones favorite chapter the capture of Revan. I just want to say one thing though before I let you read it. I hate it when stories have Revan already knowing about the plan to capture him. Ya it could have happened but in the true story Revan was caught completely by surprise and in other stories, like mine, there is little difference to the cannon but he knows it is coming. Which is very unlikely, as smart as Revan is he does have a weakness, and i will let you rea to find out what it is. On with the story, Review por favor.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

Until We Meet Again

_My end, it justifies my means_

_All I ever do is delay_

_My every attempt to evade, the end of the road_

_-Before I forget by Slipknot_

1 month later.

Darth Revan stared out the viewport. Usually it would be empty just with stars out in the unknown. But today it was filled with burning, exploding, and attacking ships. Both the Sith and the Republic's main fleets met over the planet of Wayland. Darth Revan lured them into a trap by sending a message to his other fleets that they needed to stop and resupply. The Republic, as desperate as they are, jumped on the opportunity and brought a massive fleet to the planet. Darth Revan then unveiled half of his armada and the battle began.

But his forces were in a stalemate. Of course the Jedi would bring their ultimate weapon with them to try and use it against him but Darth Revan would not be so kind this time. In fact he was furious that they were using Bastila against him and he would use this battle as a warning for her to stay out of this. After almost a day of battle Darth Revan managed to counter and best the Republic forces in every area, even with Bastila aiding them.

Though it did come at great cost. Revan lost almost 20 ships in the battle as it was drawing to a close. The shields on his own ship, the _Liberator_, had been down for half the battle and his ship was in dire need of repairs. He watched as half of the Republic ships broke off and turned to retreat.

The ship that had Bastila, though, did not. It stayed far from the battle surrounded by many ships lying in wait. He felt her through the force break her Battle Meditation as the last of the ships turned to retreat. Darth Revan did not expect this. He expected more of a fight. After all the battle should be legendary, war expert Darth Revan vs. his creation the Battle Meditation wielded by his old friend.

But no, the Republic fell back. 'Strange,' he thought. He walked over to the admiral who was communicating with the other ships. "Admiral victory is ours today, I suggest you get some repair vessels in this area immediately otherwise it will be a long flight back to the Star Forge." Darth Revan said.

"Of course My Lord what a great victory you have accomplished today. You have proven that even their great weapon is no match for you." The Admiral said walking away towards a control panel. 'Yes I did then why did they retreat? Surely if they knew this war is hopeless they would try to take me with them…' Revan had a bad feeling as he thought this over.

He turned and walked over to an officer monitoring the radar. "Where did the Republic forces go?" Darth Revan said looking down on the screen.

"One moment My Lord I can track them to… there." An image appeared on the screen and Revan's eyes went wide as he clenched his fists. They jumped to Taris, where he saw the biggest Republic fleet they had ever amassed. They tricked him. He shook his head and roared in laughter. All the officers on the bridge looked at him. He laughed walking back to the window.

"Admiral you can cancel the request for repair ships, and get as many people off this ship as you can. And don't worry about the intruders just let them pass we don't need more unnecessary losses."

"My Lord?"

"Tell the fleet to fall back a little but to lay down heavy fire to prevent the Republic from capturing my ship."

"A-as you wish My Lord."

All the men left the bridge leaving Revan to stare out at the massive Republic fleet that appeared all focusing on one point: his ship.

"Well played Bastila, well played."

* * *

To say she was nervous would be an understatement. How would you feel if you were sent to kill the one who had stolen your heart then betrayed it? She cared about him still more then she would ever admit it. If anything the past two years of war had hardened her heart making her closed off from everyone. She was already shy, now she had developed a more stuck up attitude that made fellow Jedi despise being around her.

Now here she was with seven other Jedi about to take out the most powerful man in the galaxy, and her friend once upon a time. She couldn't believe that her plan had worked. In truth she had known Revan was always cocky and knew he was the best and sure that no one could challenge him, but that was his only weakness. Bastila used that pride against him and now here she was storming aboard his command vessel. She wondered if Revan had figured it out yet.

Her answer was when they opened the door to the main corridor and saw all the troops and officers and even Dark Jedi retreating and running by them as if they weren't there. Bastila stopped an officer and questioned him. "Why are you leaving what is going on?"

"Lord Revan is waiting for you on the bridge he instructed us to evacuate." And then the officer ran after his allies.

The other Jedi were shocked. He knew this was coming yet he didn't stop them? Instead he was waiting for them? They proceeded down the corridor to the door of the bridge.

* * *

Darth Malak touched the metal bottom jaw that had replaced his real jaw. He looked out the window and to the Republic forces that were held at bay by the Sith's firepower. The Sith fleet had moved back as Revan instructed leaving his ship in the middle of the two colossal fleets. His ship was badly damaged and the engines were on fire as massive holes can be seen throughout the ship.

Malak thought long and hard about his next move. He heard that Jedi had boarded Revan's ship accompanied with the infamous Bastila Shan. She was the Republic's ultimate weapon and Revan was the ultimate Sith. He could beat both his enemies in one blow, but he had to time it perfectly. He had to wait until they all would be on the bridge then…

"Admiral Karath, turn the ship so that the _Liberator _is within range and wait for my command."

* * *

Bastila opened the door to the bridge and saw him. For the first time in seven years she saw him. Revan, or Darth Revan. He had his back turned looking at the battle that was taking place. Bastila and the other seven approached him cautiously. When they got within ten feet of him he turned around swiftly causing all of them, except Bastila, to jump back.

"Hello Bastila it has been a long time." His voice was different now, it was deeper and darker. He wore his mask like he had when she saw him on Cathar. "Well eight on one these odds seem unfair. I guess it was my own fault though, in underestimating you that is." He turned back around looking out into space. "I am glad you finally learned the Battle Meditation it is a very powerful technique just as I thought. You are truly strong Bastila I am proud of you."

Bastila scowled at the man. "You can keep your compliments I don't care what you think anymore."

Bastila saw Revan flinch as she said that. "Bastila after seven years that is the first thing you say to me? I am hurt."

"I don't give a damn about your feelings anymore Darth Revan." The way she said it made it seem like she had already stabbed him with a lightsaber.

"I… see, well you have a mission to complete so do it." Revan turned around and approached the eight Jedi. All but Bastila moved back again. He walked straight to her and pulled out his lightsaber but it was still off. A Jedi tried to make a move towards him and Darth Revan use the force to choke him and crush his windpipe. He tossed the lifeless Jedi aside and pulled the lightsaber to his chest and grabbed Bastila's hands with his other hand. He forced Bastila to grab it. "Complete your mission, do it to save the Jedi, the galaxy, and yourself." Bastila looked at his mask with tears in her eyes but fought them back.

"Let go of her Sith!" One of the Jedi cried out and the other six activated their lightsabers.

"If you want to live I suggest you stand down this is Padawan Shan's mission and she will see it through or not, the choice is hers." Revan's voice boomed.

Bastila dropped her gaze to the lightsaber in her hand. It was his old one from when he left to the Mandalorian Wars. It reminded her of the man she loved that was going off to save the galaxy instead of the one that broke her heart and tried to destroy the galaxy. She knew what she had to do right at that second.

She let go of the lightsaber letting it drop to the floor. "I can't." She whispered.

* * *

Revan heard the clinging of the lightsaber hit the floor and the words she said. It was the way she said them though, like she was still hurting. Revan thought she had truly not cared anymore but at that moment, he knew. She still cared deep down.

He slowly lifted his gloved hand to her face. He felt the other Jedi lunge at him and he used the force to throw them all backward without even lifting a finger. He touched Bastila's cheek but felt nothing his armor was blocking the contact. She leaned against his touch and pulled her hand up to his holding it there. She looked back up to him tears now filling her ocean eyes. Revan felt it right then. He was willing to give up everything even himself to defeat the true Sith, but he was not willing to let her hurt because of his actions. He felt the light flow through him like when he visited Tython, calming the dark beast within.

That's when he felt it. A slight disturbance in the Force. It was faint and only for a split second but he knew what was coming. He grabbed Bastila and pushed her to the ground with him covering her like a safety blanket. The bridge collapsed from the impact of the turbo lasers from the _Leviathan _crushing everyonein the room. The lasers even scorched half of the bridge leaving everything and everyone in it destroyed.

Underneath the caved in roof Darth Revan struggled to get up. He moved his right arm and used the Force to pull most of the wreckage off of him. That's when he felt it. Two long jagged metal spikes had penetrated his flesh. The smaller piece went into his left shoulder, but the longer one was inside his right lung. He moved himself off of Bastila, who was unconscious from him knocking her down, and he pulled the metal out of his left shoulder. He reached for the other piece and coughed out blood. He took a deep breath then pulled it out quickly. He screamed in agony and clutched his chest.

He could smell burning flesh and looked at his right arm and saw that the armor and skin had been burnt up to in between his shoulder and elbow. He didn't have time to heal himself, he had to get off the ship before Malak destroyed it. He used the force to clear the way to the door and picked up his lightsaber. He felt the life get sucked out of him each time he used the Force. He no longer cared about his well-being he needed to get Bastila safe.

He picked her up and cradled her like she was the most precious thing in the galaxy, which to him she was. He felt another impending barrage so he called upon all the life energy that was in him and ran as fast as he could towards the hanger. There it was his personal shuttle still in the hanger always prepped to launch. He ran in and put Bastila in his room and laid her on the bed then ran into the cockpit. He punched in coordinates to Taris, the Republic had used it as a front against him in the battle and it was right around the corner from where he was.

The ship lifted and took off and initiated its cloaking device hiding from Malak and the Republic. It took off into Hyperspace and left the battle.

_Destination: Taris_

_Approximant time to arrival: 12 hours._

Revan relaxed a laid back against the chair. He threw back his hood and took off his mask dropping it to the floor. He lifted his left hand to the wound on his chest. Blood had soaked his armor and was starting to puddle on the ground. He smiled and looked into space. "It's okay now." He reassured himself. "She will be safe the Republic will take care of her. At least I did one thing right in my life." His eyes felt droopy and he felt tired. But he didn't mind much, he was sleepy anyway. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him. A bad man dies a young girl lives, fair trade.

* * *

Bastila woke up from having the weirdest dream she was on a mission to kill Darth Revan and he had told her to kill him but she didn't then he touched her tenderly then…

Wait, where was she? This wasn't any room she had been in before. Was she on a different Republic ship? She stood up and walked over to the desk that was in the room. There wasn't any personal affects in it but it had battle reports and missions and Sith personal lists.

She gasped and dropped the papers. She was on a Sith ship. She tried to remember what had happened in her dream maybe it really happened and it wasn't a dream. Darth Revan touched her cheek and she looked up at his mask and then… he jumped on her? Why did he do that? She remembered the faint sounds of blasts echoing through the room.

They were attacked. Then what happened? Did Revan take her off the _Liberator_ and onto one of his personal ships? She walked out the room and down the hall towards the cockpit. The ship was small it had only one room, one bathroom and a workbench. Then there was another room that was locked so she walked past it towards the cockpit. All the rooms were connected by one narrow hallway that went from the cockpit to the unloading ramp. She walked into the cockpit and saw Revan sleeping.

No, something wasn't right. He wasn't sleeping, he was dying. There was a large blood puddle on the floor with his mask on top of it. She walked in front of him and saw his face. She expected it to be twisted and disfigured due to the influence of the darkside. But what she saw was the hero she knew seven years ago. He had cut his hair to a buzz cut and grew out a thin mustache and a goatee. Other than that he looked the same, like the powerful Jedi Knight he once was. She reached out and touched his face. It felt cold and had beads of sweat flowing down his face. She looked at his chest and saw the wound he had.

She had to react quickly she reached for his neck and felt his pulse fading. She grabbed him and threw one of his arms over her shoulder and dragged him to his room. She put him on the bed and knelt next to him and focused. She stopped for a second. Should she save him? Wasn't his intention to die? Didn't he hate what he had become? But he had saved her, he didn't have to, he could have darted out of the room but instead he jumped on her and protected her from the blast. And she had promised herself at that moment, when he told her to kill him, to bring him back to the light no matter what.

She didn't waste any more time. She put her hands on his chest and channeled the Force. She focused on his wounds and tried to heal him. She was succeeding but he was still dying. He had lost his will to live. She brought her hands to her chest and grabbed the locket that hid under her robe. "Please Revan you can't die." She whispered. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek.

She opened them when she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked at Revan who wiped the tear away and smiled at her. "I told you not to cry for me." Then he closed his eyes again but this time with a smile on his face. She grabbed his hand before it hit the floor and felt his pulse. It was beating and normal, she watched his chest rise and fall normally. She sighed, relieved he was willing to live again and laid his hand across his chest and stood back up. She took a second look at his right arm, the burns now healed, and saw an interesting mark. She looked at it more carefully and realized it was the mark of a Mandalorian.

"Revan you are a Mandalorian?" She whispered again. How could he kill his brethren? Even though they were burning the galaxy, they were his people. She shook her head and headed back towards the cockpit.

She turned on the map and looked where they were going. She activated the computer and looked at the screen.

_Destination: Taris, Republic landing platform_

_Approximant time to arrival: 11 hours_

She stared at it confused. Why would he go to a Republic occupied world?

* * *

9 hours later.

Darth Revan woke up violently. He dreamt about the Mandalorian Wars again, the deaths of millions in that war alone had haunted him. He realized he had been sleeping too long and his nightmares came out usually when that happened.

In fact he didn't expect to wake up at all. Unless it was Hell. Was this Hell? Why isnt there fires and demons everywhere making him suffer for eternity? He looked around again and recognized he was in his room on his personal shuttle. He looked down at his wounds and noticed they were healed.

"Bastila," he whispered. She must have saved him. In fact before his nightmare he had a dream where Bastila was crying for him to live and he wiped away her tear and reminded her not to cry for him. Then darkness. He sat up and looked at his battered armor.

He sighed and took it off. It would soon be repaired, he had remade it after the meeting with the Emperor. He used the same material as the Star Forge. So it could repair itself from damage and it was immune to the force and blasters. He was left in his loose pants and shoes. He looked in the closet and found it empty. He sighed and then remembered he kept an extra pair of gray Jedi robes in the bathroom.

He walked across the hall to the bathroom and opened it then immediately shutting it, blushing. He saw Bastila standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a towel with her hair wet. He guessed she must have been taking a shower and hadn't expected him to wake up. He listened for a moment making sure she hadn't caught his intrusion then walked slowly and quietly to the cockpit. He sat down and saw there was only two hours left until he would be on a world occupied by the Republic. He thought about changing the destination but when he saw that they weren't landing on a Republic platform anymore he stopped.

Instead he looked at the destination. They were going to land in the Under City far from Republic forces. Bastila didn't want to turn him in just yet… why?

He heard soft footsteps approach the cockpit and he turned off the computer screen and laid back.

"Oh you are up." She said softly and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Yes, uh thanks for saving me." He said looking out into space. He didn't want to look her in the eyes. But out of the corner of his eye he saw that she wasn't looking at his face.

'_Wow the war really made him ripped.'_

He thought she had said but shrugged it off thinking it was just him recovering and he was hearing things.

"Well you saved me so I had to return the favor." Bastila said looking out the window too.

"Yes but you didn't have to you could have let me die."

She looked back at him suspiciously. "You could have let me die too."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I would never let anything happen to you not as long as I am alive."

"I find that hard to believe." She turned back to the window. "You say you would never let anything happen to me when you come back as the Dark Lord of the Sith and you wage war against the Jedi. You know I can no longer trust you now."

He nodded looking back to the sky. "I know, I never met for you to get into this."

"What did you expect? I had no choice it was either fight you or watch the Republic burn, you gave me no choice!" Bastila raised her voice at him.

"You did what I would have done, I should have expected that."

Bastila looked at him and leaned back. "I am nothing like you."

"That is what I am thankful for." He raised his hand and rested it on a familiar necklace. Bastila looked down at it then to him.

"You kept it? All these years?"

He looked at her and smiled sweetly. "Of course, it was the only thing that kept me sane."

She looked into his eyes then frowned. "At least your eyes reveal who you truly are Darth Revan."

He looked down at the floor knowing that his eyes had turned yellow due to the influence of the darkside. "If you could let me explain what happened the past few years then you wouldn't be so quick to judge me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What could you say that could justify your actions?"

He looked at her and thought a moment. Then he stood up and walked out. He turned back to her. "Well are you going to let me show you?"

She sat there defiantly for a moment then rolled her eyes and followed him. He walked to the locked room and opened it. Her eyes went wide as she saw a dozen Sith holocrons. He grabbed one and activated it.

A red hooded spirit came out and stood in between them. "Ah Revan are you looking for more information."

"No but she is." Revan said pointing to the confused girl behind them. The ghost turned around towards Bastila. "Show her what you are."

The spirit nodded and removed his hood to reveal a red-skinned humanoid. Bastila gasped and took a step back.

"Thank you that will be all for now." Revan said deactivating the holocron.

Bastila stared at him confused. "What WAS that thing?"

Revan smirked and shook his head. "Do you have time for a long story?"

* * *

2 hours later.

Bastila sat there with her mouth open hearing Revan's story. He had told her everything. From him gaining the Sith power to his secret assassinations to build a stronger Republic. He of course left out the part where she was the reason for him not being controlled by the darkside. She sat there trying to absorb everything for a few minutes.

"So you weren't trying to destroy the Republic?" She finally asked.

"No I was making it stronger, I would have used the Star Forge to build massive fleets and combined my forces with theirs and I would lead them to fight the true Sith."

She looked in his eyes. "But why a massive war to hide all of this?"

"If you have seen war they I have you would understand. The way the Senate plays politics while people die. I did come up to them with the information three months before I started this war and do you know what they said? They said that war had made me crazy and all of it was so that I could command the armies of the Republic again for my own personal gain. They were going to inform the Jedi council that I was insane and I should be arrested."

"How come I never heard of this meeting?"

"I wiped their minds so that they didn't remember I came back to Republic space or try to convince them of this hidden threat. I had to make war against them because there was no peaceful solution."

"But the Jedi…"

"The Jedi are blind and if I stood before them they would surely kill me."

"But Jedi don't kill-"

"Yes I know but they would make an exception for me." He smirked. "They told you to kill me didn't they?"

She nodded looking down. "But you didn't and now there is still hope for the galaxy."

"Hope for what from what you said they weren't planning on attacking for years from now."

He shook his head. "Not the true Sith, from Malak."

Her eyes went wide. "He wasn't planning the same thing as you was he?"

"No he was completely consumed from the darkside his ambitions are to watch the Republic burn then go against the Emperor. But he is foolish, and blind."

_Ten minutes until arrival._

The computer had warned them. Revan sighed and stood up. "Well I should get ready to give myself over to the Republic."

"Revan wait, we uh aren't landing on a Republic platform. I don't want you to get arrested just yet."

He turned and looked down at her. "I know thank you." He walked down the corridor to the bathroom.

Bastila was trying to sort stuff out in her head. She knew that Revan would never turn himself over. He seemed dead set on stopping this hidden threat. Bastila had little choice in the situation. Either help him or turn him over.

She turned around to see Revan in his old Jedi Knight robes. "You kept them?"

He nodded. "Yes I had to hide them on my personal shuttle so that it didn't raise any questions. I know it may be farfetched but I am not the evil Sith Lord that everyone portrays me to be."

"How can I believe that?" Bastila said folding her arms.

"I will show you just please I need you to trust me and let me do things my way."

"Do you know how hard it is to trust you?"

He sighed and sat next to her. "I know I am sorry for all of this, nothing is going how I intended."

Bastila was shocked. He had said sorry. The Dark Lord of the Sith said sorry and was asking her to trust him. "Revan you are not the same as you were. I can feel the darkside tainting you, I want to believe that you are trying to save the Republic but I can't. I am sorry."

Bastila felt tears coming again. She was crying because she felt that pain in her heart again that he had caused when he came back. She looked away and wiped the tears. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to know that whatever decision you make I will not go against it. If you wish to turn me over I will not object. But if you follow me I will not treat you like a subordinate I will treat you as my friend I will not let you fall to the darkside I want you to stay with the Jedi, I want you to not falter from the light. I never told you this but you are my hope for the Jedi."

Bastila felt like a little girl again. He had given her hope that he could return to the light. But words were nothing unless he acted on it. She would give him time to see how he really was. She would not turn him in just yet. He gently took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Bas, you're the only thing I have left now. The Sith think I'm dead the Jedi would never take me back and the Republic would just execute me. I went from the most powerful man in the galaxy to nothing because I saved you. You are all I have, even when I had everything I was nothing, because in the end I lost you. But now that I have you again I would never give you up for anything. If I could do it again, I would choose you over the galaxy every time."

Bastila saw for a moment his eyes went back to dark brown. He looked like himself again. She knew he was telling the truth. The look in his eyes told her that he had given up everything for her and he did it knowing that this would happen. "Revan…"

She didn't finish the next thing she knew the computer beeped and they looked out the window to see Taris, and the Republic fleet patrolling it. Bastila didn't know what they were going to do but she knew she had to help him, because if he had a plan she knew it wasn't for his self-gain it was for the good of the galaxy. She knew though there was only one thing in his way.

Escaping Taris.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So I switched it to the Republic controlling Taris so that it would be reversed making Bastila having to help Revan, but don't expect it to be the same old escaping Taris thing. I think i might pass on details about it because EVERYBODY knows about Taris. But yes looking forward to the next chapter... Escaping Taris.


	6. Escaping Taris

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Anyway everyone's favortie level on Kotor with A LOT of differences. Now I really appreciate you, the fans', opinions on the story. So please review thanks.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

Escaping Taris

_Every single day I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_-Yours to Hold, by Skillet_

Revan guided the shuttle, still cloaked, to the Under City. He landed it safely on the planet floor and turned off the shuttle.

"Well now what?" He asked the woman next to him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He chuckled a little. "Yes but what is your choice? Will you turn me in, or will you let me go my way, either way we will be together." He said it looking into her eyes.

She looked at him for a while then closed her eyes and sighed. "Revan, I… I will follow your lead, for now."

He smiled taking her hand. "That's all I ask."

He stood up and walked to his room grabbing everything he could and fitting it into a bag. In it he placed the Sith holocrons his red lightsaber his mask his armor, still not repaired, food credits and his personal datapad containing thousands of pages of messages, battles, etc. He opened the ramp and walked out with Bastila following.

He walked about 20 feet from it and turned around looking at it. "Well _Bastila_ I guess this is goodbye."

Bastila turned to him looking at him suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No not you Bastila." He pointed at his shuttle. "That _Bastila,_ my ship."

"You named your personal shuttle after me?"

"Yeah it reminded me of you, because no matter what happened I could escape on it and hide from the world due to its state-of-the-art cloaking and anti-radar shields." He walked up and put a hand on the shuttle. "I would always just take off whenever I needed to get away, I would go to Dantooine during the Mandalorian Wars and just sit on a cliff looking at the enclave. And during this war I would go to Tython and be at peace." He brushed his hand past the engraved name of _Bastila_ on the side of the ship. He had personally engraved it with his lightsaber.

"So that's why I felt like you were so close during my training. It's because you were." She said walking up next to him.

He nodded and stepped back as did Bastila. He reached out his hand and slowly clasped it. The shuttle bent to his will and was left as a crumpled ball.

"What did you do that for?" Bastila demanded.

"Now there is no evidence we were ever here." He turned and looked at her then himself. "Speaking of which we need new clothes when we go to the surface otherwise the Republic will point us out as Jedi on the spot." Revan threw the pack on his back and started walking up to a hill.

Revan and Bastila walked for about twenty minutes when he felt something. He held his hand out for Bastila to stop. He looked from side to side then turned around and faced Bastila. She looked at him then her eyes went wide as she looked over his shoulder.

A Rakghoul was behind him raising its clawed hand about to slice him. But as it swung forward it stopped, grabbing its throat choking. Revan's eyes never left Bastila's as he choked the beast to death. When the beast collapsed Revan turned back around and kept walking.

Bastila didn't say anything but he guessed she was shocked by his power. He could command the Force to do almost anything without lifting his hand. Not to mention how far he had progressed in lightsaber training due to the new Sith techniques and old Jedi forms he learned. If he could guess he would say he was ten times stronger from when he faced Mandalore the Ultimate. But his power was still nothing compared to the Sith Emperor. He shook his head. 'No now is not the time to worry about that, first I get off Taris, then I bet Malak, then I need to end this War it is pointless now.'

"Revan where are we going?" Bastila asked.

He stopped at the top of another hill. He pointed to the east. "I saw a settlement over there when we landed it is just a couple of miles away." He looked down at her. "Why, are you tired?"

She looked up at him with dark circles in her eyes. "The last time I slept was a day before our battle with you then I had to command the forces, then I had to board your ship, then I had to face you, then I had to heal you, and now we have walked for almost two hours. What do you think?" She sat at the top of the hill catching her breath.

He sighed and kneeled in front of her and set his pack down. "You know in war you have to be prepared to go weeks without sleep and be ready to fight against impossible odds." He opened it up and pulled out a bottle and handed it to her.

"Yes but some of us aren't meant for front line warfare Revan. Some of us aren't war machines or Mandalorians." She said drinking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked involuntarily grabbing his right shoulder.

She looked at him with wide eyes then looked away handing him the bottle back. "Just that Mandalorians love battle and that's all they think about you know? Of course you do you fought them for years."

He raised an eyebrow at her then stood back up grabbing his pack and walking over to some rocks. "Come on we will make camp here, we will push on in the morning."

* * *

Revan was setting up a campfire while Bastila sat and watched him. He had set up camp around some large rocks where it could easily cover the light from the campfire. Bastila leaned against a rock and rubbed her arms shivering. Revan looked up at her and smirked.

"Well that's what happens when you were lingerie as a battle suit." He stood up and walked over to her.

She furrowed her brows in anger. "This is NOT lingerie it is my custom flexible armor." She said crossing her arms.

He took off his gray Jedi Knight robe and sat down next to her. She eyed him suspiciously as he gently pushed her off the rock and put his robe on her shoulders. It was way too big on her. After all she was only 5' 4" and he was like a foot taller than her not to mention his muscular build. She was able to wrap herself up completely, hiding from the cold. He smirked again and went to finish his work on the fire.

She watched him gather small sticks and twigs and dried grass in a small circle and start to light it. She was more watching him than what he was doing. She was staring at his bare chest and the necklace he had wrapped around his neck. She looked over at his right arm and the mark she discovered earlier that day. She thought about asking him about it but figured that he would tell her when he was ready.

She felt like the little five year-old seeing the taller older boy walk up to her and try to comfort her in her time of need. She tilted her face down and inhaled his robe. It smelt like him. She shook her head reminding herself of who he was now. She looked up to see Revan pulling out his black armor and putting it on.

"Why are you putting that back on? They won't recognize you without your mask, but only you have that armor and they would be suspicious if they saw you." Bastila warned him.

"Relax I will just wear it tonight and you can use my robe as a blanket and a pillow, I think it's big enough for that. Besides no one is going to see us until we get to the Upper City where all the forces are." Revan reassured her and walked over to her and sat down looking up.

She looked up too. "How many planets have you been to?"

"I couldn't tell you, I lost count after all these years." He looked down at the ground. "Years," he repeated. "Years is what I have to describe all this. Years of war of innocents dying of trying to remember what I am fighting for." He reached up and grabbed her hand. "Years of being away from you."

Bastila was speechless, she didn't know what to say. "I missed you so much, I never meant to hurt you. You have grown up and I fail to see that sometimes. You have your own choices to make and that's why I should have seen you going against me, but I hold no grudge. In fact I am glad you defeated me yesterday, because now I had my eyes opened again." He raised his other hand and brushed a few strands of hair that was in her face. "I'm sorry if I caused you any pain."

She looked into his eyes and watched them once again change back to dark brown. He was obviously trying to turn back to the light but was struggling with the power. She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. 'You have no idea what pain you caused me.' She thought.

"I will if you tell me." He said.

"WHAT?!" She cried out snapping her head up.

He leaned back and pulled his hands away. "What did I do?"

"What did you just say?"

"What did I do?" He repeated.

"No before that."

He looked at her confused. "I will if you tell me?"

Her eyes went wide realizing he heard her. "I didn't say what you heard out loud."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and whispered. "I thought it."

His eyes went wide too. Bastila watched him looking away thinking. Then he looked at her and kept a straight face.

'_Bastila can you hear me?'_

She watched as his mouth didn't move. She slowly nodded not being able to come up with something to say.

He stood up and paced for a minute before looking back at her. "What did you do to heal me?"

She looked at him confused. "I just used the Force to heal you. But you weren't willing to live so I had to reach into your mind and…"

He turned to the side and closed his eyes. "You bonded my life to yours."

"What? No, no I just reached into your mind and tried to connect your pulse to mine so that your heart wouldn't give up."

He chuckled shaking his head. "You are learning faster than the Jedi are teaching you, reminds me of-"

She cut him off. "I am NOT like you."

He looked at her sadly and she watched as his eyes flickered back to yellow. "Anyway you used the technique of Force bonding, I am now bonded to you because you tied your life with mine unknowingly."

She didn't believe him at first. He then shook his head and then closed his eyes concentrating. She felt a wave of anger flow through her. It didn't corrupt her though, he only let her feel part of his mind. When she grabbed her head from the pain he stopped and put back his mental barriers. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What was that?" She said panting.

"That was from my mind, I am sorry I had to prove to you that we are bonded, and it has a lot of advantages as well as disadvantages. One is hearing our thoughts another is sensing what is going through each other's minds. And there is more but I don't remember them right now. But we can feel each other's pain so we have to be careful. Which reminds me, you might want to safeguard your thoughts if you don't want me reading them."

"How do I do that?" She asked.

He smiled and sat in a meditating position. "I will show you."

* * *

Darth Malak had successfully taken over the Sith without question. He had convinced the troops that Revan was weak and he walked into the trap himself so Darth Malak killed him so he could preserve the information of the Star Forge. Then he had pushed the Republic back and they retreated. The Sith praised him and labeled him as a hero for killing Revan and Bastila in one battle.

Now he was staring out at his former Master's destroyed ship. He sent a team to investigate and make sure he had killed them both. Though there was little evidence that they could have survived he wanted to make sure. The last thing he needed was Revan still alive sneaking around the galaxy trying to retake his mantle. He also needed to make sure that the Republic lost the only thing they could use against him: Bastila. She wasn't unbeatable but even he admitted it to himself that he was not as great as Revan when it came to battle strategies. He knew that Bastila could still cause problems if she were still alive.

He looked to the side as the computer panel beeped. He walked over and turned it on.

"You have something for me Captain?" His metallic voice echoed over the transmission.

"Yes sir, the bridge is destroyed as is most of the ship, but all the ships in the hanger are gone."

"Revan did send word to all his forces to leave the ship, it is irrelevant, what off the bridge any bodies?"

"No My Lord, all evidence flew out into space, but sir his personal shuttle is not here."

Darth Malak had forgotten Revan's personal shuttle. He turned off the transmission and turned towards an officer sitting at a computer.

"Locate Revan's shuttle now!" He said angrily.

"My Lord that is almost impossible, he specially designed it to be untraceable, and it has no radar signature I can't-." Malak heard enough he crushed the man's windpipe and looked over at the nearest soldier.

"You, can you work this computer?" The man nodded quickly. "Track his ship."

Darth Malak stood over the scared man as he typed in various things on the computer. "My Lord, Revan's ship is almost untraceable."

"Almost?"

"Yes sir I can track when he when activated the hyper drive and track it to where he exited. I will have it in a few seconds. And… there it exited at Taris and it seems that it was scheduled to dock at a Republic platform."

Darth Malak was confused. Why would Revan turn himself over to the Republic. Then he realized that Revan didn't use it. It must have been Bastila. "Very good soldier, you are promoted to an officer." He turned and walked over to Admiral Karath.

"Send word to our ships. We leave for Taris immediately. We have to get Bastila before she leaves that planet."

"Of course My Lord. " Admiral Karath bowed and made preparations for the fleet.

Darth Malak was determined to kill Bastila, or better, convert her. He laughed at that. It would make Revan want to rise from the dead to try and kill him.

But Revan was no longer his concern, he had already killed his former Master and now he needed to defeat the Republics last hope.

* * *

6 hours later.

Revan sat meditating next to Bastila who was sleeping. He had helped her safeguard her thoughts from him because he could not trust himself to not use them against her. While he was with her though, he found out that he could control himself better. It was only his anger he had to worry about anymore. It would consume him sometimes when he would let things get to him. Like on the bridge when he found out that the Jedi used Bastila against him. Or when he let Malak get to him when he mocked him in front of the men. That's when Darth Revan unleashed his wrath. He was Darth Revan but when he wasn't angry there was an even rift in the light and dark within him. That was when he was his strongest. Though it looked like, when he used his anger to call upon only the darkside, that he was more powerful it was nothing compared to when he was calm and could balance the two sides. That is what he had been striving for, the ultimate Jedi. One who could use all the force had to offer without limitations that is the one who could defeat the Sith Emperor.

That is what Revan had been trying to accomplish. Ever since seeing the Sith Emperor he knew that one side alone could not beat him. The Sith Emperor had lived over a thousand years and knew everything there is about the darkside. Even with the unlimited power he gained from the Sith spirits on Malachor V it was still not enough. He didn't acquire all of the spirits power yet, they had done something to him to make sure he didn't gain all of their power until he was ready. It seemed though that whenever he advanced his training in the old Jedi ways that his Sith powers grew too. It was as if they knew what he was doing. He had been informed by the Spirits in the other Sith holocrons he found that they did not agree with the Sith Emperor. A prime example was the holocron of Tulak Hord he had found on Korriban. His lightsaber teacher had said that this Sith Emperor had dishonored them and the long dead Sith would have their revenge against him, through Revan. Revan had talked long with the Sith Lord and he had agreed that Revan should progress his training with the old Jedi so that when he could fully control both sides of the Force he would be able to be the strongest Jedi in history. No not a Jedi but a Fallen Knight.

Revan was shocked that the Sith of old actually wanted him to learn the light as well as the dark. But Revan knew that these Sith were not driven by greed, pride, or lust. They were simply masters of the Force and had learned to control the darkside and use it as a tool not a weapon like the Sith hiding in the Unknown Regions. Revan thought long and hard about this revelation and seeked wisdom with his Jedi Master. The Jedi Master had agreed that they were wanting Revan not to be consumed by their darkside power so only unleashed it when he had gained equal strength in the light. Which was not easy, Revan had mastered everything the current Jedi Order had to offer by the time he was 18 so now he was to learn the ancient more difficult techniques.

Revan didn't get much sleep ever since he left for the Mandalorian Wars but he didn't care, he could sleep when he was dead. Instead he meditated like he did now, searching for knowledge through the Force. He focused himself. He felt things around him, he felt the heat and light from the fire, he felt the cool crisp air on the planet, he felt Bastila's slow breathing and her soothing presence. He felt the Republic ground forces on the planet. He felt a Jedi Master's Force aura on board a ship in orbit. He stretched out farther. He felt Malak's aura still where the battle was a day ago, but there was something off with it. There was a lot more anger than usual, and impatience. Revan realized he was still there searching through his ship and probably by now had realized his shuttle was missing.

Revan smirked. He had made sure that while his shuttle wasn't fast it was undetectable. He left not a trace when he used it. Anti-radar shields, the greatest cloaking devise ever constructed and a hyper drive anti-shockwave…

Revan snapped out of his meditation. He was injured so badly he forgot to activate the hyper drive anti-shockwave device.(A/N: A device that hides the activation of the hyper drive engine.:) Revan slammed his fist into the ground causing a shockwave that put the campfire out. But Revan was smart and plugged in coordinates to a Republic landing platform to cover up any suspicion that he was alive. But he had put Bastila in jeopardy. Malak was certainly going to come for her with his full force. Revan had to get her out of here before they showed up but he needed to avoid the Republic at the same time. He stood up and walked over to Bastila. She was sleeping still and she was… smiling?

He kneeled next to her and through the bond entered her dream.

* * *

_He sat on the plains of Dantooine looking out at the Enclave. He looked down and saw a six year-old Bastila sitting in his lap picking the flowers on the ground._

_He remembered this. It was after she had been at the Enclave for only a year. He spent as much time with her as he could and loved there daily walks to the plains of Dantooine. He smiled down at her and looked out at the plains._

"_Here Revan I picked the prettiest one's for you." She said handing him the flowers._

_He smiled and took them. "Thank you Bastila." He looked at the flowers. They had white pedals and were blue in the middle. He picked up the middle one and held it close to her eyes. "They match you." He said putting it in her hair._

_She giggled and blushed wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged her back. They stayed like this for a couple minutes and then she released looking into his eyes._

"_Revan can you promise me something?" She asked innocently._

"_Of course Bastila."_

"_When we are old enough will you marry me?"_

_Revan's eyes went wide. He knew she didn't know all the rules of the Jedi yet but he didn't want to tell her. It would break her heart saying no, I can't because the Jedi don't allow it. That would make her want to leave the Jedi. Revan took a deep breath and thought about his next words carefully._

"_Bastila I… why are you asking this?"_

"_Because I love you Revan you are my best friend and I want to be with you forever." She said smiling sweetly._

"_Bas, I… I don't know." He watched as her lip started shaking and tears were forming in her eyes._

"_You don't love me?"_

* * *

Revan felt her move restlessly in her sleep and she had pulled a sleeve to her eyes to subconsciously wipe away her tears in her sleep. Revan sighed and went back into the dream.

* * *

_Don't get confused Revan couldn't control the dream because it was not a dream it was a memory. He could only watch as his past self go through what he had already done years ago. He didn't mind watching it though it made him feel at peace reliving the memories with her._

_Revan wiped away her tears and held her closely. "Of course I love you Bastila, it's just that maybe when you are older you won't feel the same about this anymore."_

_She shook her head defiantly. "No I will always love you Revan."_

* * *

Revan watched as Bastila in her sleep smiled and repeated: "always."

* * *

_Revan smiled sweetly. "Alright Bastila I promise."_

_She yelped happily and hugged him even tighter this time. Revan hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I will always love you too Bastila."_

* * *

"Always," he repeated as he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head. He stood back up and walked away from her sensing her waking up. He pretended to be meditating so that she wouldn't suspect anything. She opened her eyes and looked at him then sat up. Revan waited a few moments the stood back up taking off his black armor.

"We need to be quick Bastila." He said packing his bag again and walking over to her.

"Why what's going on?" She asked yawning midsentence.

She took off his robe and gave it back to him. He spoke as he put it back on. "Malak is on his way, he is coming for you."

Bastila's eyes widened. "He is coming? Wait why is he coming for me?"

"Because he thinks I am dead and I intend to keep it that way. And he is coming for you because you are the only thing standing in between him and the galaxy." He grabbed his pack and started walking. "We need to get out of here, and then you need to inform the council you are still alive."

Bastila nodded and followed Revan. After around an hour Revan stopped and told her to stop. He looked at her and held up two fingers then put them to his eyes and gestured to the left and then opened and closed his fist.

Bastila looked at him dumbfounded and shook her head clearly not understanding. Revan rolled his eyes.

'_I forgot you haven't been on the front lines my mistake just wait here.'_

Bastila nodded. Revan walked up over the hill and saw a Twi'lek girl and a Wookie running to what seemed like a gate. Behind them he saw four Gamorreans running after them. He heard the two talking as they were running.

"Run Zaalbar we are almost there, I told you not to steal their food but you were just soooo hungry."

"Quit talking and keep running Mission we are almost there." Revan watched as they ran towards the gate, but something was wrong. There was no one at the gate.

The two reached the gate. "Hey somebody open this thing up. HEY!" The girl cried banging on the gate. The Gamorreans caught up to them and started grabbing them. "Hey let go of me you overweight pig!"

Revan didn't watch anymore he grabbed his lightsaber and jumped towards them. He flew almost 40 feet and slashed threw the two that were holding the girl. He spun around and looked at the other two with his sickly yellow eyes. They charged him and he moved so fast to normal people it looked like he didn't move. But then the two collapsed with slash marks on their chests.

He turned around to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Wow I didn't even see you kill them you must be one powerful Jedi." She said staring at Revan's lightsaber.

He turned it off and attached it to his belt. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Huh? No I have been through worse. So what is a Jedi doing down here? I know that there is a lot of Republic here but they never come down to the Under City."

"We crash landed here and were trying to get back to the Upper City."

She looked around him. "We?"

'Oh right,' he thought.

'_Bastila you can come over here now.'_

"Yes my fellow… Jedi should be here soon." Just then Bastila walked up to the three.

"I am Jedi Knight Nevar and this is Padawan Bastila." He lied.

'_Nevar? Nice one.' Bastila said through there bound._

He rolled his eyes. "Well thanks for saving us I am Mission Vao and this is my friend Zaalbar."

"Thank you for saving us Nevar I owe you my life. I offer you a life-debt." The Wookie said.

"Wow a life-debt that's big Z you sure you want to do that?"

"If it wasn't for him not only I but you also would be goners." The Wookie roared.

"Well I appreciate it but I was just doing what was right." Revan said.

"It would be an honor to serve you Jedi." Zaalbar said.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me too, so what are you guys doing down here?" Mission asked.

Revan hesitated for a second and Bastila spoke for him. "Well we are trying to get off Taris, we believe that the Sith are going to attack here next."

"The Sith? Really? How are you going to get out of here the Republic have grounded all flights they won't let anyone leave."

"Don't worry we will think of something we just need to get up to the surface." Revan said.

"Well I could get you to the Lower City but you have to be a Republic Soldier to get to Upper City."

"Well we are Jedi." Bastila said trying not to laugh.

"I will take care of it lets just get to the Lower City first." Revan said using the force to open the gate. "Ladies first."

* * *

Darth Malak watched his fleet form up in front of his ship and face towards Taris. They were about to jump to lightspeed. He was sure of it, Bastila was alive. He didn't win by destroying his former Master's bridge, he simply got rid of one problem and created another. He needed to prevent Bastila from leaving Taris and if it was going to cost him his entire fleet he would do it.

"My Lord our ships are ready and awaiting your command." Admiral Karath said.

"Very well Admiral, bring the fleet to Taris and attack the Republic forces then immediately send in our ground forces to the planet. Tell them to capture Bastila."

"Yes My Lord." The Admiral said walking away.

Darth Malak watched as his entire fleet jumped to lightspeed.

* * *

Revan had a plan to get off Taris, but he needed a ship. He went to the one place where there would be someone with an available ship. He walked towards the Lower City Cantina.

It was in the early hours of the morning and he had waited until everyone was asleep at Missions secret hideout. He switched out of his robes and put on a simple red shirt and ripped off the sleeves. He didn't need a weapon just yet, he could still use the Force without suspicion but he still had to be careful.

Revan walked into the Cantina and saw it to be still packed. He walked over to the bar and saw mercs bounty hunters and even Republic soldiers. He sat down and got a shot of Juma and looked around for some prospects. But instead of him finding someone, someone found him.

"Well I thought I was the only Mandalorian on this backwater planet." A Mandalorian said sitting next to Revan.

"As did I," Revan said taking another shot.

"So what brings you down here? The Republic marshal law?"

"Something like that," Revan looked over at the man. "What clan are you from?"

"I am Canderous from the clan Ordo."

"Nevar, from the clan Skirata."

"Ah Skirata so some of you did survive." Canderous said taking a drink.

'What did he mean by that? What happened to my clan?' Revan thought. "So, you looking for a way off this planet?"

Canderous looked at him suspiciously. "What makes you think that?"

"You come down to the Cantina looking at the people worthy enough to assist you then you see a fellow Mandalorian and strike up a conversation with him. And we are a race of action not much one for talk, so why don't we skip the bullshit."

Canderous smirked at him. "Looks like you truly are a Mandalorian, alright what do you have for me?"

"First off do you have a ship?"

"No but if you get some Republic codes I can get us a ship."

"Big enough for five people?"

Canderous raised an eyebrow at him. "You're bringing friends?"

"Something like that."

"The ship could fight a platoon of Mandalorians it should fit all your friends."

"Alright, as for the codes I have got a plan, meet me here when you hear tomorrow and I will have them."

"Well here's to that." Canderous said as they both took a shot of Juma.

* * *

Bastila woke up around 7 and looked around. She slept on the floor in Missions small hideout. She saw Mission sleeping on her bed and Zaalbar sleeping on his makeshift cot. She stood up and stretched, when she realized Revan was missing. She grabbed her lightsaber and walked out of the hideout.

She walked down the corridors following their bond until it grew stronger. She stopped in front of the Cantina. She shook her head and sighed walking in.

They were supposed to be trying to get off the planet not enjoying the lowlife. Revan said he had a plan though, but still he shouldn't be hanging around the Cantina doing whatever he wished when their lives and the galaxy were at stake. 'Speaking of which, how can he be so calm all the time? Doesn't he realize that we are in a war right now, but no he has to be so relaxed and cool all the time.' She snapped out of her thoughts as two guys approached her.

"Hey cutie, nice outfit, what time do you dance?" One asked her.

"What you think I am a dancer? Just get out of my way I am looking for someone." She said walking in between the two. But she was stopped when one grabbed her hand.

"Aw isnt that cute she has a date. Listen sweetie ditch the loser, he probably doesn't even care enough about you to take you somewhere decent."

She rolled her eyes. "Look it's not like that now let go or else you will regret it."

"She is trying to threaten us, that's not very ladylike. Come on baby I can be real sw-"

He was cut off by a fist to his face. Bastila took a step back and watched a very angry Revan grab the other by the throat. He held his other hand out and lightning started to crackle in it. The whole Cantina was cheering him on and didn't see it.

Bastila ran in front of him. "Stop!" She yelled looking into his eyes. They were sickly yellow and burning with hate. He looked back at her and dropped his hand getting rid of the lightning. He threw the other man into the wall and left a dent. The whole Cantina roared with applause and cheers. Revan did not look away from Bastila.

"Good job man, is that your girl? Well go on, go comfort her." Revan's face relaxed and his eyes turned back to dark brown and he gave her a half smile.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand before turning back to the bar patrons. "I thank you all for giving me your credits in pazaak, but I must now leave, my lady calls me." He laughed as they applauded him again and he escorted Bastila out.

Once they were out she ripped her hand out of his and faced him with her hands on her hips. "How dare you Revan! You almost blew your own cover and what was all that back there?"

Revan sighed and closed his eyes. Once he opened them again they were back to yellow. "Bastila I am sorry I just couldn't sit by and watch it happen."

"What you don't think I can take care of myself? I'm not a little girl anymore Revan." She said still angry.

"I know I'm sorry I just wouldn't forgive myself if something happen to you."

She shook her head and walked up to him looking down at the ground. "Something already did." And she walked away fighting her tears once more.

* * *

"Alright so I swiped these from Republic soldiers in the Cantina." Revan said pulling out officer papers. "So here is the plan me, Mission and Zaalbar will go up and get the droid that Canderous said I can use and then break into the Republic base."

"Wait what about me?" Bastila asked.

"You have to stay here I'm sorry if the Republic sees you then our cover is blown. Now Mission and I will be disguised as Republic officers and Zaalbar will be the prisoner we are escorting."

Zaalbar roared angrily. "Sorry that's the only way we can sneak you in. Now the codes will probably be heavily guarded but we can easily get past that just leave the talking to me."

"What if someone tries to stop us?" Mission asked.

"Oh don't worry about that I have it covered. Now let's get going." Revan said grabbing his lightsaber and hiding it under his shirt. He walked out of the room with Zaalbar and Mission in tow.

'_Be careful Revan.'_

'_Don't worry everything will be okay.'_

* * *

3 hours later.

Revan opened the door to the elevator and waited for the others.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought." Mission said stepping in. "Especially when you have a Jedi on your side."

Revan smirked and pressed the button for the top floor. "Well I was hoping for no combat but they had that droid guarding the door, they won't know it was us until we left."

The door opened and he walked forward and stopped when he saw a Republic officer standing in front of the controls. "Hey you aren't supposed to be here." He said before Revan raised his hand and put the man to sleep. He walked over to him and read the name. Captain Carth Onasi. Revan remembered this man.

* * *

_Revan walked down the corridor on the Perpetual Sorrow, his flagship during the Mandalorian Wars. He immediately opened up the doors to his room. He threw off his armor and set it onto the workbench. It needed repairs… again. He wished there was some material so that it could reconstruct itself. It was his favorite armor after all. He put back on his old Jedi robes. He kept his mask on and walked back out._

_He had been on the surface of Dxun fighting for over a month. He hadn't slept in weeks or eaten a good meal in that time. He was drained of everything but he needed to take care of some things first. He walked up to the bridge where all the officers saluted him._

"_At ease gentlemen. I want a status report on the reinforcements." He said walking up to lieutenant Onasi._

"_Sir the Republic sent a message regarding the Senate. They had a meeting on your request and they had denied it. They said it was not worth the money to try and retake this one world."_

_Revan grew angry. This was the second time they had done this to him. He was stuck with what he had. "Don't they realize large concentrations of the Mandalorians are on this moon? How could they deny me reinforcements who do they think they are?"_

"_Sir you have been in front line warfare for over a month I think it would be best if you got some rest."_

"_No not now, prepare my shuttle I am to return I need to push the lines forward, without more men they won't make it without me!" Revan said punching the blast door causing a massive dent._

"_Sir, I will go down there and resume your command but sir if you go back in your current state you would not last down there. After a couple of days when you are ready you can take over command, but sir we need you at your fullest."_

_Revan paced for several minutes then he took a deep breath. "Very well lieutenant I leave the forces at your command but if anything happens I will return now I take my leave." Revan said walking out._

_Five days later Revan returned to the front where he found out the Mandalorians had counterattacked with brutal force and pushed the Republic back. But Onasi had rallied the troops and fought them back. Revan knew if he would have been down there he would have not lasted two hours. Carth Onasi had saved his life._

_The next day Revan promoted him to Captain._

* * *

Revan stood there remembering that moment. He had gone on and crushed the Mandalorians three months later. He remembered the man and that he had saved Revan's life, more or less. Without hesitating Revan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Mission asked.

"He has seen us up here, he will report the loss codes and then the Republic will not let ANY ship leave the system and I intend to get out of here before the Sith attack now, get the codes and let's go."

* * *

Bastila had tried meditating but it didn't work. So she tried pacing but it didn't work. Now she sat staring at the wall angrily. How could one man make her so happy at times yet make her so angry too? Not that he knew she was angry. She took a deep breath. 'Revan is a military commander he is doing what he thinks is right.' She sat there for hours waiting for them to come back. She had thought using the bond to find him or contact him but he would just get annoyed. So she waited.

She decided to go through his pack. See what he had. She pulled out his black armored robes that were now repaired. She looked at it suspiciously then just set it aside. She pulled out his mask and stared at it for a long time. She had watched the war and the holoreports and seen pictures of him. He always wore his mask, so she guessed that's why no one knew his face. The mask was a symbol of hope and victory for the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars. And now it was a symbol of fear and death. She sighed and laid it on his robes and kept searching. She pulled out the Sith holocrons that he had showed her and set them down. Then she found it. His personal datapad.

She turned it on and it was password locked. She thought before trying to open it.

_Tython_

_Incorrect_

_Mandalorian_

_Incorrect_

She thought what else he could have put. Obviously something only he would remember no matter what. She thought for a while before typing in the only other thing she could think of.

_Bastila_

_Correct. Welcome Revan._

She smiled and grabbed her locket involuntarily. He truly always thought of her. She looked through the thousands of files before something caught her eye.

_*CORRUPTED*_

She thought to chance it and opened it. Then she was presented with a question.

_What color are the angel's eyes?_

He obviously double locked this passage as to keep form anybody opening it. She knew he wasn't vain and he wouldn't put in his own eyes. She thought to his first password then sighed and typed.

_Blue_

_Correct._

She blushed a little realizing how Revan still thought of her. She scrolled through the entries.

_Assassinations_

_Valuable Worlds_

_Jedi Order_

_Memories_

_Plan "B"_

_HK's programming_

_Malachor V_

_Tython_

_Dromund Kaas _

_Sith Emperor_

_Star Forge_

Bastila knew what half of these things were. He had double encrypted it so that the Sith couldn't see HIS plan for the galaxy. But some of the other files interested her. She started with Jedi Order.

_Entry 12, 14 days ago_

_In recent days the Jedi have become more frustrating. They are going to make it nearly impossible for me to win the war without marching down the streets of Coruscant killing all who stand in my way. It would be much easier if they could listen to what I have to say but they are blinded by their own lies._

_I do not hate all of the Jedi, only the council. They are fools who sit in there temples and wait for the war to come to their doorstep. I want to challenge them directly but I cannot. I need the Jedi intact for when I take over the Republic. There needs to be Jedi to counter the Sith I have made. I doubt they will fight alongside each other but they have little choice when the true Sith come for revenge._

_I despise them for using Bastila against me. How dare they? Were they not the ones who hated the time I spent with her? The Battle Meditation they now use against me was my idea. I hold no hate for Bastila I could never. But if they force me into another battle with her I will have little choice but to send her a message to stay out of this._

_What have I become?_

_Entry 13, twelve hours ago_

_Bastila must return to the council so they could keep the War against Malak going. But I need her to come with me away from any from Malak's onslaught. I will eventually have to face the Order after all this is over. Things have taken a turn but this may be the way to end the war faster._

Bastila was surprised at Revan's words. He obviously kept these to remind himself of what his plans were and who and who not to go after. She had seen his anger up close and seen how uncontrollable he could get. He must look back on these and calm himself making sure he remembered who the true enemy was. She went back and selected memories.

They were just old pictures of him in the Mandalorian Wars. Further down she saw pictures of him as a young Padawan and…. her. He had a lot of pictures of her in fact. She was surprised a little but somehow knew he still remembered her.

She went down to Plan "B"

_Plan "B"_

_Sometimes I feel as though I forget the reason I do the things I do. But I realize that there must always be a backup plan. I have this as a last resort. I will kill Malak and send word for all my forces to join me on the Star Forge. There I will pour all the darkside energy I have. And, if I am correct, this should destroy the Star Forge and all ships in the vicinity sending us all to hell. I will then give this datapad to HK and reprogram him to be a bodyguard droid and Bastila is his master. If I am correct the Sith Emperor will not be able to invade the galaxy for some time._

_So Bastila, if you are reading this then all that I wrote above has happened. I am sorry for what I have done but I did not forget you. I wanted to come back to you but there were reasons why I couldn't. If you read through my datapad you will find the answers. You need to prepare the Republic for what is to come I leave this in your hands_

_I am sorry and I never got to tell you that I really did mean it all those years back_

_I love you_

She stared at it with wide eyes. She checked the date and saw he wrote this the day before he invaded the galaxy. He had really meant what he said all those years ago. But this message was almost two years old. The evidence that he continued with the war and never did the "Plan B" was what made her doubt his feelings. Surely he was okay with being a Sith Lord and killing millions and he probably didn't have any more love to give after all that killing and destruction.

She knew she couldn't love him and she didn't want to. He had caused her too much pain whether he realized it or not. Whatever his reasons, he was still the Dark Lord of the Sith trying to take over the Republic. He is Darth Revan and she is a Jedi, she could never love him and he could never love anything anymore.

She felt his presence approaching and she put all his stuff back in his bag turning off the datapad. She sat on the bed and waited. When he opened the door she stared at the man on his back.

"What did you do?"

* * *

After explaining what happened at the base, and what happened during the war through their bond, she seemed okay with it. Revan went to go see Canderous now.

"I am coming with you." Bastila said standing up.

"Alright I guess there is no arguing with you." Revan said turning for the door.

"Wait what about him?" Mission said pointing towards the unconscious Republic officer.

"I gave him some sedatives, he should be out until we get off the planet." Revan said leaving with Bastila following.

"So you really think he saved your life?" She asked.

"I know he did. I was exhausted that day, if I would have gone back down to the battlefield I would have taken out my lightsaber and collapsed. I wouldn't have made it through the first wave. He calmed me down and took over command and fought back the Mandalorians he is a good soldier the least I could do is save his."

Bastila nodded as they approached the Cantina. Revan had already changed to his "Mandalorian merc" outfit so he could lay low. And Bastila, well she just went normal.

Revan walked over to Canderous who was smiling. "Ah Nevar I trust you have the codes."

Revan held up a datapad. "You know it, now about the ship."

"Yes I have it covered we will infiltrate Davik's estate and steal his ship right out of the hanger. We may run into some resistance though."

"I can handle it." Revan said.

"I was talking to your girl." Canderous said looking down at Bastila.

"I am NOT his girl and I can handle myself, I am a Jedi." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"A Jedi how did you meet her?"

Revan didn't hesitate in making up a story. "I met her on Dantooine she bested me in combat and as you know Jedi don't kill but she taught me in their Jedi arts I only accepted because she was taught by the great Revan." He saw Bastila roll her eyes.

"So you were trained by Revan you must be the best in the Order I am honored to fight alongside you." Canderous then looked at Revan. "So you ready?"

"Yes the sooner we get out of here the better.

* * *

1 hour later.

Darth Malak watched as the Republic fought back with little success. He figured that they thought they had a chance after Darth Revan's defeat was spread around the galaxy. He grew impatient he needed to get Bastila and fast. He didn't want to risk her getting away.

"Admiral, the ground forces are taking too long reposition our fleet to destroy the planet."

"M-my Lord?"

"We can't risk Bastila retreating with the Republic fleet. Turn our fleet to the surface and burn the planet."

"Y-yes My Lord, it will take a few hours to reposition our fleet…"

"Then I suggest you begin immediately you are dismissed Admiral." Malak said turning back towards the battle.

* * *

5 hours later.

Revan ran towards the hanger with Canderous and Bastila following.

"We aren't going to make it." Bastila said as the Sith bombed the planet.

"We will just keep going." Revan said as they opened the door.

"Damn those Sith, they're bombing the whole planet I knew they would turn on us sooner… well what do we have here? Thieves in the hanger." Davik said alongside Calo Nord. "So you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get away and leave me while the Sith turn the planet to dust? Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen."

Calo Nord stepped forward. "I will take care of them Davik, I have been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Make it quick Calo or the Sith will blow this whole hanger down on top of us."

Calo took out his blasters and aimed one at Canderous and the other at Bastila. Revan didn't hesitate he pulled out his lightsaber and threw it cutting off his right arm. Calo cried up in pain and fell to the floor. Davik pulled out his blaster but Revan jumped in the air calling his blade back to him and thrust it into Davik's chest. Davik gasped one last time and then fell. Revan pulled his blade out then walked over to Calo.

He pulled his left hand up revealing a thermal detonator. "Back off this is a thermal detonator and it will-" His last words were cut off by Revan's blade slashing his head off. Revan grabbed the thermal detonator and threw it out the hanger.

"What are you standing around for? Let's move!" Revan shouted at the two. They ran with him aboard the _Ebon Hawk._ They did it they were finally getting off Taris.

* * *

A/N: I know it is an abrupt ending, but the important stuff has passed and now we get to look forward to the next planet. Here is a sneak preview, Dantooine. So I don't know about you but I hated Taris and I skipped the pointless stuff and kept to the more important stuff. Let me know what you think. And bonus points if you know where I got Revan's last name.


	7. Back to Dantooine

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews keep it up! So now on with a very interesting chapter that was not easy for me to write. In fact I had to redo it like three times. But I hope you like my end result. And yes, if you were wondering, I even smiled to myself as i wrote the flashback scene from the last chapter. I couldn't help it, it was too cute to have young Bastila do that. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

Back to Dantooine

_Inside it drives me crazy_

_My insecurities could eat me alive_

_But then I see my baby_

_Suddenly I'm not so crazy_

_It all makes sense when I look into her eyes._

_-Hailie's Song, by Eminem._

1 day after leaving Taris.

Revan sat in the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_ meditating. He could meditate anywhere and in any stance. He found himself calm since they left Taris but became increasingly unrested as they were headed to Dantooine. True he had in the past, sneaked onto the planet just to feel at peace in between battles during the Mandalorian Wars, but he hadn't been to the Enclave in seven years.

'Seven years,' he thought. 'Seven years since I saw her and now she sees me as I am, The Dark Lord of the Sith.' He sighed running his hand over his head. He felt pain every time Bastila glared at him or told him she despised him. He only cared about one person's opinion and she hated him. But somewhere deep down she cared. She cared about the man she once knew.

He didn't know if he wanted to protect her because he needed her or because he still cared. Did Sith care? He desperately wanted to believe he had still loved her but the twisted power of the Emperor did its damage on his mind corrupting him slightly. He managed to use the love he once had for her to keep him from falling too far but in the end he probably gave up that love to save the galaxy. He shook his head trying to figure out what he felt IF he felt anything. He wanted to feel the love for her again but it wasn't that simple. He needed to know that she loved him too or else there was no reason for him to fight or even exist.

He stood up and walked to the back looking for her. He found her meditating in the back room. He thought about talking to her but decided to just leave her be. He smiled down at her and walked away. They would be at Dantooine in a few hours. He thought it best to wake up Carth now.

He walked into the infirmary and stood over the unconscious man. Revan waved his hand and Carth started to wake up.

He opened his eyes and sat up. "Where am I? Who are you?" He said rubbing his head.

"I am a Jedi Knight and you survived the Sith attack on Taris." Revan said calmly.

"What the Sith attacked? How come I don't remember that?"

"I was sent to inform you when they started bombing the planet and a blast knocked you out. I grabbed you and fled on a civilian ship. The Republic shortly retreated afterward."

Carth shook his head and stood up. "Where are we headed?"

"We are on our way to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine, Bastila Shan needs to talk with the Jedi council."

Carth perked up a little. "Bastila Shan is alive? Where is she?"

"She is safe on this ship I found her on Taris and needed to escort her safely away from the Sith threat."

"Well at least there is some good news. After Dantooine am I to meet up with the Republic forces?"

Revan shook his head. "No I need you to go with us on some very important low profile missions, it is your choice though."

Carth raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Jedi Knight Nevar, I am a general to the Republic and I do not answer to the council and I am not allowed on Dantooine so when we arrive you are to keep my presence a secret."

Carth looked at him and thought it over for a little bit. "Will this secret mission help the Republic?"

"I can guarantee that when we are done this war will be over."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know the location of the Sith's secret weapon."

Carth's eyes went wide. He slowly nodded his head. "Alright I will assist you."

Revan smiled and nodded. "Alright we need you at the cockpit I understand you are quite the pilot."

Carth smiled. "Best in the Republic I fought in the Mandalorian Wars and this war I can guarantee there is no better pilot in the galaxy."

"That is why I need you, you are dismissed captain." Revan said as he walked away. He walked back to the other dormitories and opened his pack. He grabbed his datapad and unlocked it.

_Welcome Revan, you have an incoming message._

Revan answered it and saw HK-47 on the screen. "Thankful Explanation: Master it is so good to see you alive. Query: Are all your systems functioning properly?"

Revan rolled his eyes. "Yes HK I am alright. Are you still on the Star Forge?"

"Proud Answer: Yes Master I stayed like you said. Complication: It seems your meatbag apprentice has taken over and said that you betrayed the Sith and you are now dead. I knew this to be incorrect there had been fear in the meatbag's voice so I had to contact you personally."

Revan smirked at his second greatest creation, the first being Bastila's Battle Meditation. "Has Malak said anything about moving the forces yet?"

"Hesitant Answer: Master I think I should inform you not to get angry but he has begun activating the Star Forge's secondary systems. Warning: Master he has also sent out your personal assassins to hunt down the Jedi Bastila, though he does not know where she is you should know that your students will find her."

Revan took a deep breath and put his face in his hands. He looked back at HK. "Did he say anything to you yet?"

"Puzzling Answer: No Master he has not, I am surprised that he hasn't set me out to eliminate Bastila. Reassuring Statement: Don't worry Master even if he did I would never do anything against your wonderful programming I would simply lie to the meatbag then guard her like you instructed."

"Alright HK it is no longer safe there. I need you to meet me on Tython, you need to do this stealthily and no one must know where or when you are leaving."

"Acknowledgement: Of course Master my receptor core will be ecstatic to be with you again."

Revan turned it off and thought for a while. Malak had proceeded to convince the entire galaxy he killed him. Revan thought it was for the best, but he knew he could not step foot on Dantooine or else the Masters would spot him. No one knew what was under his mask except for Bastila, Malak, Meetra wherever she was, and the council on both Coruscant and Dantooine. He had to stay on the ship most of the time as to not blow his cover.

* * *

5 hours later.

Bastila watched as they landed near the Enclave. She didn't know why Revan was okay with being so near the council but clearly he had thought everything out. She felt relieved to be back at the only place she had called home for the past 15 years. She hadn't been back since she finished her Battle Meditation, instead she had been on different Republic ships and even a planet or two. She was only in war for about 8 months and she was already tired, overused, and underappreciated. Revan had experienced that for 7 years and he had learned to cope with it.

She sighed and walked to the back of the ship.

"Bastila wait a second." Revan said walking over to her.

"What is it Re- Nevar?" She quickly covered up.

"You need to say that I was last seen on the bridge when it collapsed. I need to remain dead for a while and as for the rest just listen to me okay?" He said looking into her eyes.

"What are you-" she was interrupted by his voice in her head.

'_Trust me okay?'_

She nodded and walked to the ramp and opened it.

"Bastila I want to go with you." Mission said catching up to her.

"Mission I don't think you would like it. It will be very boring and just talking for a while."

She shrugged. "Well it's better than being stuck on the ship with all the guys."

Bastila smiled. "Okay just don't cause any trouble."

"Oh don't worry I can be seen and not heard." They walked down the ramp towards the Enclave. "Thanks for this, you know we girls have to stick together, how old are you anyway?"

"Twenty."

"Wow and you are a general in the Republic? That is crazy you are like how old Revan was when he went to fight the Mandalorians. Are Jedi always this young when they are sent to fight?"

"Actually Revan was 18 when he left and I don't know I guess most of them are older but I'm not sure I don't fight in the battles."

"Well then what do you do?"

"I use the Force to help the Republic fight the Sith, it has helped in the past and I have won many battles."

"That's cool, I guess." Mission said shrugging.

"How old are you Mission?"

"Now I may not seem like it but I am 14, and I am not a kid." She warned Bastila. Bastila laughed. "What?"

"Nothing you certainly don't act 14. You seem much older."

"Well thanks."

They turned the corner and were in front of the council door. "Alright Mission wait out here I will be back soon."

Mission nodded and sat on a bench. Bastila took a deep breath and walked in.

"Bastila, good to see you alive, it is. News of your mission you have for us?" Master Vandar asked.

"Yes Masters it seems that when we confronted Revan on his ship that Malak wanted the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, so he fired on the bridge and killed everyone, I managed to escape because Revan fell on me but he didn't make it and I used a ship to escape to Taris where others assisted me to get off the planet."

Vrook spoke up. "Why didn't you simply go to the Republic forces stationed there? They would have assisted you."

Bastila was caught off guard, she opened her mouth then a voice came to her head.

'_I needed Malak to believe I was dead so unfortunately I needed to keep secrecy until I could get back here.'_

Sure enough Revan was helping her through this. She saw Vandar flinch but she ignored it. "I needed Malak to believe I was dead so unfortunately I needed to keep secrecy until I could get back here."

"But he discovered you were alive and attacked anyway, why is that?"

'_Since the great mastermind Revan was dead he saw me as the only obstacle in his path of galactic domination. He knew I was alive because he tracked the ship I had used and followed me.'_

Bastila rolled her eyes and paraphrased his words. "Since Revan was dead he saw me as the only obstacle in his path of galactic domination. He knew I was alive because he tracked the ship I had used and followed me."

"Well I am glad you had survived Bastila and know the Sith have been dealt a major blow but I fear this is only the beginning of this war, but it is in the favor of the Republic." Zhar spoke. "I realize that you just arrived but we have a situation that needs your attention. You will have to leave in about a week."

Bastila sighed and was about to accept when she heard him again.

'_Masters if I can speak freely I have uncovered Revan's personal datapad and it reveals the secret weapon called the Star Forge.'_

"Masters if I can speak freely I have uncovered Revan's personal datapad and it reveals the secret weapon called the Star Forge." Bastila repeated.

Zhar looked confused. "The Star Forge?"

Dorak spoke next. "I have no knowledge of this, I will have to contact Coruscant and see if they have any information on it."

"But what of Bastila?" Vrook spoke.

"Bastila do you have any more information?"

'_It is the thing behind the power of the Sith that is all I found out.'_

"It is the thing behind the power of the Sith that is all I found out." She repeated again.

"I see well come back tomorrow we will see what we should do." Zhar said.

"Very well masters." She said bowing.

* * *

Revan smiled down at their meeting. He had been standing on the roof over the entrance and listened to the whole thing. She was a good listener and played her part well. He waited until Bastila and Mission started walking back towards the ship then he took off using the Force to run faster than the human eye could see.

His Force manipulation was almost unparalleled. Except for the Sith Emperor and his ancient Jedi Master. He could use the Force to almost do anything. Almost. Immortality was probably the only thing he couldn't achieve. He didn't care though he wanted only one life to live anyway.

He got back on the ship and went to the back room to meditate. Though after five seconds of trying to clear his head he gave up. He stood up and paced. He needed to somehow get to Tython, he needed more training. At the thought of training he locked the door and went into his pack and grabbed one of the Sith holocrons. He set it on the ground and activated it.

Out of it came a long dead Sith. "Ah Revan you return, what is it you desire now?"

Revan kneeled before the Sith. "I wish to continue training Master Hord. My lightsaber has become somewhat sloppy."

Tulak Hord laughed. "Revan I doubt that, you are the greatest duelist besides myself and I have taught you almost everything I know. But if you wish to continue training then let us begin."

* * *

Bastila went back to the ship and saw that Revan was in his room with the door locked, obviously not wanting to be disturbed. She left and went to her room on Dantooine and relaxed. She wanted a good night's sleep, something she hadn't had in months. She laid down and fell fast asleep.

At around 4 in the morning she woke up suddenly. She felt something in the Force and went to go see what was wrong. She changed into her old robes and walked out of the Enclave.

Dantooine was peaceful at night, one of the moons was in perfect orbit and lit up the plains perfectly. She wandered around trying to figure out where the problem was. She walked up a hill and saw nothing. She sighed and shook her head walking back to the Enclave when she saw Revan.

He was sitting on a hill behind her. She walked over and stood next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

He had his eyes close and his hand was waving over some dead flowers. Instantly they perked up with life again. He picked one and stared at it. "I could never sleep more than a couple hours a day ever since I left here. And you were having a nightmare so I came out here and meditated. I was able to calm your mind." He looked up at her. "Why do you dream of such things?"

She sighed and closed her eyes remembering the dream.

* * *

_Her mission had failed Revan had known the attack was coming and killed all the other Jedi and left her alive. Malak had never fired on his ship and now here she was, his prisoner. She was chained down on a rock and couldn't feel the Force anymore. The room was dark and cold she shivered against the cold stone._

_Then the door swung open and filled the room with light. She closed her eyes at the blinding light.. Then a bone-chilling voice came to her ears._

"_You are awake good." Revan said as he walked in. She opened her eyes and saw his dark figure approach her. "It is good you are uninjured, now we can begin."_

"_Revan wh-what are you doing?" She said in a soft voice._

"_My dear Bastila did you possibly think I could hold anymore love for you? I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, I have no heart." He grabbed her throat causing her breathing to stop. "And now I shall take yours."_

_He released and she gasped for air. "R…Revan please… I-" She was cut off by lightning coming from his hand. She cried in pain. After what seemed like an eternity he stopped. Turning his back to her._

"_Your words don't matter now, you can't say anything to convince me to stop." He pulled out his red lightsaber and activated it. "You weren't worth coming back for Bastila, why would you think I would ever give up the galaxy for you?" Darth Revan turned to stab her._

_And this is when the REAL Revan saved her. Revan jumped into her dream and blocked the attack. He pushed the imaginary him with the Force and then pulled out both blue and red sabers and held them at Darth Revan's neck._

"_No matter how hard you try to fight it, I am YOU." His alter ego spoke before Revan cut his head off. Revan lowered his head._

"_Bas, I am not this, I hated myself every day after I returned to the galaxy. I would never betray you ever again." He unlocked the chains and then dissipated._

"_Revan wait!"_

* * *

That's when she woke up and felt him in distress. She looked back at him. He was still holding the flower staring at it. She gasped realizing what it was. It was the white flower with the blue center.

"Why do you dream of me like that? Do you think I could ever be like that?" He said hurt.

"Revan no matter how much you hide it you still have the darkside controlling you sometimes." She said sitting down next to him.

"I know but hopefully that won't be for long." He said twirling the stem in his hand. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Bas, I am truly sorry if I ever did."

She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Revan when you came back it crushed my heart, I cried for a week I couldn't feel happiness anymore. I couldn't believe what you had become."

Revan looked at her. "You truly still cared for me after all that time?"

"I did but I can't anymore Revan you have caused too much pain." She looked back at him. "I can't love you like I did."

He just looked back at her with a face she couldn't read. "Bastila I… I still care for you but I feel empty and without you I doubt I can come back."

"Revan…"

"Bas, please I know you are a Jedi but do you still love me?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Revan I… I can't." She stood up and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She ran back to the Enclave.

* * *

Revan looked at the spot she once was and then back to the flower in his hand. He looked up at the plains and crushed the flower in his hand. "I'm sorry too."

He looked out to the stars and sighed. Bastila was the only constant thing in his mind. He didn't know if he still loved her but he would die trying to protect her. Was that love? He shook his head and stood up. He looked out at the enclave and headed back.

The next morning

Revan and Bastila didn't see each other until she left to meet with the council. He ran undetected and sat up on the roof over the council chambers once again. He listened in on the meeting and waited.

"It seems that our archives have no knowledge of the Star Forge." Dorak spoke.

"Go by the information you have, we must. Location of the Star Forge, do you have?" Vandar asked Bastila.

Revan took a deep breath and spoke into her mind.

'_No but the records from Revan indicate that there is more information on Tython.'_

"No I don't know where it is." Bastila said.

Revan was shocked. She wasn't going to listen to him.

'_Bastila what are you doing I need us to go to Tython just listen to me please!' Revan pleaded with her._

"That is unfortunate but do you know anything more on this secret weapon?" Zhar asked.

'_Bastila please I need to get to Tython and I need you with me! Don't do this.'_

"No I don't." She said. Revan's anger grew rapidly he quickly tried to calm himself before the masters would sense him.

"Bastila is something wrong?" Vrook asked.

Revan realized he had let Bastila feel his anger and quickly covered it up. Then he heard her speak again. "Yes I am alright, but there was something on the datapad. It pointed to the world Tython."

"The ancient home world of the Jedi it is. Curious why Revan would go there." Vandar said.

"It has long been abandoned by the Jedi, he probably went there seeking guidance from the Force before he turned to the darkside." Vrook said.

"Still it may be the clue we need to win this war. Bastila I think the council will agree with me by saying you are allowed to go to Tython. But first we have a mission right here on Dantooine that requires your attention." Zhar told her.

"We have a problem with the darkside tainting the ancient grove we think a Sith may be on the planet and we need you to cleanse it immediately." Vrook continued.

Revan waited until she said: "Of course masters." Then he called upon the Force to run at blinding speed to the plains of Dantooine and waited for her.

He stood there for a little while then Canderous, Mission, Carth, and Zaalbar walked up to him.

"Hey Nevar, what are you doing here?" Mission said.

"Waiting for Bastila, where were you guys?"

"We took care of some dishonorable Mandalorians that were preying on settlers. Oh and I got this." Canderous said handing him a lightsaber.

"Nice one, now you guys might want to get back to the ship we will be leaving soon." Revan said tucking the lightsaber on his belt.

"Alright you heard the man let's go." Carth said leading the group.

Revan waited around for a little bit longer and then Bastila came out. She didn't even look at him she just kept walking. He followed behind her keeping close.

"I apologize for letting you feel my anger, I did not intend-"

Bastila cut him off. "Revan I don't know what you are planning but I have trusted you this far and I will see it through to the end." She said with anger in her voice.

"Bas, why do you hold anger against me? I have apologized several times for what I have done."

Bastila stopped and turned to face him. "First stop calling me Bas, second I am not angry with you and third you can apologize all you want, that doesn't mean I can believe that you have changed."

He couldn't help but to see how cute she looked when she was angry. He smiled a little then wiped it away when she was glaring at him. "I know but if you would just give me a chance I will prove it to you."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Thank you though, for getting us to leave for Tython." He said.

"We aren't out of here yet, and what are you doing out here during the day what if someone saw you?"

"Don't worry I have it all covered. And you know you are going to have to face this alone."

"Yes thanks I don't need you watching over me."

He smirked and walked with her to the grove.

They approached the ancient grove and Revan stopped and stood next to a large rock. "I will wait here." He said.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. He stood back and watched as a Cathar woman stood up in the ancient grove and attacked Bastila.

He was impressed by her lightsaber skills as she matched her opponent's attacks. Bastila then went on the offensive and pushed her opponent back. But then the Cathar woman used the darkside to gain strength and knocked Bastila's lightsaber out of her hand. Bastila stepped back slowly as the Cathar approached her pointing the lightsaber at her. Revan grabbed the saber Canderous gave him off his belt and threw it at Bastila. Bastila caught it and slashed at her opponent's lightsaber destroying it.

Revan smirked then walked away. His job was done.

* * *

"So you were able to convince Juhani to come back to the light, you are indeed powerful my young Padawan." Vrook said as she stood before the council.

"Thank you master, will she be alright?" She asked.

"Juhani's fall to the darkside was not permanent, but we would like you to watch over her, she will accompany you on your mission to Tython. You may leave in the morning." Zhar said.

"Thank you masters." She bowed and left.

Mission was waiting outside the council chambers for Bastila. "So how did it go?"

"Good we will be able to leave in the morning."

"Yes, finally, no offense but this place is really boring."

Bastila laughed. "Yes I know I lived here for 15 years remember?"

"You must have been bored out of your mind, I mean all the Jedi here are annoying. How did you ever put up with them?"

Bastila sighed and let a smile come to her lips. "I had a good friend."

* * *

Revan waited until around midnight to leave the _Hawk_ and walk the surface of Dantooine once more. He felt restless like always but even more so now that Bastila was not willing to associate with him anymore. He walked out to the plains again and walked to the hill he and Bastila spent most of their time when they were kids.

Revan sat down and looked out on the planet. He didn't feel like meditating, because when he did he could hear Bastila's thoughts as clear as day. He may have taught her how to keep him from hearing them but she needed more practice so that when he meditated he couldn't open her mind like a book.

Instead he sat on the hill looking out then he pulled his lightsaber out and used the Force to levitate it. He stayed like this for ten minutes.

"Troubling you, something is Revan." Master Vandar spoke walking up to the Knight. Revan grabbed his saber from the air and stood up facing the master with his blade activated. Master Vandar simply walked next to where Revan once sat and sat down next to him. "Come Revan I am not here to turn you in, just to talk." The master spoke.

Revan hesitantly deactivated his saber and sat down next to him. "You knew I was here the whole time?"

"The whole time, no. Communicating through your bond with Bastila, the moment I knew. Tell of your presence I did not." The Master spoke.

"Then you know I need to go to Tython. And Bastila must go with me."

"Indeed I sense much conflict in you young one. Questionable your allegiance is."

"I serve the good of the people master, I will explain everything when I end this war I promise."

"Tell that you are no longer a Sith I can. But be weary of what you put on young Bastila's shoulders."

"Master?"

Vandar looked up at Revan. "You depend on her Revan, that is good but you have placed all the good inside you believing on the fact she still cares for you. And if something were to happen to her, afraid I am of what you would do."

Revan looked down, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Master you can sense that I am not a Sith Lord…"

"No, in fact doubt, I do, that you ever were one. You are playing a very dangerous game, a game with the balance of the Force that you are losing inside yourself."

Revan nodded and looked up to the sky. "I have accepted the fact I can never be a Jedi again, and I will never be a Sith, but if I were to be something under the Jedi-"

"No Revan, you are above the Jedi. I know that your opinions on the council are not good, but some of us realize how the Order itself has been ruined by fear. Revan you decide your own path now, but if you succeed in your task then peace will really come to the galaxy. But know that if you fail, your power will control you, and that power was never meant to be wielded by one man."

"Yes master, but why are you helping me? If I am such a risk as you say then you should get the entire council to kill me."

"Revan you know as I do that no one living in this galaxy can stop you. But I believe that you will succeed."

Revan smiled at the confidence the old master had in him. He watched the small master stand up. "May the Force be with you young one." He said hobbling back towards the Enclave.

Revan watched him walk back then he looked back down at the flowers that were before him. They had fallen over dead once more. Revan waved his hand over them and they filled with life. Revan picked another one and inhaled its sweet scent. "It is Master."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Confused? Okay allow me to explain a few things. So basically Revan is trying to create a balance between the light and dark within him but he had placed all the lightside in his love for Bastila as I stated back in Chapter 2. So each time Bastila was uncaring or shot him down his light went down so that is why Master Vandar is worried that he will not succeed in his task to create balance. SO that means that when he finally unlocks the unlimited power of the Sith he has hidden within himself it may overwhelm him and destroy him. BUT nobody wants that. Not even the Sith that gave him the power so they made it so that when his light power increases so does his dark. Where is he going to get unlimited lightside power you ask? WELL that will be explained in the next chapter…. maybe. So in turn, Revan's lightside power is faltering because Bastila BELIEVES she no longer loves him. But don't hate her, she is confused about Revan and her own feelings.

Okay anything else need explaining? If so don't be afraid to ask I will try to answer them if not in the story then in an author's note. So please review!


	8. Arrival at Tython

A/N: So back after a LONG absence, I apologize. Now then on with this very heartfelt chapter that will explore mainly the Bastila/Revan relationship presently. But there will be a lot more action in the next chapter, promise.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

Arrival at Tython

'_Cause with you I'm in my fucking mind,_

_And without you I'm out it,_

_-Love the Way You Lie pt. 2 by Rihanna ft. Eminem_

2 days later.

Revan walked through the corridors of the _Ebon Hawk_ looking for a certain Padawan. They hadn't talked since Dantooine and Revan felt like there was some stuff that needed to be said. He didn't want her to be angry at him, he couldn't handle her being mad at him. He walked to the back of the ship and stopped at the door of her room. Well it was the female room but she spent most of her time meditating back here.

Revan had gotten rid of his mustache and goatee and started to let his hair grow back again. He still wore his old Jedi Knight robes and his old blue lightsaber. He didn't want to use his red one until he could get his emotions more under control.

Revan looked around then waved his hand over the door opening it. Bastila, who was meditating, looked up at him and frowned. Revan smirked at her reaction.

"Oh I'm sorry you were expecting Prince Charming?" Revan teased.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Hardly, what do you want?"

"Bastila you are always straight to the point one of your many traits." Revan said still grinning at her. She simply raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and took a step in closing the door behind him. "I just want to say that I know your duty is to the Jedi and I would sacrifice myself before I let you falter from the light."

She folded her arms and kept staring at him. "Well that is comforting coming from the Dark Lord of the Sith and all but I don't need your help to keep me from the darkside."

"What I'm trying to say Bas, is that I would still do anything for you, you know this. You are the last person in the galaxy I would want to hurt."

Her angry expression softened into a sad look. "Revan…" her voice trailed off and she turned to the side and wiped a tear away. "Revan when I found out you were the Dark Lord of the Sith it crushed my heart. I don't want to care about you because you hurt me so much, but no matter how hard I try to deny it I still care for you, more than I will admit."

Revan slowly approached her. He reached out with his right hand and gently lifted chin until their eyes met. "Bastila what I have not told you is that when I went on Malachor V and came in contact with the darkside, I did not fall because of you." She was about to say something but Revan stopped her. "I did not fall under the Emperor's influence because of you. I never fell to the darkside completely, because of you." He dropped his hand and took hers in it. "The love that I have for you is what has saved me all these years. Knowing that I could see your beautiful smile one day has made all those countless battles worth it."

* * *

Bastila looked into his eyes which, slowly this time, turned back to dark brown. He looked the same he did when he left for the Mandalorian Wars seven years ago. Though his hair was a bit shorter and he was more muscular. But the real difference was his eyes. Not that they were yellow but what was behind them. The years of death and suffering hidden beneath all that he was, was hidden in his eyes.

She looked down at her hands which were in his. 'Was he telling me that he loves me?' She asked herself. Little did she know she had left her mind open to him.

'_Yes, I love you.'_

She looked up at him as she heard his voice in her head.

'_I told you I always would.'_

He smiled down at her as she remembered the dream she had a few nights ago. She watched as he reached into his robe and pulled out a very familiar flower. Though it was wilting it still had the white pedals and blue center. Revan held it and placed it into her hand. When he did it filled with life and looked brand new again.

"Always Bastila." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked down at the flower then back to him. "Revan…" She turned her head closing her eyes. She felt him cup her cheek and slowly turn her face back to him. She opened her eyes to see him smiling sympathetically.

"I know Bas, I just want you to know that I love you and would do anything for you. I don't expect the same, just your friendship would be enough."

She looked at him and felt at war with herself. One half wanted kiss him and tell him that she still loved him. But the other wanted to leave and not talk to him until this was all over. She decided to meet in the middle.

She smiled and embraced him. "Of course Revan." She felt him hesitate then hug her back. They broke apart and he smiled at her then took the flower out of her hand and put it in her hair.

"It isn't as beautiful as you are now." He said brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She felt her heart beat so fast and loud she thought it would explode. And just when she thought she would have done something she would regret he smiled and left. She stared in shock of where he once stood not comprehending what had just happened. She didn't know why he left, if he stayed any longer he would have gotten what he wanted. Her confessing that she still loved him, which she knew wasn't the truth. But she felt something for him whether it was love or something else.

'_You didn't guard your thoughts the whole time and I decided to leave before you did something you weren't sure of.' Revan spoke in her head._

She blushed furiously as she heard that. She was so caught up in what was happening she let him here everything. She cursed herself for that and decided she needed to meditate more.

* * *

Revan laughed to himself as he walked away from Bastila's room. He couldn't help it if she let him read everything like it was a holorecord. Of all the people in the galaxy to be bonded with he got the great luck of being bonded to the one who couldn't keep her thoughts and emotions guarded. He smiled bigger as he walked through the corridors of the ship.

He stopped suddenly when he felt a hint of the darkside coming from the ship. He frowned when he figured out who it was. He walked to the center of the ship and peered into the room where the Cathar was meditating.

"You shouldn't be tapping into the darkside Padawan." Revan said leaning on the doorframe and folding his arms across his chest.

Juhani opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I didn't know there was another Jedi on this ship." She said in her thick accent. She stood up and looked at Revan curiously. "And just who are you?" She asked.

He smiled genuinely. "Jedi Knight Nevar. I was appointed by the council to assist you and young Bastila on this mission."

She looked him up and down before smiling and bowing. "It is an honor Master Jedi."

He held up a hand feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Please do not bow. I am far from a Master Jedi. Now care to tell me why you are dwelling on such dark thoughts while meditating?"

Juhani looked back at him and her eyes faltered. "I was… just thinking."

Revan looked over his shoulder and only saw the droid roaming around the ship. "About what? It is not safe to be letting the darkside take your mind."

Juhani looked at the ground as if trying to search for an answer. "I know… I just can't help but think that the council had cleared me of everything yet I do not feel at peace."

Revan smiled a little. "I know what you mean. I too had trouble with the darkside. What troubles you is not the fact that the council has cleared you. It is the fact that they have forgiven you so easily." Revan knew he was on the right track when she looked back up at him a little surprised. "When you do something that is wrong and you hurt someone, you feel as though you should be punished. But when you are forgiven for your deed you then feel doubt in yourself, because you have not forgiven yourself."

Juhani was listening intently. "What do you mean?"

Revan took a step forward and smiled sympathetically. "You have done wrong to not only the ones you care about but to yourself. And you do not feel forgiven because you cannot forgive yourself. You need to let it go, forgive yourself and you will be at peace." He couldn't help but to feel a touch of irony from this whole conversation. He reminded himself to talk more about this with his master.

Juhani smiled seeing the wisdom in his words. "Yes I see what you are saying. Thank you Nevar."

Revan smiled once more. "It is what I am here for." He said before walking towards his quarters.

Revan spent the next few hours going over his personal datapad. He was calculating Malak's advancements and the Republic's movements. The Republic has avoided the bulk of Malak's forces and instead started taking back worlds that Revan knew were valuable but Malak thought were pointless and left them unguarded. He shook his head, Malak was not the strategist that Revan was and he obviously didn't learn anything from his former master. But one thing did stand out in Malak's movements. He was all but avoiding the worlds occupied by a heavy Jedi presence. Revan figured that Malak didn't have the support of many of Revan's Sith supporters. Many of the Jedi that followed Revan after the Mandalorian Wars had favored Revan more. He had even shared to information with them about joining the Republic with the Sith to defeat the true threat. So he guessed that many Sith had broken off to seek out a new leader worthy of defeating the true Sith threat.

He sighed as he looked at the wasted forces. If only he could have ended this war when he had the chance. Instead he had let his pride get in the way so that he could prove to his soldiers that he had nothing to do with the Republic. So he engaged in the giant battle against Bastila and had everything taken away from him. But now he had Bastila and that was definitely worth it.

Speaking of Bastila, she had practically kicked him out of her mind completely. She must be trying desperately to keep her emotions in check around him. He smiled to himself at how easy she was to read. He frowned realizing at how much time had passed.

He could feel his Master's light coming closer quickly. His Jedi Master was so powerful Revan could sometimes feel him when he was coming out of lightspeed. He put his datapad in his bag and set it aside. He walked out and into the cockpit.

* * *

Bastila felt the ship rock as it came out of lightspeed. She frowned knowing that she hadn't worked enough on her bond with Revan but shrugged it off and stood up. She calmly walked out of her quarters and into the cockpit to see that everyone was gathered in it.

"So that's Tython. The legendary birthplace of the Force." Juhani said in amazement.

"Yeah and the only world I know of that is not inhabited anymore." Carth said folding his arms across his chest.

"This world was thought to be heavily fortified by Jedi during the time of the Mandalorian Wars. But upon further review we had found nothing so we skipped over it." Canderous said.

"So are there any Jedi left on the planet?" Mission said.

Bastila looked out of the corner of her eye at Revan who shrugged. "We will find out what Revan found here I guess." He said smoothly. Bastila smirked and shook her head.

"There is something down there." Carth said as he pulled up a planetary map. "A ship had recently landed there."

Revan leaned over him and looked closer at it. "Can you identify the ship?"

Carth punched in a few commands and then a ship appeared. "It is a Sith transport vessel."

"What are the Sith doing out here?" Canderous said.

"They must be searching for anything their master left behind." Bastila offered while she eyed Revan. Revan let a smile form across his face as he leaned back.

"No I believe they are here for you Bastila." Revan said as everyone turned towards her.

"Why are they after her? And how do they know she is here?" Mission asked.

"The Sith send thousands of assassins all over the galaxy to search for one target sometimes. Revan had used the same tactic when he was searching for Mandalore. Usually he only sent one droid to assassinate his victims but when he didn't know where his target was he would send all at his disposal to find his target. Malak surely followed his Master." Canderous said.

They all seemed to accept this and turned back at the monitor, except for Mission who looked suspiciously at Bastila. "What is in your hair?" She asked innocently.

Bastila blushed realizing she had left the flower in her hair. Revan didn't look back at her but still smirked knowing what it was. She quickly pulled it from her hair and hid it behind her back. "Nothing. Now where are we going to land?" She changed the subject quickly.

Revan pushed a button on the console and an old Jedi temple came up. "There next to that temple, the Sith ship is far enough away from it but we may run into some scouts. Nothing we can't handle though." Revan said.

"Alright I will put the _Hawk _down there." Carth said as he guided the ship towards the planet.

* * *

Revan walked on the surface of Tython once again. He stopped and closed his eyes inhaling the calming scent of the planet. He had always felt at peace here but it was ever so increased with Bastila by his side. Speaking of which, where was the Padawan? He looked back to see her standing next to the ramp.

He raised an eyebrow seeing that she was not walking towards him. "And you are waiting for...?"

"For a reason to go with you, alone, with Sith patrolling this planet." Clearly she still didn't trust him.

He chuckled. "If I wanted to capture you, why would I wait until now?" He asked.

"That's easy. You are a master strategist. And you cannot expect me to think that this is a coincidence."

Revan turned around fully and held up his index finger. "Actually I do not believe in coincidences. I actually know why they are here." Bastila looked at him confused. "They are here because Malak is searching all the planets I have been at in the past. Seeing as how he thinks you still have my shuttle he believes that you will go to one of them. If you wanted to plug my datapad in you will see that every planet I have listed in there has a Sith transport vessel on it much like this one. So shall we continue?"

Bastila took a moment to look him up and down seeing if he were being untruthful in any way. She sighed and rolled her eyes before walking towards him. "And everybody else?"

He smiled as they started walking towards the temple. "I have given them instructions to secure a perimeter and to kill any Sith they come across. Don't worry they are more than capable and I believe we will be here for a few days." He said as they stopped in front of the giant temple.

The temple was half the size of the one on Coruscant but still massive. The top was shaped like a dome that was cracked on one side with a giant tower sticking out of the top. The large staircase leading towards the entrance was close to a hundred feet long with close to sixty steps. Moss had begun to grow on the steps and vines had entangled themselves on the temple itself. The entrance was free of any obstacles from Revan's previous visits. He smiled and started walking up the steps. Bastila closely followed.

"Now you will meet my new Master." He said.

She looked at him confused. "How many Masters do you have?"

"I only have one now. I had many previous but only one was my true Master. Those Sith spirits are no more than guides but my real Master resides here and he is wiser than any of the Sith."

"Well who is he?"

Revan shrugged as they walked through the dark corridors. "He does not say. What he does say is that he was the son of the original Grand Master of the old Jedi order and he was around for two hundred years before his body died. He then became a spirit and was the strongest in history. He had guided the Order for thousands of years before the Jedi left. Now he stays waiting for someone worthy of his complete power."

Bastila looked over at him and smiled. "You I am guessing."

Revan frowned as they passed by the old library still filled with ancient knowledge. He stopped and turned towards her. "Do not mistake me for someone simply desiring more power. I am trying to increase my knowledge as well as my power. I do not believe I am worthy for I have faltered too many times in my life. But it is his choice and it is his choice to train me and I am willing to listen and learn all that he has to offer. He is far more powerful than I will ever be."

Bastila slowly nodded. "Now then, after you meet him you will come back in here and wait for me. This place is filled with old knowledge forgotten by the Jedi. No doubt it will have information on your Battle Meditation so that you can increase your power. And maybe on Force Bonds so that you can better control yourself." He smiled seeing her frustration and pressed on.

He stopped outside the large room that was the council chambers. He looked at Bastila. "Don't be afraid to tell the truth. Because he knows anything before you are about to say it." Bastila slowly nodded and they walked inside.

Revan saw the glowing blue Spector that was his Master and kneeled. "Master."

The spirit looked down at him and smiled. "Ah Revan, you have returned. And I see that you brought company."

Bastila kneeled also and looked up at the spirit. "I am Padawan Bastila."

The spirit nodded and lifted his hand for them to stand back up. "Yes Bastila, Revan speaks highly of you. I have been looking forward to this for some time." He looked over to Revan. "Would you leave us for a moment? I need to speak to young Bastila alone."

Revan was surprised but not affected by this. He calmly nodded and stepped out for a moment.

* * *

Bastila didn't know what to do. She was not expecting to see the spirit of a long dead Jedi and now Revan left her by herself. She could feel the light emanating from him and it was clearer and more pure than anything she had ever seen. It was intimidating.

"I am many things but intimidating is not one of them." The spirit said smiling at Bastila's reaction.

"I… am sorry. I just have never been around someone like you." She said looking up at him. The spirit stood almost seven feet tall and towered over her small form.

"I know. But you have been around Revan a lot in your youth. That would give you some clarity as to what to expect from me."

"What do you mean?" The spirit simply smiled and sat in a large chair. He motioned for Bastila to take the seat next to him. They both sat directly under the cracked part of the dome roof so light shone down on them.

"Revan, in his youth, was probably the most devout follower of the light. He basked in it and followed it to the end."

Bastila looked from him to the door to where Revan once was. "Then why is he so…"

"Evil? An excellent question. He is not evil, but I know you will not believe that. Even if it comes from your heart."

Bastila looked up at him shocked. "But…I-"

"It is alright child. I know how you feel even if you don't. But you know how he feels and the only thing stopping you from believing it is that you don't want to believe it. What he said was true. The only thing that saved him from being corrupted by the darkside was his love for you. He is holding on to that for dear life. You are the only thing keeping him from falling." The old spirit looked over to his right where he could sense Revan. "And I fear it may be the end of him."

Bastila looked at him worriedly. "What end? Is something going to happen to him?"

The spirit looked back at her with a neutral expression. "Yes, but you will not be able to help him. But we must focus on the present, on you more specifically. That is why you are here."

Bastila folded her arms not satisfied with his cryptic speaking. "I don't know why I am here so maybe you can enlighten me."

The Jedi smiled. "You are here because you are unsure of yourself and Revan. You did as he said and you did not stray from the Jedi teachings. But that is what sets you two apart. Revan, in his youth, followed his heart and the morals of the Code, not the Code itself. You followed the Master's way of things and you hardened your heart. True, Revan could have chosen not to accept the power of the Sith on Malachor V but he did. But it was not out of selfish desire but out of the desire to save the galaxy at the expense of himself. He did not fall completely though, instead the Sith that gave him his power desired for him not to be consumed by it but to control it. Hence giving it to him in small amounts as he increases his power in the lightside of the Force."

Bastila was a little confused. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Everything. Because he refused to let the darkside take him he has succeeded in becoming something more. I don't know if you have realized this but nothing in this galaxy can defeat him at the moment."

Bastila didn't buy this. "If he is really this strong then he would have destroyed the Jedi temple already."

The spirit smiled seeing that she was catching on. "Exactly."

Bastila waited for more but he didn't say anything else for a moment. She thought about it for a little longer then her eyes widened in realization. "He doesn't want to destroy the Jedi."

"No he does not. He wants to unite the forces. This war was created by the darkness in him and fueled by his anger at the Republic and his pride in his abilities. Now he has seen that this was all foolish. A grand distraction that has distracted him from the real threat. Now he sees it, now he sees what he has lost from all this."

"What could he have possibly lost?"

"My dear Bastila, he has lost you."

It struck her like a lightsaber. She still didn't want to accept these feelings that Revan had for her but she kept seeing signs of how much Revan had cared for her. She sighed in defeat and looked at the ground. "I can't love him, not again."

The old spirit patted her gently on the shoulder. "I know. You think it will only bring pain again." She nodded sadly. "Revan had died inside the moment he realized he had caused you pain. He didn't want to live with himself knowing that he had hurt you. And if it is any reconciliation I can tell you that his actions will be pure as his heart."

Bastila was doubting everything in her mind right now and didn't know what to say. "But he is…"

"The Dark Lord of the Sith? No he never was. But you do not want to believe that he will be good again. You want him to show some sign of darkness so that your mind can be at rest knowing that he is evil once more. But he keeps surprising you at every turn, which is why young Bastila you need to let it go."

Bastila looked over to him. "Let what go?"

"The pain. You hold on to it like he will do it again. You must forgive him then and only then can he forgive himself and unleash his true potential."

"Why is this all about me? Why am I the reason that Revan may or may not fall?"

"Because he loves you."

Bastila silently wished he didn't. She wished that Revan didn't have to be this all powerful person that held the lives of trillions of people. She wished that he could just be another normal Jedi, it would make their feelings much easier. "I am gonna take a guess and say he wishes that all this wasn't put on me."

"Do you really have to guess that? After all that Revan has gone through in these past seven years the one thing that has pained him the most is what happened to you."

Bastila tilted her head. "Revan has never told me what he has gone through in these years."

The old spirit seemed to think for a moment before raising his hand towards her face. "I am sure he will forgive me for this one small memory." Bastila's eyes widened as the tips of his fingers touched her skin and she saw a whole different world flash in front of her.

* * *

Revan was pacing in the library waiting for them to finish when it hit. He felt his mind opening up by someone more powerful than he is. He fell to his knees as he realized what was going on. He was seeing an old memory lost in the years of war.

* * *

_Bastila watched as she was in some sort of dungeon. She looked around to see that it was dark and there was only one small light coming down into the dungeon. She looked around and saw empty cages lining up the walls on either side of her. She set her hand on her lightsaber and pushed on._

_She walked about twenty feet when she finally saw someone. Someone was sitting in there with their eyes closed. She could only see the outline of the person and caught a glimpse of a collar on them. She walked up to the gate and put her hands on the bars looking in._

_Her eyes widened seeing that it was none other than Revan. He looked young and had his long brown hair still. He was meditating but he was not breaking through to the force. The collar on him was preventing any force connection._

_She felt a pinch of sadness seeing that he was covered in recent wounds. She guessed that this was during the early stages of the Mandalorian Wars and Revan had somehow gotten captured. She listened carefully and she could hear him whispering something._

"_...I am sure of it. Only a few more days. Few more days." He repeated. She was confused as to what it meant but she didn't know if he knew she was here._

_She looked around and saw no one coming. She waved her hand in front of the door and it unlocked. Revan's head snapped up and he looked right into her eyes. "Can…can it be?"_

_Bastila smiled and walked in. "Yes it is me Revan."_

_Revan shook himself out of shock and stood up. He was much younger than Bastila now. She was twenty and he was nineteen at the time. "You are… so grown up." He said as his hand went up to her cheek. His thumb caressed her soft skin and his eyes started to water from seeing her. "How is this possible?"_

_Bastila couldn't help but smiling at this younger version of Revan. He seemed so different then the Revan now. "I don't know." She said honestly._

_He smiled and fought back the tears. "I apologize for you seeing me like this. But I have been in captivity for the past three months. I have been spying on them while making them think that they were invincible. See with me gone they think that they can annihilate my forces but that is just the beginning." He stopped. "Forgive me but I have not seen anyone in months besides my daily beatings from the Mandalorians. I just had to explain my plan." He looked around his cell before taking his hand away from her cheek. "And I was not expecting someone, especially the only one I truly care for who is all grown up. If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"_

_Bastila blushed a little realizing that he hadn't seen her since she was that little thirteen year old girl seeing the one she loved leave for war. And she had seen the much older seasoned commander just minutes earlier. "I am twenty."_

_Revan looked her up and down in shock. "Well… now I know what it feels like to be the younger one. I must say you have grown into a beautiful woman Bastila. Now how did you get here?"_

_Bastila shrugged. "I dunno, for a moment I was with you six years in your future and now I am here. It is a mystery to me as it is to you."_

_Revan pondered this for a moment then smiled hopefully. "You are from the future? And you say that you were with me? So I come back to you and everything is alright, I mean with the Jedi and all?"_

_Bastila bit her lip. "I shouldn't reveal too much."_

_Revan nodded and sat on the cot in the cell. "Right of course. But you say that I am with you in the future, that is good enough for me." He smiled at her then frowned seeing that she was hesitating. "What is wrong Bastila?"_

_She sat down next to him. "Nothing, I just didn't realize what you had gone through."_

_Revan looked at her oddly. "What this?" He gestured to the cell. "This is nothing. Sacrifices must be made in war and I am willing to sacrifice my freedom for ultimate victory."_

_Bastila frowned. 'That is not all you sacrifice,' she thought sadly. She looked over at the object on her mind ever since she was five. He seemed so different now. He seemed so much more at peace, content. She was guessing it was because this was before his encounter on Malachor V. It was good to see him like he was when he left seven years ago. Except for the whole being in the cell part._

"_So why exactly are you captured?"_

_Revan frowned. "What, I don't tell you my old war stories in the future?" She smirked and shook her head. "Well I am actually spying on them. They think that they have me captured and bending to their will but really I am in total control."_

_Bastila couldn't help but laugh a little as she tapped his neural restraint collar. "Then what is this?"_

_Revan smirked. "Just an illusion." He closed his eyes and Bastila watched in amazement as the collar clinked on the ground. He opened his eyes and was satisfied with the surprised look on her face. "They think they have me under control when their arrogance is their downfall."_

_Bastila smiled seeing that he truly was gifted in battle and war. Revan was completely shocked by her being here. He thought this was some dream but after moving and feeling the pain from his many beatings he knew it wasn't. The only thing that surprised him more was the fact that she was all grown up now. When she was younger she was truly beautiful but the age difference when he had left made it seem unnatural to look at her like he did. After all she was only thirteen and he was a grown man at the time. Now here she was somehow, and she was older than he is. She had truly grown up and filled out. He no longer felt awkward by looking her up and down. He wondered if his future self had made some sort of relationship with her behind the Jedi's backs._

"_What are you looking at me like that for?" Bastila said raising an eyebrow at him._

_Revan shook himself out of his thoughts. "Just admiring how much you have grown. I would call my future self a fool for not telling you this."_

_Bastila blushed remembering that this Revan had only seen the younger her. She felt a little uncomfortable as his eyes wandered all over her. She wandered if Revan had any relationships during the war. A question saved for the future Revan._

"_Let's just say your future self is a little cryptic. He or you or whatever you want to call your future self."_

"_He is fine." Revan said smoothly._

_Bastila couldn't help a smile form on her lips. "Alright he is really particular when he talks about his past or your past. You get the point."_

_Revan chuckled a little hearing this. "Well I don't blame me. The things I have gone through thus far you wouldn't want to hear. And seeing that this war has yet to end I can only imagine want my future self has endured and what I have yet to endure." He laughed a little more thinking about how Bastila was starting to get frustrated. "You must forgive my crypticness for I am quite the hypocrite. I know how much you hated the council's cryptic teachings and yet I have become one of them in the future. I can only laugh at the irony."_

"_Why do you have to be the same no matter how old you are?" Bastila said shaking her head. Revan took this moment to watch her free locks of hair fall out in front of her face. Seeing her like this was driving him crazy. He wanted to hold her like she was the little girl he once knew but she was a woman now. And he was totally hypnotized by her and he could only imagine how head over heels in love with her his future self was. He controlled his thoughts and smiled._

"_You don't want to know what I have gone through thus far." His smile faded as he thought about it. "Seeing thousands of men die because the damn political leaders debate over how much money they want. Having two times as many that die by your own hands knowing that there was no choice but this war. Knowing that the very people you kill are-" He stopped and closed his eyes. He reached up with his left hand and grabbed his right shoulder. Bastila's eyes widened remembering the mark on his shoulder._

"_They are your brothers." Bastila said. Revan slowly looked up at her with sad eyes._

"_Did I tell you?" He asked._

_Bastila thought a moment. "Yes, in your own cryptic way."_

_Revan couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. "I wouldn't expect anything else." He looked back at his right shoulder and ripped his tattered shirt to reveal the mark of a Mandalorian. "I was born a Mandalorian. My master had found me on Malachor V. A Mandalorian controlled world that was deserted shortly after I was born. My master found me and saw that I was strong in the force at a young age. She withheld this information from me because I did not ask. But when I was captured they revealed that I was a Mandalorian of a forgotten clan. They cursed me as a traitor and attempted to burn me alive." In his eyes Revan could see the horrific memory._

"_Almost a year ago my team was ambushed and they killed all my men and I fought until I had no strength left. Over six hundred of them surrounded me after I killed almost a thousand of them in a day of battle. I was exhausted and could no longer hold up my lightsaber. They quickly knocked me out and took me to their camp. They thought I was a prize because of how I took control of the army and bested them time and again in the early stages. I woke up on my knees in front of the Mandalorian general. They had searched me and took everything away and they had discovered my mark. The general was furious and branded me a traitor. They built a massive fire and threw me in." He hesitated and closed his eyes seeing the giant flames once more._

"_First I had felt the heat then it was all blinding from there. I screamed in agony and the force flowed through me freely. It swallowed the flames and threw everyone on their backs. My lightsaber came to me and I single handedly slayed every single one of them. I stared down at the general as he was dying and he whispered: What are you? My answer was the slash of my lightsaber across his throat." Revan sighed and looked at the ground. "Since then some of the Mandalorians have referred to me as the devil."_

_Bastila was utterly stunned by his confession. She couldn't believe that he had gone through all this and worse was that he was younger than she was. She couldn't picture Revan going through all that and walking out the proud man that he was today. She gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Revan I had no idea."_

_Revan looked back up at her and smiled. She could definitely see the difference between the two now. This Revan was not as battle scarred as he was now. His face was brighter his hair longer and his eyes were dark brown instead of that sickly yellow. He looked so young so different. "How could you. If what you say is true then I never told you what happened during the war. It is nothing you should worry about, for it is nothing I cannot take." He gently took her hands in his. "As long as you are far from this conflict than I am content."_

_Bastila hid any signs of sadness from the irony of his words. Instead she smiled sadly. Revan smiled back at her. "I missed you so much. I can tell that you missed something in me that the future me is missing."_

_Bastila faltered forgetting that Revan could still read her so well without the Force Bond. She regained her composure and looked at Revan curiously. "Yes, the you now is much more solemn. You are trying to remember yourself. But your face, your face is scarred with remorse for what you did. But the biggest thing," she said putting her hand up and cupping his cheek. "Your eyes. Your eyes show me the pain and suffering you had survived. You don't tell me but your eyes speak for you."_

_Revan loved the feel of her gentle touch. He closed his eyes and put a hand up and grasped hers. "So how are you supposed to get back?" He said interrupting the mood. It's not that he didn't want her. She looked amazing, absolutely stunning and he would have been crazy to not want to have her. But he knew that she was someone else's woman. Oh, the irony._

_Bastila thought about this for a moment. "I don't know. But when I go what will happen to you?"_

_Revan tore his eyes from her and looked around his cell. "Well I suppose I can escape now. I got all that I came for and even a special visitor." Bastila smiled._

"_Well you won't see me for a while but I will see you in a few minutes." She said sadly._

_Revan looked into her deep sad blue eyes. "It is alright. For when the day I see you I know it will make all this worth it."_

_Bastila stared into his eyes for the longest time. He stared back at her and could see all that he was fighting for. The woman he would see when this was all over. The one he loved that he would come back to. Bastila didn't realize at first but she was slowly moving towards him. He leaned forward as well and they could feel each other's warm breath tingling on their lips. Right as she closed her eyes she felt the world move again._

* * *

Bastila opened her eyes and saw the old Jedi sitting next to her in place of Revan. She blinked and looked around her surroundings remembering where she was. She looked back at the spirit who was smiling.

"Now you see a part of what happened to him." He said softly.

Bastila remembered the whole time she was there. "Did… did it really happen?"

"To you yes, to Revan no. He instantly fell asleep afterward and woke up thinking it was a dream. But he was satisfied that he was able to see you how you are now."

Bastila nodded. "So what does this all mean?"

"You have not realized it yet? He fought for one person more than anything in this galaxy. He has sold his soul for you and you are the only thing keeping him from faltering. You need to make him believe in himself once more as he did then. Could you not sense it? Back then he was almost as powerful as he is now without any of the darkside repercussions. But he lost himself when he realized that he had lost you. He was a hollow shell only operating because that is all he knew was war. Without you he is a war machine. Born for it, raised by it, done nothing but battle, Revan is the ultimate killer and nothing can stop him."

The old spirit smiled once more. "Except for you." The spirit reached into his robe and pulled out a very familiar flower. This one was dead though and wilting. The Jedi offered it to Bastila and she took it. "Don't doubt the smallest things. The Jedi show how love leads to the darkside. But for Revan and you it will lead you to the light. Never doubt your heart even though you doubt yourself. Now Revan will be returning."

As if on cue Bastila looked up to see Revan marching in and looking a bit angry. "Master I must protest as to why you did that."

The Jedi stood up and put a hand up. "Revan it was necessary. After when do you tell her what you went through?"

Revan calmed himself and nodded. He knew his master was right no matter what his protests. He looked down at Bastila who was still stunned by everything. She looked from Revan to the glowing spirit.

"So that night actually happened." Revan said. He hung his head and closed his eyes.

"Bastila it is time for Revan and I to talk. Please step out for a moment." The old spirit said. Bastila nodded and stood up and walked out.

She sat in the library going over all that had happened. She kept looking down at the flower in her hand. Hadn't Revan resurrected the dead flower before? Could she do that? She thought back to her time with him in the cell. She thought back to what the Jedi master had said. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She smiled as she felt more at peace. Bastila could feel herself letting her feelings for Revan come out more and more.

She closed her eyes and waved her hand. She opened her eyes and saw that the flower came to life showing off its white peals and blue center. She smiled and looked up. "I won't doubt my heart."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So how do you think it is going? Will Bastila finally let her feelings for Revan flow freely? Will Revan become all powerful without being consumed by the power? Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. When You Don't Succeed

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews keep it up. And now this extra-long chapter surprisingly only took me four hours to write. And just a forewarning there is not that much action in this chapter, sorry. But there will be a lot more action to come, trust me.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

When You Don't Succeed…

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I am alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_-Kryptonite, by 3 Doors Down_

Revan stood before his Master waiting for an explanation. "Well, why did you send her there?"

The Jedi put a hand up. "It was simply a vision. She physically did not leave this room the entire time. My reasons you ask? When have you ever told her of what happened to you?"

Revan took another moment to glare at his Master before shaking his head. "That is not the point." He sighed. "No doubt my younger self told her anything she wanted to know."

"Of course that was the reason behind it."

Revan sat in an old chair across from his Master. "Well what were you trying to do?"

"Trying to get her to see her true feelings. She is very confused Revan and that is not helping your situation any."

Revan placed his face in his hand and rubbed his forehead. "What do you know about my situation? You don't have to keep the evil at bay."

His Master smiled sadly. "Your will is faltering."

Revan looked across the room at him. He dropped his hand and leaned forward. "My will is faltering? Do you have any idea what it is like to sleep at night? Of course you don't because you just sit up here for centuries having no idea what goes on in battle and war!"

Revan stood up and clenched his fists. A red aura started to form around him. "I will win no matter the cost!"

The old spirit stayed calm and looked at him questioningly. "No matter the cost?" With a wave of his hand he sent Revan to his knees. Revan grabbed his head as his Master stood up and walked over to him. "You think just because you are all powerful that you can have everyone bend to your will? You forget who you are truly fighting."

Revan was seeing memories and flashes of Bastila. A reminder of what he wouldn't sacrifice during this war. He clenched his teeth and searched within himself. He used the lightside within him and brought it out as he pushed the control off his mind. He panted heavily as he stood back up. "What was that for?"

The spirit held his back to Revan. "A reminder. Now tell me, why are you fighting the darkness inside yourself instead of embracing it?"

Revan rolled his eyes and took a seat again. "You know why Master. I told you the first time I came here."

"Yes but I want to make sure you still understand it."

Revan looked from his Master to the floor. "I love her. And would rather die before something happened to her."

The old spirit smiled. "And now you understand what I had to do."

Revan looked up at him curiously. "Something about her emotions."

The Jedi gave him a slight nod and pointed towards the door. "Delve into your bond. She isn't guarding it right now. See for yourself."

Revan smirked and closed his eyes. He reached out and touched Bastila's mind. He felt her at peace, which was something that she was not the past few days. He dug deeper and felt that she was… happy? He went to the source of her joy and found it, in her heart. Revan slowly opened his eyes seeing that the source of her happiness and peace was him. He looked over at his Master and chuckled.

"What did you do that I have been failing to do?" Revan asked. After this whole time of trying to reach her, his Master did it in less than an hour.

"It was not me, it was you. I merely sent her mind back to a time when you were willing to open up to her."

Revan thought for a moment then laughed. He sat back in his chair thinking back. "I can only imagine how I reacted seeing her grown up. So what moved her to change her thoughts about me?"

"Nothing changed her. It just made her see what she truly feels. I know it must seem weird for an old Jedi Master to be playing matchmaker but it is truly the only thing that will save this galaxy."

Revan looked over his shoulder at the door. "So what do I do now?"

"What you don't know?"

Revan turned back towards his Master. "I do, I just want a little guidance. Is that so hard to do? I have gone through my entire life without any sort of steady guidance, and for once I just want someone to tell me if what I am doing is right."

The Jedi looked him over before nodding. "Alright Revan. You know what you need to do and you are right but something will make you question yourself and all you have done. But remember everything you have done has made you into who you are today."

Revan let out a sigh. All he wanted was some advice and perhaps answers but he could take what he could get. "But if you are wondering when you will be powerful enough to take on the Sith Emperor then I will tell you. Beat Malak then you will have the power."

Revan looked at him confused. "But I thought I had to increase my lightside strength in order to get the unlimited power from the Sith."

The Jedi looked at him oddly. "But think about it. To get unlimited power from the Sith you have to match it with the light."

Revan's eyes went wide as he realized what he was getting at. "Where am I supposed to get unlimited power from the Jedi?"

The spirit smiled and spoke calmly. "In time it will be revealed."

Revan raised an eyebrow at his Master. "Why can't you speak in non-cryptic? So is there old Jedi holocrons with powerful Masters hidden in the core of this planet?"

The spirit laughed a little and shook his head. "No, Jedi prefer to be one with the Force instead of letting their wills survive like this." He said gesturing to himself. "But when you are ready the unlimited power will flow through you."

Revan rolled his eyes and nodded. His head snapped to the side as he felt something. He felt a disturbance near the entrance of the temple. He looked back at his Master. "Master forgive me but I must go."

The Jedi nodded slightly. "Go, I will see you again and all your questions will be revealed when you return."

Revan bowed to his Master and walked quickly down the hall. He stopped at the library and saw Bastila sitting there. "Revan, what's wrong?"

"We have to go." He said as he motioned for her to follow him. "Whatever happens stay close." He said grabbing her arm and keeping her next to him as they walked towards the entrance. He stopped at the entrance and put his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

Before them stood three Sith. They were all dawning the assassin outfits that Revan had required them to wear. Bastila gasped and looked from them to Revan. Revan narrowed his eyes at the three then looked to the sides of them. Revan released his grip on Bastila as three more walked behind them. They were trapped.

"Bastila Shan, Darth Malak has put quite a large bounty on your head. Aren't we lucky that we chose to search this planet?" As the leader spoke around two dozen Sith troopers came out surrounding the two.

Revan looked at all the Sith soldiers and frowned. 'You think that Malak would have sent a larger force.' He thought.

'_Bastila how many do you think you can take?' Revan asked her through their bond._

'_I am not sure. I will just get the ones you don't get.' She spoke in his head._

'_That's the thing. I can take all of them with just my mind but I was wondering if you wanted a hand in this.'_

'_Oh… I guess I can take the three behind us.'_

Revan smirked. "Perfect."

In one second every single soldier was on their backs and the Sith assassins had to take a step back as Revan stretched out his arms pushing everything around him with the Force. Then the three behind tried to attack him and Bastila pulled out her saber and blocked two with the double bladed hilt. Revan looked up at the three in front of him. He pulled out his saber and smirked. The three assassins ahead of him looked perplexed as he held up his hand and motioned for them to come and get him.

* * *

Bastila got into a heated duel with the three. Two just used one saber while one duel wielded two single hilts. They were far more than proficient, as their teacher was Revan. But she had a surprise for them, for she too was the student of Revan. She flipped over them and blocked side to side while keeping her back to them. She flipped forward again and landed on her feet and spun around as the leader, with the two sabers, threw one at her. She swung her yellow blade and cut it in half. The two to the side ran at her and tried to slice downward at her. She held up her saber and blocked both. But they started to push down the blades towards her as she was not as strong as the two of them.

She grunted as she struggled to keep the blades locked. The leader of the three slowly walked up to her and held up his weapon. "I'm sure Malak won't mind if you are injured." He said as he pointed the tip of the lightsaber at her. She clenched her teeth and pushed with all her might upward forcing the two she was locked blades with backwards. She side stepped to the right as the third tried to stab her. He missed and she leapt forward keeping her blade at head level. She stopped a foot behind the assassin and glanced back as his body and head fell, separately, to the ground. She turned around and was met by an electric shock.

* * *

Revan kept his lightsaber deactivated as he dodged all three assassins' attacks. He wrote their training program so he knew the extant to their abilities. He had his lightsaber in hand but kept his hands behind his back as he dodged all the attacks. One tried to stab him in the chest and Revan stood there as the blade stopped inches from his chest. The assassin seemed as though he was struggling to thrust the blade forward. Revan looked from the blade to the assassin and smirked. Suddenly a clear force field type thing was visible and it seemed to be pushing back the assassin's blade. Revan raised his hand and it was clenched into a fist. He opened it and all three assassins were thrown on their backs.

He glanced back at Bastila and saw that she had things taken care of. He looked back to see that the Sith troops were on their feet and ready to fire. He put up his hands as if he were surrendering. Then he held out his hands with his palms facing up. As he raised his hands skyward all the Sith troopers suddenly grabbed their throats as they all hovered in the air. As the assassins got to their feet they saw this and were awestruck. Revan kept his left hand in the air as his right hand activated his blue lightsaber and aimed it at the assassins.

He closed his left hand and a sickly cracking noise echoed as every trooper fell to the ground dead. The assassins all took a step back in fear. Revan saw this and walked towards them slowly with his lightsaber in his right hand. The assassins stared at him as he walked right towards them. His form dissipated as he reached the one in the front. The sounds of slashing and the smell of burning flesh followed. Revan reappeared behind all three now as he took a couple steps forward. He turned on his heel and looked back at the three as they stood unmoving. Right when he pressed the button on his lightsaber all three fell to the ground with cuts all over their bodies.

* * *

Bastila let out a small cry as she fell to her knees from the pain. The one who hit her with the lightning was standing behind her and the other was standing in front of her. She still grasped her lightsaber but it was deactivated. She slowly looked up at the one in front of her as he held out his hand like he was holding an invisible cup. Bastila grasped her throat as she went into the air following the movement of his hand. She squinted looking for her lightsaber as she dropped it when he started choking her. She saw it and held out her hand. The one behind her saw this and activated his lightsaber and slashed her back. She let out a soft cry of pain but she thrust her right hand forward and her lightsaber followed her command and went into the assassin's, which was choking her, chest.

She fell to the ground on her knees and started to pant. She could feel the stinging pain from the slash to her back. Her eyes widened as she heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber right next to her ear. She looked around for her options but found none. The assassin raised his blade up but never came down for the kill.

Instead he was stuck in stasis with his lightsaber held high. Revan glared at him as he walked towards him. Bastila's eyes widened as she watched him walk. Every step he took it seemed like everything around him died. There was a black aura that was coming off him and circling around him. He stopped two feet in front of the assassin and looked deep into his soul.

"I can see your fear. You want to move right now, I know. But you have hurt the only thing I care about and now you must suffer for eternity." Revan extended his hand and an orange light went from the assassin's chest and into Revan's hand. The assassin fell to the ground when the light stopped. Bastila stared at the assassin in shock. It felt as if he were absent in the Force altogether. She slowly looked up at Revan.

* * *

Revan looked at his fist after consuming the assassin. He never liked using that ability on anyone but sometimes they deserved it. Revan found out he could use this power a little over a month after his adventure on Malachor V. He felt like he stole men's souls when he did it. Which is exactly what it was. He sensed that he could do it on a much larger scale but did not want to use it. He kept his darkside in check, he controlled his power not the other way around.

He slowly turned and looked down at Bastila. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He knelt down next to her and held a hand on her back right at the slash. His other hand gently took her hands as he looked into her eyes. "I could feel your pain." He said gently. His hand behind her slowly started to glow as he healed her.

She looked back up at him with her bright blue eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off his. He didn't need to look in a mirror to know that they were sickly yellow again. He closed his eyes as he healed her not wanting to look into her eyes. When he felt the wound on her back disappear he opened his eyes. He kept his hand on her back slowly running his fingers along her exposed skin. He smiled when he heard her thoughts about the fact that his eyes changed back to brown.

His eyes were changing due to how he was feeling. When he was drowning too far in the darkside or if his heart was hurt his eyes went to yellow. When he was basking in the light or he was around Bastila his eyes went back to brown. It was really interesting but the Force is truly mysterious.

Bastila looked down at her hands in his and felt him slowly running his callused hand across her skin. It made her shiver slightly. Revan mistook this for her being cold and took his hand away from her back. He stood back up and took off his robe. He held his hand out for her and helped her to her feet. She kept her gaze on him as he threw his giant robe over her shoulders. He smiled sadly but she was shocked when his eyes didn't go back to yellow.

Revan looked at the mess on the ground and laughed a little. "Well at least Malak will know you were here."

Revan returned his gaze to Bastila and saw that she was looking at him quizzically. He smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm sure you have a lot of questions…

'_Stay out of my head.' She warned him through the bond._

"And we do have quite a walk back so I will answer all that I can."

Bastila looked him over a moment then walked next to them as they headed back towards the ship.

* * *

Bastila had a million questions running through her mind and was searching for which she wanted to ask first.

"Okay first off, we are leaving?" Bastila asked.

Revan shrugged. "My Master has nothing more to teach me. He says when I am ready I will get my final power up."

"Your final power up?"

"Yes I have unlimited power hidden within me and I can only access it when I am ready, I suppose. But you know the Jedi and how cryptic they can be."

Bastila rolled her eyes. "Or how you can be." Revan smiled over at her when he heard this. Bastila shook her head. "Okay next question, how come you never told me you were a Mandalorian?"

Revan took a moment to think before answering. "I never had the chance. I didn't find out I was Mandalorian until they captured me during the war. No doubt I told you what happened to me when they found out I was a Mandalorian."

"Yes you did. Why don't you tell me what you went through during the wars?"

Revan stopped and slowly turned towards her. "Because you don't want to know what I have had to go through for these past seven years. You have never been to the front lines. All you know from war is the strategy and numbers of war."

Bastila was taken back by his outburst but stood her ground. "Well you never tell me what happened to you. If you did then I would know what you went through!"

Revan leaned towards her. "Well you wouldn't even listen. Tell me at one time since we were reunited when you showed me genuine care!"

Bastila looked down at the ground knowing he was right. "All you have done is shut me out. I know that I never deserve you again but Bas, please. You have no idea how much I care about you. If there was any way I could take back my actions then I would. I beg of you to forgive me because I cannot forgive myself." The more he spoke the more his voice lowered until the last sentence was a whisper.

Bastila looked back up at him. She couldn't believe how much battle that was going on within him. He looked at her and slowly nodded seeing that she had felt some of his conflict. He closed his eyes and that's when she felt it. Both lightside and darkside attacked her and dove into her mind. She felt how much he was struggling all in one moment. She fell to her knees and started panting as the conflict was too much for her.

Revan waved his hand and the pain was eased off her. Bastila slowly looked up and him and got back to her feet. "So, that is what you have to deal with?"

Revan shrugged. "Well it gets worse in battle." He looked back at her and gave her a slight smile. "Don't worry I can control it so that you will never have to feel that."

Bastila took a step forward. "It is not me that I am worried about Revan. It is you, how can you deal with that every day when I couldn't handle it for more than ten seconds?"

Revan looked up as if thinking up an answer. "Well after surviving the Mandalorians and the Sith Emperor and then battling against the Jedi and even my own men sometimes… I don't know. I just try not to dwell on the agony. Because how far would I have gotten if I sat in a corner and cried over how much pain I was taking? I can take pain Bastila, it is seeing other people in pain I cannot take." He laughed a little as he gently brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I remember I had a dream I was in Hell and the only torture I had was being forced to watch you suffer. I screamed repeatedly for them to attack me but they wouldn't listen. I fear for when I do go to Hell." He admitted.

Bastila watched as he looked at her. He nodded to himself and turned around walking towards the ship. Bastila knew he was close to giving up on himself entirely, she had to help him otherwise he could be lost. His mental struggle had to do with her as the Jedi spirit said. Since she hardly showed any care she was starting to lose control over the darkside. "I care." She said softly.

Revan stopped and slowly turned back towards her. She had a moment to realize that he didn't have a shirt on since he gave her his robe. "What?"

"I care about you. A lot actually. The reason I showed no signs of it was because I knew I cared I just didn't want to anymore. I am sorry for how I have treated you."

Revan's eyes widened at her comment. He slowly walked back towards her. "No, no Bastila. It is not you who should be apologizing it is me. If I never took the power from the Sith on Malachor V then this would have never happened."

Bastila shook her head. "Stop trying to blame yourself for everything Revan! You think that this is all your fault but it isn't. You keep telling yourself that sacrifices need to be made but when it comes to me you always take it back and apologize for all that you did. It is not your fault! If anything this is good, because you have discovered the hidden threat and you could exploit them before they could threaten the Republic. But not if you keep feeling sorry for me and trying to make yourself regret ever leaving me. This apologizing, sappy mess isn't Revan. Revan is strong powerful Jedi and the greatest military commander ever! So stop trying to apologize for the past because you can't change it. And I forgive you for all that you have done the question is, can you forgive yourself now?"

Revan had his mouth open from all that she just said. He blinked a few times before regaining his composure. "Well you should feel accomplished. You managed to make the man with all the answers go speechless." Bastila just rolled her eyes. "But you are right. I have done many things I regret and they all have to do with you. I shall dwell on it no more." His smile faded and he looked at her sadly. "I am sorry that we have been apart for all these years. Fate is truly cruel keeping me away from you for seven long years. I did not get to see you grow and mature to this beautiful strong young woman that is in front of me."

Bastila blushed furiously at his words. She turned her head trying to hide it but was unsuccessful as he gently grabbed her chin and turned her back towards him. "Do not be embarrassed, for it is true." Bastila frowned thinking if only he knew about how she had changed since he became the Dark Lord of the Sith. "Oh I know all about my little Ice Princess." He said with a smirk.

"I told you to stay out of my head." She said glaring at him. He dropped his hand and shrugged.

"Well if you would learn to control your thoughts then I wouldn't hear them." He said with a grin. She scoffed and walked over to a rock and sat on it. Revan folded his arms and leaned against a tree. "I suppose we are taking a break?" Bastila just turned away from him.

He chuckled and shook his head. His face got serious as he looked at her. "So you never decided to explore a relationship behind the Jedi's back while I was gone?" He asked.

Bastila felt her cheeks warming up again but this time it was with anger. "Why you- Jedi don't have connections you of all people should know that!"

Revan laughed at her display. "Of course I do but do you think that stops most young Jedi? When I went to the academy Padawans had hidden relationships all the time. Though they mostly broke apart as they got older and the Master's filled them with that 'Love leads to the darkside' bullshit."

Bastila looked at him in shock. "How can you say that? Of course it leads to the darkside you explained that to me seven years ago."

Revan smirked remembering that. "No I just simply pointed out why the Jedi don't allow love. I never said I agreed with it. After all, if it were true, wouldn't I be the Dark Lord of the Sith right now and you my apprentice?"

Bastila opened her mouth to protest but she knew he was right. She sighed in defeat. "I suppose you are right, but that does not mean I won't stay loyal to the Jedi."

"Of course, I was just simply wondering if you have strayed from the code." Revan said keeping his smirk.

Bastila looked at him then away. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. "No, I have never had a "fling" or whatever you want to call it." She admitted.

"Really, I find that surprising."

Bastila raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Why is that?"

Revan shrugged then walked over and sat next to her. "Well besides the obvious point that you are beautiful?" Bastila turned away wanting him to stop making her turn into a tomato. He smiled and continued. "I don't know, I guess I always kind of feared that you would find someone else during your *ahem* adolescent years. Every teenager searches out their crush during that time, even Padawans."

Bastila frowned. "Then who was yours?"

Revan cleared his throat and looked away. Bastila's mouth nearly hit the ground. "You are serious?" Revan just kept looking away trying to seem interested in the scenery. "You, the hotshot Padawan turned Knight at sixteen, had it out for young me? Really?" Revan turned back to her and smiled faking innocence. Bastila couldn't suppress her laugh anymore. She laughed for a minute and Revan was getting impatient.

"What is so wrong with that? Tell me, did I ever try to make a move on you?"

Bastila's laughter died down and she wiped away a tear. "No, but that was your problem you never did."

Revan smirked once more. "What can I say, I was too much in love with your innocence." Bastila smiled and shook her head. "And you are going to laugh at me for that when you were in love with a Knight that was WAY out of your league." Revan said.

Bastila glared at him. "You were not WAY out of my league. After all you just admitted that you loved me since I was young." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Revan's smirk did not fade. "Yes but I didn't say what type of love it was. I could only have a brotherly since of love for you. Would you be crushed if I said I thought of you as a little sister?"

Bastila hesitated and bit her lip. Revan threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "Oh your face was priceless." He said before laughing harder.

Bastila was hurt by his comment. Did he actually think of her like a sister this whole time?

Revan stopped laughing at looked at her. "Of course not. I was just making sure I knew what love you were talking about."

Bastila would have sighed in relief if she weren't so mad at him for tricking her like that. She glared at him. "Oh now there are differences?"

Revan just smiled. "Yes of course, but only you can define them." He looked up at the sky. "After all the knowledge I gained and all I learned and seen I have yet to find the true meaning for the word love. Sure a person can give you a definition or tell you what happens to you when you are in love but truly only you can define it for yourself."

Bastila felt something in her spark. Some sort of fire burned in her chest and she suddenly felt hot. She hadn't felt like this since… seven years ago. Her eyes widened realizing that it was Revan making her feel like this. Revan seemed to notice this as he looked back at her. "Why do you do this to me? Why are you so kind and gentle to me?"

Revan looked at her for a little while before answering. "Because I love you."

Bastila continued to stare at him. "Why couldn't we just be normal people? Why do we have to be Jedi?"

Revan laughed softly. "Because our lives would be far too boring." Revan slowly lowered his head towards her and closed his eyes. Bastila tilted her head upwards slightly and closed her eyes. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears. She could feel her palms begin to seat and rubbed them on her knees as she leaned up towards him.

Revan pulled away suddenly and jumped to his feet as he blocked several blaster shots that went straight toward Bastila. He didn't even take out his saber he just held up his hand and the bolts stopped without harming him.

"Quick Apology: Master please forgive me. I was simply trying to exterminate the meatbag next to you who's heart level rate signified that she was about to do something to you."

Bastila looked away as her cheeks flushed once more. Revan rolled his eyes as he stared at his droid. "HK, this is Bastila. What have I programmed you about Bastila?"

"Puzzling Answer: Why you have programmed me to safeguard her in the event of your death. Added Clarification: But Master you are still alive so why can I not get rid of her now?"

"Who are you to never kill?" Revan said getting impatient.

"Answer: I am to never harm or kill Master and Bastila. Complication: If this is true, then how am I to protect you if Bastila tries to harm you?"

"You are to never harm Bastila! No matter what." Revan turned around to Bastila. "We should get going."

Bastila nodded and looked past him at the droid. "So what's with the droid?"

Revan turned around and walked over towards HK-47. He smiled as he leaned on the droid. "My second greatest creation. The first being your skills and Battle Meditation. HK-47, an assassin droid. The first and only one of his kind. He only listens to me. His armor is made of the same material as the Star Forge and my armor. It automatically repairs and cannot be sliced by a lightsaber, shot by any normal blaster, and no one can use the force against him."

"Proud Statement: Yes my Master is a wonderful and brilliant creator and my behavior core is running on joy from being reunited with my Master."

Revan rolled his eyes and then gestured toward the direction of the _Ebon Hawk._ "HK scout ahead there are Sith out here."

"Ecstatic Acknowledgement: I will be most happy Master." And with that the droid went through the forest searching for meatbags to kill. Revan slowly turned back towards Bastila. "Shall we continue?" Bastila nodded and they followed the assassin droid.

"Something I have been meaning to ask." Bastila said as they were almost to the ship.

"Yes?"

"Did, did you ever have a relationship during the war?" Bastila asked hesitantly. She really didn't want to know the answer but she asked it anyway.

Revan looked down at her then back in front of him. "Yes, and no. Mostly no."

"What does that mean?"

Revan sighed. "It means I was the commander of the Republic forces. I didn't have time to take care of any carnal desires I had. Besides I was not some common soldier who desired pleasure after fighting hard on the front lines. When you are around enough cocky Republic soldiers you hear a lot of things."

Bastila nodded. "So why yes?"

Revan looked up at the sky as he thought. "Well when we were on Onderon…

* * *

_Two years Ten months after Revan took over command_

_Revan ran quickly through the streets of the burning city. He made his men drop him behind enemy lines so that he could through them off while Malak came straight at them with the largest ground force the Republic has ever assembled._

_Onderon was beginning to become a repeat of Dxun. The Mandalorians were too dug in and each one that died took at least five Republic soldiers with him. Revan called off the forward attack in favor of putting himself right in the middle of the capital city, their strongpoint. Revan brought almost every Jedi in the war to Onderon. He was determined to drive them out with minimal losses this time._

_He had been behind enemy lines for over a month now and had killed far more Mandalorians than he could count. He had found that many Onderon civilians that were trapped on planet had formed a resistance. He quickly rallied them together and made a makeshift army in not time. Something that only Revan could do._

_He stopped at a broken wall and closed his eyes. He could feel many Mandalorians around the corner. He opened his eyes and groaned from underneath his mask. He looked around the corner as another figure ran up beside him._

"_Revan, we need to report in. It has been nearly two weeks and you know how the Republic gets when they think you are dead." Meetra Surik said from behind him. Revan still looked out at the courtyard around the corner and put up a hand telling her to be quiet. Meetra nodded and pulled out her lightsaber._

_Revan came back and planted his head against the wall. He pulled off his mask and looked at Meetra. His face was now scarred and his eyes had the look of a man twice his age. He ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed. "Around sixty of them around the corner. I have no doubt this is the communication tower we were looking for." He said as he pulled out his lightsaber._

_Meetra had been with Revan on almost every battlefield. Besides Malak she was his most trusted friend and a General. He wanted her to take over Malak's force because he was not the strategist that she was but she wished to be under Revan's command instead of leading her own forces on the separate edge of the galaxy._

_Meetra's Jedi robes were sliced up and had numerous burn marks in it from blaster shots. Revan's black armor had its share of damage too and it could not self-repair because he had not modified it with the Star Forge material yet. Revan looked back at Meetra. "Once we take this out we can jam their comms and contact Malak telling him to attack."_

_Meetra nodded. "Then what do we do?"_

_Revan looked down as he put his mask back on. "We take the resistance soldiers and head straight towards the command post. Cut the head off the snake, make them blind, deaf, and leaderless."_

_Meetra smiled. "Brilliant Revan."_

_He glanced over at her and shook his head. "Of course it is."_

_Revan motioned for her to follow him as he calmly stepped out and walked towards the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians had placed makeshift barriers all around a giant tower that had a destroyed anti-aircraft gun at the top. There was a large disk next to the destroyed gun on the top of the tower. Turrets were near the entrance making it a heavily guarded target._

_The Mandalorians looked in the distance and saw two figures approaching. They aimed their weapons at them when they froze up seeing the mask. The mask that struck fear into Mandalorians hearts and hope to any ally of the Republic. The captain ordered the men to open fire as Revan drew near._

_Revan stopped as a hail of gunfire came upon them. He activated his lightsaber and deflected every shot. Meetra stood behind him with her double-bladed saber in hand. Revan used his right hand to deflect the shots as he reached up at the tower with his left. He reached towards the dish and then pulled his arm down. The dish went with his will as he pulled it down and smashed it on five soldiers. The fire stopped and Revan held his saber towards the left in front of him with the blade pointed at the ground. He held his left hand back at his side then he forced it forward. The dish flew forward in a whirl of wind and killed six more Mandalorians as it crashed through the blast door to the tower._

_Revan stood up straight and let his hands rest as his side. "Your turn."_

_Meetra smirked and called upon the Force as she ran towards the tower. Revan followed behind in a calm stride with saber in hand. Meetra sliced and diced her way through twenty Mandalorians as Revan finally reached the front door. He walked to the entrance and stopped when he heard a clicking noise. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a Mandalorian officer holding a gun at him. Revan smirked under his mask as Meetra leapt towards the two and cut off his hand. The Mandalorian cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Revan gave Meetra a slight nod as she finished him off. They stepped inside the tower to see that it was now deserted._

_Meetra looked around and began to walk forward when Revan's hand stopped her. "I sense a trap." He said._

_Meetra looked from side to side. "Why can't I sense anything?"_

_Revan scanned the room. Underneath his mask he had his eyes narrowed as he looked. His eyes widened as he used the Force to push back his unseen enemy. Meetra almost gasped as the cloaked Mandalorians turned off their force fields. They were surrounded by thirty Mandalorians. And these were not normal foot soldiers these were well trained veterans of war. Revan looked at all of them as the pulled out Vibroblades._

_Meetra was looking at them in pure shock. "Revan how are we going to get out of this one? There is too many."_

_Revan knew she was right. He could handle them easily but she was not prepared for this. The Mandalorians would surely surround her and kill her before he had a chance to kill them all. He clenched his teeth and looked up at the roof. He raised an eyebrow under his mask as he noticed the giant gun above was in fact not out of commission. He smirked and grabbed Meetra's waist pulling her close to him._

"_Hang on." He said as he held his arm up towards the roof. Outside, on the tower, the giant gun turned downwards towards the tower. Revan closed his fist and the giant gun fired six shots making the tower collapse, destroying everything in it and around it._

_Amidst the rubble a black gloved hand punched out of it. Revan pulled himself out and then put his face in his hand. He noticed that his mask was not on. He frantically looked for it then remembered that he was holding someone close. He stood up on the broken building and searched for Meetra. He saw movement in the rubble and went over to it. He was thrown on his back as two Mandalorians leapt from the rubble. He reached for his lightsaber but he grasped nothing but air. He clenched his teeth and got to his feet._

_The two Mandalorians held Vibroblades in front of their faces. Revan smirked and motioned for them to come and get him. They both charged at him and Revan jumped and dodged both of their rush attacks. The Mandalorians turned around and ran back at him. Revan waited until the last moment as he grabbed their blades as the swung at his face. He held the blades and then spun around and swept their feet from under them. They both hit the ground but flipped backwards and were on their feet. Revan chuckled a little at their futile attempts._

_But both the Mandalorians looked at the ground at Revan's feet where a small pulled of blood formed. His hand was cut from when he caught the blade. He looked down at it and shrugged. "You see he is a man, no more." One said to the other. Revan just raised an eyebrow at them. The two rushed at him again and this time Revan crouched underneath their blades as they tried to stab his chest. He brought his fist up and connected with the Mandalorians mask. It cracked from the force behind Revan's punch. Blood started to seep from his mask as he dropped his blade and fell on his back in pain._

_The other Mandalorian took a step back as Revan picked up the Vibroblade. "You devil! You use your Force on us!" He yelled. Revan took the Vibroblade and bent it in half and tossed it._

"_Actually I am besting you two in hand to hand combat. No Force needed for you, you are unworthy for that."_

_The Mandalorian grew furious. "I am the greatest sword duelist in my clan. I will teach you who is unworthy!" With that the Mandalorian charged Revan once more. Revan sidestepped his attempt to stab at his chest. Revan then grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He turned his own blade over by breaking his wrist, then he forced the blade forward and it sliced through the Mandalorians helmet and skull. Revan released his wrist and the Mandalorian fell to his knees then on his stomach. Revan spat on him and turned around. He saw a small hand sticking out of the rubble. It was too small for any Mandalorian and Revan knew instantly who it was._

_He ran and slid in front of Meetra's hand and he began digging. After a few seconds he shook his head and used the Force to lift the rubble off of her. She coughed several times before taking a huge breath of fresh air. Revan quickly grabbed her and held her close to him. "Are you alright?"_

_Meetra slowly blinked her eyes open. "What is this? The great Revan showing concern?"_

_Revan frowned. "You better not get used to it."_

_Meetra laughed a little before coughing some more. She held her other hand up revealing his mask. "I found it." She said with a smile. Revan chuckled and rolled his eyes. He looked up and saw that the Mandalorian camp, in the distance, was starting to move out._

"_Damn it all to Hell." He said angrily._

_Meetra looked up at him concerned. "What is it?"_

_Revan started to think quickly. Every plan needed a backup plan. It's just his was too drastic. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he stood up with Meetra still in his arms. He called their lightsabers out from the rubble. He smirked knowing that he could have done that at any moment during his battle with the two Mandalorians. He looked down at Meetra and gave her a sad look. "The Mandalorians somehow got word of our impending forces."_

_Her eyes went wide realizing what that meant. "You mean, the failsafe?"_

_Revan walked into an abandoned building and shut the door. He let out a deep breath and fell to a sitting position with his back to the door. He reached into his armor and pulled out a small detonator. "Yep." He said calmly._

_Meetra started to choke back tears. Revan made the failsafe after the horrible war on Dxun. Should the Mandalorians get to defensive and strong on a planet Revan would signal the ships to decimate wherever he activated the beacon. Unfortunately it meant sacrificing himself, and Meetra. He held her close to him as she buried her head in his chest. Revan threw off his mask and reached underneath his armor._

_He pulled out the locket Bastila had made for him long ago. He flicked it open and stared at it for a little while. Meetra looked up at him questioningly. "What is that?"_

_Revan closed the picture and looked down on his wounded general. "None of your concern."_

_He let the necklace hang out as his right hand still held the detonator. Meetra closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him. "You miss her don't you?"_

_Revan laughed and looked up at the sky. "I miss her more than anything in the world." He glanced down at Meetra and saw that she was staring at the detonator in his hand. "I only wanted me to be around when I used this." He said. "I am sorry that you are stuck in this position."_

_Meetra closed her eyes and sighed. "It is not your fault this happened Revan."_

_Revan stared off into the distance. "Yes it is, I should have seen this coming." He looked down to the detonator in his hand. "But it didn't."_

_Revan took a deep breath and pressed the button. He tossed the detonator to the other side of the room and let out the breath he was holding. Meetra watched him with fear in her eyes. "So that's it then?"_

"_Yeah, hopefully Malak can rally the forces to victory after this."_

_Meetra let out an uneasy laugh. "Really? Moments before your death and all you can think about is war."_

_Revan just looked out into the distance waiting for the rain of death. "What would you have me think about?" He asked quietly._

_Meetra looked up at him tenderly. "Think about what you were fighting for."_

_Revan sighed and lowered his head. He looked down at her and she smiled back up at him. "You know if I could do it differently, I wouldn't." Meetra said._

_Revan gave her a slight smile. "If you are trying to make me feel better about this it isn't working."_

_Meetra reached up and gently brushed his cheek. Revan looked into her eyes and she stared back at him. He heard the faint noises of explosions in the background as he leaned in closer to the young woman in his arms. The explosions grew louder as the two could feel the heat as Revan placed his lips on hers. They kissed gently as the area all around them disintegrated. Both figured if they died they would die happy. With their lips gently pressed against each other the building blew up in a fiery blast of red._

_When Revan awoke he was in a bed. He immediately shot up and scanned his surroundings. He saw something was off when he was only seeing half of the room. He moved a hand up to his eye and felt a bandage over it. He tried to rub his eye but his right arm was tied down to the bed. He untied it and felt it throb with excruciating pain. He groaned and stood up as he tried to find out where he was._

_The giant door at the front of the room opened to reveal a doctor followed by two Republic escorts. "Revan please sit back down you are in no condition to walk." The doctor said walking over to him. The guards kept their back to him because Revan did not have his mask on and no one saw him with his mask off._

_Revan grumbled something inaudible as he sat back down. The doctor rushed over with a case filled with medication and tools. He opened his case and pulled out a needle. There was fluid already in it and he leaned towards Revan to inject him with it. Revan used his left hand and caught the wrist of the doctor and ripped the needle out of his hand. Revan inspected it closely before handing it back to the doctor. "Sorry old habits." He said smirking._

_The doctor simply nodded and injected the shot into him. "Now Revan you must rest everything will be okay."_

_Revan felt sleepy almost instantly. He slowly let himself sink into the bed. "Meetra, how is she?"_

_The doctor looked down at him and smiled. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

_Revan blinked his eye several times as Meetra walked over next to the bed as the doctor left the room. She seemed to be perfectly fine. "Meetra, are you alright?"_

_She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, thanks to you. At the last moment you covered yourself over me. You got the worst of it but the doctor said you would be back to normal in a week."_

_Revan nodded slowly. "So I take it the failsafe worked?"_

"_Yes the Mandalorians retreated back into the jungle but Malak ambushed them. We have taken back Onderon."_

_Revan let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eye. He opened it again when he sensed something wrong with his friend. "What is wrong?" He asked looking at her._

_Meetra wrung her hands nervously as she looked down at the floor. "Before the explosion, I don't know if you remember, but we uh…"_

"_Kissed?"_

_She kept her gaze at the ground and nodded. "Yes, I know this isn't the best time but we have to kinda…"_

"_Talk about it?"_

_She slowly looked at him and nodded. "Yes, what well what… I don't know how to talk about this."_

"_Look, we were moments before our supposed death and it was in a fleeting moment of passion. I believe it was best if we just forget about it and moved on." Revan said. He just wanted to get past this. He didn't feel anything for his general he just wanted things to be get back to normal._

_Meetra nodded quickly. "Yes I understand." Revan saw the slight sign of sadness in her eyes but ignored it. She turned and walked towards the door. She stopped and glanced back. "You know there are many different types of love. Not all are romantic Revan." And with that she left._

* * *

"At the time I was so sedated I did not know what she meant. But I think I understand. She meant that love is a word that is widely used yet never truly defined. It meant everything and yet nothing at the same time, just like power." Revan finished his story and studied her for a moment.

Bastila took all this in and simply nodded. She looked down at the ground then snapped her gaze back up. "So the one word you would use to describe your life would be…?"

Revan caught on and finished her sentence for her. "Love? Yes, yes it would." He simply smiled and turned back around. "But that is enough for one adventure. Let us seek out a new venture then I may explain more in the future."

Bastila watched him follow his droid towards the ship. She frowned as he left. She was so close to reaching him. After all that time he had tried to reach out to her now he was hesitant in trusting himself to tell her these things. But Bastila had felt at piece with this whole situation. She had told him that she cared about him a lot, though she knew it was not the whole truth, and now she would wait for him to come to reconciliation with himself. She would wait and be there with open arms when he was ready. For she knew that he loved her and that he would do anything to protect her.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So a little side note on what's going on for any of those lost. Revan cannot access his unlimited powers because he does not have the lightside to match the darkside. But he is still far more powerful than anyone in the known galaxy. So if you have not figured it out Bastila is slowly admitting to herself of her feelings for Revan. And no there will not be any Revan/Bastila/Meetra love triangle. As Meetra said: there are different loves other than romantic. So don't worry about that. Any other questions just ask. Please review.


	10. Diplomacy on Manaan

A/N: First off I want to say wow hope you aren't planning on doing anything for a while because this is my longest chapter yet! Next I want to thank JourneyRocks13 for reviewing every single chapter I really appreciate it and would like to say that I enjoy your story a lot as well. As to all of you check out the story Shades of Gray it is excellent! And second thank you for asking a very important question. The question: Will Meetra be in this story at all? Well I have been debating with myself recently over how far I want this story to go. As you can tell it is a MAJOR AU and so everything is altered. After a while of thinking it over I have decided to do KOTOR 2 with the minor changes and yes Meetra will be major in part 2 of this story. That is all I will hint for now so yes Meetra will be in it a lot as well as her story WAY later on so thank you again JourneyRocks13. And another thing about the whole not describing what Meetra looks like, well she is a custom character so what she looks like is up to you.

Now this chapter is mostly from Bastila's POV because I have been focusing on Revan too heavily in the past chapters and there will be minor action with a lot of twists and the ever present fluff from the Revan/Bastila situation. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

Diplomacy on Manaan

_I wonder what you're doing,_

_I wonder where you are,_

_There's oceans in between us,_

_But that's not very far,_

_-Blurry, by Puddle of Mudd_

Darth Malak stood at the bridge on the _Leviathan _looking out at his invisible Armada. He didn't think that Bastila was dead and had sent out many assassins throughout the galaxy searching for her. Once she was dead he would turn his attention towards the true Sith. He would simply make them serve him or die. With the Star Forge he would defeat any and all enemies to his supreme rule. It troubled him that Revan never did wish to use the secondary systems of the Star Forge. But it did not matter anymore, Revan was dead.

His victory over his Master was short lived when he had discovered that Bastila had survived the onslaught he had laid down on Revan's ship. She was the only thing standing in the way of taking the galaxy in one fell swoop. He was enraged that she survived Taris. Many officers told him that she could not have but he was sure of it. He had not sensed her Battle Meditation though and that made him think of where the Jedi may be hiding her. She is far too valuable, now that Revan was dead, to just place in a battle against Malak. Darth Malak understood this and did not expect another direct attack from the Republic with Bastila in control.

He turned sharply as Admiral Karath approached him. "You have news for me Admiral?"

"The ship on Tython did not check in." Admiral Saul Karath said.

"I see, that must be Bastila, when was the last check in?"

"Three days ago."

"She is gone from there now, but something about this is troubling."

"My lord?"

"Why would she go to Tython? There are no more Jedi there. I must meditate on this but I will be sending out my apprentice to Tython to track Bastila." Darth Malak said before walking out of the bridge.

* * *

3 days later

Revan sat on the ground in the cargo hold looking back and forth between his hands. In them was his blue lightsaber and red. He was seeing which he should take from now on. His blue was his second saber that he had built when he was a Jedi Knight after his first was destroyed in a duel against Meetra. But his red was used to slay Mandalore the Ultimate as well as hundreds of unworthy Jedi opponents.

He shrugged and tucked them both under his robes onto his belt. He took a moment to feel each person aboard the _Ebon Hawk. _He could hear their thoughts and see their actions as they did not notice his presence through the Force. He delved into each of their minds to see their intentions. His concentration broke when he sensed darkness fast approaching. He quickly stood up and rushed towards the cockpit.

He walked by Bastila who saw the determined look on his face and followed. Her battle suit still had the slight tear on the back where she had been cut. Revan's gray Jedi Knight robes swayed at his feet as he stopped behind Carth. "Have we arrived?" Revan asked calmly.

Carth glanced back at him before messing with the controls. "You seem to know every time we are about to exit lightspeed. Yes we have, hold on." Carth said as the ship shook and came out of lightspeed. Through the cockpit Carth, Bastila, and Revan could see a giant blue planet coming towards them.

"Manaan, the center of a heated diplomatic battle between the Republic and Sith." Revan said frowning. Bastila stood next to him and looked over at him.

"Who do you think will take the planet? The Sith or Republic?" Revan smiled at the hidden question. She was really asking him who he was going to get the planet to side with.

"Well during Revan's reign Manaan seemed to favor him and his battle abilities. But now the officials have always been partial for the Republic. When Revan last came to this planet the diplomacy was a deadlock between the two. Revan was a war strategist, not a politician. But he still could influence millions to his cause but when it came to sniffling little political rats he was left awestruck at how they could sell lies to the highest bidder. But now I believe that the Republic will gain the support of Manaan in favor of Revan's recent death." Revan said answering the question more or less.

Bastila calmly nodded but it was not the end of their conversation.

'_What are we doing here?' She asked eyeing him._

'_I need to win over Manaan for the Republic. And don't worry I know exactly how to do that.' Revan spoke in her head._

He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes. Revan looked back at the screen and saw a large Sith vessel in orbit of the planet. It was interesting because if he remembered correctly there was no reason to send more forces to Manaan while he was in charge. Then again Malak was not always as rational as he was. He stretched out with the Force and scanned the ship. He slowly opened his eyes and looked calm. But underneath his guise he was very worried. Not for himself but for the rest of the crew on the ship.

He felt the presence of a very powerful Sith on board the vessel. He guessed that Malak had sent his apprentice, Darth Bandon, after Bastila. Revan knew that if he confronted Bandon he could easily best him without even moving. But if Bandon could somehow ambush them he might be able to best Bastila.

Revan had trained Bastila in all seven forms of lightsaber combat and even a number of her force techniques. But Bandon had been under Revan at the start of the Jedi Civil War and no doubt he had picked up on Revan's strategies and how best to win a battle. That combined with studying under Malak and his ferocious combat style made Bandon a deadly opponent that should not be taken lightly.

"When are we landing?" Revan asked as his eyes never left the Sith vessel.

"We are scheduled to dock within the hour so anytime now." Carth said leaning back in his chair.

Revan nodded and left the cockpit with Bastila following close. "What was with you back there?" She asked. She obviously caught on to the change in his mood.

"There is a powerful Sith near the planet. He is no problem to me but to you he may prove to be your better." Revan said as they walked to her room.

Bastila frowned at him. "How do you know that?"

Revan smirked. "It is easy. I can measure how powerful each person is through the Force. An old technique forgotten by the Jedi thousands of years ago. You would be surprised at which handy tricks they gave up as time went by."

They stopped in front of the door. "So what are you suggesting?"

"Stay near me and don't go off by yourself." Revan said looking down at her.

She did not look happy about being told what to do. "I am not some young child you need to keep your eye on. I can watch my own back." She said crossing her arms.

Revan bowed in front of her. "Of course miss Shan." He said sarcastically. Before she had a chance to say anything he turned and walked away.

He stopped in the garage where HK stood. He looked over at his creation and then around the room making sure no one was nearby. He had explained that he and Bastila captured this droid and he had reprogrammed it. So far they had bought it with the help of HK playing along.

"HK-47 activate." Revan said.

The droids eyes glowed to life as the usual wiring a clicking came to life and he powered up. He creaked as he stood up straight signifying that he was on. "Gleeful statement: Master it is good to be on once more. Update: Running systems diagnostics immediately." The droid stood motionless for a few moments. "Complication: Master it seems that your meatbag apprentice has sent HIS meatbag apprentice to this planet. Caution: Do you think he has discovered that you are alive Master?"

"No, there is no way. But I do believe he has found a way to track Bastila. Be ready for combat at any moment."

"Happy explanation: Oh Master I do hope we run into trouble."

Revan laughed and shook his head as he walked out of the room. Maybe he programmed the droid to be a little too bloodthirsty. He walked into the back room to see Mission sitting on the ground messing with her Pazaak deck. Revan smiled slightly and walked over to her.

"Hey Mission, what are you up to?" Revan said sitting in front of her.

She glanced up at him and let out a sigh. "Just trying to keep myself from falling asleep from all this boredom."

Revan smirked. "Well you won't worry about that much longer. When we get to Manaan you will be free to explore all over the place without worrying about a fight."

Mission raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Oh yeah the entire planet is basically on lock down. They won't even allow a simple bar fight without throwing the people responsible off the planet. They have some of the strictest laws in the galaxy."

Mission seemed to brighten up. "Really, I can do whatever I want?"

Revan nodded. "Yes, but you will be with Bastila."

Mission instantly pouted at what Revan said. "Oh come on. I always have to be watched by somebody, why can't I just be free for once. I am not a little girl."

Revan chuckled a little at her pouting. "Well to be honest it is not so much of her watching you as you watching her."

Mission looked at him slightly interested. "Go on."

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere alone, especially at night, and don't let anyone strange approach her."

Mission let a smile form on her lips. "I can see why you guys like watching me so much. If I knew looking after someone was like spying then I would have done it years ago."

"It isn't spying. I am just worried about her and I am afraid that I cannot take her with me while I attend to business matters." Revan looked down at her deck and grinned. "So you any good?"

Mission smirked as she dealt the cards. "Want to put money on it?"

* * *

Bastila didn't know why she came back to her quarters. She only came in here to meditate and she couldn't meditate. When she meditated her mind connected easier with Revan's and she could feel his pain and see his past. It was so haunting that she could no longer meditate after seeing a battle he had against thirty Jedi during this war. He had slayed half of them with ease then tortured the rest. She didn't realize how much he had lost himself when the moment of battle arose until she saw him on Tython.

She wanted to talk to him about it but knew that he wouldn't talk until he was ready. The past few days had been fairly good. Revan and Bastila now got along well and she was surprised when he had admitted to her one night that he was in dire pain all the time. It was the strain of the darkside on his mind for not taking the power hidden within himself. He explained that this power within him was not for any mortal being to control and it was very dangerous. Then he held her close as if he was a young boy hiding from a nightmare.

Bastila was stunned. Not from his confession but when he did that she felt the pain once more. But this was a hundred times worse than what she experienced on Tython. The darkness nearly corrupted her but Revan kept it in check making sure she only felt it and that it didn't have any effect on her. She had learned a valuable lesson: Looks can be deceiving. Revan may look like he has everything under control and that he cannot feel an ounce of pain, but after feeling what he showed her she was certain that he was starting to falter. She hoped that his pain would cease and soon.

But from what he had said it seemed like it would be impossible to calm the darkness and pain in him for he needed the same power but in the light to be able to control that kind of power. She felt completely useless in his mental struggle. She tried time and again to get him to let her help but he didn't want her to be in harm from the power of the darkside. It was truly annoying how overprotective he was.

She walked away from her quarters and around the corridor. She stopped in the middle of the ship as Juhani walked over to her. "Bastila do you have a moment?"

Bastila looked over at the Catharian Jedi. "Yes Juhani, what is it?"

"Well you and the Jedi Knight Nevar spent quite a lot of time at the temple on Tython right?" Bastila nodded slowly wondering where this was going. "Well what did you find there?"

Revan had explained how they went to the temple and were ambushed by the Sith, leaving his Jedi Master out of it completely. He had said that they found out that maps led to the Star Forge and now they were seeking it out when really Revan was setting up things for his final confrontation with Darth Malak.

Bastila hesitated but still answered. "We found out about the location of the Star Map's that can reveal the location of the Star Forge."

Juhani nodded. "Yes but it is still strange how Revan left something like that lying around even on an abanded planet."

Bastila was mentally cursing herself for this. She knew it would come sooner or later but she wished it was Revan to be confronted by this. "Yes well it was locked away inside the temple." She said trying to cover it up.

"And the Sith didn't know what planet you are on yet they found you in the temple?"

'Yes that is interesting,' Bastila thought. "I don't know what you are implying but we were taken completely by surprise."

"Of course, it is just I am curious about this is all." Juhani said before walking away. Bastila followed her with her eyes. Apparently she was beginning to catch on. She frowned and walked to where Revan was.

* * *

"Oh come on. How do you always win?" Mission complained as Revan won his fifth straight game. He smirked in victory.

"It is not that hard. I can teach you how to win."

Mission looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean teach me how to win?"

Revan picked up the cards and dealt them again. "It is very subtle but can be the difference between winning and losing." Revan smiled and glanced up at the door. His smile remained as he saw Bastila standing there watching. His smile went away as he saw the look on her face.

'_We need to talk.' She said through their bond._

'_Can't we just talk like this?'_

'_No.'_

Revan rolled his eyes and stood up. "I will be back in a second Mission. I have to discuss a few things with Miss Shan." He said sarcastically. Mission giggled at what he called her and Bastila glared at him. Revan walked out of the room with Bastila next to him. "What is it? You do know I was quite busy."

"Yes playing childish games."

Revan rolled his eyes as they stepped into the security room. Revan shut the door so that no one would hear them. "What is so urgent?"

"Why aren't we going after Malak yet? After all you know where the star Forge is."

Revan shrugged. "Yes but it would seem suspicious if I had left the location on the Star Forge in a Jedi Temple on Tython. Relax all we need to do is go to four planets and find these Star Maps that I know the location of and we will be on our way."

"All while dodging Malak's assassins." Bastila reminded him.

Revan grinned. "You really think we need to worry about that?" He turned to leave then stopped. He sighed and dropped his head. "Bas, I don't want you with me when I go find the Star Map."

Bastila folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. "Why?"

Revan slowly turned around. "Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

Bastila scoffed at him. "Like anything could happen to me. Maybe if you would look past your own power you could see that I am powerful as well."

Revan brought a hand up to his chin as he looked her over. He was calculating how much ripple she was producing in the Force. He had gained the knowledge of measuring one's power by how much effect they have on the Force. He can feel the individual ripple made by each Force-sensitive and trace it back to be able to feel how strong they are in the Force. He smirked and dropped his hand. "You are strong. I would say almost as strong as I was when I left for the Mandalorian Wars."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well I did master every technique and form the Jedi had to offer at 18 so… yes it is a compliment." He said with a smile. "But that doesn't mean that there are Sith out there more powerful than you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Not only do I hold the single greatest secret in the galaxy but now said secret is keeping me hostage afraid that I will get hurt? Not a chance." She started to walk towards the door but Revan stood in her way.

"Please Bas, I won't be able to protect you where the Map is." Revan said with genuine concern.

Bastila looked into his eyes for a few seconds then sighed. "Fine Revan I will be a good little girl and listen." She said half-sarcastically. Revan raised an eyebrow at her comment.

'_Well if you really want to be a good little girl…'_

Bastila pushed him back and started for the door. "Revan I swear one of these days you will grow up."

Revan smirked as she stormed out of the room. "And one of these days you will enjoy those comments."

* * *

4 hours later

The sun bore down on the open ocean as it prepared to set. The _Ebon Hawk _had been cleared two hours ago and Revan allowed everyone to roam around the city but he had taken Canderous and HK-47 with him. Bastila did not want to think about him or how he was putting his identity at risk by doing this. He had always assured her that he was careful but luck was never truly on his side.

So now Bastila roamed the streets of Manaan with Mission. Revan would make the two go together just to get a laugh from it. It is not that they didn't get along, it was just the fact that they both had very different views on things.

"Come on Bastila. If you are going to mope might as well be in a cantina." Mission kept goading her. Mission wanted to go to the cantina and watch the swoop races. Bastila figured that being out of the ship made her eager to do something.

She rolled her eyes as they walked. "Why would you want to go to a cantina around a bunch of drunken men who try and fail at hitting on you?"

Mission looked up at Bastila. "Had a bad first experience?"

"Something like that." They stopped and Bastila glared at the young Twi'lek. She had led them to the front of the cantina. "You did that on purpose." Bastila seethed.

Mission shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about. But we do have to blend in and you walking around all serious all the time is a good way to stand out Miss I-am-a-Jedi-and-I-don't-have-a-personality."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't act like a little girl." Bastila said angrily. Mission looked at her obviously hurt from her comment. Bastila sighed and looked at the young girl. "I'm sorry Mission, it's just I am quite worried about Re-really how much Nevar can get into trouble." Bastila admitted.

Mission smiled. "It's alright Bastila. And don't worry about him he will be okay. After all he wouldn't want you mad."

Bastila tilted her head. "What are you implying?"

Mission just shook her head and grabbed her hand pulling her into the cantina. "Come on you will have fun." She assured the young Jedi. Bastila had this feeling as if something were going to go wrong. Whatever it was it didn't stay long and she felt a little relaxed to not be worrying about Revan who was always on her mind.

The old feelings she had for him as a little girl resurfaced almost instantly after Tython. She felt it start to become harder to talk to him with staring or blushing at every little innuendo he said. It was pathetic for her, a Jedi, to be experiencing these feelings. Especially for Revan, the one in the galaxy who was just as evil as Darth Malak but he chose not to. And that was a complicated matter in itself. She is the instrument of war for the Republic and the brightest student of the Jedi, but now she was Revan's object of affection. She always was.

He was her closest friend when she went to the academy. She was one of the youngest recruits on Dantooine and was regularly picked on after lessons. But he would never be too far. He would be there for her as a shoulder to cry on or her guardian Angel. Any girl would be crazy not to feel this way for him. But that was the thing, she wasn't any girl. She was his girl and she was a Jedi. She wished that Revan and her weren't who they were. She wished they were growing up as regular kids then they would have been happily married by now. But no, Revan had to be the deadliest man in the galaxy and she was his enemy. But fate has a way of picking the oddest soul mates.

As much as Bastila tried though she could not shake the image of Darth Revan in her mind. Seeing the vision of the past, when she meditated, of when he mercilessly slayed Jedi time and again was enough for her to always remember what he was. She was no longer cold and uncaring but she could not let him know of her feelings. She was afraid but the surprising part was what that fear was.

She feared rejection. Not from Revan but from the Order and the galaxy. How many Jedi can get away with falling for the Dark Lord of the Sith? Not many. She didn't want to confess her true feelings to anyone just to get her heart broken once more by being taken away from Revan. After this whole thing was over she would talk with him about it. Until then he would just have to be happy with her friendship. She couldn't help but wonder if she was just going to settle with just the friendship. She pushed those thoughts out almost immediately.

Mission sat at the bar and Bastila reluctantly went with her. Mission started to spin around in the bar stool and said something about this being way better than playing Pazaak by yourself. Bastila took a moment to look around and saw many Selkath in the bar as well as some Republic and Sith personal. It was weird to see Sith and Republic forces in the same room with there being any bloodshed.

"So what's your favorite drink?" Mission said when she noticed that Bastila looked a little uncomfortable.

Bastila looked back at her. "I don't drink." She said flatly.

Mission was about to smack herself in the head. "You have never had a drink?"

Bastila shook her head. Mission smirked and turned towards the bartender. "Can we get two shots of Juma and keep them coming." The bartender nodded and in a few seconds before Bastila could protest the drinks were set in front of them. "Come on Bastila you have to drink sometime." Mission said before downing her drink.

"How old are you again?" Bastila said sarcastically as she looked at the drink in front of her. Mission laughed a little at her comment.

"Older than I look now come on and drink." Mission said picking up the drink and shoving it into Bastila's hands. Bastila took another moment to look at the drink in her hand. Mission sighed and rolled her eyes. "It isn't a Jedi test, it's just a drink."

Bastila looked up and glared at her. She was very unsure of this but what else was she going to do while she waited for Revan? She let out a small sigh and downed the drink. She set the glass back on the counter and started to cough from the drink.

"Aww, my little Bastila is growing up." Mission said wiping a fake tear away from her eye. Bastila coughed several more times then looked at her empty glass.

"That stuff is strong." She shook her head slightly and then held up her glass. "Let's get more."

* * *

3 hours later

"I still think it was just a waste of time." Revan or Nevar said as he walked the night lit streets of Manaan. He had gone though the Sith Embassy and ultimately destroyed the base as well as prove what the Sith were doing on the planet. It was never Revan's idea to take prisoner and ruthlessly torture anyone, except for Jedi. But it did not mean he didn't approve it, another thing he regrets from this war.

Carth walked next to him as he went to go talk to Bastila. He was really dreading this moment but figured that she wouldn't get mad at him. After all he did put a stop to the Sith and all but give Manaan to the Republic. He didn't know where she was but he felt her nearby so he assumed that Mission was keeping her busy.

"They just had to go through procedure. You know as a precaution." Carth said as the lights lit up the different buildings. They passed by a store and then a cantina then Revan stopped. "What is it?"

Revan slowly turned towards the cantina and tilted his head in utter confusion. "They… they are in there." He said pointing at the cantina. Carth looked from him to the cantina and shrugged. They started walking towards it and Revan was truly impressed that Mission had gotten Bastila to go to a cantina.

They walked in through the door and their mouths dropped. The sight before them was totally unexpected. There was Bastila, the mighty Jedi and secret weapon of the Republic, on stage dancing oh so very seductively with a large glass in her hand. She had taken off the top of her battle suit and was down to her bra with a variety of different men sitting watching her. Revan tore his gaze from the spectacle and saw Mission playing Pazaak over in the corner and not even paying attention. He narrowed his eyes and turned back towards Bastila. Through the Force Carth all of a sudden wanted to go back to the ship and forget what he saw.

Revan took in a deep breath and walked towards the stage. Bastila took a drink of her glass then looked up and saw him. She smirked evilly and jumped off the stage over the crowd she had drawn and hugged Revan. Revan glared at all the attention they were getting and gently pushed her off him. He shrugged off his robe and threw it on her quickly. "Why must I always sacrifice my clothes?" Revan said sarcastically.

Bastila smiled. "You missed my grand finale! It was so much fun everyone says that I was a natural. Wait did you just get here? Did you see me? Did you think I was good?" Bastila went on. Revan just stood there looking over at the other bar patrons. He was hoping that she wouldn't remember this. He could just knock her out and wipe her mind with the Force… but he had to learn his first night drinking the hard way and she was damn well going to too.

Plus he wanted to see the look on her face when she remembered what she did, if she remembered. The image of her bending all the way down before sliding back up in that all too sexy way will forever be planted in his memory. Maybe he could sleep at night now that he had something good to remember. He laughed to himself and put an arm around her waist and headed towards the door. He motioned with his hand and Mission followed them.

"Did you have fun?" Revan asked not being able to get rid of the smile on his face.

Bastila grinned and looked up at him. "Yes everyone was so nice and encouraging. It's too bad you weren't there for the whole thing."

Revan chuckled a little. "Indeed, I missed quite a show." His smile faded quickly thinking that all those low lives had gotten to see Bastila dance like that. HIS Bastila dancing on stage drunk without her top on… and he only caught the end.

Bastila all of a sudden got nervous and started to play with his robe she was wearing. "Uh Revan, you aren't mad at me are you?" She asked innocently.

Revan raised a questioning eyebrow as to why she was acting like a little girl. Maybe just the fact she was drunk. "I could never be mad as you Bas, but trust me someone is in trouble for this." He said glancing back at Mission who was counting the credits she had won.

Bastila smiled and hugged him again. "Good, I hate it when you are mad." She said almost in a little girl voice.

Revan just smiled and held her close not paying attention to anything else. Oh this would be a night to remember. Bastila getting drunk, dancing like she had been born for it, and the fact that she only cared for his opinion. 'Oh yeah, this was a good night.'

In the shadows of the streets a cloaked figure watched the whole scene with great interest. He was about to ambush them and take Bastila but then something unexpected happened. She called the Jedi she was with Revan. She may just be drunk and remembering the fight with Revan. But still…

"Master come in." Darth Bandon said turning on his comlink.

The image of Darth Malak appeared. "Have you captured Bastila?"

Bandon hesitated for a moment. "Not yet, I have found her though. She is on the world of Manaan."

Darth Malak thought for a moment before replying. "I trust you are on Manaan as well?"

"Yes Master I have been following her the past few hours."

"Then what are you waiting for? This isn't one of Revan's war games this is the only thing preventing my ultimate victory."

Darth Bandon grinned. "Master you mentioned Revan."

"What of it?"

"Bastila just mentioned Revan as well."

Darth Malak looked at his apprentice through the comlink. "Speak your next words carefully."

"Master, what did Revan look like? Was he tall with dark brown hair that was slightly long?"

"…"

"Master?"

"How many lightsabers was he carrying?"

"Two, I believe that he had an interesting mark on his right shoulder as well."

One the other side Darth Bandon heard yelling and the sound of things exploding. He waited patiently for his Master to calm down. "Are you sure of this!?" Malak said angrily.

"Yes Master that is what I saw. He was also strong in the Force."

"So Revan managed to live and even better he has convinced the galaxy of his death through me. Now he travels the galaxy with Bastila, why is that?" Darth Malak said to himself. He waved a hand through the air after a moment. "Doesn't matter. Your primary mission remains: capture Bastila and return to me."

"And what of Revan?"

"He will come to me when I have his heart. He will walk right into a trap. Now go and do not fail me."

Darth Bandon bowed his head as the comlink went blank. "As you wish my Master."

* * *

Next Morning

Bastila opened her eyes only to groan and close them again. She turned over and pulled the blanket over her some more. Wait, blanket? She opened one eye and saw that her blanket was none other than Revan's Jedi Knight robe. She sat up slowly as she tried to remember the night before. She fell back down and threw the robe over her face as images of her continuing to take shots of Juma went through her mind. She gasped and pulled the robe off her face.

Her mind returned the night back to her. She wished she forgot it. Remembering how she got on the stage to start dancing and then throwing off her top and… "Oh damn it." Bastila gasped putting a hand over her mouth. Revan walked in while she was still doing her drunk dancing. Then he threw his robe on her and they walked out of the cantina then…

She gulped and checked under the robe. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing that she still had her clothes on more or less. She held the robe up to her neck and looked around the quarters of the _Ebon Hawk. _It looked like everyone else was up and only she was in the room. She looked over and saw something folded on the other side of the room. She stood up a little too quickly and her head was spinning rapidly. She steadied herself and walked over to it. It was the top to her battle suit with a note on the top.

_Dear Bas,_

_I did not want to wake you in fear of how you would be with a hangover. I remember my first drink, it kinda ended like yours. Anyway found your top, you might want to get it fixed or use some Jedi robes because the rip in the back is quite large now. I had to leave to "find" the Star Map but I should be back by the end of the day. And you are to stay away from Mission's grand ideas. Unless you want a repeat of last night._

_Love,_

_Revan/ Nevar_

Bastila rolled her eyes but smiled. She took the note and tucked it into the pocket on the inside of Revan's robes. She grabbed her top and quickly put it on. She flinched as she felt the back of it where it was cut and realized that anyone can now see the back of her bra sticking out. That made her think back to last night when Revan saw her in her bra. And that made her blush bright red. As much as she tried to block it out it still haunted her by the fact that she did that. And the worst part was that she really wanted him to be there for her show.

She smiled a little thinking how much he would have enjoyed that. She shook her head violently and started to recite the Jedi Code in her mind. She kept Revan's robes on and walked towards the door when she heard:

'_Oh come on, I liked your previous thoughts instead of the boring Jedi Code. And you are right I would have enjoyed that.' Revan's voice echoed in her head._

She frowned hearing his voice and stayed in the room a little longer.

'_Well I guess we will never know will we?'_

'_I suppose but I have a better image of you then last night.'_

Bastila raised an eyebrow at this. She didn't want to know thinking that it was some club he went to during the war but she asked anyway.

'_What is that?'_

_She could almost see Revan smirking. 'I am glad you asked.'_

Bastila clenched her teeth and flushed with anger. He let her see an image of her from before they landed on Taris when she was finished with her shower and only clad in a towel. She had thought she heard the door that day but brushed it off as nothing. But sure enough Revan had seen her for a brief moment and apparently it was stuck in his head.

'_Damn you Revan.'_

'_Hey I am already damned.'_

Bastila sighed and shook her head. How their journey was going she wouldn't be surprised if he saw her naked by the end of it.

'_Now I would take any damnation to see that.'_

'_SHUT UP REVAN!'_

'_Technically I am not talking so…'_

'_I swear to you I will kill you if you continue.'_

'_Oh Bas dear, you can try.'_

Bastila stormed out of the room and walked towards the ramp. She needed to get out of the _Ebon Hawk _or else she would start screaming at the annoying voice in her head. Speaking of which…

'_Revan where are you?'_

'_Miss me already?'_

'…'

'_It's called a joke Bastila, kinda like what my life is. But anyway I am under the ocean near the Kolto reserves. There is a secret Republic base that is under here and it was attacked. I brought Carth and Canderous with me. I would have brought you but let's face it you needed your rest.'_

Bastila walked out of the ship and through the hanger doors.

'_Shut up, now how much longer is this going to take?'_

'_You got me. Right now I am on the ocean floor staring at the biggest fish I have ever seen in my life. This may take a while, so keep thinking about me and us it is quite entertaining.'_

'_Stay out of my head and focus on your fish friend.'_

She didn't wait for a reply as she blocked him out. Bastila hoped that he would just stay out from now on and attend to his task. She breathed in the morning air as she walked into Ahto City to relax until Revan returned.

In the _Ebon Hawk _HK-47 powered up after Bastila left. He turned his head from side to side and scanned the ship. "Statement: Systems scanning as well as surroundings." HK took a moment to scan everything. "Complication: It seems that Master was correct that Bastila would leave the ship. Proud Statement: And it seems that there is a powerful Sith tracking her. It is so nice that Master made me able to detect Force beings. Excited Statement: I will dispatch of any Sith that try to harm Bastila while staying out of sight as my Master has programmed me until his return." HK held his unique rifle up in the air as he followed Bastila's trail.

* * *

3 hours later

Bastila had a long talk with the commander at the Republic Embassy and many Republic soldiers there. They had informed her of Revan's mission down there and everything that he knew. She had the unfortunate luck of seeing one of the men that saw her dance the previous night at the cantina. He had suddenly, after recognizing her, forgotten all about that night.

Things didn't start to get weird until she felt as if though she was being watched. She stopped in the middle of the courtyard and looked all around. She did not recognize a single person around her and didn't sense any disturbance in the Force. Instead she started to sense Revan's huge presence in the Force start to come back towards the city. She still felt as if something was wrong. People started to walk by her as she drowned into the crowd once more. She pulled the hood of Revan's hood over her head and began to walk off back towards the Republic Embassy but stayed cautious.

After she left the courtyard three hooded figures stepped into the light. The one in the front narrowed his eyes as he watched Bastila walk off towards the Republic Embassy. Darth Bandon and two powerful Sith Acolytes had been following her all morning and now they were sure that Revan was returning to the city. This was their one chance to catch her off-guard and totally overpower her. Darth Bandon smirked as the three followed her closer now.

On top of the roof of a building near the courtyard a glare emanated from armor. The armor belonged to HK-47. He knelt as he watched the three follow Bastila. He had picked up on their trail before they had even started following the Jedi. He was waiting for them to show themselves otherwise he would risk starting a massive war on this planet. While he was bloodthirsty he was also smart enough to know when and where it is a good idea to kill a target. He guessed that his enemy knew this as well and would wait until they got Bastila into a secure place to attempt to capture her, then he would come out of the shadows. He stood back up and followed the four from the shadows and rooftops.

Bastila glanced over her shoulder once more and saw them again. Three hooded figures that kept their heads low had been following her. She looked back ahead and searched for them through the Force. She bit her lip as she felt they were powerful in the darkside, maybe even as strong as her. And that is where the problem lay, there were three of them and one of her. Bastila looked from side to side noticing the many innocents passing by. If these guys were Sith then they wouldn't hesitate in openly fighting her in a crowded area. If Bastila had to die fighting these Sith it wasn't going to be seen by anyone. She quickly darted down an alleyway.

* * *

Revan sat in the submersible as it went back towards the surface of Manaan. After using the Force to convince the giant fish to nest at a different part of the Kolto and then activating the Star Map all over again he was quite tired. He didn't get any sleep the previous night and well he never usually got sleep anyway. He leaned back and folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. They snapped open after he felt an unusual feeling come over him. It was sorrow, and it was not coming from him.

His eyes widened at the realization. He could always feel Bastila's emotions even though she never felt his. She didn't want to risk letting his darkside power attempt to manifest through her so their bond was usually one sided. He closed his eyes again and delved deeper into their bond trying to see what was going on. He was able to see and hear everything she was experiencing. He saw her turn the corner and then look up at a giant wall. She lowered her head and he heard laughter come from behind her. Revan felt his blood run cold as he knew what was going on. Bastila knew she was being followed and she wanted to get away from the innocents. Revan clenched his teeth as Bastila turned to face the source of the laughter.

"Darth Bandon." He seethed.

* * *

"Darth Bandon." Bastila seemed confused for a moment as to why she said that. She didn't know this man let alone his name and yet she spoke it. Something that she did not dwell on for long.

"So I see my reputation precedes me. I must question why you led us to your emanate demise?" Darth Bandon spoke as he threw back his hood.

Bastila threw back her hood and untied the belt on the robe. She shrugged out of it and let it fall to the ground revealing her unique battle armor and her right hand grasping her double bladed lightsaber. Darth Bandon saw this and took a step back with a smirk on his features. The two Sith on either side of him stepped forward and threw off their cloaks. They both were wielding a lightsaber in each hand.

"So it is me you have come for…" Bastila said holding her blade by her side.

"Yes but don't worry, my Master knows that REVAN will come to him."

Bastila's eyes widened. They discovered that Revan was alive. She quickly composed herself and activated on side of her lightsaber. She held it up defensively as she stood in a stance that Revan had taught her along with the rest of her lightsaber skills. The two Sith both activated their blades and walked towards her.

They were in a narrow alleyway that was barely twenty feet from wall to wall. The sun was gone, hidden behind the large buildings that cut Bastila off from the rest of the planet's population. She looked from each of the two Sith as they approached her.

She twirled her weapon in her hand then began to advance on them. The fight was deadlocked and showed no signs of turning in anyone's favor. Darth Bandon simply watched. He was not expecting the Sith to survive but to simply wear her down so that he could subdue her with the Force.

After close to ten minutes of battle Bastila flipped over the two and pushed one, with the Force, against the wall. The other advanced on her hand she locked her blade with his two. She pushed both the blades downward toward her right making the Sith drop his guard. She activated the other side of her lightsaber and swung at chest level. The Sith fell to the ground as the cut went deep and killed him almost instantly.

Bastila turned in time to be pushed into the opposite wall by the other Sith. Her lightsaber came out of her hand and she groaned from the impact. She looked up to see two blades crossed at her neck.

"Well done. Now my Master wants her unharmed for the most part so-" Darth Bandon was cut off by heavy blaster fire.

From the roof HK-47 shot the Sith in the head. The Sith was totally unprepared because Revan had built HK from the Star Forge metal making it totally negate the Force which in turn made him undetectable by the Force. HK then shot at Bandon but he pulled out his saber and blocked each shot. HK stopped shooting and jumped down in between Bastila and Bandon.

"Threat: Alright meatbag you have about two seconds to surrender before I execute my Master's wonderful programming to assassinate you." HK said, his voice getting angrier. Bastila couldn't help but marvel at the droid. Just when Bastila had Revan figured out he surprised her yet again. She quickly called her lightsaber back to her and stood up. She walked next to the droid and glared at the Sith.

"It seems Revan still has use for his toys." Bandon was about to strike when he turned his head suddenly. "This fight proves futile as Revan himself approaches." He looked straight at Bastila and mocked her by bowing. "We shall meet again Bastila." HK shot at him and Bastila ran but he activated the stealth shield he was wearing and disappeared.

"Shit!" Bastila cursed as she could no longer sense him in the area. She shook her head knowing that Revan would not like this. She turned back to her droid savior.

"Regrettable statement: Oh Master is not going to like this. Statement: Are your systems okay?"

Bastila tilted her head at the droid. "Uh yes I am fine. Did Revan send you to watch over me?"

"Answer: Yes, he told me last night that while he is away you are in charge of me and when neither of you are around then I am to stand by until my sensors pick one of you up nearby or in distress."

"How would you know I would be in trouble?"

"Answer: My sensors can pick up elevated stress levels as well as your heart rate. I am well attuned to your well-being."

Bastila frowned thinking that Revan didn't think she could handle herself. Well in this one situation she needed a little extra help but still, she hated being treated like a helpless little girl. She walked over and picked up Revan's robe after a breeze made her shiver from her torn battle suit. She really needed to get it fixed or use other Jedi robes. Because using Revan's would raise questions.

She put it on then looked at the bodies. "What do we do with them?" She asked the droid.

"Statement: It would be best to simply leave them here for the other meatbags to collect. I am confident that nothing serious will erupt from this as my Master has already convinced this planet to support the Republic."

Bastila shrugged in agreement. She turned and headed out the alleyway with the droid behind her. She kept running the whole battle through her mind. It seemed like halfway through that her endurance had gone up tremendously. Those two Sith were definitely no mere apprentices they were well trained in the Force. But right before her duel she felt a strong wave of confidence in her abilities and was able to take on the both of them with relative ease. The interesting part of the whole battle was that it felt like she was holding back.

That could not have been true as she could barely hold her own against the three Sith apprentices' on Tython only a few short days ago. And now she handled these two more experienced Sith without even using all of her abilities. She did not understand it.

"It is because you let the Force flow through you freely." Revan said making her jump as her gaze was on the ground as she walked. He was standing in front of her in the middle of the street as the sun began to set in the distance. Revan smiled at her then shifted his eyes at HK-47. "HK go back to the ship and inform them that we will be departing shortly."

"Acknowledgement: As you wish Master." The droid walked past Bastila and Revan as it went towards the hanger. Bastila looked at Revan and noticed that he was wearing a simple brown and white Jedi robe that seemed to be brand new.

"Well yes I got a few on Dantooine and knew they would come in handy. So if you would rather wear a robe that fits you better instead of tripping on mine that seems to be dragging behind you then there are spare ones in your size." Revan said with a slight smile.

She frowned. "Stop reading my thoughts and answering my inner questions. It is weird." Revan walked towards her and stopped a few feet away.

"And it must look pretty weird, when I do that, to people passing by."

Bastila folded her arms over her chest and Revan watched with amusement. Her hands were gone being hidden within the large robe she was in. "So are you done here?"

Revan looked up as if thinking. "Let's see. I thwarted the Sith intentions here, gained the support of Manaan for the Republic, and I saved the hidden Kolto base at the bottom of the ocean while discovering the sacred shark of the Selkath. Yes I do believe that I am finished."

Bastila's jaw dropped slightly hearing this. "Do I want to know?"

Revan smiled once more. "Come on let's take a walk."

* * *

After walking and talking about his time doing things for the Republic on Manaan they stopped next to an open walkway as night came upon the planet. Revan took in the sweet smell of the planet as he leaned on the guardrail and then glanced back at Bastila who was staring at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "Just every time that I think I know you, you surprise me. How is it that someone like you seems so calm and at peace at times?"

Revan frowned thinking that she was right. He looked back out at the ocean. "Well beneath all that I really am I am still the young man who never had the chance to grow up normally." He turned around and put his elbows on the small wall. "You know, I have been in constant struggle since eighteen and have never had the chance to enjoy life. You could say that I am loving every moment of this little downtime." He said with a genuine smile.

Bastila returned his smile and jumped up on the short wall and sitting on it. She looked up at the stars and Revan did the same. "Did you ever have a favorite world?"

Revan thought back to all the planets he went to. The beautiful planets that had been destroyed by warfare and corrupted with death. Then his mind went back to the planet where his fondest memories came from. "Yes I do. Dantooine."

Bastila looked at him curiously. "Dantooine? That was the most boring place in the galaxy, why there?"

Revan smiled as he looked back to her. "It was not the planet itself though it was calm and peaceful but the memories and people I was with there."

Bastila blushed a little and looked away. She didn't know why she was still afraid of her emotions for him but she still kept them in check. But with their bond it was getting harder and harder to keep her little crush from morphing into the love it once was. She was starting to falter. "Why is this one sided?" She asked him.

Revan got confused. "What?"

She looked back at him and spoke softly. "This bond. It is one sided, why?"

"So you have discovered that you cannot hear me and feel me as I do you. Well it is because if I opened myself freely to you then the dark power within me would try to come out through you. Where you see it is unfair I see it as helping the both of us."

"But I thought the Sith who gave you this power didn't want it to corrupt you."

"They don't, nobody does. But the power has a mind of its own. This power wasn't meant to be wielded by any mortal man, that is why they gave it to me. They could sense that I could hold it back and control it until I can create an even balance."

"And when will that be?"

Revan laughed a little as he jumped up on the wall and now sat next to her. "I don't know. When I find unlimited lightside power. Wherever that may be."

Bastila felt sorry for Revan. He had to deal with this pain and corruption the darkside was putting on him but he still fought it and that is where she respected him the most. Maybe that is where the council was wrong. That Revan was weak and succumbed to the darkside. Revan was anything but weak, he was probably stronger than the entire council combined. After all how long could they keep this incredible power at bay without giving into it?

"You know I used to tell you about my childhood when I was younger but you never said a word about yours." Bastila began making Revan raise an eyebrow. "Care to share your Mandalorian heritage sense it is no longer a secret?"

Revan laughed a little as Bastila put her hands in her lap and started to swing her legs like she was the little girl he was around so often. He nodded and decided it would be nice to talk about it.

"Well I was found by my Master Kreia when I was two on Malachor V. My clan was wiped out and apparently I am one of the few remaining of it. I never knew I was a Mandalorian until I researched the records on the mark on my arm. When I found out it was the mark of a Mandalorian I refused to accept it. That was when I was twelve. Then the next year I decided to research it more and through the next few years I got acquainted with the culture and the language."

"The language?"

Revan nodded. "Yes, it is called Mando'a. Not that hard to learn but pretty hard to translate."

Bastila smiled as a new thought came to her mind. "Can you teach me?"

Revan laughed a little. "I suppose. But it is not that easy especially if you are not a Mandalorian. Okay repeat after me, _mesh'la."_

"_Mesh'la."_ Bastila repeated.

"Good wow that is great pronunciation." Revan said proudly.

"What does it mean?" Bastila asked.

Revan smiled. "Bastila you are _mesh'la. _It means beautiful."

Bastila felt her cheeks go warm again. She shyly looked at the ground trying to control her thoughts. "So uh, what else?"

Revan smiled at her attempt to control herself. He would not push her any further she had to take the next step on her own and he would not pressure her. "Well before I started spying of the Mandalorians I began to venture to the planet known as Mandalore to seek out Mandalorians. At first everything was fine as we just talked. But then Mandalore the Ultimate came into power and banished all non-Mandalorians from Mandalorian space. So I couldn't just openly identify myself as one of them so I just relied on the records for information. What I didn't know was what they did to people who betrayed them until they tried to burn me alive. Besides that the rest of my childhood revolved around a certain young girl who came to the academy at the age of five."

Bastila ignored the last statement. "So do you believe the way they do?"

Revan hesitated at her question. "You mean that confrontation is necessary for growth? In some ways yes and in some no. The Mandalorians are completely different from either the Jedi and the Sith. When they made was with the Republic they did it only to test themselves in battle although they were misled by the Sith Emperor. They do not wish to gain ultimate power they only wish to be the best in battle or fall to the best in battle. They do not care for either the Jedi or the Sith and hated the Force. Though they do respect any who can best them in battle. So you could say that they are my biggest fans." Revan said with a smirk.

Bastila couldn't help but smile at his comment. "So you believe that battle strengthens us and peace weakens us?"

Revan nodded. "Yes exactly. See how easily I have bested the Jedi? They have not gone into war since Exar Kun and have been weaker since then. I have been able to turn hundreds of Jedi because their teachings are weak. Do you know what my Jedi Master on Tython said? That they used to tech the darkside to Padawans so it would help them resist it." Revan felt himself getting carried away. He sighed and ran a hand through his short dark brown hair. "I am sorry, the Jedi just annoy me is all." He rubbed his eyes as he began to feel tired from the past days events.

Bastila saw this. She also got a since that Revan regretted ending his peoples legacy and destroying them almost entirely. And the regret he had for this current war was always evident in him but he did set out to make a point and he did. The Republic was weak and needed the proper guidance to survive whether that was him she did not know. All she knew was that he had a lot on his conscience and he told her that it was impossible for him to sleep. She smiled sweetly and leaned over towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head against his shoulder.

Revan looked down surprised at her. Usually she avoided contact with him as fearing to what would happen with her feelings but now she was snuggling with him. He smiled looking down at Bastila. His giant gray robe engulfed her so that only her head was the only thing of her sticking out. He smirked as a thought came into his head. He lifted up his right hand slowly.

Bastila had her eyes closed but frowned as she felt Revan getting up. When she opened her eyes she realized that he didn't get up but she was floating in the air. She looked down at Revan who was smirking. When she opened her mouth he let her fall into his lap. He turned so that he could lie on the wall. As he went on his back he held an arm on her shoulders and gently pulled her down with him. Bastila felt a little awkward but went along with it. She hesitantly let her head rest on his chest and her hands were still wrapped around him. Revan glanced down at her and smiled. He kept his arm on her shoulders and began to run his other hand through her hair. He got annoyed with her bun and waved his hand and the tie on her hair broke off letting her hair spill all over his chest.

Bastila didn't notice she was too busy listening to the rhythm of his steady heartbeat. Revan concentrated on the people he felt still roaming the streets and put a block in their mind from coming to this area of the courtyard. He wanted to enjoy this moment with her without interruptions. He missed holding her close like this. From the time she was the little five year old girl curling up close to him to sleep to the thirteen year old young woman he held close for the final time before leaving for war to now. Now as they were adults and out to save the galaxy. They were together for so long at a young age and loved each other dearly then they were separated for the longest time. Only to be reunited not as close friends but as enemies. Then they both made a fatal choice on the bridge of Revan's ship that day. They both chose life over death hope over doubt love over hate. Revan missed her more than anything in the galaxy she was his little Bas, the little girl he watched grow and help train. And now she was a beautiful woman and she had his heart.

Bastila let out a soft giggle as she listened to Revan's heart. The beat was steady and hypnotizing. She smiled as she closed her eyes and a single message came into her mind.

"My heart beats for you."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Wow this was really long. I did not intend for it to be that way but I hope you liked it. So now a little clarification I know you all love me re-explaining everything right? So Bastila does care deeply about Revan and even more but she is still a Jedi… damn. But we all know who she chooses in the end. But can Revan survive until the end or will he succumb to the darkside? It seems like the more I right the more I have to explain but that is a good thing right? Any questions comments or concerns please let me know and let me know what you think. Seriously I only get a few reviews yet a lot of you read it so can you please take the time to review?

So a final note, if any of you think I am taking the relationship too slow or lightly you have to think about the two of them. They are in their twenties and have never experienced anything close to a natural relationship. And I do not believe that Revan would be the type to sleep around during the war after all he has more respect for himself than that. Call me old fashioned or whatever but this is what I believe. So yes their relationship would be compared to that of twelve year olds in their first relationship… for now.


	11. Hyperspace and Meditation

A/N: To those that reviewed last chapter thank you, it means a lot. And those of you who don't review... it only takes a couple of seconds to tell me what you think and i would greatly appreciate any input. So this is sort of a filler chapter but it has all that fun boring talking and bonding moments we skip in movies after watching it the first time so have fun.

Disclaimer: Chap. 1

The Fallen Knight

Hyperspace and Meditation

_Where do bad folks go when they die?_

_That don't go to heaven where the angels fly,_

_Who go to a lake of fire and fry,_

_-Lake of Fire, by Nirvana_

Revan's eyes slowly opened as he escaped yet another memory. He hated sleeping more than a couple of hours that was when the visions and depictions of Hell came to his mind. He suffered each time he slept more than three hours. He saw that it was still night then looked down at his arms. He was still lying on the ledge and Bastila was sound asleep on his chest. She hadn't moved the entire night. He smiled as he continued to stroke her long brown hair. She was so beautiful and innocent lying on him asleep. He hated to have to wake her up.

Revan stopped his hand and reached for her neckline. He grabbed the durasteel chain and lifted it out of her robe. Out came the chain and the small locket attached to it. He flicked the locket open and took a moment to observe it while it was still around her neck. The picture of them from thirteen years ago on Coruscant was revealed. Revan smiled at the memory of the last day they were together before he left. It was not easy to make that necklace that quickly to give to her an hour after the photo. He had the picture taken at sunset when they were sitting next to each other and then he hurriedly used the Force to create the locket and necklace behind his back for the next hour. And then after holding her close at the last minute he guided it into her room while she wasn't paying attention.

It was the perfect surprise that she never expected. He relaxed a little more and then closed his eyes. He felt her dreaming once more but instead of a nightmare it was a memory of the past again. He was curious as to what she was remembering and looked into her dream.

* * *

_Revan found himself standing outside of the council chambers on Dantooine. He realized that he was shorter and a lot skinnier. He guessed that this must be when he was still a Padawan. He looked into the council chambers and immediately remembered what moment this was._

_Little five year old Bastila was sniffling as she stood in front of the council members. She had been on Dantooine for two weeks and Revan had not seen her. Instead she was placed with initiates a few years older than her for early training. From what Revan remembered she had a hard time and they had picked on her and Bastila cried quite a bit._

_Young Padawan Revan swallowed hard as he walked into the chambers. "… we must reconsider Zhar. After all she is still young we can take her back." Dorak said looking down at Bastila who started to shiver. Zhar, Dorak, and Vrook were all debating over what to do with her. Revan felt pain seeing this young innocent girl being emotionally tortured like this. She did not deserve all the things that were happening to her. As he approached the door he was stopped by a hooded figure._

"_And where are you off to Padawan?" His Master, Kreia, said standing before him._

_Revan halted and bowed before his Master. "Master I am sorry I did not show up at the library but I have more important business at hand here."_

_Kreia remained expressionless listening to her Padawan. "And just what do you think you can accomplish by interceding in the council's affairs young one?"_

_Revan slowly stood up straight and looked his Master in the eye. "Master have you not always told me that it is confrontation that strengthens us? In confronting the council I will grow stronger in how to debate with them."_

_Kreia looked visibly impressed by his statement but was still not convinced. "But why at the expense of the young girl?"_

_Revan lowered his gaze as he tried to search for an answer. "I can't explain it but I feel as if it is my responsibility to protect her and help her through this." He looked up at his Master once more. "You remember how I was when placed with other initiates."_

"_Ah yes, you excelled past them as they tried to crush your spirit through words. Yet you persisted and came out as the youngest Padawan in history. Is that what you are saying Revan? That you can help this Padawan through her struggle? Tell me who helped you through yours?"_

_Revan frowned at her conclusion. "No one did. But it is not a weakness to show someone kindness when the world beats them down. To help them up is to make them stronger right? To help a person back from a struggle they cannot accomplish alone is to make them believe in themselves and they will rise back up stronger than before."_

_Kreia thought for a moment and then nodded slightly. "You… are correct but then said person would rely on you making them weaker and giving you a weakness." Kreia countered._

_Revan did not drop his gaze. "There is no weakness in believing in someone."_

_Kreia smiled slightly then moved out of his way. "If she means this much to you then go on." Revan bowed again the started towards the council chambers. "But know this, she will need you as you will need her. You will fall and go back to her, she will fall and may or may not." Revan did not understand this at all so he just kept walking. As he came out of earshot Kreia talked to herself. "Your future has always been difficult to see. You're strong in power and it blocks some areas of your future. But I do know this, that when she does fall your choice will probably haunt you for the rest of your life."_

_Revan walked briskly before the council ending their conversation. Little Bastila had her eyes closed as she sniffled a little. Revan stopped behind her and stood over her facing the council. Bastila's eyes opened when she felt gentle hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Revan smiling down at her. Before either could say something the council spoke out._

"_Revan, what is the meaning of this?!" Vrook said with anger._

_Revan stood up straight and kept one hand on Bastila's shoulder as he raised the other as a sign to remain calm. "Please Master I only wish to talk fairly."_

_The Masters were surprised at how Revan was composing himself. He had always been the charismatic one but they were caught off guard as he seemed to talk to three Jedi Masters as if he were an equal. Zhar intervened on the two. "Revan we are discussing whether this girl should stay with the Jedi or not it has nothing to do with you."_

_Revan frowned but stood his ground. "And I wonder how you all reached this decision? Maybe by listening to rumors of "more promising" students at the academy." Revan said with a smirk._

"_Revan you have no right to speak to the council like this." Dorak warned him._

_Revan just smiled innocently. "I protest against you coming to the assumption that this young girl does not want to become a Jedi."_

_Zhar sighed as Vrook became angry. "Do not think that just because you excel in the Jedi arts that you have some obligation to speak to us like this. You are to leave at once!" He commanded._

_Revan whisked in front of Bastila as he stood between her and the council. "I think you should be the one to leave. You have no right in basing your opinion on assumptions. I believe that anyone the Force chooses should never be put down and threatened to be cast out like this. She is young and has a lot that has happened in her young life, you should think twice before making such assumptions over what you think is right for her."_

_Vrook was perplexed by his argument. Dorak furrowed his eyebrows in anger and Zhar shook his head. Before anything else could be said another voice entered the room. "To decide her fate, our decision is not. Curious I am as to why young Revan pointed this out." Master Vandar spoke as he walked into the chamber. Revan smirked knowing that this was going to be good._

_He turned and bowed to the short master. "Master I am simply informing the council on the error of their ways." He stood up straight and looked at Vandar. "Is it not the Jedi way for mercy and compassion? Yet after a few short weeks we think it is right to cast out younglings who have not been given the chance to prove themselves." Revan calmly walked back over to Bastila and put his hands on her shoulders. "This one is strong in the Force. I have felt it when she meditates, she has the ability to tap into an enormous amount of the Force when she concentrates and to expel her from the Order would be foolish." Revan was proud of how well he was handling the council and how quickly he adapted into talking at their level._

_Vandar noticed this and smiled. "Notified about this, I was not. But your point I see. Revan is right but there is one thing I am curious about. Bastila does not listen well to her instructors but with you I see she has taken a special interest." He looked at Bastila who was a lot happier since Revan had come to her defense. She looked from him to the rest of the council then turned to Revan and buried her head in his stomach trying to hide from all this. Revan felt sympathy for the girl knowing how it felt to be cornered with no way out. Vandar returned his gaze to Revan. "Trusting with the development of her skills I am."_

_The rest of the council was shocked by this. Zhar was the first to speak. "Master Vandar if I may, Revan is but a Padawan. A headstrong one at that but what makes you think he is qualified in overseeing her training?"_

"_I am also curious at this conclusion." Vrook said frowning._

_The council was shocked once more as another Master entered the room. "My Padawan has all but mastered everything I have taught him. He is more than proficient in EVERY single lightsaber form and he has mastered a number of Force techniques. If I were to continue his training at the rate he is going he would become a Knight before he is thirteen. I believe that taking time off to teach her is wise." Kreia said walking next to Vandar. Revan smiled seeing the support he was getting._

_Zhar sighed once more. "If you both think this is the best course of action then I think the rest of the council agrees. I don't see what fault there is in having Revan assist her in her training and development."_

_The council said no more and Vandar looked at Revan. "The responsibility of being a teacher is upon you. Do you accept this?"_

_Bastila glanced up from hiding her face in Revan's robe. Revan looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yes I accept this."_

"_Then this meeting is over. The rest of the council members I wish to speak to." Vandar said looking at his associates. Revan gently took Bastila's small hand in his and made his way out of the chambers._

_He stopped once they were in the courtyard and knelt in front of Bastila so that they were at eye level. "Are you okay now?" He asked gently._

_Bastila wiped the last tear from her eye and nodded. "Yes, thank you." She said softly not looking up at him. Revan smiled and held her chin up._

"_It is okay to be sad. It is good to show emotion. The Jedi Code says you should not show emotion but then the Jedi tell us to show compassion to people. Showing emotion is what makes us mortal and it gives us that option of free will and making the right clear choice in life." Bastila cocked her head in confusion. Revan laughed a little forgetting for a moment that she was only five. He opened his mouth to speak again but another voice chipped in._

"_It is a wonder how you rose so quickly Revan when you disobey the Jedi so openly." Revan turned and frowned. Padawan Atris walked over to the two and looked from Revan to Bastila. "I would pick another mentor if I were you."_

_Atris was nine years older than Revan and the two had often gotten into arguments over a variety of different subjects. She was his opposite in almost every way. Revan was about to counter her when they were both caught by surprise. "Revan is my friend and he is very nice. I would be honored to have him teach me." Bastila said sticking her head up in the air defiantly. Revan smiled a little at her remark while Atris frowned._

"_Well Revan it seems you have found someone as stubborn as you." She looked from Bastila to Revan and then motioned for him to follow. Revan sighed and looked down at young Bastila._

"_Wait here I will be right back." Bastila nodded looking a little scared. "Don't worry I am not going to leave you." She smiled and he returned the smile._

_When he stepped next to Atris she looked out at the plains. "You know the council may punish you for your defiance."_

_Revan shrugged and glanced over his shoulder at Bastila. "I don't really care. They gave me their approval so whatever else they do is meaningless."_

_Atris scoffed and turned towards him. "That is always like you Revan. As long as the end result is victory you don't care what happens. One day that may be the end of you."_

_Revan looked back at her. "I do care what happens. Just not to myself. If it were to be me or her to face the wrath of the council then I wish it to be me."_

_Atris looked at him quizzically. "Why do you care so much about this little girl?"_

_Revan didn't respond he just looked out at the plains. Atris shook her head and left. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her it was that he didn't know. He felt something for this little girl. Some deep connection and sense to protect her no matter what._

_Bastila looked over at Revan who was talking to the lady still. She looked around at all the older Jedi walking past. Nobody really cared about her here they just passed her by like she was nothing. She felt lonely the whole time she had been here like she was lost on a deserted planet. She looked behind her and saw a shiny object on a bench. She ran over to it and jumped up on the bench._

_The object was like what Revan had on his belt. The Jedi called it a saber or something. She examined it closely and kept flipping it. It was quite longer than Revan's and seemed to have two buttons on it. She held it in her small hands and went to press the button._

_A hand reached out and stopped her and she looked up. A young girl close to Revan's age smiled down at her and carefully placed her hands on the hilt. "You have to be careful with this otherwise you might cut your hand off." She said taking the lightsaber and attaching it to her belt. "So who are you?"_

_Bastila smiled seeing that there was at least one other friendly person on this planet. "I am Bastila I am new here." She said._

_The girl nodded. "Nice to meet you Bastila I am Meetra. So you are going to become a Jedi?"_

"_I think so. They wanted me to leave but then Revan came and said he would help train me." Bastila said excitedly._

_Meetra's eyes widened. "Did you say Revan?"_

_Bastila nodded innocently. "Yes he is my friend."_

_Meetra smirked and looked back to see Revan approaching._

_Revan saw Bastila sitting on a bench talking with Meetra Surik another fast learner in the Jedi. Meetra was a year younger than him and had also progressed to Padawan rather quickly. He had grown to respect her and her views on the Jedi finding a friend in her. "Meetra I see you have met Bastila my new student." He said proudly as he stood next to her._

"_Yes she had found my lightsaber for me. She mentioned that you were her teacher." Meetra said smirking. "I didn't think that you would be one to take on students."_

_Revan smiled. "What can I say people change."_

"_Yes but not you. I am curious as to how much you care about her."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because rumor has it that the council is going to prevent you from going off planet for at least a year."_

_Revan's facial expressions dropped. "They can't do that! I need to go to other temples to learn more about the Force! Do they even care about getting stronger in the Force?"_

_Meetra could no longer suppress the laugh. "I was just kidding but they are going to try to punish you so that you would drop your student. It seems that they are really adamant in not wanting you around her." They both looked down at Bastila who was kneeling on the bench backwards looking at a butterfly that landed on the back of the bench. Revan smiled._

"_They can do whatever they want. As long as she gets away unscathed I don't care."_

_Meetra looked back at him and bowed her head slightly before leaving. Revan kept his gaze on Bastila. She watched as the butterfly flew away then looked back at Revan. She jumped off the bench and stood before him. "Now what are we going to do?"_

_Revan extended his hand towards her and she took it. They walked together towards the plains of Dantooine. "I think a peaceful afternoon is best to start your training."_

* * *

Revan had almost forgotten that day. After that he and Bastila spent every day together until he became a Jedi Knight. He was given the gift to teach her everything. And not only in the Jedi ways but about the simple things in life. Her morals were his but twisted to let her conscience rest. Her lifestyle was based off what he had taught her with the slight changes she made to accommodate her needs. Even her heart was made after his own, her pure goals and the need to protect others was all thanks to him. And now she was all grown up and still a strong Jedi making him never doubt the Jedi.

He was her teacher. He taught her how to fight how to confront a problem and how to deal with every situation. She mastered every form of the Jedi thanks to him. She had the ability of Battle Meditation thanks to him. He was proud at his greatest achievement: Bastila. She was the only thing that he could look back on his life and be proud of.

Not only teaching her the Force but also about the necessities of life. He taught her how each moment was precious and should never be wasted. He showed her that there is emotion and through it is peace. But he would never forget telling her about when a man loves a woman. He smirked remembering how red her face got when he explained how children were made. It was a little awkward for her to be hearing this from her best friend and mentor but they both knew she wouldn't be comfortable hearing from anyone else.

She was everything he wanted her to be and more. She was perfect.

But sadly he had to end this moment. He did not ever want to sleep another night without her in his arms but sadly he had to. He gently started to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand and her eyes opened slowly. She looked into his eyes and blinked a few times. He hoped she remembered everything otherwise he would probably wind up getting thrown into the ocean. She glanced up seeing that it was still night. She yawned and kept her head on his chest and closed her eyes again.

"It isn't even morning." She complained.

Revan smiled and shifted slightly but did not get up. "Technically it is."

Bastila frowned but kept her eyes closed. "You know what I mean. Normal people sleep more than two hours."

Revan sighed and began running his hand through her hair. "Yes but normal people aren't used to being on the front lines of war for the past seven years. Not being able to sleep because you fear the second you close your eyes then the enemy will kill you in your sleep." Bastila opened her eyes and looked up at Revan who had shifted his gaze upward. "Normal people don't see the faces of all those they killed and seeing them say they can't wait until you get to Hell. Normal people don't dream about Hell when they sleep." Revan stopped seeing how far he was going. He looked down at her and saw the sad pained look in her eyes. He shook his head and moved to sit up. Bastila got off him and they both sat up on the ledge.

"Is that why you don't sleep?" She asked softly.

Revan closed his eyes and ran a hand through his short hair. "That and the fact I am used to being sleep deprived and needing to be at one hundred percent for any unexpected battle." He looked over at her. "The worst part of Hell is seeing the ones you care about suffer." Revan said coldly. There was no kind way of saying it anyway.

Bastila nodded in understanding. There was a moment of silence as neither knew what to say. "Why do you keep saying you will go to Hell?"

Revan laughed at that. To him it was most amusing but to Bastila it was confusing. "Please Bastila where else would I be going when I died? With the amount of people that have died at my hand and the many more that died by my name I would be surprised if I was not in the deepest circle of Hell." Revan didn't want to argue with her any further on the matter. Revan was never afraid of death he was afraid of living. After all that he had been through he wished no, he longed for death. To finally pay for his sins and bring no further bloodshed was a miracle that would probably never happen.

Revan stood up and kept his back to her. "We should probably go. No telling what the crew is doing."

Bastila slowly stood up as well. "Revan why do you keep putting so much on yourself?"

Revan kept a neutral expression as he looked straight forward. "It isn't me, I deserve everything that happens to me. It is simply realization."

Bastila felt sympathy for him in more ways than one. "Revan you don't need to dwell on your past mistakes." She said quietly.

Revan nodded slightly. "I know but what makes it worse is I don't regret a single thing." And with that Revan headed towards the hanger.

* * *

A few hours later the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ was getting comfortable for the two day journey through hyperspace to Kashyykk. Bastila did not say a word to Revan after his last comment. It wasn't because she was ignoring him but it was she felt that he wanted to be alone for now. It was as if he gave her a glimpse into his mind through the Force bond. The weird part was that she didn't feel any pain from him.

Bastila let Revan be alone as long as he wanted. She sat in the cockpit taking a turn to watch over the controls while Carth went to sleep. She was looking through her personal datapad and went back to the news reports of the Mandalorian Wars she had saved years ago. She flipped to one of the earlier headlines that had a picture of Revan dawning his infamous mask. The caption below it said that Revan led the Republic to its first victory since the early years of the war. It went on to call him the hopeful savior of the Republic and the slayer of the Mandalorians.

She smiled to see that he turned down any personal interviews and let the other commanders speak for him. The reporters also stated that Revan was a true Jedi in helping the Republic and that the council could care less to what happened to the Republic. If only the galaxy knew what would happen. She flipped to the last one. On it was a picture of Revan and Malak with their backs to the picture as they were looking out the window on a ship. The caption hailed them the victorious heroes of the Republic and that Revan personally bested Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat. It concluded with the report that Revan and Malak went to eliminate the remnants of the Mandalorians in unknown space. She sighed as she stared at the report knowing that was the last day before Revan returned as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"And a glorious defeat it was." Bastila jumped a little at hearing Canderous behind her. She turned slowly and frowned at him. He simply smirked as he sat in the pilot's seat and put his legs up on the controls. "Revan bested us at every turn. I was proud to fight against him in all those battles."

Bastila turned off her datapad and kept it in her lap. She eyed the Mandalorian closely. "Is that the way of the Mandalorians? To be defeated then be proud of it?"

Canderous glanced over at her and gave her a nod. "In a way. We are taught that the only meaningful thing in this life is to be the best in battle. And if we are to meet one that would best us in combat or battle then they were the greatest warriors in the galaxy. While the Republic was nothing Revan took a battered beaten army and rallied them under his fist. If you would have taken everything from him and put him up against a battalion of armed Mandalorians he would win and he wouldn't even use the Force. That was another great thing of Revan; he didn't rely on the Force as heavily as all you Jedi. Instead he used it as it was meant to be, a tool." Canderous frowned slightly as he looked at Bastila. "Rumor has it he was your personal teacher and mentor."

Bastila shrugged. "I suppose. He taught me how to fight and use the Force and even my Battle Meditation."

Canderous grinned. "Well then why aren't you the highest member in your Order?"

Bastila hesitated at his question. "I… it doesn't work like that. As you know the Jedi disagreed with him and all but cast him out of the Order. Since I was so close to him the council felt I would grow to be like him so they kept me at a low rank and spied on me." Bastila frowned remembering that.

"Whatever, I wonder if Revan is enraged in his death." Canderous said looking back out the viewport.

Bastila raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Canderous put his hands behind his head and got more comfortable. "According to war legend Revan was a Mandalorian taken when he was an infant to be with the Jedi. And so he died by his apprentice cowardly shooting at his ship. If Revan had Mandalorian blood running through him then he would only want to die at the hands of a worthy adversary."

Bastila didn't know how to reply. In her mind she was thinking that he was right. Revan wanted to die but not just by anybody. He wanted to die at the hands of someone who was truly better than him. That thought scared her. Her mind went back to the Mandalorian and another thing on her mind. "What do you remember of Revan during the war?"

Canderous looked at her questioningly. "Curious about your old mentor? Not satisfied with the holo reports?" Bastila frowned at him as he was not answering her question. "Revan was the greatest man to ever engage in battle. His battle strategies and ability to adapt were as good as he was in combat. When we showed him we meant business and burnt a world to the ground he countered by having his ships in orbit over the planet we held hostage and watched from his ship as he hurried the process and destroyed the planet my brothers and the entire planet's population. He showed us the true meaning of war. Whenever we took prisoners we tortured them before letting them die. The Republic did not allow torture but that didn't matter to Revan. He would sometimes let one go so that they could tell us the horrors they encountered. By his hand thousands of Mandalorians fell and millions by his tactics. He never showed mercy or forgiveness, he would always fight with his full ability holding nothing back.

Any Mandalorian that fell to him was considered a fearless warrior for going up against the most powerful man in the galaxy. Mandalore himself both hated and respected Revan. He was waiting for the day they would fight and see who the ultimate warrior was in the galaxy. And so they fought and Revan won then the Republic won all but wiping out the Mandalorians. Revan was the ultimate hero and villain." Canderous spoke as if he was preforming Revan's eulogy. Each word he spoke was with power as if the speech were dedicated to Revan. It left Bastila speechless.

She was having a hard time trying to think a single thought. Hearing about Revan from the other side of the war made it easier to know how it had changed him. He was everything he said he was but there was something missing. Something that was left out in all this. "Why do you think Revan acted so cold and ruthless?"

Canderous shrugged. "I dunno, maybe because he knew that he could only fight fire with fire. He knew that only ultimate victory could save the Republic and that he had to best us at our own game. Only he understood that war is without rules and followed it to the letter."

Bastila nodded silently. She was starting to slowly understand Revan and the roots of his evil. He was not an evil person he just lets his decisions get to him. She knew what he is and what he was and her opinion did not change even after hearing this. She knew he was Revan, the brightest young Jedi of the order, her best friend, and the one she loved. He was the savior of the Mandalorian Wars. A hero who did what needed to be done to save the galaxy. He was the Dark Lord of the Sith, the one that broke her heart, and the most evil man in the galaxy. But what he is was different. Revan is a man who does what he feels is right even if it does not appear that way. He is more powerful than anyone in the galaxy and yet he does not let his power control him. He is a man who has made mistakes but he does not regret them or forsake them. He is light and dark, good and bad, a hero and a villain. And Revan is everything she remembered and nothing she ever imagined. He is not who he was but something more. He has tasted darkness and turned his back on it and he did it for one thing: her.

* * *

An hour later

Revan felt his eyes start to close. He was panting heavily and sweat started to fall from his bare back. In each hand he clutched a lightsaber. He had been training ever since he got on the ship. He locked himself in the cargo room and trained rigorously with Tulak Hord.

"I have nothing more to teach you Revan. You have mastered every single form I know and have never heard of. I doubt there is anything left that anyone can teach you." Tulak Hord commented as he deactivated his saber. Revan nodded and turned off his as well.

"I was afraid you would say that." Revan muttered.

Tulak Hord erupted in laughter. "It is no one's fault that you absorb information and teachings so well. I do not believe you even need the unlimited power to defeat any opponent you face."

"Except for the Emperor."

Tulak Hord frowned. "He is a disgrace to the Sith. He has poisoned the minds of all those around him into believing he is a god. He is nothing but a vulture. And sadly you are right. Because of his supernatural ability to pass his consciousness to other bodies he will be almost impossible to defeat."

Revan nodded and closed his eyes. "My Master says I will get my power when I am ready. I am afraid that I will fall before then."

"Those Sith masters gave you the power for a reason. They knew you would control it until you could balance the power out. Somehow they saw how you drew from the light and saw the ability to grant a single mortal with ultimate power."

Revan smirked. "And just when I thought I had bad luck. I am going to be quite bored now that I cannot learn anything more. My Master said I have learned every technique the Jedi have to offer and now I await my unlimited power from the light."

"Do you hunger for this power Revan?"

Revan slowly looked up at the Sith Lord. "I dread the moment when I take it."

Tulak Hord grinned with pride. "And that is why you were chosen. You are the only one who could taste this power and turn away from it. And just when I thought the Jedi had nothing more to offer but then you surprise me."

Revan bowed before the Sith Lord. "Thank you Master Hord. I will further call on you when I need guidance."

Tulak Hord's gaze shifted from Revan to the door behind him. Revan grinned a little as it opened up. He turned around and faced Bastila. "Ah Bastila I was just finishing my training."

Bastila gasped at the sight of the Sith Lord. No matter what she would not get used to the sight of these Sith. "So this is Bastila? It is an honor to meet you." Tulak Hord spoke bowing his head slightly. He looked back at Revan. "Until next time my friend." His spirit slowly faded back into the triangular holocron on the ground leaving the two.

Revan walked over and picked up the holocron. He turned back to Bastila who was gaping at him. "What?" He said.

She pointed her finger at him. "Did all those hurt?"

Revan looked down at himself then looked over at his back. The many scars all over his body was a sight for anyone. It was mainly his back but he had many scars and he remembered each one. He looked back at Bastila. "At the time extremely."

She walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He nodded at her unspoken question and turned around so that she could see. She bit her lip to keep from gasping. Many slash marks and round scars remained from his many years in battle. She held out a hand then withdrew it. She pressed her fingers to her lips thinking for a moment. Revan stayed with his back to her waiting for her to say something.

Instead she reached out and traced over a long slash mark across his back. Her soft gentle touch made him relax and breathe easy. She gently traced over it making sure not to apply too much pressure as if it would open up once more. "My second battle, I was fighting dozens of Mandalorian elites and one got the jump on me."

Bastila didn't reply. She looked up at the back of his head as her hands started to move on their own and came to rest on his back. Revan smirked then turned around. She didn't jump back but pulled her hands back. He slowly reached down and gently took her hand in his. He pulled it up to a scar near his heart. "Courtesy of Mandalore when I fought him."

Bastila looked at the scar and saw it resembled that of a lightsaber scar. Revan nodded. "Yes my own lightsaber no doubt." She glanced up at him questioningly. "Another time I will tell you of the battle but I do not think you came here to feel my battle scars."

Bastila looked down at her hand that was still on his chest. She pulled it away and her cheeks started to turn pink. "Yes well… I uh wanted to see how you were. We didn't exactly end the last conversation so well."

Revan shrugged and grabbed his robe. "Sticks and stones Bas. I was just reflecting on the dark part of my life." He put on his under shirt then the robe. "Then again what part of my life after eighteen hasn't been dark?" He laughed to himself then turned back at Bastila. "And I do not believe that is all you came for."

Bastila sighed. "Why must talking to you be so difficult?" She turned her head trying to ignore him being there.

Revan smiled. "I don't find talking to me so hard."

Bastila glared at him. "Could you just not be childish for five minutes?"

Revan began to pout. "I have been an adult all my life. Can't I look forward to being immature around you?" Bastila just shook her head. "Fine go on."

Bastila looked down at her hands as they stared to fidget. "Revan I think the bond is doing something to…me…"

Revan raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Bastila began to blush again. "I feel like, I can't explain this especially with you."

Revan looked around the room. "And yet here you are. Please continue or do you want me to just look into our bond?"

Bastila shook her head and continued. "I feel like, like I did when we were kids." Bastila looked up and held his gaze. "I feel as though you are my everything again. Like you are the one I wish to see and be around all the time. And I am afraid of how far this feeling will go."

Revan nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. I too am feeling this sense of longing. It is the Force and our bond that has connected us. The bond was be bringing out our past feelings to keep us close. Or something like that. You wouldn't believe how cryptic the archives were on Force bonds." He saw Bastila frown. "I know not helping. So my opinion? I don't think you will want to hear it."

Bastila thought a moment before she spoke. "Yes I do."

Revan smiled slightly. "The bond isn't creating any new feelings between us. From what I know and feel it is simply making those feelings stronger so that we could see them for ourselves. So anything you try to burry deep down or hide will probably come out."

Bastila's eyes widened. It was the truth and she needed to hear it but she didn't want to. "So the moment you realized you loved me again…?"

"I never stopped loving you Bastila. It was simply hidden beneath the dark beast I had put on to fool the galaxy and myself. I have never doubted or hidden my love for you." Revan spoke softly. They were still on opposite sides of the room but Bastila felt as if she were drifting closer towards him. Revan kept his emotions in check and kept his distance.

"That must be why it is only happening to me." Bastila whispered but Revan heard it. Revan caught a hint of something in her eyes.

"Bastila you are still afraid, why?" Revan asked quietly.

Bastila drifted closer to him. "I am still very afraid Revan."

"Of what?"

"… Many things."

"Such as?"

"For one, I am afraid because I know that deep down I have never stopped loving you as well. And this scares me because I can't admit it."

"Why?"

"Because of what will come from it. My love for you is too deep and if I let it known I fear I will never walk away from it again."

Bastila had now made her way across the room and was in front of Revan. He smiled tenderly and put his hand on her cheek. "Oh Bastila, I have failed you as a teacher. Love is something you can never walk away from or forget. When you love someone you will never stop. You can try and burry it or cover it up but you can never get rid of it. Love can be the sweetest fruit but it can also be the sourest."

Bastila looked into his eyes and felt her knees grow weak. Something was starting to burn inside her and she felt the room start to grow warmer by the second. "I don't know how I feel." She admitted.

Revan smiled. She was slowly starting to realize herself and her heart. It was a step in the right direction but the next she had to take by herself. "It is alright to admit that you don't know what to do. Just don't do something you are not sure of."

Bastila nodded and hesitantly withdrew from being so close to him. She turned to leave when Revan smirked and called out to her. "Bastila, it has been quite a while sense I have taught you something. And through our bond training you may go a lot faster." He bowed his head. "I would be honored to train you some more."

Bastila was about to decline when she stopped herself. He had said many times how he would never seduce her with the darkside so maybe his intentions are innocent. She decided to chance it. "Alright I suppose that would be good for the both of us."

Revan smiled. "Trust me you are going to love some of these older Jedi techniques I picked up."

* * *

Eight hours later

Revan and Bastila sat next to each other as they meditated. After the long hours of training Revan always found it best to rest and meditate on what you have learned. He however did not meditate. Instead he began to connect to the Force and searched through the galaxy for the whereabouts of powerful presence in the Force. He was mainly interested in Malak's location but he was also searching out for Bandon.

While he was doing this Bastila was growing impatient. Revan taught her a more ancient lightsaber form that was a major offensive technique and how to channel her emotions when facing the darkside. The training session had been a success for both as Revan felt a sort of relaxing peace fall on him and Bastila had become more powerful. She was pretending to meditate but it was not helping her at the moment. She let out a small breath and decided to try and dig into the bond she shared with Revan.

Ever since the bond was created it has been a one sided bond. Revan would go in and out of her mind freely while he blocked her completely from his mind. She hated not knowing what was going on in his mind but he had always reminded her that the darkness in him would try and get to her. So she decided to be careful.

She closed her eyes once more and stretched out to him through the Force. She had to keep from gasping as she felt a giant dark black aura surrounding him. It was like a black hole, swallowing any light that passed through it. However, Revan himself was not tainted by this dark presence. Instead he was glowing white through the Force. Bastila opened one eye and looked over at him to see that he was still meditating. She closed her eyes and then looked at herself. Her light was emanating brightly and it began to conflict with his dark aura as she tapped into the bond. She bit her lip as she came up with an idea or experiment.

Bastila let out a relaxed breath and then focused her power on Revan's mind. Without alerting him she managed to make it into his mind. She began to feel the darkness start to conflict with her once again. She let out a steady breath then fought back the darkness. As she entered his mind she began to calm him and his dark thoughts. She listened to his heartbeat as it slowed to a normal pace. She felt his aura become brighter until almost all the darkness was gone. She opened her eyes to be met by a lightsaber at her throat.

Revan was on his feet now and held his red blade at her neck. He looked into her eyes angrily. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by him extending his other hand. He held her up in the air by the Force and walked up to her. She grasped her throat as he choked her with the Force. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Revan cried out. His anger was in control.

He let go of her and she fell to her feet but was pushed against the wall as Revan grabbed her neck with his hand. She grabbed on to his hand as she struggled for breath. Her feet were off the ground as his strength held her in the air. "Do you realize what you could have done?!" He clenched his teeth and his breath came out as low growls.

Bastila looked into his eyes and saw his anger. Whatever she did it was obviously a wrong move. She only managed to gasp out. "Revan…pl…please."

Revan's eyes went wide and his facial features dropped. He released her and turned away not wanting to look at her. Bastila fell to her knees free from his grip. She held her neck and gasped for oxygen. She hesitantly looked up to see Revan standing in the corner as if he were a punished child. She slowly stood up and walked over towards him.

Revan dared not to turn around fearing that all the progress and connection he had worked for the past two weeks was meaningless. He had more than overreacted he had gone way too far. He silently cursed himself and prayed that Bastila didn't hate him.

Instead she caressed his cheek making him glance at her in shock. She had tears in her eyes obviously hurt by his actions. He gently removed her hand from his face and spoke softly. "I am truly sorry. I would never want to hurt you, I just had a lapse in judgment. I do not expect you to forgive me but what you did was the very thing I was trying to keep from you."

Bastila stayed silent but looked down at the ground not understanding what was so bad. Revan saw this and turned to her. "That darkness always needs a place to go. It desires to come out and only I can keep it at bay. You think I like having it around me trying to seduce me? But do you know where it went if you pushed it out of me?"

Bastila looked up and Revan saw the fear in her eyes. Revan simply nodded. "Yes it is in you now. You don't feel it yet but it will surface." He looked down at his hand. He slowly brought it up to her trying not to alarm her. She let him place his hand on the side of her face. In a single second she felt like a huge wait was lifted off her shoulders. The hidden darkness she had unknowingly taken went back to Revan. He flinched a little as it came back and caused him great pain.

"There now please don't do that again." He said softly still. She nodded seeing that the reason he overreacted was because she was in danger. His actions were merely out of fear and a sense of protection over him. Revan took the silence the wrong way and turned to leave.

"I forgive you." She said loud enough for him to hear. Revan stopped and turned to her.

"What?"

"I said I forgive you. For just now and everything."

Revan blinked a few times trying to comprehend what she said. "Come again?"

Bastila smiled slightly. "I forgive you for everything you did to me and the rest of the galaxy. I don't want to hold anything against you anymore. It is pointless to act like a little girl and hold this anger towards you. In your eyes you did what you thought was right and after everything I have seen and felt I realize that you are truly sorry for everything that happened. You are forgiven Revan let go of the hate for yourself because no one blames you now."

Revan scoffed. "Except for the whole galaxy."

Bastila walked up to him and looked into his dark brown eyes. "No one you love hates you." She corrected.

Revan looked down at her then closed his eyes. "Thank you Bastila. But I am afraid I cannot forgive myself until I end this conflict."

Bastila nodded. "I understand." She reached out and pulled him close hugging him tightly. Revan wrapped an arm around her back and placed it on her bare skin at the torn part of her outfit. His other hand ran through her hair as she hugged him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey do we have any- whoa!" They both pulled away from each other to see Mission standing in the doorway. "Hey don't mind me I will come back another time." She said grinning at the two.

Bastila's cheeks flushed and Revan started to laugh. Bastila felt quite embarrassed so she left the room in a hurry. Mission looked from her to Revan. "Thanks Mission now she is mad at me." Revan said jokingly with a small smile on his face.

"Relax I will talk to her. Besides we need some girl time."

Revan frowned. "Last time you had girl time Bastila woke up with a hangover and I had to wipe a lot of people's memories from the night before."

Mission held up her hands defensively. "Hey this one won't involve drinks promise."

Revan rolled his eyes then waved his hand, jokingly giving her permission to talk to Bastila.

* * *

Bastila began to pace in her room. The feelings with Revan only got worse from the little encounter. She wished that what he did would anger her so that the teenager crush would go away. But if anything it just got stronger.

"I am a Jedi this is ridiculous." She complained. She stopped and stared at the wall then threw up her hands. "And he is Revan the Dark Lord of the Sith." She sat down with her back against the wall. "Oh Bastila, why did you ever become friends with him in the first place." Bastila said to herself as she dropped her face into her hands.

"So you two were friends huh?" Mission said. Bastila groaned but didn't look up. Mission smirked and sat down on the bed next to her. "So what's going on with you two?"

Bastila shot her head up. "Nothing! Nothing is going on. I am a Jedi and we aren't allowed to engage in anything like that."

Mission studied her for a moment. "But if you were allowed to…?"

Bastila just stared at her. Inside she was repeating the question over and over. Many times she has wished that Revan and her weren't Jedi so that they could be a normal couple but she had never asked herself this question. Mission saw the confusion on her face.

"Let's start with that. If you were allowed to be in a relationship would you?"

Bastila thought for a long time. She really didn't want to admit it but who was she fooling? Probably only herself. "I… I suppose." She said in a whisper.

Mission smiled big. "So the truth comes out. So I am guessing when you are with the Jedi you are forbidden from any and all attachments?"

"Yeah."

"So you have absolutely no experience in relationship stuff?"

"…yeah"

"Wow this is really cool. Now I get to be the mentor." Mission said feeling proud of herself.

Bastila frowned and put her face back in her hands. "You are not helping."

"Right, sorry. So obviously you have had problems with just telling him straight forward."

"How did you guess that?"

"Well if you told him we wouldn't be here right now."

Bastila raised her head up and looked at the Twi'lek. "Alright go on."

"From what I see what is obviously holding you back is your Jedi stuff. And the fact you don't know how to act on your feelings."

Bastila blushed and looked away. "Just because I don't know what I am doing doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

"Why not? I think it's quite funny telling a twenty year old virgin how to talk to boys." Mission giggled at her statement. Bastila was turning redder by the second.

"Oh shut up!" Bastila said folding her arms.

"Oh come on Bastila you aren't exactly helping. Have you ever had any experience? Like didn't you have a crush when you were young?"

Bastila shifted while trying to think how to say it. "Yes, sort of."

Mission looked at her hopefully. "Okay so how did that go?"

"Well…"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"I did too! But then he left."

"What do you mean he left?"

Bastila sighed. "I was thirteen and he was five years older. When I told him he returned the feelings but left for the war. We never got involved but he did love me."

Mission's eyes widened. "Love? Wow so what happened to him?"

"He died during the war." In a way it was sort of true.

"Oh that's too bad. So what was he like?"

Bastila smiled and suppressed a laugh. "He was a lot like Nevar."

"Oh so it is easy to have feelings for him then?" Bastila nodded. "Who was he?"

"R… promise not to say anything?"

Mission jumped down and sat next to her on the ground. "Everything stays between us girls."

"He was Revan."

Mission's eyes went wide. "You mean you loved THE Revan? And he loved you back?"

Bastila shrugged. "Yes, we grew up at the academy together and were very close before he left for the war."

"And when he came back…"

"It broke my heart."

"So is that another reason why you are afraid of your feelings? Because you don't want to be hurt again?"

"Yes. How do I know that Nevar won't turn out like Revan?" Oh the irony of her statement.

"I see your point. Well that is an easy one. Nevar won't turn out like Revan, not while you are around him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. You can't tell me that you don't notice the way he flirts with you or looks at you like you are the most precious thing in the world to you. He probably cares about you as much as him so if you are around him he would never hurt you."

Bastila had to give credit to the young girl. Even though she knew only half of the situation she was giving some damn good advice. "Thanks Mission but I can't just go up to him and tell him how I feel."

"Why not?"

"Because he IS Revan.' She thought inwardly. "Because I am a Jedi and I have rules to follow."

Mission sighed and got up. "Keep telling yourself that." She said walking out.

Bastila sat on the ground for another few moments. Her mind was always in a constant struggle over the feelings she had for the one she once loved. Or, according to Revan, always loved just hid the feelings. Maybe he was right, maybe she still loved him and it was buried deep within all the pain. But now after forgiving him all the pain was gone, now what was holding her back from telling him how she truly felt?

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Wow, long ass filler chapter. And no, I didn't intend it to be that long but I find that the further I go in this story the more that needs explaining and said between characters. I bet you all liked Mission giving relationship advice to Bastila, well she does have more experience with this stuff than the Jedi Padawan. So as you can see this story is going to be massively long and part 1 is not even halfway done. I hope you are prepared for it, because I am.

So next chapter Kashyykk and all that fun stuff. And another thing I recently discovered is that Bastila's eyes are gray… I did not know that I thought they were blue. Whatever they are blue now deal with it. And I am mostly going to skip the game parts that we all know because that isn't the important part of the story but expect Kashyykk to be the only planet that will be close to how the canon way is. Please review and let me know how you like it or what you think or if you have questions.


	12. Broken and Fallen

A/N: So I decided to cut out the parts we all know from the game. If you don't know what I am talking about play Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic then come back. Anyway here is Kashyykk my way. So can you guys please review, I don't mean to beg but I really want to know your opinion so that I can make sure this story is doing well or how I can make it better. And from now on when you read the fights think of the most epic lightsaber duel you have ever seen and then it will be easier to understand their moves. Okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

Broken and Fallen

_Tonight I'm so alone,_

_This sorrow takes a home,_

_Don't leave me it's so cold_

_-Falling in the Black by Skillet._

2 days later

Revan walked across the forest floor of Kashyykk with his dark robes touching the ground. He wasted little time to get through the Upper Shadowlands and even found an old Jedi who was full of stories. The old Jedi, Jolee Bindo, and Bastila followed Revan closely through the Lower Shadowlands. Lucky for the two of them Revan was in front and any opponent that got in the way was quickly killed without even waving his hand. This amazed Bastila but what was more surprising was that Jolee wasn't shocked by it.

Revan was taking a detour from their two missions. They needed to "find" the Star Map and then kill the madclaw down here to get Zaalbar back. And now they were on the hunt for some Mandalorians who have been killing Wookies cowardly. Revan was absolutely furious that Mandalorians would resort to this. It was sad to see the mighty tribes broken and scattered. Someone needed to reunite them now that Revan realized they were no longer the true threat.

But for now he had to kill some cowards. They had already been ambushed twice and now walked into an open area where swoop bikes were present. Revan looked from side to side before walking to the center bike. They all stood in front of it as a weird sound echoed through the forest and they turned to see Mandalorians.

"You have interrupted our hunt, interloper. The inhabitants could do little against us but you appear to be a threat. Our training here will continue, without your interference." Two more appeared behind the red Mandalorian all wielding swords. Bastila and Jolee went for their weapons but Revan was already a step ahead. He extended his left hand and the one in the middle began to hover in the air clutching his neck. Lightning came from Revan's hand and descended upon the other two Mandalorians. They cried out in pain then succumbed to their wounds and died.

Revan walked up to the final Mandalorian and glared at him. "You go from fighting the Republic and Jedi honorably to killing animals cowardly. You do not deserve death by my hands." Revan released the Mandalorian and he dropped to one knee. "Go now, leave this place and don't come back. I have given you mercy I suggest you take it." Revan turned around and faced his companions.

The Mandalorian pulled a dagger from his boot and leapt at Revan. Revan turned around and thrust his fist forward. Before the dagger could reach him the Mandalorian was hit in the face by Revan's fist. He staggered backward and saw his sword and grabbed it. Revan walked towards him totally unintimidated. The Mandalorian slashed at him but Revan just dodged. Finally the Mandalorian turned and ran back, he whipped back around and threw the sword at Revan. Revan caught the blade in midair and tossed it. The Mandalorian pulled out his blaster and fired at Revan.

Revan put his hand out and the bolts went in all different directions as he walked toward the Mandalorian. The last shot bounced off Revan's hand and connected with the Mandalorians chest making him recoil. Revan walked up to him and picked him up through the Force. Revan opened his hand and the Mandalorian barely managed to gasp out. "Who are you!?"

Revan hesitated. He thought for a moment before smirking. "_Mando'ad draar digu_." Revan said to him. He smirked at the fear he sensed from the Mandalorian and then clasped his hand crushing his windpipe. Revan turned sharply around and walked back towards his companions. "Leave the bodies, they are bantha foder now."

After a couple minutes of walking Jolee cleared his throat. "So that was a bit excessive."

Revan just rolled his eyes as Bastila spoke as well. "You gave the man mercy then humiliated him before killing him. Why?"

"I gave him mercy and he threw it in my face. So I stripped him of his pride and his life. If anything I was kind to the poor soul." Revan said confidently.

Jolee sighed. "Much you have to learn young Revan."

They all stopped and Bastila and Revan slowly turned to the old man. "What did you call me?"

Jolee just scoffed and folded his arms. "What are you going by another name? I knew it was you the whole time and now I am curious as to why we are here."

Bastila was completely shocked but now wondered this as well. "Yes why are we here now?"

Revan looked between the two. They no longer had to search for the Star Map since he already knew where it was and now everyone with him knew that he was well him. He shrugged and began walking the other way. "I guess we can work on getting Czerka off the planet now. Jolee I assume you know where Freyyr is."

Jolee was taken back by this. "Yes, but you knew it was him the whole time? And you know what Chuundar is up to?"

Revan nodded as they began walking. "Yes, I knew what Czerka was up to the whole time. After all I created it."

Bastila looked over at him. "You created the Czerka Corporation that takes pride in slaving other races and killing millions for their personal goals?"

Revan looked at her oddly. "Um, Dark Lord of the Sith? Kinda need that to stay in power when dealing with that kind of title."

Bastila rolled her eyes and stayed silent. "So Jolee why did you help us and follow me when you knew it was me?" Revan inquired.

Jolee smiled. "Well I figured you don't have any old annoying Jedi with you so I decided to play the part. There is something about you Revan that makes me not see you as the Dark Lord."

Revan shrugged. "Well I am believed to be dead so that kinda helps."

Jolee chuckled a little. "Yeah I heard that. Too bad that the Republic didn't capitalize on your absence and take out your apprentice."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter I will deal with him when the time comes." Revan said. They walked for a while until they reached a Wookie who was standing in the middle of the path. Revan held up his hand signifying them to stop. "I will talk with him."

Revan strode forward silently as he approached the Wookie. Revan had begun to wear his hood up again. It was just out of habit whenever he was expecting a confrontation. Whenever he was around civilization or on the _Ebon Hawk _he put it down.

"Are you Freyyr?" Revan asked calmly.

The Wookie growled. "And who are you? Some Czerka scum sent here to kill me." He raised his blade up ready for anything. Revan just stood stoic.

"I am not here to harm you I am here on behalf of Zaalbar your son." Revan said. Instantly Freyyr lowered his sword.

"Zaalbar? What news do you have of my son?"

"He is serving me a life debt I received by saving him. He is currently with Chuundar in the village. I am here to bring word that you are needed back. You need to unite the Wookies and take down your son and Czerka."

Freyyr hesitated and looked over to the side. "There is no way anyone would join me. I have been labeled a madclaw and I would surely gain no support. Chuundar has made his lies to significant that no one will betray him."

"Do not give up. While you draw breath the battle is not lost. We may be at a disadvantage but trust me I have been through worse. Is there any way I could get the Wookies to doubt Chuundar's rule?"

Freyyr thought a moment before perking up. "There may be one way. The Bacca's Ceremonial Blade. It is an ancient blade lost long ago to my people. If you were to retrieve it then my brothers would see us as worthy to challenge Chuundar."

Revan nodded. "Very well, where is this blade?"

"It is said to be stuck in the skin of an ancient beast that walks the forest floor. It is only driven out of the caves when it is hungry and smells blood. Be careful, many have perished trying to kill this beast."

Revan turned slightly and looked back at him. "Then it must be time for the beast to perish."

* * *

Bastila sat on the ground feeling quite bored. Revan knew what the beast was for he and Malak avoided it the first time they found the Star Map. The beast was immune to the Force and its skin made lightsaber slashes almost impossible to defeat it. So he made Bastila sit far off in the brush while he and Jolee waited for the beast. And she guessed Revan must have been bored as well because…

'_So am I getting the silent treatment?'_

Bastila rolled her eyes.

'_You are the one who put me way over here.'_

'_Well you didn't exactly put up a fight.'_

'_Considering the last time I didn't listen to you I was getting my throat squeezed by Darth Revan, I thought best to listen.'_

'…'

'…_Alright I'm sorry, that came out wrong.'_

'…'

'_Revan?'_

Instead of a voice she was met with a very familiar picture of her dancing at the cantina on Manaan. She furrowed her eyebrows and began to turn bright red.

'_Oh haha, why don't we all laugh at Bastila and her drunk dancing?'_

'_Hey I thought you were really good, for someone who has no previous dancing experience.'_

It was a good thing Revan wasn't there because he didn't see the slight smile come across her face.

'_Do shut up and focus on the mission.'_

'_The beast isn't even here yet and I doubt it will be arriving soon.'_

'_Great now I have to deal with you until then.'_

'_You know you love it. And besides I could hear your thoughts that night and I know that you wanted me there when you danced.'_

Bastila was sure that anyone could see her now because her face was like a tomato.

'_Will you stop! It is bad enough I have to remember that night but with you constantly harassing me about it…'_

'_Hey I am not harassing you I am simply pointing out the facts.'_

'_The fact is that I want to forget about it. You wouldn't believe how embarrassing it is.'_

'_Why? You were quite talented and made every man stare at you with lustful eyes. If you were not a Jedi I would have forbidden you from going to clubs.'_

'…_I… what?'_

'_I am saying that you are sexy as you are beautiful.'_

Bastila felt her heart flutter for a moment but instantly tried to suppress those feelings. She found it harder and harder to hold her feelings back.

'_Revan, stop.'_

'_Why it is the truth. I wonder what you would look like in a slave outfit?' He pondered._

_Bastila's eyes widened. 'Don't you dare!'_

'_Too late'_

A very reveling image of her in a slave outfit popped into her mind. She cringed and started hurling mental curses at Revan. How does he come up with this stuff?

'_Would you please grow up and stop thinking like such a child. And stop thinking of me in such perverse ways.'_

'_Hey I never went through my teenage years so let me be. We all can't be lucky and have an eighteen year old friend of the opposite sex when we are thirteen.'_

'_Hey! I didn't think like this during that time!'_

'_Bas, your emotions were the easiest thing to see.'_

'_Okay so maybe I thought about you sometimes.'_

'_While that is the truth it is not the whole truth. And how I know this is because you are remembering your thoughts from then. Wow Bastila I never knew you had such a creative mind.'_

Suddenly her adolescent thoughts long ago forgotten came back into her mind. Her mind conjured up a picture of them under the Dantooine sunset on the plains alone with him on top of her kissing down her body until…

'_Stop reading my thoughts!'_

'_Well stop thinking of embarrassing things.'_

'_So now it's my fault?'_

'_You thought it not me.'_

Before she had a chance to say something the ground started to shake slightly. She fell down on her stomach and looked down at the hill where Revan was. Then from behind her a giant taloned foot stepped in front of her but scratched her back tearing cloth and skin. She held her breath and held back a cry as the large beast walked down the hill toward Revan and Jolee.

* * *

Revan stood up when he didn't hear Bastila's response. He glanced up at the large beast. His eyes fell on the beast's large clawed foot. He saw the shreds of Bastila's robe and some blood on it. He tried to feel her out through the Force but the beast was blocking any way to communicate with her. He clenched his teeth and took a step forward.

"Revan wait-" Jolee didn't finish as Revan threw him back into the forest. Revan was seeing red and he was going to make this beast suffer. He activated his red saber and held it behind him as he outstretched his left hand.

The beast growled and ran at Revan. Out from Revan's left hand a huge storm of lightning descended on the beast. Though this did not hinder the beast, it ran straight at Revan. Revan flipped over the beast and slashed at its armored neck. The beast roared in pain and turned sharply at Revan. Revan managed to land on his feet just in time to be met by a giant clawed hand. Revan flew backward and sled to halt on one knee. He looked up at the beast and swung his lightsaber in his hand. The two stared at each other, both powerful beasts that use the darkside now colliding. They both charged at each other and Revan leapt at it. Revan pulled his blue saber out and forced it into the beast's heart. But the beast got in one hit, scratching Revan across the chest cutting him deep.

The beast fell down defeated. Revan remained standing for a few moments before he looked down at the cut. He held his breath as he reached down and touched a green fluid that was mixing with his blood. He looked at it closely then glanced up at Jolee who had gotten back over to him. He let out his breath. "I've been poisoned." Was what he said before falling to the ground. Jolee rushed to his side as Bastila ran down from her spot.

* * *

Revan woke up on the _Ebon Hawk _or he guessed that's where he was. He looked down at himself and saw that he was bandaged up. But he felt weak and almost paralyzed. He struggled to open his eyes let alone try to get up. He tried to reach out and see who was nearby. He smirked seeing that no one was on the ship. Revan realized that the battle for Kashyykk must have been going on and they needed everyone to reduce Wookie casualties.

Revan then searched for his droid. He felt the faint taint of the darkside that emanated from the armor of his droid. HK-47 was just outside the ship guarding the ramp. Apparently Bastila knew what she was doing while in command. He could feel her now without his blinding anger and the disruption from the beast. He realized what the beast was. It was a Terentetak, a deadly beast produced through Sith alchemy that hunted Jedi. Revan realized he was lucky for taking it down so quickly, but still the beast was no match for him.

At that moment he knew how dire his situation was. The Terentetak was a beast that held one of the deadliest poison's in the galaxy. It attacked the muscles but did nothing to the brain. After slowly tearing away at its hosts immune system it spreads to the lungs causing the host to choke from the lack of oxygen and eventually die. There was no known cure, and with the beast being a Force negligent it was not possible to channel through the Force to kill the poison. Revan had only one option: to fight it.

He slowly closed his eyes and felt his muscles constantly ache and burn. It was only the beginning. But he was already used to taking a considerable amount of pain so he was ready for it. He began to quickly calculate his survivability percentage. He factored in his knowledge of the Force and the fact he was a Mandalorian but it still was not good enough. For the life expectancy when contracting the poison was only a few days.

Revan distracted himself by searching for Bastila through the Force. He found her and the rest of their companions heading back to the ship. He smiled sensing that the conflict on Kashyykk was over. He glanced up at the door as it opened.

"Concerning statement: Master your heart rate is declining and your stress level is elevating. It would seem you have been in contact with some poison. Query: May I take a sample of your blood to analyze it?"

Revan smiled at HK-47. His creation was very handy sometimes. "Sure here," Revan extended his arm towards the droid. HK walked over and his finger changed into a needle. He gently pushed it into his Master's vein and pulled out a sample of blood. The needle disappeared and his eyes glowed.

"Complication: Master it seems you have come into contact with a poison that is most deadly. I would advise that you begin repairs immediately."

Revan rolled his eyes and set his arm across his chest again. "Do me a favor and show your results and data on this poison to the old Jedi named Jolee when he arrives. After that go on standby mode until we reach Tatooine."

"Acknowledgement: As you wish Master."

HK turned and left the room. Revan could hear the faint echoing of the ramp coming back up signifying that their journey here was over. Revan knew that Tatooine was their next destination because shortly before Bastila got on the ship she was approached by someone she once knew who had news of her family…

He didn't glance at the door as it opened once more. He knew who it was. Bastila walked in and closed the door behind her. Revan's eyes drifted to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"I have been through worse. But what I am about to go through will be quite painful." He noticed the confused look in her eyes. "The beast is of Sith magic and harnesses a deadly poison that kills almost anyone who comes into contact with it. I… am afraid I will not be able to assist you on Tatooine, I am sorry."

Bastila's look of sadness turned to one of shock. "How did you…?"

"Bastila please, we share a bond." He said.

"Okay we will talk about that later. First how are you going to beat this?"

Revan caught the concern in her voice and sighed. "It is up to my willpower to fight it back. But I am afraid that without any sort of medicine I will not make it."

Bastila's eyes widened. "Then we need to take you to a facility. Revan I know you want to keep your presence hidden but that won't do any good if you are dead."

Revan held a hand up as best he could. "There is no medical facility that could cure me. There is a medicine that can be created from my blood to insure that the toxin does not suffocate me but besides that I have to fight it back myself."

"Suffocate you?"

"Yes, you see the poison attacks the muscles then the lungs making the victim unable to breathe. If I could get medicine to fight back the toxin in my lungs I will make it. But I cannot assist you until I am well."

Bastila walked over and put a hand on Revan's forehead. He closed his eyes as the soothing touch of her hand made him relax. Bastila saw this and kept her hand on him. "You are burning up. Can I heal you through the Force?"

Revan smiled a little seeing her determination. "No, the beast was made to resist the Force. As a result its poison is the same way."

Bastila sighed and nodded. She knelt down next to his bed and looked him over. "I feel so helpless." She admitted.

Revan opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. "And I will to when you face your many trails on Tatooine."

"How do you know what I will face?"

"I have learned many things through the Force. One technique that can only be gained through patience and power is the gift of sight. Once in a while I can see the fates of people. It is rare and often cryptic, like the Jedi themselves, but it does come in handy. I have seen what you will face on Tatooine and it will make you stronger or break you. But I will be with you through it all."

Bastila nodded but Revan felt her fear through the Force. "You don't have to be afraid I know you can do this."

Bastila closed her eyes. "It is not me I fear for." Revan gently took her hand off his forehead and turned on his side.

"You should probably go change seeing how you ruined yet another one of your outfits." Bastila frowned remembering the cut on her back from the beast's foot. She was lucky it didn't have poison on its foot.

"Revan stop, it is okay to be afraid." She told him.

Revan laughed but kept his back to her. "Who says I am afraid?"

Bastila shook her head and stood up. "If you need anything…"

"Yeah, yeah I will call for you like a helpless child. Leave me to my misery." Bastila didn't want to go and Revan heard the hesitation as she didn't leave. Revan didn't want her to go but he felt so weak in front of her and didn't want her to see him like this. Reluctantly she left him. Revan turned over and lay on his back. He felt alone and broken. Now facing death in way he never wanted to experience it. Slowly.

* * *

1 day later,

It was still almost two days to Tatooine and the ship was in a state of depression. Overnight Revan had succumbed to the poison and was in constant pain not to mention the constant coughing he endured from the lack of oxygen. His fingernails and cheeks turned blue as the constant hacking could be heard throughout the ship. He forbid anyone to see him especially Bastila. With the exception of HK and Jolee no one saw the great Jedi slowly dying.

Bastila gave up trying to meditate and had started to cry at one point over the whole situation. If Jolee couldn't come up with a way to stop the toxin from attacking his lungs then he was not going to make it. Bastila found herself in the medical room with him going over a lot of different serums and information on how to cure him. But she just felt as if she were getting in the way.

She sat in the medical room waiting for Jolee to come back from telling Revan the results. He was able to duplicate the toxin and found a way to stop the symptoms but it would take several days to make it. He went to see if Revan had a few days. Bastila waited very impatiently.

Finally Jolee appeared in the room. Bastila looked over at him and saw that he looked conflicted. She felt her heart drop knowing that something was wrong. "He wants to see you now." Jolee said.

Bastila didn't know if that was good or bad. "Is he… going to make it? Until the serum is complete?"

Jolee cracked a small smile. "He is a stubborn one. If anyone can outlast this it will be him but he will not be ready for any combat until he is completely well."

"How long will that take?"

Jolee sighed and went back over to the medical equipment. "Even he doesn't know. But maybe you should ask him yourself." Bastila nodded and walked out of the room.

She stopped in front of the door to the back dormitory or Revan's personal room now that he had taken it over. Bastila didn't bother knocking or using the controls, she just waved her hand and the door opened. She looked into the dimly lit room and saw Revan's hand hanging down from his bunk. She did not hesitate to quickly get over to him and kneel next to the bed.

She had to keep from gasping at his appearance. He looked terribly ill and pale. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips were dried and cracked. His cheeks were blue from the lack of oxygen and he was dripping in sweat. He tried to suppress yet another cough as she knelt next to him. "Bastila…*cough, cough* I didn't want… you to see me like this." He coughed harder as his body begged for oxygen.

Bastila felt her eyes water realizing the reason he didn't want her to see him was because he thought he looked weak. She placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it gently. "No Revan you never look weak to me. Not even now, according to Jolee no one could have survived this long. Revan you are going to make it aren't you?"

Revan coughed a little more and inhaled making a deep wheezing noise. "I am trying Bas. Believe me I will fight this until my dying breath if it is necessary. But if Jolee can come up with something in a few days I will be alive to receive it."

Bastila smiled feeling a sense of hope again. "Revan I could not sleep or meditate knowing that you are in so much pain and I am unable to help."

Despite his sickness Revan still managed to laugh which turned into coughing. "Bastila you should not fear for my life. If it is my time to die then so be it but I promise you right now that this sickness will have to take me fighting. You should be focusing on your next task. You have many trails approaching you and you need to be ready. While I cannot be there in person I will assist you as much as I can." Revan smiled confidently at the young Padawan.

Bastila returned the smile and began to rub his cheek. "I never thought I would say this but I missed you."

"And I missed you, and still miss you." Revan said. He tried to raise his hand up to her face but the pain was too much for him and it fell back to the side. Revan closed his eyes in defeat. Bastila saw this and took his hand putting it up to her face. Revan opened his eyes again and looked at her hopefully. His hand felt her soft skin and he wanted to die having her be the last thing he feels.

"Bastila leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek before standing up. "I suppose I should go back and help Jolee with your medicine." She said as a tear made its way down her cheek.

Revan nodded slightly. "As you wish." He closed his eyes and kept the feel of her soft touch on his mind.

Bastila smiled slightly. After hearing from his own mouth that he would make it she was satisfied. But that did not lift the sorrow she felt for being totally helpless in the situation. All she could do is wait and see if Revan could truly make it through this.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So a little let down from my previous chapters I know. But this one needed to be shortened unless you wanted to read all the boring dialog from Kotor we have all heard or the same action scenes. And on the Terentetak I believe that in a real life situation, as I described, its toxin would be this lethal and if you don't agree with me, too bad. Please let me know what you think I appreciate all opinions.

Mandalorian translation: A Mandalorian never forgets.


	13. Here Without You

A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed I really appreciate reading what you think. This is where you see the mainly double side of Revan. The immature side we all love and the wise all powerful Jedi we all love. And this is where we see how Bastila can handle things by herself. And I don't want to give much a way but Bastila basically becomes a female Revan in this chapter, a complete badass. I can honestly say I have been waiting for this chapter with great anticipation what about you?

Disclaimer: Chap. 1

The Fallen Knight

Here Without You

_There are many things I would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how_

_-Wonderwall by Oasis_

2 days later

"Hold him up." Jolee barked at Bastila. They were beside Revan as he coughed up blood once more. He had gotten worse the past few days as the serum was still not yet ready. Jolee had to have it mixed then sterilized which would take 4 to 6 hours. And they didn't know if Revan had that much time left. His body was weak and fragile now, he looked like a man on his deathbed, which he was.

Bastila held back tears as she held Revan up so that he could breathe, but it was met with little success. Revan's coughing continued as he couldn't control it. He tried to gasp out something but they couldn't catch it. "Please don't talk Revan you will only make it worse." Bastila said softly as a tear escaped her eye. She didn't want him to die, not when they were this close to getting Malak and not when she was starting to get close to him. 'Not again,' she thought. 'I can't lose him again.'

Revan fell back down on the bed and his body went limp. His breathing was reduced to short wheezes. He closed his eyes obviously feeling too much pain to stay conscious. He realized that he would not make it until the serum was complete. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bastila's tear filled gaze.

'_Bring me the serum. I will use what I have left to complete it.'_

Bastila gasped at hearing him. His voice in her head sounded like he did when he was okay days before. Her eyes widened though at his comment. "But you will die if you do so." She didn't care what Jolee was thinking at the moment so she just said it aloud.

'_I am going to die before it is complete.'_

He coughed once more and blood came out of his lips. He lifted his arm off his chest and held it up in the air with all his might.

'_Please, this is the only chance.'_

Bastila remained silent for a moment considering his proposition. If what he said was true then he would die either way. But if he used the last of his strength to finish the serum then he might have a small chance. Bastila slowly nodded then turned to Jolee.

"Bring him the serum."

Jolee was taken back by this. "Are you two…? Ah never mind, what did he tell you?"

"He said that he could finish it."

Jolee shook his head. "I don't buy it. I do not know one technique where a Jedi can sterilize a serum let alone complete the coding process required in the mixing."

Bastila was starting to get impatient. "Revan has gained the knowledge of every single power in the galaxy. If he says he can do it then I believe him now bring him the serum!"

Jolee glared at Bastila but grudgingly went to go get it. Bastila looked back down at Revan. He was so broken so fragile and yet he was at his strongest. He had fought this poison day and night he wouldn't give up. Bastila could never imagine the pain he has withstood from this and he never succumbed to it instead he fought it.

'_Please, don't think of me any less then you do now. I do not want to be weak in your eyes.' Revan's voice echoed in her head._

She smiled and grabbed his hand. Her small hand was engulfed by his larger hand. She leaned closer towards him. "Revan you are anything but weak to me. You have never been stronger in my eyes." Revan managed to smile at her words. Bastila's head snapped around to see Jolee holding the serum and a needle.

"Alright here it is. Now amaze this old Jedi with your superior knowledge." Jolee muttered.

Revan held out his hand once more and Bastila placed the serum in his hand. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

'_After I do this I will have no energy left. I will survive only through our bond and you need to give me strength after he injects the serum.'_

Bastila nodded and held her hand on his chest. Revan closed his eyes and a bright light came from his chest then into the serum. The light grew brighter then completely dissipated. Revan inhaled on last time then his hand fell limp but Jolee took the serum and put it in the needle. He quickly injected into his heart and pumped the serum into him. Bastila could feel the light and dark that was Revan all around her. Somehow he had managed to leave his body temporarily so that he wouldn't die. Bastila channeled herself and pushed some of her strength into Revan.

After doing that she took her hands away and stared hopelessly as Revan's body was still unmoving. She and Jolee jumped back as he suddenly inhaled and began panting heavily. He looked around the room before sighing in relief.

"Well… that was *cough* fun." He choked out. His voice was ragged and dry still. Jolee began to check his pulse as Bastila felt tears start to stroll down her cheeks. Revan smiled at her then cringed slightly in pain. "Why am I still… not getting oxygen?" He asked.

Jolee finished his observation and stood up. "The serum will take a while to kill all the poisons in your lungs but for now you will just have to deal with it."

Revan laughed dryly before coughing a little. "Thanks Jolee." He gasped out. Jolee smirked and nodded at Revan before leaving the two alone. "If you… are wondering yes… I am still in pain." He said weakly.

Bastila couldn't shake the joy she was feeling from seeing Revan alive and no doubt on the road to recovery. "So if you had a guess how long until you heal?" She questioned.

Revan opened his mouth and out came more coughing. When he stopped he clenched his teeth and hit his head several times on the bed.

'_I am going to stop talking until my lungs are back to normal.'_

Bastila smirked. "Fair enough. So how do you feel now?"

'_I would say better but that would be a lie. I can breathe a little so that is one thing going for me.'_

"I suppose, so I am guessing that you are going to have me "find" the Star Maps until you are well enough to face Malak?"

Revan grinned. _'That's the plan. And plus you do not need me physically here.'_

Bastila eyed him questioningly. "I don't…"

'_You will see. But do not doubt yourself no matter what. Trust that you are strong enough for anything that is thrown at you.'_

Bastila nodded. "Alright, so I suppose I should get going."

'_Yes, take Juhani and HK with you. Jolee needs to be here to monitor me and the others can roam free in the city.'_

Bastila frowned. "Why do I always have to be followed by your death droid?"

Revan smiled as he closed his eyes. _'Because that death droid just may save your life… again.'_

Bastila shook her head then stood up. She bent down and kissed Revan's cheek before leaving.

* * *

The streets of Tatooine were slightly crowded but not that much too where you couldn't pick out a single person. That was exactly what Darth Bandon was doing, searching for two people he had tracked to Tatooine. He stood behind the shadow of a wall in the area where the _Ebon Hawk _landed. He was flanked by four Dark Jedi this time. He made sure he brought stronger ones with him this time, especially if Revan had that cursed droid. Bastila was surprisingly stronger than what he expected back on Manaan. And plus if Revan was alive and he was with her then they would distract Revan long enough for Bandon to take Bastila.

He scanned the area as countless merchants and others walked around the ship but not any he was looking for. Then towards the door that went to the city he saw her. Bastila, wearing brown Jedi robes that clung to her body to allow more advanced movements. But Revan was not with her, instead she was followed by another Jedi and Revan's assassin droid. He thought this was odd. Revan was a master in warfare as well as the Force but Bandon was sure that he did not leave any trace so that Revan could track him. But if Revan somehow knew he was on planet then this was a trap to lure Bandon back into the open. Bandon would not fall for it, he would wait for the right moment. He silently sunk back into the shadows and decided to track his target from a distance.

* * *

The cantina was mostly bare but there were a few people in there. One of which was whom Bastila was looking for. Her mother. Bastila had gotten word that her mother was on Tatooine and that she was in the cantina. Bastila told Juhani and HK to wait outside while she dealt with this. But she was not ready to face her mother. She felt as if she didn't want to do this alone and wished Revan was here. She told him everything about her childhood and how her mother acted towards her.

'_Yes I remember, and I told you that you wouldn't be alone. I am with you.'_

She smiled at hearing his voice in her head. For once she actually loved the bond they shared for it was going to come in handy while Revan was incapacitated.

'_Thank you Revan.'_

'_Anything for you mesh'la.'_

Bastila blushed slightly remembering the Mandalorian word for beautiful. She shrugged it off and walked over towards the corner of the cantina. Whether she was ready for this or not, she had to get it over with.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" The elderly lady said to Bastila.

Bastila sighed. "I'm here mother. Or don't you recognize me?"

"Well what do you expect, when I haven't had as much as a picture of you since I left? Do you know how long I have been trying to find you?" Helena spoke bitterly.

"You knew that communication was impossible once I joined the Order. Now what is this about? Where is father?"

"Then you haven't heard. I should have known." Helena's voice got a little quieter.

Bastila started to get impatient. "Did something happen to him? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Your father is dead Bastila. That is part of the reason I have been looking for you."

Bastila's heart dropped and she faltered for a moment. "Dead? What happened? What did you do to him?!"

"Isn't this a lovely reunion? Already throwing insults at me after I haven't seen you for fourteen years."

Bastila rolled her eyes. "It has been fifteen! Now are you going to tell me about my father or should I ask someone else?"

'_There is not emotion,' Revan surprised her by reciting the code._

Bastila sighed. "I heard you were sick mother. Is that true?"

Helena looked at her quizzically. "If you must know Bastila I am dying. Though I doubt that it would bring you down with the way you are treating me right now."

Bastila narrowed her eyes. "I came to see you because I heard you were sick! And you just continue to argue with me! Why did I even come?"

Helena sighed. "I suppose I have been too harsh. I should be thankful you actually took time off from your Jedi duties to see me. Very well, I will tell you what happened to your father. We came here because your father thought he could get the pearl of a Krayt Dragon. He… didn't make it. I am sorry Bastila."

Bastila took this in for a moment. "Oh you're sorry? That's a first. Why have you been looking for me then? To tell me this?"

"No Bastila, I was… hoping that you could retrieve something for me."

"I should have known you just wanted something."

Helena shook her head. "Bastila please listen. Your father had a holocron that was like a journal. I wish that you would get it for me. I want to have a memory of him with me always."

Bastila was very conflicted at the moment. She didn't know if she wanted to or not but then the decision was made for her.

'_The Star Map is in the Krayt Dragon's cave.'_

Bastila dropped her gaze and sighed. "Why do you want it? To sell it?"

"Why must you be so much like me Bastila? I don't expect you to give it to me but it was worth a chance." Helena turned around and Bastila walked out of the cantina.

'_I am sorry about your father. I know he meant a lot to you.'_

Bastila forced herself not to dwell on the death of her father as she walked away.

'_I don't want to give her the holocron even if I get it.'_

'_I know, but what if she truly misses your father and she wants something to remember him always? Like a certain locket on a necklace.'_

Bastila rolled her eyes and smiled.

'_I will think about it.'_

'_And I will listen intently. Also could you go back in and watch the dancers for a few moments? I haven't gotten any entertainment since Manaan and seeing how you aren't going to be drinking any time soon-'_

'_Oh go back to sleep!'_

Bastila tried to keep a blush from appearing on her cheeks but that was short lived. She hid it as she walked out of the cantina and back with her two companions.

"Are we ready to go?" Juhani asked. Bastila simply nodded and they walked towards the hunting lodge.

* * *

Darth Bandon stayed in the shadows as the three went into the hunting lodge. One thing troubled him greatly. Where was Revan? He hadn't sensed him yet and Bastila had been out and about for nearly two hours. He also noticed the other crew that accompanied them to be wandering around the city as well. But he knew all too well how Revan worked.

Darth Bandon had followed Darth Revan many times into battle during the Jedi Civil War. He studied the great strategist's plans and attacks making sure he would learn much. Revan had even let the apprentice lead his own battle as Revan watched. Bandon was later awarded with his own personal army. Bandon had much respect for Revan but he served only one master and that was Malak.

Bandon decided to test Revan to see what his plan was. He signaled his ship, which was in orbit, for several more Sith. He would let these lesser apprentices attack Bastila's group in hopes of luring Revan out. If Revan came out then Bandon would attack without hesitation. If Revan didn't come out… he would have to wait. After all patience is a virtue.

HK-47 walked around the building that led to the lodge. He never went in with the others instead he snuck around and hid. He had been monitoring the odd surge in the Force his sensors picked up. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw five hooded men sneak back into the crowd. The Sith were here and were tracking them. But his programming was prepared for this. He instantly sent a message to his Master's datapad then went into the building with the others. HK-47 was always on top of his targets.

* * *

Revan felt breathing come easier to him. The past few hours had relieved much of his coughing but he was not fully healed. He would not be fully healed for some time but his connection through the Force was not in the least infringed. He was using Bastila as a host to see and feel everything going on. Not to mention his ability to reach out and feel everything around him. He had no limitations in his ability to see things. He glanced over at his datapad as it chirped to life. He didn't need to see it to know what it was.

Darth Bandon had followed them and was tracking Bastila. He knew the reason he hadn't attacked yet was because Revan didn't reveal himself. He knew this was coming. The Force granted him with a small vision of what Bastila was going to face on this planet. The emotional and physical battles were going to bring her to the breaking point but he had faith in her. He would be with her in all her trails. He guessed it was the will of the Force for him to be ill so that Bastila could go through these challenges. He knew she would succeed. For if she did, he would too.

* * *

Bastila trudged through the sand with her companions behind her. She guessed that when she was finished here she would have a desert in her shoes. After killing some sand people that attacked miners and sneaking into their camp she was quite finished with sand people. But no, she had to talk to the chief then get kicked out just to buy moister vaporaters and return. Now she had the map to the far dune sea where, according to Revan, was the Star Map and Krayt Dragon.

It would have been easier for Revan just to tell her where to go but he said he "forgot" and that he had more important things to remember other than the location of a Star Map on a desert planet. She was starting to wish that he would just rest because…

'_Did you know when the sun sets here it is quite romantic? If you want we can stay a while until I am better and then go out on the desert kill a few sand people together then sit back and watch the sun go down.'_

'_Revan, go to sleep.'_

'_Only with you in my arms again.'_

Bastila rolled her eyes and was glad she was in the front so no one could see her blush.

'_Can't you be serious for a moment?'_

'_Why? The moment hasn't arrived.'_

'_And how do you know this?'_

'_Well to sound like a cryptic old Jedi, *ahem* I have foreseen it.' She could almost see him smiling._

'_What do you mean foreseen it? What you can see the future?'_

'_Eh, it comes and goes. But it is never about me, weird.'_

'_Revan do grow up.'_

'_Not a chance. Besides if I grew up and acted as wise as I should be with the knowledge I have I would be lecturing you about thinking about cuddling with a certain fallen Jedi.'_

Bastila blushed once more and cursed herself for thinking about the times Revan would hold her when she was little and how she compared it to how he held her on Manaan.

'_I am going to block you out.'_

'_Hey I didn't start thinking about it. Oh and serious time is here.'_

Bastila was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about but then she looked up at the top of the sand hill. Three Sith were standing up at the top with their lightsabers drawn. Bastila grabbed hers and activated both ends holding it in front of her body. "Juhani! HK!" She yelled to her companions. The two ran to her side and pulled out their own weapons. Juhani held her blue saber in a defensive stance while HK-47 took out his customized blaster rifle and pointed it at the Sith directly in front of him.

The wind passed by the six as they all glared at the opponent directly in front of them. The sand picked up and flew down the hill which HK, Juhani, and Bastila were on the bottom of. Bastila knew they were at a disadvantage because their enemy had the high ground.

'_Stand your ground.'_

She listened to Revan and didn't move from her spot. Juhani and HK followed and stayed at her side. Bastila breathed slowly as the anticipation for battle was ever present.

'_Feel the serenity of the moment. Anticipate each attack. This is where you fail, you react instead of relying on your skills. You are better than all these Sith do not doubt your abilities. Feel it Bastila, stretch out and grasp the Force during battle. Control it and you will control yourself.'_

It amazed her how Revan could go from immature teenager to aspiring mentor. She took his advice to heart and closed her eyes. She stilled her breathing and focused on the Force. She felt it, the slight taint and whispers echoing in the Force around her. She felt attuned and prepared. When she opened her eyes she felt totally different. She no longer was anxious for the battle she was calm.

She dropped her defensive stance and the Sith did not hesitate. The one in front of her lunged downward. Bastila looked up at him then spun in a complete circle as the Sith tried to stab at her from midair. The Sith fell on his back and had a large slash in his chest. He was instantly killed. The two looked at their fallen companion and dashed at the three.

HK fired four times rapidly at the one in front of him and caught him in the head. Juhani got into a brief duel with the one she was fighting but quickly overpowered her opponent and managed to stab him through the chest. Bastila stood looking out at the desert feeling the sense of calm never leave her. It was odd, this never happened to her during all the other battles.

"Are you alright?" Juhani asked looking over at Bastila.

Bastila shook herself out of shock. "Yeah I just… never mind. Let's go."

They began walking through the desert once more heading towards what looked like a large cave in the distance. Bastila still couldn't shake the feeling she had when she fought that Sith.

'_That was you freeing yourself to the Force. You let it guide you and show you. That is why you were met with success.'_

'_But I don't get it. It wasn't light or dark it was just, calming.'_

'_That is what the Force is. It is a balance of light and dark. It is everything and it is nothing. Kinda like love right?'_

Bastila shook her head and let the faintest smile cross her lips. _'Oh Revan everything to you has to do with love.'_

'_That's because love has to do with everything my dear Bastila.'_

* * *

From off in the distance on several different swoop bikes Darth Bandon watched his little decoy fight. He frowned in disappointment as Bastila handled those Sith too easily. 'How had she gotten so much stronger?' Bandon seethed inwardly but then shrugged it off. No matter she was not to his level. The darkside was on his side and she was inexperienced against a greater opponent while he slaughtered dozens of men at one time. It would be a great battle that only few would get to watch.

He clicked a few buttons on the swoop bike and saw she was approaching a known Krayt Dragon cave. 'That must be her destination,' Bandon thought. 'Revan didn't show so either he is playing this really well or he has too much faith in Bastila.' Darth Bandon had this sickening feeling that he was playing right into Revan's hands. Even though he was confident he could best Bastila he knew that him and the four Dark Jedi he brought with him were no match for Revan in single combat.

Bandon looked back down at the map and saw an interesting development. He smirked and turned on the swoop bike. "While we may not be worthy opponents of Revan, a Krayt Dragon sure is."

* * *

Revan lay solemnly staring at the ceiling. He knew all too well what was about to happen. He could not tell Bastila for it was her challenge to face but not alone. That is why he opened her up to the Force, the TRUE Force. In everything, especially battle, Revan found himself at his strongest when he simply let the Force flow. Neither light nor dark but even. The even rift he desperately fought for control in himself was when a Jedi was at their strongest. Though Revan rarely did this because he felt no one was worthy of facing him at his strongest.

Revan was at his weakest when he drew on only the darkside. Though he appeared to be at his strongest he was not meant for just dwelling on the dark. While when he took only the light it was the same thing but he was slightly stronger. And of course right in the middle he was unstoppable even without needing unlimited power. Revan already had unlimited power, achieved through years of dedication devotion and warfare he had mastered every Force technique and lightsaber form known to this galaxy, even the ancient ones. But he could only imagine what he could do once he unlocked the unlimited powers. Revan knew no mortal could best him as is.

But Bastila was a different story. While he had trained her in the Jedi and almost all of her lightsaber training she was still not strong enough for this Sith. He was right under Malak when it came to power. While Revan could easily defeat Bandon by just using his mind Bastila would not survive unless she had help. And that is where Revan came in. He would do all he could but she had to face Bandon alone, physically.

* * *

Bastila stood next to the Twi'lek hunter as the Banthas were in place. The only had to stand there for about two seconds before they felt the ground under them shaking. Out from the cave came the biggest creature Bastila had ever seen in her life. She could only stare up at it with awe as it came out of its cave. "It is a big one!" The Twi'lek shouted.

Bastila waited with anticipation. A little farther and the Krayt Dragon that killed her father would die. She watched as its massive claws moved forward toward the Bantha bait. But then the unexpected happened.

When the monster was in range of the mines, but not close enough for them to kill it, all of them blew up making the Dragon roar in pain. Bastila's face dropped seeing this. "What happened?"

"The mines went off prematurely. This is not good. It is very angry now!" The Twi'lek cried out pointing up at the massive Dragon. It roared once more then bent down and grabbed a Bantha with its massive jaws. Bastila cursed and took her lightsaber in her hand. "Weapons are no good. We are all doomed!" The Twi'lek ran off in the desert to Force knows where.

Bastila turned back to the beast. She glanced back at her companions. "What are we going to do now?" Juhani questioned.

Bastila clenched her teeth and was about to yell for them to charge it. But she stopped. She was so overcome by the death of her father and the failure of the plan that she didn't realized the plan was suicide. She sighed and hooked her lightsaber back to her belt. "We will go back. No reason to stick around waiting to get eaten." Bastila whipped around and saw some covering. "There," she said as they started for it. They stopped by the familiar sound of sadistic laughter.

"Bastila walking away from a fight? Something I thought I would never see." Darth Bandon said standing behind them with four other Sith. Behind all of them the Krayt Dragon was having a feast on the many Bantha.

"Darth Bandon. You aren't going to run away this time?" Bastila said putting her hand on her lightsaber.

"Complication: As much as I would love to kill this meatbag we do have a mighty large situation behind us." HK-47 said reminding everyone about the Dragon who was running out of Bantha.

"It appears the droid is right. So why don't we make this quick?" Darth Bandon said snapping his fingers. The four Sith removed their cloaks and pulled out their weapons stepping forward. The two in the front had only a single hilt but the two in the back had a double blade. Bastila looked from them to the Dragon behind Bandon. She glanced over her shoulder at her companions. She took a moment to think as the wind picked up slightly making her hair flow in the slightest. 'So this was what Revan was talking about. We surely would be killed staying but this Sith isn't going to let us just walk away.

She knew they would protest but it was the only way. "Juhani, HK go back to the ship." She said quietly.

Juhani stared at her in shock. "Bastila you can't be serious. You will be up against five Sith not to mention the Dragon."

Bastila nodded and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. "Yes but if you two stay then the Dragon will go after you instead of the Sith."

"What makes you think that the Dragon won't go after you?"

"I don't! I just know that it would be better if one of us dies instead of three. And besides they are after me anyway." Bastila felt like this was the moment of truth in her life. She couldn't believe what she was saying. She really was going to take on five Sith not to mention a Krayt Dragon by herself?

"Complication: While my primary programming would override your choice right now I… am sorry to say that Master has reprogrammed me for this one planet. Statement: Master says when Bastila wishes you to leave her in the Dune Sea you are to obey."

Bastila frowned at that. Revan showed off a little too much sometimes. She shook herself out of it and looked back at Juhani. "Please just go. Trust me." Bastila said almost pleadingly. Juhani looked from her to the Sith, who haven't moved out of the interest of what Bastila was doing, before nodding sadly and she began to walk back towards the city with HK-47.

Bastila looked down at the ground as the wind continued to go by lightly. She looked from the sand to her lightsaber. The small etched R on the middle of the hilt made her smile slightly. She carved it in there shortly after Revan left for the war. It served as a reminder of her teacher and friend. She hadn't looked at it in the longest time and now she let her eyes linger a moment.

"Whenever you're ready!" Bandon shouted over the roars of the Dragon.

The hilt turned slightly in her grip as she clenched her fists. Bastila's eyes closed as a single tear escaped. She got Revan back only to lose him again. But then her mind faded back to what he said. He told her that this planet will try to break her but she will pull through, he had complete faith in her. She opened her eyes again and looked at the five impatient Sith.

She slid her left foot back in the sand as she held out her blade horizontally. She activated one side and then the other. She looked like a true warrior ready for the ultimate battle. The Sith followed suit and activated their blades. Darth Bandon grinned evilly as he waited with great anticipation as to what Bastila can do. Bastila looked at him with an emotionless gaze. She was calm, she was ready.

'_Believe in your abilities. Do not fear, for fear does not exist to us. Death exists but fear does not. You no longer fear to die, release yourself and then you will win.'_

Revan's voice sounded like a guardian angel. She smiled slightly as one last drop fell from her cheek. She could do this, she could win. As long as Revan was with her she could do anything.

She glanced up to see the mighty Krayt Dragon had finished all the Banthas, and it now set its sights on the group of six. Bastila looked down at her footing and then slid her right foot back as well making it appear as if she were going into another stance. The Sith had their backs to the Dragon but that did not mean that they didn't see this coming. As the Dragon lurched downward Bandon and three of the Dark Jedi jumped out of the way. Bastila remained where she was as the Dragon's mouth was just out of reach. The one Sith was not so lucky and was swallowed in a split second.

Bastila turned her head to the left and saw one of the three land there. Then another in front of her and finally the last to her right. She guessed that Bandon was behind her. She knew the apprentice wouldn't attack until he had her all to himself. Bastila still stood her ground with her lightsaber pointed horizontally in front of her. She eyed each of the Sith and then closed her eyes. She let the Force connect with her and guide her. She felt open and connected once more. It was like she could see several different things at once.

The Krayt Dragon curled its tail behind Bastila in order to keep the rest of his meal from leaving. Bastila saw this and flipped backwards over the monsters tail. She landed on it and so did two of the Sith. She blocked back and forth between the two as they were on both sides of her. She blocked dodged and jumped over every attack. The battle became fierce until the Dragon began to lift its tail in the air. Bastila ducked under a slash from the Sith behind her then used the Force to push the one in front of her. He fell from the Dragon's tail as she tried to remain balanced on the moving tail. The third Sith used the Force to jump all the way up. Bastila saw this and stabbed her lightsaber into the tail making it a makeshift pole. She ran in a circle then jumped out, holding on to her lightsaber, and kicked the jumping Sith back down to the ground.

Once she planted her feet back on the Dragon's tail she pulled her saber out of its flesh and twirled it in her hand. She had it in her left hand as she glared at the Sith across from her. The Sith didn't waste much time and charged her. Bastila held her blade up vertically as she blocked a slash aimed at her neck. She pushed his attack back and then swung at him several times. Her blows were not cumbersome or random. They were planed and coordinated attacks. The Sith blocked one last slash aimed at his legs then countered by using the Force to push her. She flew back and her lightsaber went flying down to the surface. She started to slide down the tail as the Dragon began to slam its tail back down at the ground.

She looked up at the Sith and closed her eyes waiting for the right moment. She let go from the tail seconds from impact and hit the sand but was immediately tossed up again by the vibrations of the massive tail hitting the sand. Bastila used this to call her saber back to her. She smirked as she caught it and landed on her feet in the middle of the sand. Both Sith that she knocked off the Dragon jumped at her and she locked in another deadly duel. But this time she did not hold back as much. Instead she mostly went on the offensive and made the two start to back up. The third Sith saw how distracted she was and prepared to leap off the Dragon's tail towards Bastila. Before his blade could pierce Bastila the massive jaws of the Krayt Dragon descended once more and swallowed him whole. Bastila connected lightsabers with one and used that to jump in the air slightly to kick the other in the face. She then swiped the connected blades downward causing the Sith to drop his guard. She took a step forward and punched him in the face.

Bastila turned around and began to pace approximately ten feet away. While she paced calmly she untied her robe and took off the giant overcoat part leaving her in the more maneuverable clothing. Underneath the robes she had her battle suit just in case. She looked at the two and stopped. She turned off one side of the blade pointing it down at the ground. The two Sith looked at each other then back at Bastila. The one on her right ran towards her and the one on her left extended his hand as lightning came towards her. She defended herself with her lightsaber against the lightning but she stumbled back a bit from the immense power behind it. The other Sith lunged at her and struck across the top which she barely managed to block. She slowly started to back up as the one began his furious attacks. She kept her defense close and tight to her body so that she wouldn't wear herself out.

Bastila blocked one last attack and pushed the connected blades back at her foe. He pushed back at her and they both stared at each other. Then Bastila's gaze shifted upward and saw the Dragon. It was walking toward them, well not toward them more like on them. She pressed her palms together and then forced them forward. The Sith flew back with the force she had created. The Sith had time to look up and see the giant claw coming to rest on him. Bastila stood up straight and looked up at the giant beast. She stared at it and it stared right back at her. The Dragon tilted its head when it looked at her. Bastila did the same wondering why it was doing that.

The next thing Bastila knew she was desperately trying to lean backwards as a red blade clipped her cheek. She held a hand up to it and cursed herself for not paying attention. She looked up to see the final Sith apprentice wielding a double bladed saber. Bastila clenched her teeth and activated the other side of hers. The Sith nodded and lunged at her. Bastila sidestepped it to the right and twirled her blade around trying to hit him in the back. The Sith moved his blade behind to block her move before countering by extending his blade to the left swing at her legs. Bastila jumped over this and then blocked another attack towards her face. They both withdrew their connected blades and took a step back eyeing each other.

'_Mind your surroundings. Always know where you the enemy and your battleground are.'_

Bastila looked up to see the Krayt Dragon moving once more. This time it was his tail. The massive tail began to sweep across the sand heading right towards the two. Bastila saw the hesitation in her opponent's eyes and ran towards him. She extended her hand and called one of the fallen Dark Jedi's blades towards her. She took it and leapt at the Sith. He looked back at her just in time to see the red glow enter his chest. Before he hit the ground Bastila use him as a stepping stone and jumped on his body and pushed off shooting up in the air. She called upon the Force to get all the way to her destination. Her eyes widened as she flew high in the air and finally landed on the beast's head.

She only managed to stay on her feet long enough for her to get cut by a thrown lightsaber. She fell to one knee and cried out in pain grasping the back of her left thigh. It was cut deep and in a lot of pain. She glanced up and prayed silently that he would monologue so that she could take time to heal herself.

And with her luck, he did. "I see that you are a lot more powerful than last time. No doubt this is Revan's doing. And where is the old Dark Lord of the Sith?" He said circling her.

Bastila still clutched her wound and a faint white light started to emanate from it. She looked up at Bandon. "He isn't here."

Darth Bandon stopped in front of her and glared at her. "I can see that. I suppose I will ask him after I subdue you then take you to my Master. Revan will definitely follow you there to be lured into a trap."

Bastila rolled her eyes. She hated the Sith that liked to go on but in this one matter it did help. She felt her wound fully heal then smirked. "Unless I beat you now." She said confidently.

He howled in laughter. "And just how will you do that? I severed your tendon with that blow, there is no way you can walk let alone beat me."

"On the contrary," she stood up and liked the reaction she got out of him. "I feel quite fine."

Darth Bandon glared angrily as he reactivated his saber. Bastila reactivated hers as well then was almost knocked off her feet as she remembered that they were on the head of the Krayt Dragon. She hoped it would do any fast movements for now. She gathered herself and glanced down at the Krayt Dragon's eye. It was staring at her, weird.

'_Focus on Bandon. You have done a good job at conserving your energy but for the most part he has you beat. You need to stay with him and get the opening. It is never the best who wins a duel but simply the one who doesn't make a mistake.'_

Bastila held her gaze firm on Bandon. Although the weird behavior of this Dragon was really on her mind. Bandon clenched his teeth and charged. Bastila did the same and they both met in the middle blades clashing. They both stared into each other's eyes. "I feel much conflict in you Bastila. It seems you have tasted some of that dark taint from Revan."

Bastila cringed. These Sith all had to do their speeches to try and seduce Jedi. She pushed him back then began to lash out on him. But instead of random wild movements they were all planned and calculated attacks taught to her by Revan. It seemed to catch Bandon by complete surprise.

_Sith only care about killing Jedi remember this.' Revan spoke in their bond while she fought._

* * *

In the _Ebon Hawk _Revan lied in his bunk staring at the ceiling watching her battle on the Krayt Dragon. He was breathing easy now and feeling a little bit of muscle control return but he still could only watch. He focused on her movements her agility and her endurance. "Sith will do anything to kill a Jedi. They will sacrifice themselves to kill a single Jedi. Never underestimate their resolve, they will surprise you with how far they are willing to go." Revan smiled seeing that she was using his technique. A combination of form VII, form IV, and an ancient lightsaber form that focused on strong quick attacks with a close defense. It was one of many forms Revan invented. He smiled proudly at Bastila and continued to watch the battle.

* * *

'_They will die if they know they can corrupt you. When they see that you are willing to strike them down in hate they will surrender and that is when they are at their worst.'_

Bastila was thankful that the Krayt Dragon decided to slowly walk back towards the cave while the duel headed down its back. Bastila's quick power attacks made Bandon on edge and his anger was starting to show. Bastila went for a quick slice for his middle and he blocked it and used his anger to push his strength at a new peak and force her lightsaber back diagonally. With it being a double blade the back end burned her back and left a minor cut. She cried out in pain and wondered how many more times she would get struck in the back. Bandon pulled his blade away and twirled it in his hand before grabbing Bastila in a force choke hold.

Bastila gasped. She hated when this happened to her. She dropped her blade and use to her right hand to summon the Force. Bandon jumped a little when she thrusted her hand at him as if she were force pushing him. He smirked when nothing happened. But then Bastila turned her hand to have her palm towards her body. Then she only had her index finger up and stated spinning it like a circle in the air. Bandon's eyes widened as he all of a sudden spun in a circle a few feet off the back of the Dragon.

Now released from his hold, Bastila dropped to one knee and gasped for a moment rubbing her neck. She looked up and saw her lightsaber rolling down the Dragon's back. She held out her hand and it came flying towards her. Before it could reach her Bandon kicked her hand and then grabbed the collar of her robe and punched her face. He threw her off the Dragon and she frantically looked for something to grab on to but then she realized how the Sith didn't believe in overkill. Bandon held a ball of lightning and then forced it at her with a push. Electric shock and an extra push in the Force hit her before she landed hard on the sand.

* * *

Juhani rushed onto the ship. She needed to tell everyone that Bastila needed their help. She had gotten the crew together and now it was time to give the bad news to Nevar. She readied herself and took a deep breath. She opened the door and took a step inside. She opened her mouth to talk but stopped. She glanced all over the room and was shocked. Nevar was gone.

* * *

Bastila's eyes slowly opened and she looked over at the direction of the Dragon. It began to walk towards her and she could see the small spec at the top of its head. She clenched her teeth and sat up feeling cuts and burns all down her body. She searched frantically for her lightsaber yet couldn't find it. She stood up as the Dragon came closer.

Her eyes went directly under it and saw something glisten in the sand. Too bad it was right under the Dragon. She looked from the Dragon's face to her lightsaber. She ran for it and didn't hesitate. The Dragon saw this and swooped its head down. It stopped right in front of Bastila halting her attack. She clenched her fists staring into the eyes of the thing that killed her father.

'_Krayt Dragons are very prone to losing control of their large bodies to Force users.' Revan's voice echoed._

Bastila caught the message and narrowed her eyes and waited. Bandon was standing on the head of the beast watching this. Sure his Master would be pissed that she was dead but either way Bastila needed to be out of the way. Bastila closed her eyes and felt the beasts hot breath on her as it inhaled and exhaled. She waited for the moment.

The Dragon roared one last time then went in for the kill. Bastila kept her eyes closed and held her hands in the air. The Dragon's jaws were open and closing in on Bastila but stopped a few feet short. She controlled its jaws and struggled to keep them open and away from her. She took a step forward and the Dragon obliged and took a step back. She smirked seeing that the Krayt Dragon was bending to her will. Bandon saw this and grew furious. He extended his hand and out came an orange beam straight at Bastila.

Bastila felt the blow and dropped to her knees. He was sucking her power in the Force. If he kept this up she wouldn't be able to last five seconds. She clenched her teeth and then brought her hands back to her body with her palms still pointed outward. The Dragon's mouth came deathly close but still could not close. Bandon saw this and took more of Bastila's Force. Bastila moaned in pain but did not give up. She slowly opened her eyes and smirked at Bandon. She rotated her hands so that her fingers were down now and the Dragon's head followed making the teeth face upward. Then she forced her hands and all her power back. The Krayt Dragon flipped onto its back and Bandon went flying.

Bastila felt a moment of pride seeing her accomplishment. She shook herself out of it and ran for her lightsaber again. Darth Bandon was now on his feet and on the belly of the sprawling Dragon. He looked down at Bastila and jumped down at her. Bastila saw this and slid on her knees towards her weapon. She kept sliding by it and grabbed it on the side of her and activated it. Bastila slid on her knees and leaned back holding up her blade as she blocked a strike from Bandon. She pushed back the blade and jumped to her feet. Bandon was the first to go on the offensive this time. He used an aggressive Sith form that was based on one's ability to use the Force and lightsaber strikes at the same time.

Bastila still was in pain from getting knocked off the Dragon and falling the great distance down but she did her best to block all his attacks. Revan was right he was stronger than her. But she had to wait for his mistake. So she blocked back all his attacks and countered frequently trying to get an opening. Their double blades clashed and sparked as they struck each other almost faster than the eye can see. The wind picked up and sand was flying all around the two as they fought. They once more connected blades and Bandon pushed the sabers towards her. He smirked hearing her grunt and seeing the sweat pour off her body.

"Revan said that you were weak and could easily be defeated." Bastila glanced for a second at him before looking back at the connected blades that was getting pushed towards her. She knew that she was getting fatigued. She could feel the stinging of sweat entering her many cuts and burns. Bandon forced the interlocked sabers upward then let out a burst of lightning. Bastila didn't react in time and she was thrown backwards while lightning went all through her body. She was on her face in the sand as Bandon walked over to her. She clenched her teeth and slowly stood once more.

Bandon howled in laughter. "You still persist! Revan really was your teacher!" He proclaimed charging at her. He slashed on each side aimed at her middle. Bastila was too worn out but she still blocked him. However, the slashes manage to tear her defenses. Bandon lowered his guard. "Enough of this." Bastila's eyes still determined as she panted heavily. He leapt at her swinging at her neck. Bastila blocked it but Bandon perceived this and used his other hand to punch her in the gut. She coughed out blood as she was not prepared for the attack and his strength was too great.

Bastila dropped to her knees gasping for air as she clutched her stomach. Bandon simply laughed and kicked her. She rolled a few feet then landed on her back. She struggled to get up once more. 'Not good at all,' she thought. She stood up and tore off the ragged cloth that was covering her battle suit. She ignored the complaints from her body and stood in a defensive stance lightsaber in hand. Bandon laughed once more.

"Are we done with the warm up now?" Bastila's eyes widened. He was just toying with her. She clenched her teeth and charged at him. Bandon merely threw her across the sand. She did not expect this and she dropped her saber somewhere in the desert. Bastila moaned in pain the battle had taken on her body. She didn't have time to move as she was picked up through the Force by Bandon. Her eyes were barely open now as she was in dire pain. Bandon looked past her to see the Krayt Dragon had finally flipped over and was searching the sand for food. Bandon looked back at Bastila.

"I do think we should be leaving now." He began to choke her through the Force trying to get her to pass out. Bastila grabbed her neck but then her hands slowly fell. Bandon smirked with victory and proceeded towards his swoop bike. Bastila's eyes snapped open and she used all she had and picked up his swoop bike and threw it at him. Bandon didn't see her wake up so he was not expecting anything let alone his swoop bike to hit him. He dropped Bastila as he was thrown with the swoop bike back twenty feet.

His grip on her through the Force ended and she fell to her knees coughing and clutching her neck. As she sat there her mind kept yelling at her telling her that he was going to be back any second. And her mind was right.

Bastila's head snapped up and her breathing stopped. She felt a terrible burning pain in her. She looked down to see a familiar red glow. She choked on blood as the lightsaber inside her began to do its damage. Darth Bandon pulled it out of her and she fell on her back looking up at him. She clutched her wound and turned over. She began to crawl away from Bandon but he stayed a step behind her. "My Master will be disappointed that we could not turn you but in the end he will be satisfied with your death." Darth Bandon pointed the blade at her neck and Bastila froze at the sound of the familiar humming.

She glanced up at what seemed to be the killing stroke. She looked back to where she was crawling. The dead body of the Sith apprentice. She dropped her head into the sand as if she were giving up. As Bandon's lightsaber went up she shot her hand out and called the red saber to her. It came and she activated it and rolled over swinging high at Bandon. He dropped his saber and a look of pain and confusion crossed his face. He slowly turned away from her and looked out at the desert before collapsing.

Bastila panted heavily as she watched him fall. She looked at the saber in her hand then threw it. She cried out in pain as the rush of adrenaline from battle wore off and pain hit her dead on. She rolled over and started to crawl towards the swoop bikes. A giant claw came down ahead of her and destroyed the swoop bikes. She weakly glanced up at the massive Krayt Dragon who had its eyes fixated on her. She was completely drained of energy and was beginning to succumb to her wounds. She let her cheek rest in the sand as she heard the Dragon roar. One last thought went through her mind as she closed her eyes.

'_I love you Revan.'_

She felt the hot breath and the close proximity of the Dragon's jaws but was confused when it didn't eat her. She managed to open her eyes and then gasped out of shock. With his hood on and mask on his face Revan stood between her and the monster. He had his hand outstretched and the beast was completely paralyzed. Revan's attention was on Bastila as his mask looked down on her.

"_I know, and I am proud of you.'_

She smiled barely at his words. Revan saw the pain she was in and waved his other hand. She was in too much pain, it would be best she just slept until he was finished.

* * *

Revan merely held his hand out and the Dragon didn't move a muscle. He had gotten up when he sensed the battle was beginning between her and Bandon. He put on his mask and robe because he hadn't worn them in quite a while and thought it would be legendary to show up in the nick of time to save Bastila from the clutches of death dressed as the redeemed Knight. But sadly no one was there to see it besides Bastila and the Krayt Dragon.

Revan looked through his mask at the Dragon. The Dragon stared right back at Revan. He was proud of Bastila when she was able to use the Force and control the Dragon. Nobody could do that except those really gifted in the Force. Revan, however, could kill the beast with one hand. Underneath his mask Revan was panting and sweating bullets from still being sick. He coughed violently then looked back at the Dragon.

He smirked under his mask knowing Bastila would have wanted this kill but he hadn't killed something in the longest time. Revan retrieved his red saber with his other hand. He activated it and let it hover towards the Dragon. With his other hand Revan held the Dragon in complete paralysis. The saber moved slowly as it went towards the center of the beast's chest. Revan smirked as the blade just slipped in and stabbed the heart. If Revan weren't holding the Dragon it would have fallen down dead.

In the blink of an eye the lightsaber came out and flew into Revan's hand and he released the Dragon. He turned around and put his lightsaber under his robe as the Dragon fell behind him. Revan brushed off some sand that got on his armor and then looked at the cave entrance. He glanced down at Bastila then held his hand out towards her. With one finger he lifted her up and had her come to him through the Force. He released her when she was near and caught her in his arms. He held her close as she was his most precious thing.

He slowly trudged through the knee high loose sand created from the wind. Under his heavy armor and Mandalorian mask he was in dire pain and extremely fatigued. But that no longer mattered. He just needed rest and he could get rest after this but first he needed to give Bastila an extra hand. He stopped at the entrance of the cave as the smell reminded him why he went in and out in a hurry the first time. Revan searched for the item with his mind. He smiled under his mask and lifted his index finger yet again. Out from the far end of the cave a small holocron came to Revan. He let it hover in front of him for a moment while his mask went down to sleeping Bastila.

He stared down at her as the wind passed by the two. Revan felt different with his mask and armor on. He felt like the Dark Lord once more but he didn't feel evil. He felt as he always did especially during the Mandalorian Wars. He felt intimidating and feared. But he was no longer the Dark Lord for the beauty that held the beast's heart was in his arms. As long as she was here with him he would ever fall.

He turned and walked out towards the desert with Bastila in his arms and the holocron hovering behind him. It was going to be a long talk when she woke up and he didn't think going back to civilization would be the best thing to do. Revan headed for the makeshift camp he made near the sand crawler before he arrived.

* * *

Fin,

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long I had to spilt it in two but part 2 will be up tomorrow. So did Bastila kick ass or what? And yeah the whole fighting on a Krayt Dragon was pretty cheesy but think about it, Revan is the ultimate badass and Bastila bonded to him…..? Wouldn't she be badass too? I don't know that's just my opinion and plus I could actually see this happening because Bastila isn't one to give up or walk away even from a powerful Sith and a Krayt Dragon. Please review and tell me what you think


	14. You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth

A/N: So here is part two. I'm sorry I had to split it up but let's face it. You would have been in front of the computer all day if I didn't split it up. Also I couldn't quite put this part in there because of the mood the last one set. You know, Bastila killing a lot of Sith and Revan coming to the rescue. But anyway don't expect the same kind of tempo from the last chapter hence the separation. Bonus points for whoever can guess the song the title is named after. For I think it goes great with this chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The Fallen Knight

Chapter 13 Part 2 or Chapter 14

You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth

Bastila opened her eyes to be met with darkness. She felt her heart accelerate with the idea that she might be blind. But then she looked over in the sky and saw a moon. She breathed a sigh of relief and yawned. She then sat up and began stretching. She stopped and her eyes widened as she wasn't in pain from the battle. She looked all over her body and felt that all her wounds were healed. She held a shaky hand up to her cheek where she got slashed.

"It won't leave a scar if that's what you are wondering." Bastila looked up and saw Revan walking over to her. His hood was down and he was wearing his signature black armor but no mask.

"So, you did come yesterday." Bastila said sitting across from him. Revan sat on his own makeshift bed a few feet from her in the darkness.

"I only stepped in when you needed me to. The rest you did by yourself. But it did pain me to see you take so much damage." Revan said looking down.

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be sick."

Revan looked up at her and grinned. "I wasn't quite as sick as I made out to be." Bastila smiled back at him. "Besides I wanted to see you fight with my own eyes and I must say you have truly impressed me."

"Well I had some help."

Revan shook his head. "No, I merely showed you the way, you did the rest on your own."

Bastila remembered her battle and all that transpired. The beatings she took all led up to Bandon dropping his defense so that she could win. It was quite the painful memory but one that she would remember always. Too bad it wasn't seen by anyone besides Revan. Bastila taking down five Sith while fighting around a Krayt Dragon. It would be quite the story.

She froze remembering after she defeated Bandon. She was looking up at the Krayt Dragon and thought she was going to die then she told Revan through the bond-

'Damn it!' She cursed herself. She looked over at Revan who was observing her lightsaber and not paying attention to her. She hoped that he wouldn't bring it up. If Revan had one shred of respect for her he would not talk about it.

"I do have respect for you, which is why we will be talking about it." Revan said glancing up briefly at her. "But first I think you should fix your saber." He held his palm open and it floated across the distance towards her. She grabbed it out of the air and examined it.

Her blade was slashed at one end above the lens and crystal making it impossible to activate at one end. She sighed and looked over at Revan. "How am I supposed to fix it?"

Revan smirked and held his hand out once more and another saber appeared from behind him. It floated over to her then it was quickly dismantled in midair and all the parts were laid before her. "You can figure it out. I believe I have taught you about lightsabers inside and out."

She rolled her eyes and began to dismantle her own saber.

After an hour she was almost finished when she heard Revan panting. She looked up to see him drenched in sweat and that his eyes were half closed. He was turning a bit pale as well. He noticed her gaze and waved her off. "I'm fine, just worn out." He said but she was not convinced.

"Revan you are still very much in pain from the poison." Revan glared at her.

"I told you not to tap into me through the bond."

"I didn't have to." Revan's gaze softened. He slowly nodded and stood up.

"So I am a little sick still. It does not matter I don't expect anything that you can't handle to come our way."

"But it will take you longer to heal."

Revan shrugged and looked out at the moonlight desert. "So what? Not like we have anything pressing."

Bastila stopped working on her saber and glared up at him. "If you didn't notice we have a war to end that YOU started."

Revan chuckled lightly and Bastila started to get angry. "Yes but to fool the galaxy we need to "find" the star maps first so that everyone thinks I am dead."

Bastila bit her lip remembering something Darth Bandon had said. "Revan… I think Malak knows you're alive."

Revan turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're joking." She looked away from him. "You're not joking. Well that's just great." He crossed his arms and sat down. "Now we have to go straight to him."

Bastila blinked at him. "What?"

"Well no use in hiding anymore. We lost the element of surprise so now there is no point in continuing."

Bastila looked back down at her lightsaber. She put the final piece on and grasped it. She took a deep breath and held it out in front of her. She pressed the buttons and both sides activated. Revan smiled seeing her accomplishment. "Very good. I see your skills have not faded."

Bastila smiled and turned it off. "I had a good teacher." Revan nodded and held up his hand as her saber floated to his hands. He inspected it closely and did not miss the R on the middle of the hilt.

"But you were a good student." Revan set it aside and looked back at her. Bastila looked into his eyes and she knew what was coming next. "So, you have something to say to me?"

Bastila sighed and closed her eyes. She wished that she wouldn't finish her saber so that she could avoid this altogether. But it was inevitable.

Revan knew she only said it because she thought she was going to die but that didn't mean it wasn't true. He knew from experience that coming close to death makes you do dumb things. But he made sure to sense her feelings when she told him and sure enough she had dropped all the barriers that she had placed on herself. Bastila was saying what was true to her heart.

"Revan… I thought I was going to die…" Bastila began, not looking at him.

Revan waited a few seconds for her to continue. "Go on."

Bastila looked up at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Just the truth." Revan said softly.

Bastila shook her head and looked away once more. "The truth is too hard to accept. I don't want to know the truth."

Revan smiled a little. "No you don't want others to know the truth. You want the truth but you don't want the repercussions from it."

She looked up at him pleadingly. "Stop being so damned smart. Why do you always have to know everything?"

"It's a gift. But you have been hiding from yourself long enough."

"What was I supposed to do when I first saw you? Go running back to the arms of a Sith Lord and tell him how much I missed him?"

"No, but a hug would have been nice."

"Revan!"

"Sorry, no I did not expect that. I expected you to kill me on the bridge that day. I didn't expect to have to face you and regret every day for leaving you. And now I have to deal with the fact that I may have lost the only person I cared about and she may never love me again. Do you know what it is like to love someone and they don't love you back?"

It took Bastila a moment to realize he was asking her. But when she opened her mouth he cut her off. "No you don't. You have only ever loved me and I loved you back with so much care and compassion that I rather die than see you in pain especially over me."

"Revan…"

"I did this all for you. If I didn't care I would have crushed the Republic right now and turned you into a Sith. When I saved you on the bridge I promised myself to never let you go again for I loved you. In my darkest moments the only thing that kept me sane was the hope of seeing you again." Revan started to see tears in her eyes. He was pouring his heart out hoping that she would see the truth between them both.

"You… really mean that don't you?"

"Of course I do. You are the only thing that matters to me." It was a good thing Revan was a multitasker and Bastila was oblivious to her surroundings. Revan managed to lift her bedroll slightly up in the air and moved her ever so slowly towards him.

"Revan there has been so much that has gone on and how you changed. But I know you are right and I know I have been pushing you and myself out of my heart. But," she started to move nervously noticing that she was closer to him. "But my feelings haven't gone anywhere. I was just blind to them as I was blind to you. And I no longer fear the truth." Revan's hand gently came up and rested on her cheek. "The truth is I love you."

Not needing to hear another syllable Revan pressed his lips to hers. The Force exploded on Tatooine from the contact and passion of their lips. Wind picked up around them and created a sand wall around them cutting them off from the outside world. To say they have waited their entire lives, from the moment they met, for this moment would be an understatement. It was everything they have ever imagined and more. The desire and need for one another fueled their love and passions making their minds swirl in drunkenness. The heat built up inside them and flooded through their bodies.

Two friends, two loves finally having their moment. The moment Bastila always wanted and desired. The moment Revan had waited for in seven long years was finally here. Nothing was sweeter for the two. Revan's greatest battle could never compare to this young woman or this moment. Hell could take him now for he was experiencing Heaven at this very moment. He had her now, completely and he was not going to lose her.

As their lips slowly parted Revan whispered. "_Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. _I love you."

Bastila slowly opened her eyes and looked into his that were inches away. "I love you too. I always have."

Revan smiled and kissed her gently again. He knew how timid Bastila was about this and kept the kisses gentle, soft, and short. He hesitantly pulled back again and his hand dropped to the sand. His eyes went in the back of his head and he fell on his back unconscious.

Bastila's eyes widened. "Revan!"

* * *

_Revan opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt so bad. One moment he thought he was completely cured of the poison the next he couldn't feel anything and passed out. When he couldn't see anything but black he thought he was dead. He rubbed his head and tried to remember where he was before._

_He smiled and sat up remembering what happened. Bastila finally admitted the truth and her heart's desire then they kissed then… black. That was it__, so where was he? Was he dead? He laughed to himself and stood up._

"_Funny, a bad man experiences a piece of Heaven and then he gets sent to Hell." He looked around and saw nothing. "But I can't say that I am surprised." He looked down at himself and saw that he was still in his black armor. He looked down at his hands and felt his power returned. Not just his power but his strength as well. He felt perfectly fine, like he was before that damned beast poisoned him._

_Revan glanced up at a glowing light heading towards him. He reached down and put his hands inside his armor and let them rest on his sabers. He stood waiting for the light to get closer. His eyes widened as the light came into view and he immediately fell to one knee._

"_Master," Revan said to the Jedi spirit._

"_Rise Revan for we have much to deal with and not very long." Revan rose quickly and looked at his Master._

"_What is this place?"_

"_I will explain everything on your mind. This is your mind where the true battle is going on. I brought you here for one of your final lessons. You fight it outside your body and with your mind but now you will fight it head on."_

"_How did I get here and why now?"_

"_It was meant for this time. The Force waited until the moment you began to depend on the lightside again. Do you know when that moment was?"_

_Revan nodded once. "When Bastila said she loved me once again."_

"_Yes, now the darkness in you is losing and wants to break out since you will not bow to it."_

_Revan felt a feeling of hope. "Is it time for my unlimited power?"_

"_No, not yet."_

"_Then when?!" Revan was getting impatient with all this not yet and cryptic talk._

"_You will know when the time comes. The Sith lords that gave you their power did not expect their power to overwhelm you before you were ready. But I suppose we shouldn't be surprised that Sith didn't know the corruption of the darkside. While you are fighting and holding back the darkness it is getting stronger."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_It is feeding off the darkness around you Revan. You were a sign known to the galaxy as war and death and that is what follows you and that is what the darkside feeds off of. Yet amidst all of this you still find peace and serenity in the most unlikely places. The only reason the darkside has not reacted so violently was because you did not threaten it. But now it feels threatened with the light you are getting from Bastila. Now it is attacking you. It wants you Revan it wants your spirit to manifest in."_

"_You know this would be easier if I just got the damned power from the light."_

"_Focus Revan. You have to fight it back here and now." Out from behind the Jedi came close to a hundred red lights in the distance. Revan's eyes went back to the Jedi._

"_What if I fail?"_

"_Then you will fall in darkness forever. Life for you and the galaxy will end."_

_Revan shook his head. "I love how the galaxy is always in my fucking hands. Alright what happens if I win?"_

"_Then the darkness will go back into hiding and remember that it serves you and not the other way around."_

"…_Great. Well at least I don't have to worry about that damned poison draining my energy."_

_The old Jedi chuckled. "You always see the lighter side of things."_

"_When you have seen as much as I have then you know there is always a side up in every situation. Now then who do I have to face? A dark spirit like yourself?"_

"_No, you are going to face the old Sith Masters that gave you this power."_

_Revan looked at him confused. "But I thought they didn't want this to happen?"_

"_The power has taken over their will."_

"_Figures," Revan mumbled. Behind the Jedi Master almost a hundred Sith lord spirits appeared. They were all very powerful and Revan saw that this was going to take a while. "So, that's it?"_

_The Jedi smiled at his apprentice and turned to walk away. "I have faith in you Revan."_

_At his feet his mask suddenly appeared. Revan rolled his eyes and reached down. He grabbed it and put it on pulling his hood up as well. "That makes one of us." Revan mumbled. Revan outstretched his hands and his two lightsabers went to them and flashed to life. The Sith lords followed and soon Revan was staring at one big red light._

_Revan crossed the blades in front of his mask and stared down at the spirits. 'Too bad no one will see this.' He thought. In a flash almost all of the spirits charged him slashing their lightsabers at him. Revan stood motionless until they attacked then he blocked each attack. His two sabers flowed perfectly from side to side blocking every attack leaving the Sith stunned. They all back off and circled him. Revan held his blades at his side looking out at the Sith army._

"_That all you got?" Revan taunted them. Twenty Sith charged him swinging and slashing trying to defeat him. Revan again blocked each attack like it was nothing. He stayed on the defense for now to see how they fought. After seeing how pitiful they were compared to his ancient Sith combos he dropped his guard. The Sith all lunged at him from all sides only to be stopped by an unseen barrier around Revan. Revan laughed and the barrier pushed them all on their backs._

"_Come on, let's have a challenge." Revan said holding his right hand behind his back. He held his blue blade in front of his mask and turned it on making it the single blue in the red and black mixed world. Forty charged him this time and he had to actually try… with one lightsaber. But this time he went on the offensive as well. Revan moved and used his footwork to get the edge on all their random attacks. He moved through the circle of Sith that were attacking him and slashed two across the middle. They screeched and their spirits fell into darkness. Revan whipped around to block a volley of lightsabers that descended upon him._

_He moved his blade faster than the eye could see as all the Sith attacked him at once. He activated his other lightsaber and put them back on the ropes once more. Dodging blocking and slashing Revan made his way through another ten but it seemed like there was no end. Eight Sith broke off and held their hands out at Revan. Revan pushed all the attackers off and held out his hand towards the attacking Sith. A huge storm of lightning came right at him. It circled him and was about to attack him the lightning funneled into his palm and disappeared. In his hand was a small blue ball. Revan smirked under his mask liking the reaction he got from the Sith. Revan slowly brought his hand back to his body with it still open and the ball still floating in it. He thrust his hand forward and all the lightning came back at the Sith but it was two times bigger. It engulfed fifteen Sith and destroyed them in a brilliant display of Force lightning._

_Revan was grinning under his mask seeing how strong he had become. Having to lay low he had to avoid using even a fraction of his power but in this fictional battle he had no limits. Revan frowned sensing trouble. He spun around and blocked three red sabers that tried to strike him down. He planted his back foot and pushed back the interlocked sabers making the Sith recoil. Revan spun around slicing the Sith in the middle. He looked out to see an army of these Sith still remained. "And you were supposed to give me unlimited power? Truly pathetic." Revan said narrowing his eyes._

_Then one by one they ran towards him attempting to kill him. Revan just blocked away all the attempts and every other one he cut down. After going through the entire army he stopped realizing they were all behind him now. He slowly turned to see that they all had their hands out aimed at him. Half called upon Force lightning while the other half called upon the darkside to drain Revan of his Force. Revan made a quick decision and threw his saber to the side. He held out both his hands and yelled in anger. A red aura emanated from his body as he called upon the Force._

_Two flashes of light went right at the Knight as he focused himself. On his right he saw an orange beam while on his left he saw a giant storm of lightning. He pressed his palms together and out of it came a giant purple glow going straight at the Sith lords. "If I go then you go!" He yelled. Both the giant beams of Force hit him and he screamed in agony. The Sith lords could only watch as each one was hit from the purple beam. They all screamed and hissed as their life Force was drained completely. Revan fell to his knees as his suit was damaged badly as was his body. He looked up to see all the red glow from the Sith gone and a purple beam coming towards him. He held his right hand in the air and it went into his hand._

_The purple beam disappeared and his entire body erupted in a blinding white light. He stood back up and laughed in victory. His laugh was dark and sadistic as he felt all his power return and more. He looked down at his armor and saw that it had repaired itself already. "I know this is all fake but how did my armor repair so quickly?"_

"_Your robes were made with Star Forge armor correct?" His old Jedi Master spoke behind him._

_Revan turned around. "And where were you? Watching? Yes I made them from the Star Forge."_

"_Then it draws the Force from you."_

_Under his mask Revan raised an eyebrow. "It makes me weaker?"_

"_No far from it. In order to survive your armor needs you so it will give you extra power in expense of itself. When you get your power back your armor does the same. Also as long as you will it your armor will not let a weapon pierce it."_

"_So I am invincible?"_

"_I hope you are kidding."_

"_I am."_

"_No, you are not invincible. But you are the closest thing. While you were your armor you will not be the slightest harmed, as long as you have your power. Your armor has grown to protect its user, kind of like your droid. But when you lose power in the Force your armor will begin to grow weaker in order to keep its Master alive. It is one with you Revan as you are almost one with the Force"_

_Revan nodded in understanding. "It is always almost. But I suppose I should be thankful that my armor likes me enough to keep me alive. Is it over now?"_

_The old spirit nodded. "While those Sith and their power are powerful they lack the strategy and utilization of their power that you have already mastered."_

"_So that's why they were so easy. But it fails me, if this is the power I am supposed to get why was it so weak?"_

_The Jedi smiled. "Well that was only the darkside of it. Once you have both light and dark you will not be able to fathom your strength. Tell me, when is the Force at its strongest?"_

_Revan thought this to be an odd question. "When it is balanced."_

"_And what are you striving for?"_

_Revan realized what he was saying. He took off his mask and smiled at his Master. "Balance in the Force."_

"_And that is why you were chosen for this great power."_

* * *

Revan was woken up by a giant lurch. He could only guess that he was back on the _Ebon Hawk._ He wanted to go back to his dream world once he felt that he was still ill from the poison. His muscles were weak and his breathing ragged while he could not use all of his abilities. He opened his eyes to see that he was indeed on the ship. He slowly sat up to see that he was in the infirmary.

He ran a hand through his hair thinking back to the fight inside his head. It all seemed so real but he knew it was an imaginative battle. He looked down at himself to see that his black armor was not on. Instead he was in simple cloth garments. He stood up and immediately sat down as his head throbbed painfully.

He looked up as the door swung open. "Oh good your awake. Now do you feel better? No more needs to run off the ship and save damsels in distress?" Jolee said smirking at him. Revan rolled his eyes.

"Hey I am sure she has probably told you the whole story by now so lay off." Jolee's face got serious.

"Well you sure have some good timing because we are in some trouble."

Revan stood up again and his legs felt like he was wearing an extra three hundred pounds of weight. "What is it now?"

Jolee turned to the door and they saw Carth and he looked worried. "We are being pulled in by tractor beam."

Revan groaned. "See I pass out for… how long have I been out?"

"Four days."

"See four days and you guys already- wait what?"

Jolee shrugged. "Yeah four days. Bastila was really worried and so we were on our way to Dantooine and then-"

"Dantooine! What the…" Revan let out a string of curses in Mando'a. He composed himself and let out a deep breath. "What ship is it?"

Carth's features grew angry. "The _Leviathan, _Saul Karath's ship."

Revan's eyes widened. "And Malak's." Revan closed his eyes and searched through the Force. He opened his eyes and looked at the two quizzically. "Malak isn't there. Where is Bastila?"

Carth pointed over his shoulder. "She is in the cockpit."

Revan pushed them out of the way and went to the cockpit in a hurry. He found Bastila looking over the control panel. "Bastila!" He said out of breath from running to her.

She turned around completely shocked. "Revan! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Bastila said hugging him tightly. Revan sighed. He missed her embrace and he was only gone for, what felt to him, half an hour. He could only imagine how long four days must have felt for her. Revan decided to hug her back for a quick second before getting back to business. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her back.

"How long until we are pulled into the hanger?"

"I… I don't know a few minutes why? Are you still not well?" Revan looked into her eyes for a moment then looked away. "Well we can still take them right?"

Revan shook his head and looked down at the control panel. "Not a chance. There is probably thousands of Sith troopers, Dark Jedi, droids, and Force knows what else. All of you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well since we don't have our best player what do we do?"

Revan thought a moment then sat in the chair. He rubbed his eyes with one hand trying to think of something. "Karath has seen my face and no doubt he is going to contact Malak as soon as he pulls us in. I cannot take on the entire ship or Malak in my condition. And even though all of you are strong you cannot either."

Bastila was starting to get worried. Was Revan giving up? "Revan please we need you. If not for your power then your brains no one can best you in battle even if you aren't on the front lines."

Revan nodded and dropped his hand. "Very well. We will need someone, no, two people who can break free and get us out of there."

"Okay, who?"

Revan thought for a moment then stood up. He fell down to one knee and Bastila rushed to his side. He quickly called her off. "Don't! I am not weak!" He said getting angry at the fact that he was useless. Handling the Krayt Dragon and staying overnight in the desert really sapped the energy from him. Not to mention the fight he had in his mind.

Revan walked angrily to the center of the ship where everyone was now located. Bastila followed suit and stood next to him. "Alright we are about to be captured by the Sith. And as you all know I am not… well so I will be useless in battle. But we are going to need to escape the ship before Malak arrives. So…" Revan looked across the room at his companions. "I believe it will be quickest if HK-47 and Juhani will be the ones to do the job. Juhani you can turn invisible right?"

"Yes I can remain unseen long enough to evade detection and find you out." Juhani said confidently.

Revan nodded and looked over at HK. "And I know you will be perfect for this."

"Statement: I am ready to kill Master just say the word and those traitorous Sith will meet their Maker." Revan smirked looking at his droid. His gaze shifted upward as the sounds of metal clinging caught his attention. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"We better get out of here before Malak arrives."

* * *

The Star Forge

Darth Malak grew tired of searching for Bastila and the possible Revan impersonator from his ship so he went back to oversee his plans on the Star Forge. He had finished blowing Dantooine to hell and taking the bodies of the not-so-dead Jedi back to the Star Forge. If Revan was alive he would not be able to best him here with all this power. He was a fool for limiting the use of the Star Forge's systems. He had no idea what kind of super weapon it could be. The idiot.

He looked at his control panel and saw that he had an incoming transmission. He pressed a button and saw Admiral Karath on screen. "Admiral I hope you are not wasting my time." Malak warned him.

"My lord we have captured Bastila." Admiral spoke quickly.

Malak folded his arms in satisfaction. "Excellent Admiral, bring her to me immediately."

"My lord I should inform you that we have confirmed that Revan is alive."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Malak's mechanical voice echoed.

"He is here."

Malak's eyes grew wide. "Is he currently escaping?"

"No my lord. It appears that he is ill. Upon further observation and a blood test we have discovered that he suffered from the poison of a Terentetak, and survived. He is very weak and almost powerless sir. We have them in a force cage right now."

Darth Malak was quite surprised that Revan could survive an attack by a Terentetak. But now he had Revan captured and right in his hands. He laughed mechanically. "Very good Admiral I will arrive shortly. Make sure nothing happens before I arrive."

"Of course my lord."

Darth Malak shut off the screen and howled in laughter. Revan was alive and he was weak and in his possession. If there was such thing as luck Malak figured Revan had none of it.

"First I will break your heart Revan. And I know just how to do that."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Evil Star Wars music plays. So you thought I was going to have Revan single handedly defeat everyone on board the _Leviathan _didn't you? Well no, because Revan is still sick so that will make drastic changes to what happens as to the fact that two are helping them escape instead of one. So what will happen? Will they get out before Malak gets there? Will Bastila be captured? Will Revan ever get better? Will he get his ultimate powers? Will I stop asking you questions you don't know the answer to? No I won't.

And if any of you thought the whole battle for his mind was pointless then you are wrong. Revan had the battle for his mind because the darkside was threatened by the light that he focused on after Bastila confessed her love. So the darkside wanted to take him over while he was weak and so his Master had him confront it head on. And the part with his armor I think is a nice touch that makes Revan that much more powerful without using his other powers.

Yes! All is well for R/B and they finally kissed! It has been what? 14 chapters. And if you want to criticize me then forget it, they take things slow because that is what I think a couple of inexperienced twenty year old Jedi would do. Even though it is Revan. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have a question on something.


	15. The Sacrifice

A/N: First thank you all for the reviews and to the rest... review please it really helps me out. And bonus points for rebfan90 for getting the artist of my favorite love song of the 70's. Anyway I know you all were looking forward to a Malak ass-kicking but remember Revan is still sick, the fight may be more closer than you think. So there will be many questions by the end of this chapter but let's get on with it first. The most controversial chapter yet. The battle Revan vs. Malak. Amongst other things...

Disclaimer: If you don't know where it is how did you get to chapter 15?

The Fallen Knight

The Sacrifice

_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_-Monster, by Skillet_

If Revan ever believed in such thing as luck then he would say he had none of it. He believed that everything happened for a reason. And for this he cursed whatever controlled his life. For he was beaten broken and almost dead. But he knew Malak, he was not about to get off that easy. Malak would torture him until his last breath and then he would break Bastila before his eyes.

Revan clutched his chest as he coughed harder. He wasn't showing any signs of getting better and he guessed Malak would be arriving soon. He searched through the Force but he couldn't feel it. It was like his Force connection was becoming weaker due to his illness. But Revan started to feel it return as well as his strength. He dropped his hands by his side and looked out at the wall.

"Well, at least Juhani and the droid will know where we are." Carth said.

Revan didn't respond. He just stared at the wall outside of the force cage. Bastila looked at him worriedly because he was usually the one to lighten the mood. "It isn't your fault for us being here." She said trying to get through to him.

Revan stayed quiet and just stared.

'_Revan what's going on?'_

Still nothing. Revan was a ghost as he stared out into nothingness. He didn't move speak or even blink. Bastila wondered if he was even breathing. It was unlike Revan to act like this. No matter what happened he would still pull out or find the light in any situation. But now he was acting like it was over.

But in truth Revan was cursed with another vision through the Force. If it was a technique to learn then he would have never picked it up. Force vision comes to those who grow exceptionally strong in the Force. Like many techniques he picked up; it cannot be taught it can only be gained through the Force.

Revan saw a vision of later on when Malak arrives right before they make it to the hanger. Revan loses and Malak takes Bastila from him when she tries to save him. He knew that he would lose against Malak in his state but he had to chance it. Revan was quickly coming up with another way out of this situation. He could die but he could not let Bastila be captured. His mind was working so fast he didn't realize Saul Karath was in the room and talking to them until the cage erupted with electric volts. Revan's eyes widened but he didn't scream in pain as Bastila and Carth did. He was far used to pain. But his body was not on the same mindset. His body crumbled to the voltage but he kept a steady and cool complexion. He would not let Karath get the satisfaction. Revan stared into Karath's eyes with extreme hate.

"That's enough, but for this one turn it up a bit." Karath said staring at Revan. Revan just stared back as his entire cage erupted with lightning. Revan clenched his hands by his side but when he opened them the volts did not touch him. Instead they could not penetrate his barrier. Karath saw this and smiled with delight. "So it IS you. I must say I doubted it was you when you surrendered without a fight." Saul Karath waved his hand and the torture ended. Revan immediately dropped his shield and clutched his chest feeling drained.

"What is it you want Karath?" Carth said. Bastila looked worriedly over at Revan who was panting.

"I'm sure my Master wants to interrogate you personally but that won't stop me from seeing what you know." Saul Karath turned on his heel and walked up to Revan's cage. Revan clenched his teeth knowing what was about to happen. "Now I know you won't tell us no matter what we do to YOU. But to another may be the answer." Karath smirked seeing how angry Revan was. "Now how did you survive? And moreover what are you up to?" Karath didn't wait for an answer as he motioned for the guards to activate Bastila's cage.

Revan felt her pain as she screamed in agony. He was not going to sit by and let this happen. He stood firm though and kept his mouth shut. He saw the joy in Karath's eyes and inside Revan was grinning. 'That's right make me angry, you will regret it.' Revan thought. He could feel the weakening Force in him returning through his anger.

The torture stopped for her and Bastila panted from the pain. She knew Revan wouldn't say a thing and she didn't want him to but a small part of her wanted him to just to save her. She looked over at him pleadingly but he kept his gaze on the admiral in front of him.

"So you tried to fool Darth Malak into dropping his guard then stab him in the back is that it? Or were you hoping to rejoin with the Jedi? Having some small hope they would take you back." Karath motioned again for Bastila's cage. She cried out more yelling to make the pain stop. Revan's blood was boiling but he showed no outward emotion. He would not give Saul the satisfaction. No one could sense Revan's connection with the Force steadily rising. 'Come on Saul I know you can do better than that.' Revan said to himself.

Karath's smile disappeared seeing that Revan was not going to budge. "This doesn't upset you? I thought you cared for the girl?" Karath waved off the guards and the torture stopped. Bastila fell to her knees and breathed heavily. Revan desperately wanted to look at her or give her some sign that it would be okay. But he had to remain this shell for the illusion. "Oh I get it. Because you don't have your massive power you feel like you can ignore the problem. Well what happens when she is pushed to near death?" Karath smirked and walked over to the panel and turned up the voltage himself. He looked right into Revan's eyes and pressed the button.

Bastila screamed at Revan. "Please!" Was all he could make out between the screams. Please, she wanted him to save her and said please. Revan narrowed his eyes at Saul and then smirked. Saul Karath looked at him with pure fear.

"You were better off not trying at all!" Revan said. He extended arm towards Bastila's cage and his hand began to glow. In a flash of light all the electric volts left Bastila's cage and went into Revan's. The pain hit him like the bridge collapsing on him when Malak betrayed him. His eyes went wide and he threw his head back as the electric shock went straight into his body.

The room suddenly erupted in sounds of laughter. All eyes turned to Revan who was laughing maniacally. His gaze returned to Karath on the other side of the room. "That's it?! Come on give me more!"

The admiral's mouth dropped. It was almost as high as it could go and he wanted more? What stunned him was how Revan was able to pull the power from Bastila's cell and focus it on his own. Karath glared at the fallen Jedi and tried to repeatedly activate Bastila's cell but every time he did it went to Revan's. He smashed his fist on the panel. "What is going on?"

Revan's laughter went over the sound of the many volts entering his body. "Can't you tell? You are powerless in the face of the Force. You can try what you like but you can never bring harm to her now!" Revan's dark gaze made the Admiral flinch. The Sith troopers in the room saw his sadistic gaze and opened fire on him forgetting that the Force cage was in the way. All the bolts bounced off and Revan just laughed harder.

Bastila was on her feet once more. She was staring with her mouth open at what Revan was doing. He was taking so much and yet he insulted them. She was thankful that he saved her but Revan was becoming someone else. She knew there had to be a plan for all this otherwise he was clearly crazy. She watched in horror as Karath turned up the power. The louder the crackling of the volts the louder Revan laughed. He was determined to make a fool out of the admiral.

Saul Karath had enough of this. The cage was on its highest level and Revan was laughing still. Everyone could see the volts hit all the way through his body and they saw his skeleton every now and then. Revan looked into the admiral's eyes and grinned. "I grow tired of your games. Very well if you feel now pain then I will take my leave." Karath tried to leave with his dignity but everyone in the room knew who won the psychological battle.

As soon as the door shut behind the Sith Revan extended his hand and the control panel blew up. The electric shock left him and he fell to his knees. "Nevar are you alright?" Carth said. Bastila was in tears after watching the whole thing. Revan groaned in pain and slowly got back on his feet still inside the force cage.

"Yeah just got a huge headache." He said rubbing his head. "Well that got him out of the room in a hurry."

Bastila smiled seeing he was alright then she immediately furrowed her brows in anger. "What the hell do you think you were doing?! You could have killed yourself with how weak your body is!" Bastila said furiously.

Revan held up a hand. "It was all a part of the plan Bas."

Bastila folded her arms and Carth raised an eyebrow. "Do tell." She said unconvinced.

Revan looked down at his hand and tightened it into a fist. "I was absorbing it."

Bastila's eyes went wide. She didn't sense it because she was in too much pain but now she could feel his power return. "How…?"

"Well most of it. I had to put on the show that I was in pain. The only downside," he dropped his hand and looked back over at her. "Is that you are right, my body is too weak. And the poison has dulled some of my Force manipulation but I do believe that I can give him a decent challenge."

Carth was still confused. The Force would be something he would never understand. "Who?"

"Malak." Revan said through his clenched teeth.

Bastila was troubled. Revan was confident at first that they could get off the ship before Malak arrived but now… what is going on with him? First he remains silent then he goes crazy and now he was back to normal but he didn't seem confident he seemed like…

'_Revan what is going on with you?'_

Revan looked away from her and closed his eyes.

'_You had another vision didn't you?'_

'_Yes, like the rest it wasn't my own future.'_

'_What did you see?'_

Revan hesitated and opened his eyes he looked at the ground not wanting to tell her.

'_Malak meets us in the hanger and I attempt to defeat him. I… lose and you try to save me and that's when he takes you. I saw, I saw him torturing you and turning you to the darkside. Any way I try to draw out a plan it is the same result. I will ultimately lose against him but I can buy you time.'_

'_Revan what are you saying?'_

Carth looked between the two wondering what was going on. They looked like they were having a conversation but neither of their mouths moved. Instead they just stood there silent. Revan turned his head and looked at Bastila through their cells.

"I am going to buy you guys time, then I will take him with me. It will be up to you now Bastila. Take my datapad go to the council, convince them. Succeed where I have failed."

"You can't possibly say that! You don't have to face him alone we both can beat him!" Bastila said pleadingly.

"I… am sorry Bastila but this is the only way." All three glanced at the door as the sounds of laser fire got their attention. Only Revan glanced back at Bastila. "Promise me you will leave this ship when I tell you."

"I, I can't! How do you expect me to do that!?" Bastila said getting frustrated with him.

"I don't. I had faith on you at Tatooine now I need your faith now! I may survive I just want you to know the worst case scenario. If I make it I will find you but please do not stay for me."

Bastila opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. She knew that Revan would have come up with another plan if there was another way. She knew deep down that he was right. It was impossible to protest. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered. The door opened up to reveal HK and Juhani. Juhani ran over to the controls for the cells and HK stood guard.

The force cage went down and Revan walked to Bastila and caressed her cheek. "And you won't. If I die I will still be with you no matter where you go. I will live on through you." Bastila smiled sadly. "But let us first get the hell out of here. Carth I hope you are ready for revenge." Revan looked over at Carth who was already dressed and holding two blasters.

"I've been ready."

* * *

Darth Malak's ship exited hyperspace accompanied by three Sith capital ships. His moment had come it was time for Revan to finally die and Bastila to turn to the darkside. He could almost taste revenge if Revan hadn't cut off his tongue. He stared out the viewport at the _Leviathan _with great anticipation. He glanced over his shoulder at an officer approaching him.

"Have they prepared for my arrival?" Darth Malak said in his mechanical voice.

The officer got nervous. "M-my lord we cannot reach the _Leviathan._"

Darth Malak narrowed his eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

"Their last transmission indicated the prisoners escaped."

Darth Malak's eyes widened. He held out his hand and sent a powerful storm of lightning into the officer killing him. He whipped back around staring at the _Leviathan. _"Bring me into the ship now!" His ship rocked a little as it flew towards the bigger vessel in record timing. "You will not get away this time Revan."

* * *

"No, it can't be no!" Carth yelled standing over the dead body of Saul Karath.

Revan closed his eyes knowing what Karath told him. "Carth relax I will explain later."

Carth tightened his grip on his blasters. "Well according to you, you aren't going to make it off this ship."

Revan rolled his eyes. "Hopefully." He mumbled sarcastically. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt Malak's presence. "But we don't need any of this now. If you hope to survive then let's get out of here and fight later."

Carth held up his blasters and aimed them at Revan. Bastila took a step back and grabbed her lightsaber. "Carth enough of this we are on the same side." She pleaded.

"We? Whose side are you on Bastila? You actually knew and kept it a secret? Did you even try to kill him that day?" Revan rolled his eyes.

"And now you see why Malak arrives right in the nick of time."

"Shut up!" Carth yelled firing several times at Revan. Bastila was about to jump in front but Revan raised his hand and all the bolts flew around him. A wave of wind went from Revan and made Carth land on his back.

"I do not have time for this. I have done nothing against you personally so quit taking out your unused anger on me. Saul is dead you had your fucking revenge now get over it! Now let's get going otherwise you will all die."

* * *

Canderous was waiting at the loading ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_ while the rest of the crew was inside and prepped it for launch. He was getting impatient as to why it was taking the group so long. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a ship flying into the hanger. He looked one more time at the hanger doors and bolted inside. He killed all the lights and pulled the loading ramp up.

It was no use being seen and ruining their best chance of getting out of here. All they could do is wait and hope the last three make it out of there okay.

* * *

Revan ran to the hanger doors and stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He ripped off his bulky Jedi robe revealing his black armor underneath. This was it, Malak was going to meet him here. If he was to die here and now he would die as Revan, nothing more nothing less. Revan glanced to the side and noticed doors leading around the middle door.

"Alright this is it. You two get out of here go to the ship and leave quickly." Carth just glared at the former Dark Lord and made his way towards the door. Bastila stayed back and stared at him. Revan noticed this and turned around to face her. "Quickly, Malak is coming."

She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Revan closed his eyes and held her close for what felt like the last time. She released and looked up at him. "I love you so much." She said softly.

Revan smiled and brought his hand to her chin. "I know." He captured her lips and kissed her one last time. The kiss was soft and tender but it made them both feel like they had their everything. It was a moment that they didn't want to end. The soft kiss between the two made them feel their love for each other one last time.

Revan reluctantly broke the kiss. "I love you. Always have always will." He wiped her tear away and looked over his shoulder. "Now go please."

Bastila hesitated. He wasn't commanding anymore he was asking. He didn't want her to leave him. Even though Revan did not fear death he did fear losing her. She knew that he didn't want to do this but he had to. She didn't want to leave but she had to.

She slowly walked away with her small hand still in his. He held his arm out not wanting her touch to leave but as she walked away their fingers no longer felt their warmth of skin. She dropped her arm at her side and turned away not wanting to cry any more. Revan let his arm linger a minute longer as if hoping she would come back. But she didn't she left and was safe now. He looked down at the ground and swallowed his sadness.

"She is safe now." He told himself. The next moment the hanger door opened and revealed his former apprentice.

"So it is true. I must say I did not think that even you could have survived my attack on your bridge." Darth Malak said. He stood tall glaring at his former master and friend. He kept his saber on his belt and was quite surprised to see Revan in his black armor. Malak's own armor could block most direct saber slashes but would not withstand a direct stab.

Revan still stared at the door where Bastila went. Revan glanced out of the corner of his eye at Malak. Revan slowly turned and reached down on his belt. His mask was attached to it as was his two sabers. He grabbed the red Mandalorian mask and put it on. He pulled his black hood over his head and glared at Malak through the mask. "You always underestimated me Malak."

* * *

Bastila and Carth ran through the hanger and finally reached the ship. The loading ramp immediately went down and they were about to go up when Bastila fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and held her head as it felt like it was being burned slowly. She opened her eyes and gasped.

In front of her was Revan on his knees in the hanger. Before Revan was Malak holding up his saber in victory and about to end it. The hanger was thrashed and torn up from the result of their battle. Revan had his mask off and was visibly beaten. The ship began to shake violently and then it was a blurry mess and then she saw the _Ebon Hawk _again.

She blinked several times trying to figure out what happened. She had been able to see a vision through the Force like Revan did. And like his it was about someone else and not her. She saw how Revan was going to die. But then she had hope, for she saw the right opportunity to strike. Malak had his guard down as he attempted to kill Revan which would be the perfect chance to kill him and save Revan. She looked over at Carth who was looking at her concerned.

"Carth go without me." She said standing back up.

Carth frowned. "Even though I hate the idea that we taking commands from Revan he made a point in saying he didn't want you here. So let's go."

Bastila waved her hand at him. "You want to get on the ship and take off without me."

Carth quickly ran up the ramp and it closed behind him. It was the wrong thing to do but she had to stay and he wasn't going to just let her. Bastila looked back over at where Revan was fighting Malak and she quickly darted behind some cover trying to remain hidden until her time to strike.

* * *

Revan and Malak both stared each other down. Revan was tall standing a good six three but Malak was six inches taller and looked slightly down at Revan. Both were wearing their signature armor and masks. Well Malak needed his mask to talk but it was still a mask. The tension in the room was so thick that no one could see but the two. Both were angry with their former friends in more than one way.

"So where is young Bastila? Surely you wouldn't let her out of your sight." Malak said.

"She is safe. Far from here by now. I am curious Malak, why is it that you tried to betray me from afar? Did your jaw still hurt from when you faced me the first time?"

"Far from it. I saw that Bastila was on your ship as well as you. I simply saw the opportunity to destroy both of my obstacles in a single blow and I took it."

"And yet here I am." Revan said smirking under his mask.

"Yes, and now fate has given me a second chance if you will. Now there will be no question as to who is truly powerful."

Revan laughed and this angered Malak. "Oh Alek we both know that I am not at full strength so you can stop pretending. If you didn't know then you wouldn't be here right now."

"I am Alek no more! You will not insult me as such! And you being ill is not my concern, as I see it is your problem for not taking care of yourself."

"Says the man with the missing jaw."

Darth Malak squeezed his right fist and thrust it at Revan sending a powerful force wave. Revan stood with arms at his side as the wave pushed him back an inch but he did not move.

"You have taunted me and ridiculed me. No more, this ends." Malak grabbed his saber and spun it in his hand several times.

Revan put his hands on both his sabers. "You were my friend Alek, but power blinded you. You never did learn to control it."

Malak rushed at him and sliced downward at him. Revan activated his own red saber and blocked it. The blades sparked as the two Sith finally met in combat. Malak pulled his blade back at attempted to hit Revan with side attacks. Revan kept the hilt of his lightsaber in front of his body as he tilted the blade of it each way that Malak struck, blocking each of his attacks. Malak used his strength for the most part but relied on speed for his final stroke. He feigned an attack at Revan's neck which the Knight fell for. He quickly switched his grip and swung at the opposite side of Revan's neck. Instead of meeting flesh Malak's blade was met by a blue lightsaber.

Revan had seen this coming and grabbed his other saber and blocked his attack. Malak let his blade linger there for a moment and Revan smirked under his mask. "You were never the one for speed Malak." Malak pulled his saber away and clenched the hilt tighter as he dropped the blade to his side. Revan put his blue lightsaber back on his belt and held his red up in front of his mask. "You cannot defeat a true Dark Lord even if I am handicapped."

"We will see about that." Malak held up his hand and the nearby generator, behind Revan, flew at the former Dark Lord. Revan turned around and pushed it back and Malak sliced the back of Revan's armor. Revan turned his head seeing Malak's shock that he was not affected. "I never did tell you what I used to remake my armor did I?"

Malak swung again but Revan turned and blocked it with his saber this time. The two clashed sabers with neither gaining the upper hand though Revan managed to advance as Malak walked backwards. It was a battle of endurance and power that was showing no signs of ending. Malak was a few feet away from the door when Revan held his unoccupied hand near his side. He built up force energy and a giant clear wave emanated from his hand. Malak saw this too late as Revan forced it at him. Darth Malak was thrown through the doors as they broke from the force of Revan's attack. Darth Malak broke through three doors and landed with a crash in the hanger.

Underneath his mask and armor Revan was sweating and panting. His body could not take the strain of battle against one as powerful as Malak. He was losing power faster than he could keep up with Malak. Revan held a hand against his chest and took a moment to let his heart calm down and his breathing get back to normal. While it seemed like he was keeping up with his former apprentice he was losing. He did that last attack to buy time for his body to recuperate.

Revan slowly walked through the broken doors and into the hanger. He didn't need Malak to think he was getting fatigued. He walked into the hanger and was greeted by almost a thousand armed Sith and their ships. Almost all gasped and were shocked by the appearance of Revan, their master they thought was dead. Revan looked around at all of them then down at Malak who was slowly getting up.

"I take it they didn't know I was alive and that you betrayed me." Revan said darkly. Most of the Sith lowered their weapons and conversed amongst themselves while others kept their weapons pointed at him.

Malak groaned and rose to his feet. "I am the Dark Lord of the Sith now and they follow me. You were weak Revan and I had to dispose of you." Malak activated his weapon once more. "And I will do so again."

Revan turned his head looking out at all the Sith. "So I am weak?" He said in a commanding voice. "Who do you believe? The one who led you to victory after victory in both wars." He turned back to Malak and pointed his blade at him. "Or the one who failed to kill the true Dark Lord?"

Talking and murmuring echoed in the hanger as they began to take sides. Half began to cheer, "all hail Revan," while half cheered, "all hail Malak." The friction began. Malak grew angry and turned towards his troops.

"Fools, do you not see that he is manipulating you? He has aligned himself with the Jedi!" More talking and murmuring occurred.

"Who is the manipulator who lied to all of you and told you I was dead?" Revan lowered his guard and Malak's eyes looked at him in pure hatred.

"You are the liar!" He lunged at Revan and Revan blocked his slash aimed at his chest. "And you will soon be dead." Revan lowered his head slightly as he glared at him under his mask. Revan pushed him back and went on the offensive. He tried several times to break through his defenses but it was no use. Malak's strength was too much for Revan's weak body. Revan tried to lunge and stab him but Malak sidestepped it and slashed his armor. Revan grunted as it did not pierce his armor but Malak's strength did impact him. Revan turned sharply as did Malak and they both held their weapons up defensively.

Revan focused his anger for Malak into his right hand and then grasped his saber with two hands. The force from his anger caused his saber to crackle with lightning causing all the on looking Sith to gasp in awe. Revan feigned an attack to Malak's neck to the left and Malak went for it. Revan planted his front foot and slashed his blade downwards across Malak's chest hitting the armor. The lightning on his saber surged into Malak and he was covered in electric pain. He groaned and stepped backwards as his eyes were only slightly open. Revan rushed at him and swung furiously, taking advantage of this.

Malak could only block so much as he was still in pain from the lightning. Revan cut and slashed him so many times that it left marks in his armor. Revan slashed at Malak's jaw and the side of his cybernetic jaw was sliced off. Malak recoiled once more and held a hand up to his half missing robotic jaw. Sparks flew from it as he tried to speak.

"Y… ..stard….ill….not …ll me!" Darth Malak focused his incredible hate and his hands crackled with lightning. Revan just stood ten feet away from him with his lightsaber at his side. Malak threw balls of lightning at Revan. Revan was stunned that Malak knew this but quickly shrugged off the feeling. He held up his blade and blocked each volley. Revan was sliding backward as each volley hit his saber. He blocked most of the energy but some went through and it proved fatal for his body. He was losing endurance so much that his armor started to sacrifice small parts of it to give Revan power. Revan had to avert his eyes as the shock went right to them. He never saw the next attack coming.

Malak use the Force to quickly come behind him and slice his former master in the back. Revan yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Malak's eyes gleamed with satisfaction seeing that his armor had been cut through and he had a slash in his skin. Revan began to breathe heavily as he was greatly losing power. Even his armor giving him strength was not enough. Malak deactivated his blade seeing Revan was not trying to jump back up. Malak began to laugh as his vocabulator sparked from the damage done to it.

"It..s….oin..ess you….ot…feat me!" Malak proclaimed. He saw that Revan was not going to get up for a while and he quickly adjusted his cyber jaw. After fixing his mechanical voice he walked over and stood in front of Revan. "After I kill you I think I may track down young Bastila." Revan looked up at him and he began to shake with anger. "Yes, I will make her my apprentice. And who knows, maybe a little more. After all a Sith does get quite lonely at night."

Revan was seeing red as an aura around him formed. It was of no color but it crackled as pure lightning circled him. He extended his hand and a purple glow came out of it. He would not be foolish and waste what was left of his power on an attempt on stealing Malak's power. Instead the beam went over him and hit twenty Sith that were watching. They fell to the ground dead as Revan stood back up feeling his power returned. His armor quickly repaired itself and he looked like he was brand new once more. He activated his lightsaber and held the hilt in front of his mask.

"The music is still playing Malak. Why leaving the dance floor so soon?" Malak clenched his fists and activated his weapon as well. They both charged each other and the blades met in the middle. The power emanating from both sent a shockwave throughout the hanger. All the spectators were knocked on their backs as the two super powers collided. Malak glared at Revan's mask and Revan glared back. The two stood as the force between the two created a massive wind in the hanger. Their capes were flapping behind them as their Force power was creating massive shockwaves after the initial impact.

"Why don't you say we finish this quickly? I do have to catch a fleeing ship." Malak said to Revan.

"I think a quick death is too easy for you." Revan said as they both withdrew from the stalemate. Their sabers crashed and sparked as each attacked and met in the middle. Both drew on the darkside and used Sith forms while neither attempted to block near the body anymore. Red met red as the duel continued on with no signs of fatigue from either. Malak was a direct copy of Revan which meant he was ready for a long battle and had a high endurance. Revan was naturally able to endure battle for days without basic needs while his body was still very much weak and began to fail as the darkside fueled his ailments.

Their sabers met again in the middle and they both brought their faces close to the interlocked crimson blades. "If I was mistaken I think you loved her." Malak said.

"Then you are mistaken."

"No, I do believe that you are merely trying to delay me. I can sense it Revan, you never did intend to best me here." Malak figured out that Revan was growing weak at an alarming rate. Revan knew this would happen if he was unable to keep up with the Dark Lord. Malak could sense that the darkside was aiding to his power drain. "It is no matter. She will be my slave soon enough."

Revan's eyes grew with anger. He pushed Malak back and sent a wave of the Force at him. Malak blocked it and looked up to see Revan jumping at him. Revan held his blade behind him as he flew at him. Malak grabbed the unguarded Revan from the air with the Force and threw him at the ground. Revan hit the metal floor and left a massive dent. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He ran at Malak once more with his lightsaber in both hands. Malak grabbed a ship through the force and threw it across the hanger, crashing it and Revan into the wall. Malak laughed seeing the massive ship crush his former Master into the hanger wall.

His laughing ceased when the ship was thrown back at him. Malak held out his hands to grab it and Revan appeared to his right, wielding a handful of lightning. Revan unleashed the massive storm of volts upon Malak. Malak raised his other hand and returned Revan's own attack at him. Revan staggered backwards from his own powerful attack. Malak threw the ship they tossed around to the other side of the hanger. Revan's armor was crackling as the lightning was still attacking him. He raised his red saber in front of his body.

"Revan you never did know when to quit." Malak extended his hand and the roof came down on Revan. Revan held his hand up and stopped the wreckage but Malak threw his blade at him and it sliced through Revan's armor. The Knight immediately gripped his chest and dropped to his knees as his heart was causing him pain. Revan was distracted long enough for the wreckage to fall on him. The massive metal fell on him and the spectating Sith near him. Malak waited for any sign of Revan. After close to a minute Revan pushed away a small part of it, enough to crawl out, and he fell to the ground. His armor was ripped and torn from giving its Master more power to survive. Revan panted heavily as he was all but defeated. Malak laughed once more.

"You see Revan, the darkside was never with you." Malak said walking slowly over to the fallen Sith. Revan smiled under his mask.

"No, it wasn't." Revan threw his blue lightsaber at Malak and jumped back up and charged one final time at the Dark Lord. Malak dodged the incoming blade and moved his head to the side as Revan's second attack missed by inches. Malak took this falter by Revan and grabbed his throat and, with great force, threw him back onto the hanger floor. The floor dented from Malak's strength. Malak stood up straight over his former Master.

Revan felt several bones break and his strength leave him entirely. He slowly turned his head towards Malak. "Now you see who the true master is Revan!" Malak said to the beaten Jedi. Revan struggled to breathe as he felt his body was all used up. "I shall make sure to crush your spirit as well." Malak didn't have to say what that was for Revan to know. Malak turned around and saw Revan's Jedi lightsaber on the ground. He walked over and picked it up thinking that it would be only fair for Revan to die by his own blade. When he turned around he flinched in surprise. Revan was on his knees with his mask off and his head was down looking at the floor.

Darth Malak recovered himself and walked back over to Revan. He activated the blue blade and held it in front of Revan's face. "If I go, we all go." Revan said calmly. Malak tilted his head slightly confused as to what Revan was up to. The entire ship lurched and it tilted the wrong way. Darth Malak stumbled backwards as the ship was sent into a free fall. He regained his composure and glared at the Knight.

"You're sending the ship into the planet!?" Malak roared. Revan laughed and looked up at the Sith.

"So how does that plan of finding Bastila look now?" He mocked the Dark Lord. Revan looked up at him and smirked knowing he would have the last laugh. Malak shook with anger and then held the blue blade up to kill the Jedi. Revan closed his eyes and waited.

But as Malak raised his blade they both sensed something irregular in the Force. Revan opened his eyes to see his worst nightmare. "Bastila no!" He cried out desperately. Bastila was in midair with her lightsaber out and attempted to strike the Dark Lord. Without Revan's hint, Malak knew she was coming, for he felt her presence since he flew into the hanger. Revan was so weak at the time he could not. Malak turned and grabbed her with a choke hold through the Force. Revan yelled in anger and grabbed his red blade and lunged at Malak.

Darth Malak spun around and slashed at the Knight in the face. Revan staggered back and collapsed. He had no strength or power to go on. Even his anger left him leaving him completely powerless. Malak looked down at Revan then tossed his saber beside his body. He looked over at Bastila who was still in his grasp. She was groaning in pain as the choke hold got tighter. Malak looked over at the ships as he sensed they were running out of time. He ran, with Bastila in his grasp, at a ship and quickly got out of the hanger. Some Sith managed to escape as well but most were left to the same fate as Revan.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk _never left orbit of the planet the _Leviathan _was near. It was waiting for any signs or transmission from the vessel. While T3 was in the cockpit the rest of the crew was in the center of the ship arguing.

"He was the Dark Lord the entire time!" Carth proclaimed. He had finished telling them of his revelation that Nevar was Revan.

"Statement: Of course Master was who he said he was he needed to fool you meatbags." HK-47 said to everyone in the room.

"Will someone shut that droid up? Now we have his personal death droid with us, great." Carth shook his head angrily.

"But he didn't act like Revan, well like a Sith anyway." Mission said looking down.

"Yes, he acted like a Jedi. Nothing about him alerted us to the darkside." Juhani agreed.

"If that was Revan the entire time than I was honored to serve with him." Canderous said proudly.

"He helped my people and saved my planet, not to mention all of us more than once." Zaalbar roared.

"Don't you all get it? Revan is a master manipulator he obviously fooled you into thinking he was good!" Carth was not to about to go down without a fight.

"Carth think for a moment. Did he or did he not sacrifice himself to keep Malak on that ship so that we could escape?" Juhani said.

"Yeah, if he was a Sith then he would have turned us in right?" Mission said looking at the rest of the crew.

"Statement: Oh Master why did you have to go? Now I have to deal with these incompetent fools."

"Hey!" Mission said.

"Statement: Well those of you who doubt Master." All heads looked at Carth after the droid said that.

"Well I don't see Jolee putting in his two sense." Carth said folding his arms.

Jolee laughed and shook his head. "Hey don't look at me, I already knew who he was. It was not my place to tell all of you."

"So you knew who he was and followed him anyway?" Juhani questioned.

"Yep, that's about it." Jolee said.

"You guys are all blind-"

"No Carth you are blind." Zaalbar roared.

"You can't see past your anger and hate. You see a Dark Lord where there is no longer one. He is changed, something in him changed since he supposedly died." Juhani said.

Further conversation was interrupted by beeping. Everyone looked down at T3 who entered the room and started going crazy. "Statement: It appears the droid wants us to see something in the cockpit." HK said.

Everyone rushed to the cockpit and was crammed together as they all looked out the window. They all gasped in awe as they watched the _Leviathan _crash into the nearby planet in a devastating explosion. They all shielded their eyes from the bright light as it began to fade. After the explosion ceased Carth immediately went to the controls. "The only ships that got out in time were Sith ships and they all are heading towards the fleet they came with."

The entire ship was silent. No one knew what to say. The two best hopes for the galaxy were gone and now they didn't know what to do. Finally Mission spoke up. "Could anyone survive that?" She asked hopefully.

Jolee sighed. "Even though Revan is very powerful his body was weak I don't think he could have especially after battling Malak that entire time." The ship was silent once more.

"We can't give up. Malak may be unbeatable but we can still locate his super weapon." Juhani said.

"Revan may have left something just in case. After all he had back up plans for everything." Canderous said.

"Statement: In the event of both Bastila and Master perishing I am to assist those aligned with Master." HK's eyes gleamed as a secret compartment opened revealing Revan's personal datapad. Everyone looked at one another unsure of the droid's motives. Mission timidly reached out and took it.

She turned it on and it required a password. "Well what would Revan put as a password?"

"Answer: Bastila."

Mission's eyes went wide and everyone in the room visibly flinched. She nodded and typed it in. The screen came to life welcoming Revan and then Mission stood in complete shock.

"Whoa! This has Revan's whole life and plans in it!" They all looked over her shoulder to see battle plans, old transmissions, charts, messages, and so on. Mission scrolled through and then Juhani pointed to the screen. "There," she said.

The screen said: _Star Forge operations. _She pressed it and a giant picture of the Star Forge came up. Below it was pages and pages of information. They all quickly scanned it for a location. "There are the coordinates." Canderous pointed out. They all turned to the control panel.

"Well we aren't out of this yet." Jolee stated firmly. They all nodded and Carth was about to put in the coordinates but a flash of blue light in the ship stunned them all.

* * *

The planet below was covered in smoke and fumes as the destroyed _Leviathan _burned. Nothing living was around for miles where the second half of the ship lay destroyed. The plant life was completely destroyed and the air was unbreathable. But there was one who did not need to breathe to live.

A blue glow emanated from a hooded man as his body was nothing but light. He was a presence only through the Force and he walked as such. The old Jedi walked through the dead world towards the destroyed vessel. He had one final mission.

The ship was in half as half of it was obliterated. The other half lie face down into the planet. It was burning and melting as nothing was alive on it. The old Master walked into a small hole in the ship and passed through its destroyed corridors. Many explosions rocked the ship but it did not hinder the Jedi. He walked through the destroyed hanger doors and into the hanger itself. The hanger was caved in and light shone in from the top. The sides were a crumbled mess and fire was burning in it. Many bodies of Sith lie all around the hanger but the Jedi was not concerned with them. He walked steadily over to one body that was impaled by many pieces of metal. The jagged metal was holding him up in a kneeling position but keeping him pinned as such. The old Jedi reached down and picked up the red Mandalorian mask that belonged to the body.

Dry laughing echoed in the broken hanger. The old Master inspected the mask as the dead body's head tilted up slightly. "Wh… why can't y-you… just let me, me die?" Revan gasped out before laughing once more.

"I have never asked where you got this mask." The Jedi said ignoring his question. Revan looked back down and shook his head.

"I hate you." Laughing occurred once more. The old Jedi looked at him from over his mask.

"Go on." He said calmly.

"You… you fucking bastard. Why can't… you ju-just let me die! I did, did everything you said and now look! Now look." He said the last part quietly. His right hand was the only part of him, besides his head, that he could move. He held his right hand up to his face. "Why am I alive?"

"Because Revan, you have not lost the will to live. Your ailing body lost its battle to give up while your will succeeded in keeping you alive. You are one fascinating Jedi." Revan laughed at his comment.

"But why? I have lost everything. All those years spent studying and learning the Force all wasted. I lost to Malak of all people and now the galaxy is doomed. And I handed him Bastila on a silver platter." Revan felt sadness overcome him thinking that he lost her.

The Jedi spirit knelt in front of Revan. "Do you want your power anymore?"

Revan thought about this for a moment. If he got his destined power he could easily save Bastila and stop Malak. But at what cost? After everything he has been through he realized that sometimes the cost was too much. "No, I wish this never happened. I wish that I would have never been exposed to this if it was possible to avoid all this. I never wanted her life to be in jeopardy." Revan said sadly. Revan could not see his scarred eye that Malak slashed with his own saber. The slash left a huge scar over his eye and his eye was blind. He could no longer see out of his right eye but instead he could see through the Force. It was a gift and a curse. But his eye was also significant on the outside. For when the Jedi arrived and Revan woke up his eye was gray and now it changed to blue.

"And that Revan, is why you were destined for this power. You do not thirst for it you dread it. You are the only one of your kind. Don't you feel it? Your mind is no longer at battle." Revan flinched hearing this. He had been so concerned with the pain in his body he failed to realize that the darkside power inside him had ceased to pain him. He blinked at his Master.

"You are ready. The lightside never left you Revan, it was merely hidden. While you focused mainly on the darkside you were blind to the light but you were not lost. In your heart you kept that hope that light. Then when you saw Bastila once more the light began to grow. It took time and effort but you got what your heart wanted. And when she confessed her love for you, you bathed in the light. But it was not until this moment when you admitted that you care more about your love then your power that the light in you grew strong enough to counter the darkside."

Revan laughed uneasily. He couldn't believe this was happening. He finally would be at peace. The Jedi stood up and placed a hand on his head. "You have created the Force. While all others manipulate it to their own will you have created it out of nothing. For the Force is an even friction between light and dark and few have ever felt it. You are the only one who has mastered it and created peace within yourself. Revan, you are the Fallen Knight. You have fallen many times just to get back up and you have never lost faith in yourself. You are ready for this power."

Revan's eyes went wide as he yelled in pain as all the power and manifestation from the old Jedi went into him. The unlimited power of the light surged through him to match that of the dark. Revan was balanced and now the ultimate power began to balance out as well. He was finally becoming the ultimate Jedi.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Wow I think I have a lot of explaining to do but first, did you like it? Alright now then, *ahem* SO Revan was weak and we all know that so he could not defeat Malak when normally he would just bitch slap him out of the way. And about Revan's now unlimited power: when he uses it you will know but besides that Revan is already all powerful. So basically he uses his own power and strength but when the need arises he will call upon his ultimate power. About his eye: he can see through the Force with it, which will come in handy, and it turns a different color according to which side of the Force he is mainly using. So red: dark, blue: light, gray: both. The level of his power is dark, light, then gray. Basically he is perfectly even and there is no more conflict in him because he is finally at peace but he can still choose which state to call upon mainly. While dark is the weakest it is also the most intimidating. But we all know that. Anyway light is slightly stronger but gray blows both completely out of the water. Because if you think about it gray is both light and dark used evenly.

So to sum all up Revan, without the unlimited power, is even STRONGER. Revan with unlimited power is unstoppable/invincible.

I don't have to explain anymore do I? If you have questions please feel free to ask but besides that please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if I am doing a good job unless I have your opinions and it means a lot.


	16. Will We Ever Meet Again?

A/N: So anyone who has read my profile page has known that I have been going through a lot of BS in the past couple weeks. The last chapter took me a lot of different days to complete but I am glad you all liked it and that it turned out so well. Anyway I am back and in full swing with this story I love the more I write it so please keep up with the reviews it helps out and feel free to ask me any questions you have I will greatly answer any and all. If you haven't noticed I consider Force push to be like in Force Unleashed where it is a wave ball type thing that you need to power up if you want it stronger. That's what I mean by a wave though the Force. Ah we are back to it. Now we see Revan once more and this time he is finally in control of everything circling around him. You will see. Please review.

The Fallen Knight

Will We Ever Meet Again?

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero to save me, just in time_

_-Hero, by Skillet_

Darkness. That was all Revan saw for five days. While the power up from the Sith only took a few minutes this one took days. It was going from one power cell to another not to mention letting the darkside power out as well. He sat, still pinned by the metal, in the hanger of the destroyed _Leviathan. _The old Jedi had disappeared and coached Revan in his mind how to use the power. Revan had found out that he already had enough power to best almost any opponent but this unlimited power would come in handy.

Around him red and blue auras spun together in perfect harmony. He was a vessel of the Force itself, perfect balance. The Force was keeping him in stasis while all this power manifested in him. He no longer had to fight for control or power it all flowed in him. Years of controlling the beast within, years of fighting back the irresistible power was all worth it. No one would stop him, not even the Sith Emperor.

Revan was the ultimate power and he would not abuse it. He would use it as he intended to in the first place. To destroy his enemies and, especially, kill the Sith Emperor for keeping him apart from Bastila all those years. He would kill Malak too for taking her, he only hoped she would be strong until he got there. While he was in this deep meditation he did not notice the _Ebon Hawk _landing a short mile away or that some of the crew found him and decided to stay by him during this. He could not communicate with them but his Master told him that he brought the crew here to pick him up when he was finished. The minute he gained his new power his body was cured of the poison and he felt no pain from his impalement.

It was only a matter of time until he would be back. He waited years for this and he would wait for a few days. The only thing that concerned him was Bastila. He could not sense her through the bond and felt that she was in the temple below the Star Forge. He knew Malak would do simple tortures to get her to turn. Malak wanted her to turn against Revan and her undying loyalty after all she was too valuable to do the more extreme tortures. It was a little better but still he sensed much doubt in Bastila before all this and knew that it was enough to make her turn. A Sith can take any emotion and turn it into the darkside. She needed to be strong.

The others that watched him were in awe of what was happening. The auras of dark and light circled him but did not conflict instead they flowed in perfect harmony. Around Revan's body a white and black glow emanated from him. It baffled the two Jedi as to why this was happening. The light and dark never flowed together like this. While they did not dare go near Revan they did have two always near him as they waited. It had been five days and nothing.

When Canderous and Mission were standing outside the hanger doors they heard a faint clanking of metal. They rushed inside to see that Revan's aura was gone. Revan had his eyes closed and his chest was rising and falling as he began to breathe for the first time in five days. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the hanger. His left eye was brown while his right was gray. His mask hovered up and went onto his face. Underneath it he was glaring out into nothingness. For him there was no hanger or destroyed ship. He was seeing the galaxy through the Force. He could see and feel every life force in the galaxy.

The two behind him were sent on their backs as a giant wave of the Force exploded from Revan. All the metal that was in him was disintegrated instantly. He rose to his feet and all his wounds immediately were healed. He stood up and held his hand up to his face. In a brilliant explosion the entire ship blew apart and was completely gone save for Revan, Canderous, and Mission. The rest of the crew watched in awe as this happened. Revan looked all around the barren planet before turning around to Mission and Canderous who were on their feet.

"Revan you are alive!" Mission proclaimed. She was about to run to him when Canderous grabbed her arm. She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head. They both looked at Revan who was staring at them under his mask.

Revan was trying to focus. He had not been back to full power in weeks and the last time he was he was not this powerful. It was his own power and not the unlimited power but it was still greatly increased. For he was in perfect harmony and both light and dark were at his disposal at any time. He was twice as powerful as he was before this and that was without the extra power. He took a moment to get himself in control and surprisingly it did not take long. Ever since going to Malachor V and getting the latent darkside power he had been in constant struggle. Now, he did not have to try to get it under control the power bent to his will. He looked down at his hand and tightened it into a fist. Around him the very essence of the Force came to life. Wind came from behind him and sent everyone on the planet on their backs.

Revan lowered his Force level so that no one would sense him and the wind ceased. He looked back over to Canderous and Mission who were on their backs once more. Mission shot up and had a huge smile on her face. "Wow, it's good to see you back to normal." She said.

Revan smirked under his mask. "Better than normal Mission. Better."

* * *

Revan sat meditating with all the Sith holocrons activated around him. The Sith were greatly interested in his new powers and wanted to see them. Revan was reluctant as he never did trust Sith even if they claimed to be on his side. Revan was breathing steady as the Sith all looked on with great interest.

"You power is truly too great." Ajunta Pall said.

"I cannot fathom your power Revan." Tulak Hord added.

Revan slowly rose and opened his eyes. "Thank you masters. I have finally accomplished one of the things I set out to do. Now I must complete the others."

"Remember Revan, this power was not meant to be wielded by any mortal man. That is why you have it. You were meant for this." Tulak Hord reminded him.

"You may be a Jedi but you carry the legacy of the Sith. Take our vengeance on those who betrayed us. Kill the Sith Emperor." Ludo Kressh said.

"I intend to. But first, I have a mess to clean up. Thank you all masters for guiding me." Revan bowed and the Sith did the same.

"You are the Master now Revan." Tulak Hord said as all their spirits went away.

Revan smiled and then frowned. "You know I can sense you right?" Juhani stood behind him at the entrance to his room. Revan turned to her.

"Yes, I am just curious… since you are… well you, why didn't you destroy the enclave on Dantooine like Malak did?"

Revan looked into her eyes. "I do not wish to see more death. No this conflict, this war, is over and another will begin. But I am evading the question. I did not destroy the Jedi when I had the chance because I do not wish to. Even though me and the council disagree on almost everything it does not make me hate them. They may be my enemies but after tomorrow they will be my allies."

"Then why did you hide?"

Revan hesitated. "I… needed the galaxy to think I was dead. It was the best way to sneak up on Malak but we all know that failed." Revan pointed to his scarred eye. "But now no more hiding we attack at the source."

"You never said what happened to Bastila." Juhani said. Revan's features grew dark. He spoke with the crew and they all, save Carth, accepted his apology for hiding his identity. He told them that Malak won and was heading for the Star Forge. Then he gave them the coordinates. He spoke nothing of Bastila.

"Because I feel if I don't speak about it then it isn't happening." Revan said closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"She was captured?" Revan looked back up at her. "Can you sense her?"

Revan thought for a moment how to answer this. "I can sense her yes. Do I want to? No."

"Why?"

Revan was getting uneasy by her but answered anyway. "I don't want to know how she is. It is selfish I know but there is nothing I can do. No matter how strong I am I cannot break through to her bond without hurting her more. I can sense her and how she is but I don't want to. I don't want to see her falling."

"She will fall?"

"No, she will question and doubt herself as well as the Jedi. The question is will she fall before I can save her?"

* * *

A few hours later Revan began to pace impatiently in the security room. They were in hyperspace for over a day and they were minutes from the Star Forge. Revan knew what was coming, they would be crashing into the planet. Then it was a matter of plowing through the Rakata to get to the temple then going in the temple killing or turning a bunch of Sith and then deactivating the disrupter shields. Revan hoped he would be in time to find Bastila still in the dungeon before Malak knew he was on the planet. It was a sound plan just one problem: Revan needed the Star Forge intact and the Republic didn't.

He stopped his pacing as a smile came to his lips. It would be a god way to test his new abilities and it would probably work. But he pushed it out of his mind until it was time. Instead he went into the cockpit. "How much longer?"

Carth glanced back. "Oh so if we don't get there faster are you will kill me? Isn't that what Sith do?" Revan ignored him and looked on the other side of the controls. They were to arrive in the hour.

"Carth if you have problems I suggest you see a psychologist." Revan said.

"I have a problem with the man responsible with the deaths of millions if not billions standing right next to me."

Revan rolled his eyes. "I thought we went over this? Or are you trying to take out your latent anger for Saul out on me? For I have done nothing personally against you to earn your hate."

Carth glared at Revan. "No, you didn't. But that doesn't mean you should be acquitted of your sins."

Revan walked away laughing. "Believe me I know."

Revan made his way to the garage as he wanted to inspect HK before they got to the Star Forge. He stopped in front of his droid. "Statement: Master is it time to kill your meatbag apprentice yet? I have been so looking forward to this moment."

"The time is soon HK soon. But first I want to go over your systems and make sure you are all good to go."

"Statement: Very good Master I wish not to be underperforming when facing the meatbags." HK stood very still and his eyes ceased to glow. Revan pulled off the gloves on from his armor and began working on the droid. Giving it a good tune up and adding some extra features and programs to the droid. His work was good but there was always room for improvement.

Revan needed to work. He was driving himself crazy just standing around doing nothing. There was no more he could learn through the Force and he no longer needed to meditate to center himself for he was perfectly at peace. Years of doing nothing but war and constant battles of both warfare and the mind is hard to snap out of someone. Revan needed to be doing something or else his mind would drift to Bastila and how he failed her. 'No,' he thought stubbornly. 'She will outlast him. I will make it in time I know it!'

Revan held HK's head as he added another program for him to tell the difference between Jedi and Sith. He did not notice anyone head into the room until they were standing over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Mission asked looking over his shoulder. Revan glanced back at her then back at his droid.

"Fixing his damaged wires. He lost the ability to pick of Force powers so I repaired that and I added a feature for him to tell the difference between Jedi and Sith." His voice was solemn. Mission knew there was something up.

"I said what are you doing?" Revan smiled. She was smart for her age.

"Trying to stay busy." Mission walked in front of him and sat down.

"Bastila?" Mission asked. Revan didn't say anything he just kept working. "You know it's okay to talk about how you feel. Even for someone as powerful as you."

Revan wanted to ignore her but he couldn't. He wanted to explode from how he was feeling. So many emotions tied into one. He was in control though and he would not. He just needed to wait until he saved her then everything would be alright. "Just leave it alone Mission."

"But it is going to eat away at you if something happens to her. You are going to blame yourself and that is what Malak wants." Revan looked up at her and chuckled.

"You need to stop hanging around me. You are too smart for your age."

Mission smiled at him. "I know. But seriously Revan, you need to stop beating yourself up."

Revan cocked an eyebrow at her. "Nonsense, I haven't even started beating myself up."

Mission folded her arms. "Revan you know what I mean."

"Yes I do. There is nothing I can do to change the fact that Bastila is captured but… I could have done something. I don't know, if only I had this power at the time…"

"But you can't go back. You can only save her."

"I know that but, I just wish she didn't have to be stuck in the middle of all this." Revan's eyes lowed to his droid as he began reassembling it. "It is my fault she is in this." He said getting angrier as the seconds went by. "I should be the one getting tortured not her!" He stopped and looked up.

Mission was staring at his right eye which turned to red. 'Didn't it used to be gray?' She thought. Revan saw the confusion and looked back down. "You better get ready we will be arriving within the hour." Revan said standing up and putting the head of his droid back on its body. Mission sighed and walked out.

Revan glanced back at her then looked at his turned off droid. He placed a hand on its shoulder and let out a steady breath. "If Malak succeeds then I fail."

* * *

The whole crew stood at the cockpit looking out at the Star Forge. All, but Revan, gaped in awe of the massive space station. The entire Sith Armada circled it keeping the Star Forge completely guarded.

"So that's the Star Forge, I've never seen anything like it." Carth said sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Trust me the outside is nothing compared to what is on the inside." Revan said.

"That's how you made all your ships?" Canderous asked.

"Yes, well sort of. You see it can be used for many things and a space factory is one of which. I never used any of the other systems because the Star Forge requires a huge amount of darkside energy. Probably why I always hated powering the damn thing up."

"Is Malak on there?" Mission asked.

"I can sense him, he is… stronger. Must be the Star Forge. He discovered how to get it to give him power." They all looked at him worriedly. He laughed and put up a hand. "Don't worry, nothing I can't handle."

"What about Bastila?" Juhani asked.

Revan dropped his gaze. "I don't want to know until I see her. Worst case scenario is we find her and she is turned to the darkside, then Malak won."

"What do you mean Malak won? You sound like you are giving up already." Jolee frowned.

"Yeah Revan never gives up!" Mission jumped in.

Revan shook his head. "You will never understand." He said quietly. Before anymore was said the alarm went off.

"Great, it looks like we've been spotted. We have incoming fighters." Carth said taking it off auto-pilot. "Someone get on those guns!" Canderous went to go but Revan held up a hand.

"No, I will handle this." Revan smirked seeing the ships on the radar screen. He took a few seconds to track them all then he held his hand out towards the window. As he did that one by one the Sith fighters blew up. Everyone was stunned at this display of power. All the ships were destroyed and the radar was clear once again.

They all turned back to Revan and stared at him. Revan flexed his arm and looked at his fist. "Man this feels good. Who's ready to face Malak?" He looked back at all of them. "Cause I sure am."

The ship lurched a little and everyone had to grab something. Revan was the only one who stood where he was. "Oh forgot to warn you about the disrupter field. We should put it down on the nearby planet." Revan said calmly.

Everyone got up and Mission glared at him. "You forgot!?"

Revan shrugged. "These things slip your mind when you are hungry for revenge."

"Bah, forget your revenge just focus on taking out the Star Forge." Jolee said. Revan flinched hearing this. He looked from Jolee to Carth.

"I'm going to send them a message and our coordinates to the Republic. Hopefully we can make it off the planet by the time they get here." While no one was watching him, Revan waved his hand at the control panel before Carth sent the message. The ship lurched more as it headed for the nearby planet. "Hold on, this could be a rough landing." Carth said gripping the controls.

* * *

"Canderous, HK, and Carth found the missing parts but T3 said it will take a while to repair." Mission said over the comlink. Revan, Juhani, and Jolee went straight to the temple killing all Rakata in their way. Revan didn't have time to deal with the native species. Revan let Juhani and Jolee do all the killing as he wanted to save his awesome powers for the Sith. While they went to the temple he sent the others to find the parts for the engines. It was a race against time but in everyone's minds it was to help the Republic when they arrived. For Revan it was for one person.

"Have him begin repairs and I will finish them when we get back." Revan shut it off and added. "And hopefully there will be four of us." Revan looked up at the shield on the temple.

"How are we supposed to bypass that?" Jolee asked looking over at Revan. Revan smirked and grabbed his mask off his belt. He pulled his black hood over and put his mask on.

"Like this." Revan held up his hand and the shield began to blink and slowly fade. Then it went back to full power and an orange beam went from it to Revan. The shield immediately disappeared and Revan clutched his fist. "Alright let's kill some Sith."

Revan began walking forward and Juhani and Jolee stared at him. "Glad he is on our side now." Jolee said. Juhani nodded. Revan walked up to the door and looked back over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?" The two quickly shook themselves out of shock and ran up with him. Revan waved his hand and the door opened to the dark temple. The two Jedi looked around at the eerie temple feeling a haunting sort of vibe.

"Kinda spooky." Jolee muttered.

"Eh, you get used to it." Revan shrugged and took a step inside. He used his right eye to look all around the temple and observe who was here. He clenched his hands into fists after scanning the entire temple. "Malak has taken Bastila out of here. He must have known we were coming. Well you, he thinks I am dead… again."

"How many Sith?" Juhani asked.

"Forty-three and most of them have pledged their undying loyalty to Malak. Not to mention the numerous droids here. No matter I will take care of this." Revan cracked his knuckles and took another step forward before looking back at the two from behind his mask. "Unless you want a piece of the action?" He didn't wait for an answer as he turned back around.

Revan quickly focused on the droids in the building. He closed his eyes and smirked. 'Of course Malak would attempt to make them the same way I made HK, the fool.' He held out his hand with his palm facing the ground. A small volt of electricity came from his hand and drifted slowly towards the ground. As soon as it touched the floor it quickly spread to the whole temple. Juhani and Jolee took a step back but Revan looked back over his shoulder. "It is alright it is only affecting the droids." Sure enough as the electric current touched them it did nothing. Throughout the halls they could hear echoes of droids short circuiting and blowing up. Revan looked left and right and felt the Sith were coming.

"Get to the armory and my old room and grab whatever, I should be done by the time you get back." He said to the two. He reached down and grabbed both his sabers activating them and holding them at his sides. "I will handle the rest."

"How do we know where they are?" Juhani asked. A small datapad flew out of Revan's pocket and back to them.

"I copied it from my datapad. All the bypass codes and door locks are on there as well. Now go quickly." The two looked at each other then ran. They thought Revan was crazy since he had Sith running at him from both corridors. How were they supposed to get there if the Sith were in their way? What they didn't know was Revan had this planned out. With a wave of the hand Revan affected all the minds of the Sith and blocked any chance that they would see the two Jedi. He called it Force Illusion. The ability to hide what is there and give life to what is not there. It worked as Juhani and Jolee ran right by the oncoming Sith.

They didn't stop to ask questions they just kept running by them like they weren't there. Revan looked left and right as the two corridors were filled with Sith. Most were shocked by Revan and some were grinning. While Revan's smirk couldn't get any bigger. "Thought I was dead?" Revan said.

"Malak destroyed you on the _Leviathan _I was there, how did you survive the crash?" One Sith raged. Revan deactivated his lightsabers and stood tall.

"There is much of me you don't know. But what you all know is that I am your Master." Some of them nodded and proceeded to bow while others laughed. One master took a step forward out of the group and grinned at Revan.

"Malak is the master now Revan. You are no more than a broken shell of your former self. I heard you have aligned with the Jedi just to win back Bastila. Pity that it was all for nothing." Revan turned his head slightly at the Sith Master that was speaking towards his left. He turned his mask back at the wall ahead of him. "So you do care for the Jedi. Too bad Malak claimed her though, she was a beautiful creature."

Revan didn't move. He ignored the Sith as best he could and instead turned his attention to the hopefuls. "I have trusted most of you with my armies in the past wars and now I call upon you to rejoin me once again. I will kill Malak and retake the Star Forge, who is with me!?" Almost immediately eleven Sith stepped forward towards the Knight. Others looked on in confusion while some lashed out at the traitors. Revan held up his hand and all those that tried to attack were frozen in stasis. The eleven walked up to him and kneeled. "We are with you." The front one said.

"Rise Fallen Jedi for that is our new name. You will leave this place and go to a ship on the beach do not enter until I arrive. Wait for me and if you are loyal then you will live in my new Republic." They all nodded and left following their new master's orders. Revan turned to the rest. He grabbed his red lightsaber and turned it on. "I sense more of you are undecided. Well let me help you, if you do not join me now you will die. Do not test my power for that was Malak's mistake. Who will choose life over death?"

The Sith all looked around at each other and another eight stepped forward. They all kneeled before Revan. "Rise and do the same as your comrades." They all rose and left following Revan's command.

Revan looked at the rest. "And so you all choose to die." The Sith Master grew angry.

"We all know the limitations of your power Revan. You barely managed to breathe after facing Lord Malak and you expect to persuade us into thinking that you could be stronger after surviving a crash like that?"

Revan laughed and held his right hand up to his mask. "It's funny what they say." His hand started to glow a bright blue. "What doesn't kill makes you stronger." He lashed out to the Sith on his left by throwing the ball of Force energy at them. The ball went into the middle of the group and blew up like a bomb. It sent every Sith to the walls and completely disintegrated the ones near the blast. "I didn't even know I could do that!" Revan said looking at his hand once more. The Sith to the right corridor all ran at him. He blocked each of their attempts with his crimson blade in his right hand. He still looked at his hand as he blocked all the pitiful attacks. Revan frowned under his mask and finally turned his head towards them. "That's not how you attack." He said still moving his hand faster than the eye could see blocking every attempt. "This is how you attack!" He lunged forward and went right through the group of Sith. The sound of lightsaber cutting through flesh echoed in the corridor. What anyone could see was Revan simply float in the air past all the Sith and land behind them at the end of the hall. He looked over his shoulder as all the Sith fell, some dismembered, dead.

Revan turned around to see the remaining Sith were all stunned and he could sense their fear. "Care to surrender?" He mocked them. The Sith Master that was speaking out against him took a step forward.

"Let's see how strong you are against a true Sith!" He unleashed a powerful wave of lightning upon Revan. Revan kept his guard down as the force hit him directly. The Sith Master laughed as he saw Revan didn't even try. He pushed more power behind his attack. "As I thought you just like to put on a show but when it comes to a real opponent you ar-" He was cut off by Revan's laughter. The Knight was standing in the midst of a powerful attack of lightning that would have killed a normal Jedi. Revan extended his own hand and all the lightning swirled together and came to Revan's palm. As the Sith Master tried to stop his attack Revan wouldn't let him.

"What's wrong? You can't control your power anymore? I thought you were a true Sith?" The Sith Master screamed in agony and Revan smirked. "Guess not." In a blinding flash of lightning all of the Sith Master's power was sent back at him. He shrieked in pain and collapsed. His corpse was fried and the last Sith all stepped away in fear. They all looked up at Revan.

"You are a monster!" One shouted. Revan turned his head to the Sith.

"Monster? Why don't you face your own monsters!" Revan held his hands behind his back and a giant black aura appeared behind him. A black beam entered each one of their minds and they all crumbled to their knees. Revan slowly walked over to the last of them. "You all kill without reason or thought. How does seeing all your demons feel? Get used to it because this is all you will see in Hell." Revan turned on his heel and walked away. "Don't worry you will die soon. Then the true nightmare begins."

He stopped in front of the massive door to the upper level knowing the computer could now sense it was Revan. He was not the same as he was the first time he came into the temple so the computer did not recognize him. But after using mostly darkside powers the computer picked up his recognition and opened the door for him. The door opened accordingly and Revan glanced back as Juhani and Jolee ran back to him. They took a moment to look over the mess Revan made.

"Have enough fun?" Jolee said looking down at the bodies.

"For now yes, now what did you find?" Revan asked turning towards them. Juhani opened a pack that they grabbed and handed it to him.

"I take it that most of it is yours?" She asked.

Revan nodded then looked through it. "Yes, this is where I finished making HK and most of his prototypes were in here." Revan picked up a few holodiscs and observed them. "Yes, Malak couldn't break them and design a new droid. No wonder they were so easy to kill with the Force." He put them back in and grabbed a lightsaber. "Here it is. My experimental blade." He held it up for them to see. "Not finished yet, still have missing pieces I can find after this." He placed it back in and grabbed a holocron. "My own holocron, forgot I had it." He went through and saw a bunch of crystals, lenses, and power cells. He pushed through and saw Mandalore's blaster and dagger. He reached down and grabbed the final thing. He pulled it out slowly and the two Jedi's looked at him confused. "Even Malak didn't know what it was." Under his mask Revan was smiling brightly.

He was holding a broken lightsaber that looked like it hadn't been used in years. He used the Force to disassemble it and in the middle was a crystal that did not glow and was of no color. The parts of the lightsaber fell to the floor as the only things that remained were the crystal and what looked like a broken lens. He snatched the two out of the air and put them in his pocket. He threw the pack on his back and turned to the door. "Enough reminiscing, let's take out the disrupter shield."

* * *

Revan led the two up to the summit and they were finally greeted by sunlight. As the exited the dark temple they all had to shield their eyes but saw a figure in the distance. Revan closed his left eye but saw through his right a dark presence. Whoever it was, was bathed in darkness. Revan walked slower towards the figure as his sight began to return. He stopped a good twenty feet away as the sun reflected right off the back of the figure making it so Revan could not make out who it was.

Jolee's eyes widened and Juhani gasped as the figure walked towards them. Revan still could not make out who it was and he wished he never did. His eyes widened under his mask seeing Bastila in Dark Jedi robes and wielding a brand new lightsaber. Revan's heart stopped as his entire body shook. "No," he whispered sadly.

Bastila walked up to the group wearing an evil grin. "Revan, I knew you would come for me. Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the temple again but he doesn't know you like I do. Not anymore. Not since you changed."

Revan couldn't breathe as he felt Mandalore piercing his chest once again with his own lightsaber. He lost. It was over, Malak won. Revan slowly held his hands up from his sides as if he were begging. "Why?" Was all that he could gasp out.

"Why? I did it because I am strong. I am stronger than you, I can see you for what you truly are Revan, weak! You lost your title then you went groveling back at my feet and the feet of the Jedi you are nothing."

Revan collapsed to his knees. Her words feel on deaf ears as Revan was already heartbroken. He felt like his heart exploded into a thousand pieces then the pieces were burned to ashes. Revan threw off his mask in front of him and pulled back his hood. He looked from her to his hands. He threw his face in his hands and wept.

Jolee and Juhani were stunned by Revan's actions but they could never fathom what Revan has truly lost when seeing Bastila like this. They both walked forward and had their weapons drawn ready to defend him.

Bastila laughed at him. "You see Revan you are weak. Just as Malak thought, you would crumble and break if I grew stronger than you. You just can't accept the fact that it's all over for you and you're so called plans." She activated her new lightsaber. "And now you will fall a broken crumbled man who tried to hold onto something that was never there."

Revan made no sounds as tears poured down his cheeks. He didn't even breathe as it pained him to do anything but cry. He was nothing without her and he would end as nothing. He no longer cared about anything because no one cared for him.

Bastila saw this as a time to strike and pushed the two Jedi back into the temple and she lunged at Revan. She tried to stab Revan where it hurt, the heart. As her blade got inches from his armor it stopped. She was still pushing with all her might but it would not budge. Revan still did not give up. Something in him pushed him and he knew instantly that this was his final test. Revan dropped his hands and closed his eyes. "I have failed you Bastila. And I am sorry." The barrier around Revan exploded in a wave of energy and Bastila slid back twenty feet though she did not fall down. Revan slowly got back on his feet and grabbed his mask on his way up. He looked down at his mask then slowly up at Bastila. His right eye flashed to red as a dark aura exploded around him destroying everything in a ten foot radius. The ground began to crumble under him as he put on his mask and hood. "But I will not give up." He activated his red saber and the ground under it exploded from the power Revan was putting out. "I have come too far to give up."

Bastila ran at Revan and sliced at his mask. Revan merely held up his blade and when the blades met Bastila staggered backwards from the power of coming into contact with Revan. She faltered for a moment then regained her composure and smirked. "At least it will be a fight." She ran at him again and threw her blade at him. Revan ducked under it and she called upon the Force to push him. Revan flipped over the Force wave and grabbed her lightsaber from the air. He landed on his feet right in front of her and held the blades to her throat. "I see the darkside has begun to corrupt you." Her face was slightly scarred and her eyes turned yellow from the influence of the darkside. "But you haven't been turned long otherwise you would be wearing a mask over your face like the rest of the Sith." Revan turned off her blade and offered it to her. "I am proud of you for holding out as long as you did." He said honestly. Bastila clenched her teeth and grabbed her blade. Revan turned around and took a step. "Or maybe you were already turned and you just didn't know it yet." Bastila turned on her blade and swung it at him. Revan's image disappeared. "Who you aiming for?" She gasped hearing Revan behind her. She turned around once more and swung only to find that he was gone again.

She turned back around to see him walking around a few feet away. "So Malak used simple pain tortures right? Probably a few psychological to make sure he had your undying loyalty but nothing too severe right?"

"You know nothing of what I went through!" She cried out lunging at him again. She slashed towards the back of his head and he turned sharply and held out his hand. Her blade stopped inches from his hand and he very slowly grabbed the burning blade. Her eyes widened seeing this.

"In fact I wrote the book on our torture. Would you like to her the more extensive ones?" Revan mocked her. Bastila was stunned at how quickly he changed his mood. First he was heartbroken as her and her Master perceived now he was back to normal, but Bastila had never seen this kind of power from him. She broke off her blade and tried to punch him in the face. He grabbed her fist with great ease and he spun her around taking her feet out from under her and wrapping his arm around her back so that he was holding her up, inches from the ground. "Why did you do it? What did he do to twist your mind? Power? Rule over the galaxy? Or was it something," Revan pointed with his free hand at her chest where her heart is, "closer to home?"

She gathered the Force in her hands and pushed him back with it. When it hit it only made Revan's cape flap behind him. He frowned seeing that he was right. He dropped her and walked away. She hit the ground as she did not expect this. She quickly got back on her feet and Revan had his back to her. "Did you not have faith in me Bastila? Did you not trust me is that it?"

Bastila was about to attack when she took a moment to realize how strong Revan was. She turned off her lightsaber and looked at him. Revan heard this and turned to her. Behind him Juhani and Jolee walked to his side. They knew Revan wanted to battle her alone and stayed back.

"Revan, you are better. And stronger somehow… you may not be lost yet. You are using that dark energy the Sith gave you… yes I can sense it! Your power has increased more than tenfold. I must say after all your preaching of how evil it was I did not expect you to fall to it."

"You are right, I am stronger than I was. But I am not using the darkside. Well not only the darkside. What you sense is my own power, I have not yet tapped into the unlimited power I hold but I will soon. Just to show you and Malak what true power is like." Revan said standing firm.

"Don't be a fool Revan. You and I can take the Star Forge and kill Malak and then we can rule the galaxy."

"Bastila after all that I have told you, you still do not see the truth. You are Malak's apprentice."

Bastila grew angry with Revan. "Revan it is in your power to single handedly take the galaxy and we can be together finally."

Revan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened them and took off his mask and hood. He looked at Bastila in the eyes. "We were together Bastila."

Bastila looked into his eyes and her eyes went wide. She shook her head and retreated back to her ship. Juhani was about to go after her but Revan held up his hand. "Let her go, it is not yet time."

Juhani looked at him quizzically. "Time for what?"

Revan looked down at his mask as Bastila's ship powered up and flew towards the Star Forge. He put back on his mask and whispered. "She redeemed me and I shall redeem her."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Sorry to all of you that wanted to see a badass fight between Revan and Bastila but now is not the time. As you can see Revan was merely toying with her and with all the other opponents he faced. And no Revan has not used his unlimited power. He is still using his own power which has increased substantially since he was at full power. When Revan uses the unlimited power you will know. Now the next chapter: the fate of Bastila and the Star Forge. What will Revan do THIS time? And what affects will it have on the galaxy? Please let me know what you think


	17. Whose Savior?

A/N: The moment you have all been waiting for. Revan against Bastila, master against student, Fallen Knight against Dark Jedi, love against love. Who will win? Who will take the Star Forge? Will this be the last chapter? You will see… And I feel like the song I chose really fits Revan in this chapter.

The Fallen Knight

Whose Savior?

_There's nothing left to lose,_

_There's nothing left to prove,_

_Surrender your love is all you can do…_

_What you got? What you want? What you need?_

_Gonna be your Savior_

_-Savior, by Skillet_

Bastila meditated near the center of the Star Forge. The Republic had amassed a huge fleet and were attacking the Sith head on. The Sith were winning but everyone knew who would be commanding the Republic's forces as soon as he got off the planet below. Malak had Bastila begin her Battle Meditation to aid the Sith fleet. She sensed some sort of deceit in the whole situation. And when Malak told her to wait in here and that Revan would be coming she realized what was going on. Revan was trying to save her. She would kill him here on the Star Forge and then she would rule the galaxy.

Malak on the other hand was up in the observation room going over the Star Forge's systems. He knew how powerful Revan was at a hundred percent so he knew Bastila was not going to win. But she would slow Revan down and then Malak would best him once more in this room where Revan had nowhere to run. Malak would finally be the master. Then he would take the galaxy in one fell swoop.

* * *

Revan stood in the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_ looking out at the battle. The Republic arrived right when he got back to the ship. Revan didn't say a word to anyone, Jolee and Juhani talked for him. He had nothing to say to anyone and so he was silent. His heart and will were crushed, Malak won. But yet he carried on with that small hope that if he could turn away then she could. And his was an even harder temptation but the again she wasn't as strong as him.

But Malak did something to her to make her doubt her love for Revan. He knew that she loved him but she was blinded to it through her anger and jealousy. She was fueling her darkside while starving her love. Revan could sense this. He could also sense the conflict in her from their battle at the temple. What he said hit home and that is what he wanted. She would give in before he had a chance to fall to pieces.

Revan was a walking shell right now. If it wasn't for his Force power he would have died for he did not even bother to breathe. He didn't want to do anything until he confronted Bastila. The whole trip was a little cramped what with his nineteen new allies being onboard and all. He had put HK in guard of them as he did not trust them completely yet. Revan stood quietly observing the battle as Carth piloted the ship towards the Star Forge.

"I don't blame you for the death of my family." Carth said. When Revan didn't acknowledge Carth continued. "And seeing how far we have got you must have changed so I am sorry for doubting you." Carth glanced back when Revan didn't say anything. Mission entered the room as this happened.

"Carth he isn't talking but I'm sure he knows. He has a lot going on upstairs." Mission said pointing to her head. Under his mask Revan's eyes were filled with tears from the betrayal he felt. His heart was just another living organ and had no symbolism to him anymore. He didn't even hear a word either said. When he broke out of his trance he pointed out the window towards the Star Forge. The two looked from him to where he was pointing. There were hanger doors and one of which were open. Carth nodded and took the ship in but he was worried they would get shot down before they got to the Star Forge.

But Revan was on top of that. Using his Force Illusion technique he made it look as though the _Ebon Hawk _wasn't even there. The ship wasn't even fired on as it went into the hanger. Revan turned and left. He walked into the middle room where the Fallen Jedi and the rest of the crew were. "We are the only ones onboard the Star Forge. Everyone on here is an enemy unless I say otherwise. I need to get to the top of the Star Forge and I will go alone. The rest of you will keep the way clear and take out anyone who is not with me." They all nodded and Revan turned and walked out of the ship. He was about to walk down the loading ramp but Juhani called after him.

"Revan are you sure you can do this? You haven't so much as said a word until just now." She said walking in front of him.

"No, either I will succeed or Malak will fail. Either way I will win. But if you sense a great disturbance in the Force call everyone to the ship and leave. Go to Coruscant and tell them what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

Revan turned his head towards the hanger as the ramp touched down. "Just do as I say. I don't have time to explain myself now." Revan walked down the loading ramp and the Force quivered in each step he took. Revan stopped at the bottom of the ramp and saw many troops and Dark Jedi all around. They were all stunned by his presence and most dropped their guard. Revan held a hand in the air.

"You all know who the true Dark Lord is. Now I don't have time to turn you all on my side but if you still serve me then follow me!" Many Sith nodded and turned to one another. Several Sith lunged out at Revan trying to strike him down. As they got within a foot of him their bodies were frozen in stasis and Revan didn't even lift a hand. "All of you with me come forth!"

Many Sith acknowledged and walked towards him. Some looked confused and others held their weapons ready. Revan told the ones that joined him to stand behind him. Revan extended his hand out at the other Sith and they all took a step back. Revan smirked as a small orange ball came from his hand. It stayed in his palm for a few seconds before it shot out in large beams and hit every enemy Sith. They all collapsed dead within seconds and the orange beam went back to Revan's hand. Instead of going into his body the life force just stayed in an orange floating ball in his hand. "That should be enough for the rest of our obstacles." Revan said.

The others from the ship had gotten off and were standing next to Revan. "What is that?" Carth asked.

"Life force or spare energy for me. Even though I have all the power I will ever need I think it is fitting the Sith are killed by their own power, don't you?" The others gaped at him. His power was incredible and he didn't even use the unlimited power he held. Revan walked through the doors and towards the center of the Star Forge with an army behind him.

* * *

Darth Malak was putting on his mechanical jaw when an officer barged in. "My lord we have a problem."

Darth Malak seethed and put on the final clamp he rolled his eyes and turned to the officer. "What is it?" He spoke angrily.

"The Republic seem to have an unlimited force coming down on us. While we have lost some fighters but our capital ships report no damage as well as they have not scored a hit on the Republic ships."

"It is no matter. Bastila should be deep in her Battle Meditation now and there will be no stopping our fleet once that happens. With her and the Star Forge not even Revan at full strength can beat me!"

The officer staggered back a bit. "My lord I should inform you that Revan's ship made it on the Star Forge and he is cutting his way through our army."

Darth Malak turned around and looked questioningly out the viewport. "This is interesting. Bastila told me that he was severely impacted back at the temple I didn't think he would come so soon. His instincts must have taken over his petty feelings. It is no concern though, I will soon be ready to take him down with the full power of the Star Forge. Send in all available troops."

"Do you think that will stop him?"

Darth Malak wiped around. "Of course not! But it will slow him down long enough for me to finish the preparations."

* * *

Revan walked to the center of the first ring on the Star Forge. His motley army behind him was all ready to attack. Revan took a moment to look around and count how many forces there were on all levels in between him and Bastila. He held his hands behind his back with the orange ball still in his hand. It began to grow brighter as Revan finished the count. Four Dark Jedi came up and held up their weapons.

"It is hopeless Revan. You cannot compete with Malak and the Star Forge! You might as well surrender and maybe you will live long enough to see him reign over the galaxy."

Revan grinned under his mask. "I can guarantee that you will not live long enough to see me defeat your master." Revan held up his right hand that held the Sith energy he took. The Sith were confused as to what it was. Revan laughed as small beams came out of the orange ball and went into every Sith in between him and Bastila. His laughing grew darker and more sadistic as one by one the Sith fell dead.

What he did was take the dark life force from each Sith then he made it even more powerful in his hand. When he unleashed it, it went into each Sith and killed them with their own darkside energy. There was no powerful explosion or quick stab no it was a slow and painful death. Revan ceased laughing and turned around. He motioned for HK and Canderous.

"Canderous take half of the Sith and assault the armory. Take whatever you can leave none alive." Canderous nodded.

"For Mandalorian honor." Canderous said. Revan gave him a nod and Canderous took his forces and left. Revan turned to HK.

"HK, take the other half and assault the barracks. Give each one a chance to turn back to me but kill all who don't."

"Acknowledgement: I will exact your vengeance Master. Leave it to me." HK turned to the other half of the Sith. "Statement: Alright meatbags you heard Master, let's kill the traitorous meatbags!" HK and the other Sith turned and walked the other way.

Revan turned to the rest of the crew from the _Ebon Hawk. _"The rest of you make sure this way stays clear. Some stragglers and droids will make it out so kill them all." Revan turned back around.

"Revan, be careful." Mission said worriedly.

Revan looked over his shoulder and gave her a nod before walking towards the dark energy in the Star Forge.

* * *

Bastila was deep in her Battle Meditation making sure that the Sith would win. She had pledged herself to Malak after enduring days of his torture and taunting. She had seen the Jedi and Revan for what they truly were: weak. Revan was weak to not take up the mantle of Dark Lord and destroy the Jedi and now she saw it. Malak had poisoned her mind with some effort though.

She was subjected to his tortures with the darkside until he was tired. She was not fed or attended to except for Malak's daily tortures. He made sure to emotionally scar her by showing her what Revan did as the Dark Lord. When she began to hate him once more for what he did, Malak went on about how much weaker Revan had grown when he turned away from the dark. She resisted at first but what hope was there for her? She knew Revan was alive but he did not come for her for a week. So she fell, she felt betrayed by Revan once again and felt hate for him for playing her. Malak had told her that Revan was a pure strategist and he only used things and people until they have outlived their purpose then he would be rid of them. She was just another pawn on the board.

Bastila let that sink in and she turned her head and uttered the words: "but he loved me." Malak had erupted in laughter. He told her how can Revan love when he hates himself? Revan was dead the moment he left for the Mandalorian Wars and he had grown weaker. Bastila accepted his offer to be his apprentice and fell to the darkside. She was lost within the pain and anger Malak brought up by continuously talking to her about her feelings when Revan returned as the Dark Lord of the Sith. She was honest, too honest with her feelings.

But when she faced Revan at the temple not only was he far stronger than her but he did not break as she thought. At first he crumbled and was defeated then he had some newfound goal in life. It only confirmed her fears that she was useless to him. Then his superior power took her completely by surprise. She did not expect him to be that strong that quickly. After all wasn't the poison supposed to take weeks to go away? And he couldn't cure it with the Force so how did he overcome it?

However, Revan did succeed in making her doubt her fall. By saying those last words: "We were together" she was caught completely off guard. It puzzled her as to why he said that. The look in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth too. It made her hate herself for a moment but she pushed those feelings and doubts out of her mind. It was not her fault it was his. Yes, that was it, it was his fault all this happened.

Further thoughts and Battle Meditation were cut off as she opened her eyes sensing the massive power once more. "Revan."

"Hello Bas."

* * *

Mission sat down twirling her blaster in her hand. She was bored. She knew that Revan told them there would be enemies coming just so that would get her to stay. She sighed and looked at the other companions. "So, who wants to watch Revan's fight?"

They all looked at her oddly. "He told us to stay here. He would get really mad if we interfered." Carth warned her.

"Oh come on!" She stood up and pouted. "It is going to be the greatest fight in history and we aren't going to go see it? They won't ever talk about it so who will tell the galaxy of Revan defeating Bastila and the Star Forge itself."

They all frowned but then Jolee smirked. "She does have a point…"

"And there isn't anyone coming…" Carth added.

"It is getting quite boring…" Juhani said with a smile.

"And I want to see Revan in action." Zaalbar roared.

"Beepop beep." T3 agreed.

"Alright let's watch but we all have to stay far back and not interfere." Jolee said as the group followed where Revan went.

* * *

Revan walked into the center of the Star Forge slowly. He was waiting for and dreading this moment. This was the last time Revan would feel fear. But it was not his own life he feared for, it was Bastila's. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He wished things were different but sadly this was the way it had to be.

He slowly walked towards her as she stood up and gripped her lightsaber. "So you returned, and you brought the entire Republic with you." She said with her back to him.

"Sort of, you will find out soon enough. But let us focus on us." Revan kept a calm demeanor as he walked towards her.

"You cannot beat me Revan. Even if you have somehow increased your power you will not be able to defeat me with the Star Forge on my side."

Revan stopped about twenty feet away from her. "You could have the entire power of the darkside at your disposal and you would still not best me, and I have not come here to kill you."

"Then you came to die."

"I am already dead." Revan said folding his arms across his chest. "You have killed me inside Bastila, I just want you to know that before we get down to it." He laughed a little and shook his head. "Because once we get into battle I may say things I don't mean." Which was the truth because Revan had the bad habit of taunting his opponent whoever they were. 'Well it will be good to get out this reserved tension I have towards her.' He thought and shrugged mentally.

"You mock me?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Not yet. See? It's just a habit please don't take it personally." He laughed to himself. "Anyway, I hold no hate in my heart towards you Bastila. I could never hate you."

"Fool." She muttered. She flipped backwards and activated her lightsaber. She landed on her feet and swung at Revan. Revan extended his hand and his blue lightsaber went to him from his belt. It flashed with life and blocked her attack. Revan narrowed his eyes under his mask.

"I'm on a tight schedule so can we skip the warm-up?" Revan said. Bastila clenched her teeth and pulled back her blade. She went on the assault using a dark variant of Ataru, an aggressive form. Revan kept his eyes on her as he moved his blade to block each of her shots. Revan could tell she was not using her full power and grew impatient. She swung at his chest and Revan lowered his guard. He reached out and grabbed the crimson blade with his hand. The sound of hissing echoed in the room but Revan's hand did not burn from simply grabbing the blade. "Quit wasting my time." He seethed. She clenched her free hand and sent a wave of lightning at him. Revan released her blade and the lightning hit him head on. His armor crackled with lightning as it did not go away. Bastila was puzzled by this.

Revan held up his hand and motioned for her to come and get him. She lunged her blade at his middle and Revan seemed to float to the side. He was inches off the ground and was hovering to the side with her blade missing him. Bastila's eyes went wide as the lightning that covered his armor surged to his right hand. He reached out and touched her shoulder and she was thrown to the other side of the room as her own lightning attacked her. She was on her face and in a little pain from the force of her attack. Revan walked slowly towards her. Bastila got up quickly and held her hand in the air. Revan stopped and tilted his head curiously. She smirked as a purple beam emitted from her hand and went straight at Revan. Revan closed his eyes as the purple beam got closer. Before it hit him he opened his eyes and the entire area around him exploded in a clear wave of Force energy. Revan didn't lift a hand or even call on the Force. He just expanded his own power around him creating a powerful clear blast around him. The purple beam bounced off the wave and dissipated. Bastila was stunned; it looked like he didn't even try.

Revan smirked seeing her face. He held up his hand and it began to crackle with lightning. Bastila stood defensively waiting for him to attack. The lightning in his hand disappeared and he dropped his hand. "How about this? You use the darkside and I will use the light, deal?"

Bastila blinked. Was this all a game to him? "Shut up Revan and just attack!" She seethed. Revan nodded.

"As you wish." He held up his hand and Bastila was in the air. Revan held up his index finger and pointed it to the right. Bastila was thrown in the direction of his finger and hit the ground hard. Revan pointed his finger to the left and she went the same. Revan then held his finger up in the air and Bastila was over twenty feet off the ground. Revan dropped his hand and she fell. She quickly flipped and landed on her feet but then grabbed her side from getting thrown around.

"Come now that was a love tap." Revan teased her. Bastila clenched her teeth and sent a huge wave of Force at him. The wave dented the floor as it raced to Revan. Revan planted his back foot and held his right arm up in front of his mask, fist clenched. The wave hit him and immediately bounced back at her twice as strong. Bastila's eyes widened as the massive force wave sent her against the wall leaving a dent where her body hit. Revan stood up straight again. Bastila slowly held her head up and looked over at him.

'How is he not even trying yet?' She thought angrily. She pulled herself out of the wall and ran at him. She slashed upward at his left and Revan sidestepped it and sliced at her arm. She over shot him and landed on her knee a few feet away. Revan held his Jedi blade in his right hand as he watched blood seep from her wound. She panted and rose to her feet. Revan tilted his head when she began laughing. "You are dense Revan. No matter what you do to me I will always win." The center of the Star Forge lit up and a wave of light went to her and shot into her body. Her wound completely healed and Revan could sense she was a bit stronger than before. She looked at his mask and held up her right hand which crackled with lightning. "Round two?"

Revan held the cerulean blade to his mask. "Would you call the first round a K.O. then?" He mocked her. She frowned and threw the ball of lightning at him. Revan's body disappeared and Bastila turned to her left to see him there standing defensively. She attacked furiously trying to break through his defenses. Revan still only held the saber with one hand as he blocked her strong attacks with little to no effort. Their blades swung furiously and lit up the room in the brilliant red and blue colors. Revan could see that she was beginning to try now but was not satisfied. If she was going to fall and face him in a fight he wanted all of her hate. He wanted her to not hold back. He could take it.

Bastila kept on the offense but found it odd that Revan was not attacking yet. She made him regret this. She struck with her full anger towards his mask. Revan blocked this but his right hand was across his body and Bastila pushed her free hand open and it was inches from Revan's chest. Revan looked down at her hand as it glowed black. He raised an eyebrow as the black glow hit his chest and made him slid backwards. He didn't stop as he was thrown into the massive reinforced door. He hit the door with great force and it cracked in half. Bastila didn't let up as she pulled one half of the door down on him. Revan lie there as the door fell on him and crushed him. Any normal man, or even a Padawan, would have been killed.

The massive door turned to white then completely disintegrated as Revan got to his feet. He dusted off his robe and Bastila threw her saber at him. Revan was dusting off his shoulder as the blade came towards him and he did not even look up. He reached out and grabbed the hilt at the last moment as the blade was inches from his mask. He threw it back at her and Bastila had to jump over it. As she did she was hit by a Force wave from Revan and was thrown in the air. She hit the ground hard and Revan was already near her. She extended her hand and called her saber back to her. She jumped to her feet and was met with Revan going on the offensive. He used slow conservative movements. Bastila mistook this as a sign of him getting fatigued.

She blocked a blow to her middle and used the other part of her double blade to slash at his middle. Revan flipped backwards and held up his hand. Bastila could not move as she was in stasis. Revan smirked and walked towards her casually. "I see that you haven't been given a Darth title yet." He took her chin and brought her ear to his mask. "Perhaps because Malak knew you wouldn't last long enough to be titled as such." Revan released her from the stasis and turned around. Bastila glared at him angrily and stabbed him in the back. Her saber hit his armor then stopped. He looked back at her and chuckled. "Stabbing me in the back? Irony."

She pulled her blade back and saw his armor was slightly burned in the spot she hit. His armor quickly repaired itself and she was stunned once more. Revan turned around and pushed his left palm at her. She was pushed back with the Force and flew to the ground again. She stood back up and shook her head. "How?! How are you doing this!? This is impossible, I should be beating you!" Revan just stared at her waiting. "Fine then. You want all the power? Then I will give it to you!" She was hit by another beam from the Star Forge and Revan felt her power double once more. She twirled her blade and charged.

Revan kept his guard down and let her attack. She sliced and slashed all over his body. Revan's armor was getting torn up but it quickly repaired itself after every attack. When she did go for his head he just dodged. She powered up the Force in her hand and hit him head on. Revan was sent sliding back but his body did not move. She was getting angry with him and herself. She was supposed to be stronger than him how was this happening? She charged once more and Revan took out his lightsaber this time.

This time they both attacked. Revan blocked and countered each of her strong attacks and shrugged aside all her quick attempts. She was keeping up with him actually trying now. He was slightly impressed. He had taught her well. In the midst of it all Revan had begun to think of the best way to end this. While Bastila tried every move in the book Revan only used one form and limited it to simple attacks. (A/N: Okay it is hard to explain an even duel that lasts for a long time but how about this. Go away for a moment pretend like they are fighting an epic duel in which neither were letting up and then come back after twenty minutes, because that's how long this part lasted. Okay gone for twenty minutes? Here we go.)

Revan ducked under another blow to the head and flipped over kicking her in the stomach. She grunted and took a step back. Revan laughed as he put away his weapon. "Bastila you have no idea what true power is. This whole time I have been using a fraction of my own power while I have yet to tap into the unlimited power within me."

Bastila's eyes widened. "You, you're lying!" She cried out hopelessly.

Revan shook his head. "I was going to test it out on Malak but since I love you I want you to be the first to see it." Revan smiled under his mask and grabbed his two sabers and activated them both. He twirled them several times then crossed them in front of his chest. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Don't worry I won't kill you." Bastila took another step back as she did not know what to expect.

"Use of 1% of unlimited power acquired." The Star Forge's lights and systems began to flicker as the whole room shook. Revan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Bastila. Everything material around him disintegrated and he was floating in the air. The very essence of the Force appeared behind him. On the left was the darkest energy that ever existed. On his right was the lightest energy that ever existed. In the middle, where he was, was a gray friction where the light and dark flowed freely and peacefully. His body floated a little higher but stayed near where the ground once was. The room was still shaking as Revan's body glowed with perfect light. He let go of his sabers and they started to spin around him slowly. They spun faster and faster until all that could be seen was a red and blue blur around his body. Under him a clear path was formed from his will and he stepped onto it. Bastila panicked seeing this. She took another step back but the way behind her turned into a giant wall and the floor turned to dust.

"Now you see who is weak!" Revan said. His voice echoed off the Star Forge and it shook the room. He extended his left hand and everything in front of him was destroyed. The line of destruction went right next to where Bastila stood leaving a massive line of nothingness in the room. Under his mask Revan's eyes drifted from that to his hand. 'Better learn to control this better.' He thought. Bastila shook her head in amazement.

"How is this possible?" Bastila asked as this frightened her.

"Let's have it all Bastila. All your power all your anger!" Bastila's face hardened to a glare. Little did she know that Revan was pulling out all her anger for him. He wanted her to let it all out, she had all that reserved anger for him when he came back as the Dark Lord and he wanted her to let go and the first step was letting it out. He wanted her to hit him with everything she had. Bastila dropped her saber and her hands began to glow red. Revan's eyes widened with satisfaction as she was going to do it.

Bastila extended her hands and a red beam went right at Revan. The beam was a combination of a powerful Force wave and dark lightning. Dark lightning is a hundred times worse than Force lightning as it required a lot of anger and darkside power to do. The red wave crackled with this Dark lightning as it went right at the Knight. Bastila cried out as all her anger and pain were behind the attack. Revan's extended hand sent a small white beam to counter her attack.

The two met in the middle and the power from both attacks destroyed anything in the room that wasn't already destroyed. Bastila yelled louder and her power began to go towards Revan. Revan was standing still showing no signs of emotion as he waited for her attack to get close. When it got within inches of his body his lightsabers stopped circling him and went for Bastila. She was so concerned with her attack she never saw it coming.

The blue blade slashed her stomach while the red sliced her thigh and shoulder. She had three slash marks on her and fell to her knees. Revan saw this then motioned his hand to the wall and Bastila's attack went around him and crashed into the wall making a brilliant electric explosion. The bright red light reflected off his mask as he stared down at Bastila. He didn't even try when he blocked her attack, he just wanted her to be distracted and it worked. Revan raised his hand and some of the broken metal in the room formed a walkway from him to Bastila and he went to her. As Revan walked towards her his sabers came back to him and he grabbed them and pointed them downwards. "Use of unlimited power… complete." The giant aura behind and all around him disappeared and he no longer destroyed anything he walked on.

Revan placed his lightsabers back on his belt and took off his mask and hood. He threw his mask and stood before Bastila. She grunted as she slowly stood up.

"You were always the strong one Revan, I was the fool." She slowly looked up and held his gaze. "Please, if you ever loved me just kill me. End my suffering." She pleaded. Her eyes began to water. Revan looked at her sadly.

"Bastila it is not your fault. I told you that I hold know hate for you. How could I ever hate you? I was angry yes, but I was angry at myself. I should have known this would come and I just pretended that it wouldn't happen. I was the fool."

Bastila shook her head and closed her eyes. "No Revan. You can try and blame yourself but it will not work this time." She opened her eyes and looked back at him. "All your life the only thing you cared about was making sure I was safe and that I didn't fall and yet here we are."

Revan nodded. "Yes, here we are. You are no longer corrupted. Your mind was poisoned by the darkside. Malak took your strength and made it you weakness."

"And what was that?"

"Our love."

Bastila felt water stream down her cheeks. "Revan, kill me. For the love of the Force just kill me. I am nothing but a failure. I have betrayed everyone. Especially you."

Revan walked over to her and grabbed her blade. He held the end of it to her chest and she closed her eyes. Revan was in pain seeing her like this but he would never give up. Instead he leaned down and put his lips next to her ear. "Do you remember when our roles were reversed? When you held the hilt and I told you to kill me. What did you do my love?"

Bastila slowly opened her eyes and Revan leaned back. She looked into his eyes. "I said I can't."

"Just like I can't" Revan dropped the lightsaber and it hit the metal floor. He gently cupped his hands around her face and pulled her inches from his face. Her body glowed white as Revan healed all the wounds he inflicted. "You are my life Bastila. You are the person I hope to spend every minute with. You are the reason I live and breathe. I haven't taken a single breath of air since I saw you at the temple. My heart beats only because that is all it knows how to do. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that."

Tears began to pour freely from Bastila's eyes. "Revan, I am beyond saving. Please, I am nothing like I was. I cannot go back."

"Was I beyond saving? I was farther than anyone and you and I both knew I was beyond saving. But yet here I am. Fallen but redeemed. Only because of you. Can't you feel it Bastila? I know Malak tried but he did not destroy the love we cherish."

Bastila felt her heart flutter and a warm feeling start to flow through her. She felt the bond that was all but destroyed between them return. Her tears turned into those of joy. "Yes, I can feel it." She said quietly.

Revan leaned down and captured her lips with his. Bastila poured out all her emotions in the kiss. Revan felt it all but one stood out. One that defined his life. Love. Their love was not hindered by Malak and it never would be. Bastila reached up and grabbed his head pushing him more into the kiss. Their lips stayed connected for what seemed like forever. They parted the kiss slowly and Revan whispered. "I love you."

Bastila slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his. "And I love you, with all my heart."

Revan kissed her softly again then his hand reached under his robe and pulled out the locket she made for him years ago. "I said I always will when you were six and I always have." Bastila smiled at the memory. Revan returned her smile then something came out of his pocket. "And I have a promise I intend to keep." Bastila looked at him confused then her eyes drifted to a broken lightsaber lens that floated out of his pocket. He took a step back and still smiled.

"A broken lens?" She asked not getting it.

"Or is it?" The broken lens broke apart into thousands of pieces then began to slowly reassemble. Bastila's eyes widened as it slowly shaped into a ring. A clear crystal came out of Revan's pocket as well. His lightsaber floated on its own and cut the crystal until a very fine, small, and shiny crystal was left. She watched as he assembled this all through the Force. The crystal floated to the ring and it infused itself on the ring. Inside the ring was a small inscription that glowed brightly.

"I will love you always." Revan voiced the inscription. He held up his hand and took the ring in his hand then got down on one knee. Bastila's tears came out once more as she laughed nervously. Revan looked up into her eyes.

"Bastila Shan, will you marry this broken shell of a man you once knew?" Revan proposed.

Bastila's throat went dry as no words came out. She quickly nodded and laughed a little more as she couldn't believe this was happening. Her dream had finally come true, though the fight before was never in her dreams. The most powerful man in the galaxy was kneeling before her asking her to marry him. He was her everything and she was his.

Revan smiled and slowly put the ring on her left ring finger. He stood up and she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Revan was a little surprised but held her up and hugged her close. He had his little girl back. She was all grown up and stronger than ever. She was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and he loved her dearly. And she loved him back. He could never have anything better than this. He looked up and saw his Jedi Master standing there. The Jedi smiled and gave him a nod. Revan smiled and returned the nod. Just as he appeared the Jedi faded, becoming one with the Force, his mission now over.

Bastila let go of Revan and her laughing died down as she looked at him. She kept her arms around his neck and Revan kept his arm around her waist. They slowly went to kiss when they were stopped.

"Kiss her again already!" Mission yelled from the entrance. They both looked over to see their companions at the entrance and some were tearing up at the sight. When Bastila and Revan looked over they all started clapping and cheering. Bastila blushed and rolled her eyes while Revan chuckled.

"Thanks Mission I got it." He said back jokingly. Revan looked back at Bastila and pulled her in for another kiss. Nothing felt sweeter for the two. It was the perfect moment. But Revan had one last thing to take care of before they could rejoice. Revan reluctantly broke the kiss and looked down at his future wife. "I have one last thing to take care of." Bastila nodded sadly. Revan smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "It will be alright. He won't escape me this time."

"Be safe Revan. He has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"As do I." Revan kissed her one last time and then picked up his mask and began walking towards the observation room.

"Should I assist the Republic forces now?" Bastila asked. Revan stopped and laughed.

"No don't bother, just go back to the _Hawk _and wait for me." Bastila looked at him confused but trusted him and left with the rest of the crew. Mission started berating her with questions and wanted to see the ring every five seconds. Bastila didn't mind. Everything was perfect in her life now.

Revan stood before the door to where Malak was. "And now it ends here old friend."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Awww. I didn't know Revan planned so far ahead like that. Bet you didn't see that coming. So yes when Revan uses the unlimited power he says those words and then gives you an idea of how much power he is using. But it is unlimited so hundred is not the highest percentage level he could go up to. Basically Revan defies all logic. Also you have no idea how hard it is to explain a long duel. I apologize if all my battles use repetitive words like slash or force but those are the main things in a lightsaber duel. And if you didn't get it Revan was not even going all out with his own power against Bastila, he just toyed with her. In hindsight he didn't have to use the unlimited power but I wanted, and Revan wanted, to use it on Bastila first. She had a right to see his power first. And if you couldn't tell Revan will be creating NEW force techniques as he uses them. Why? Because he is all powerful now. And who else could create new Force techniques? Motherfucking Revan, that's who!

I was going to put in Bastila's torture scenes but I felt like it has been done before. And no, she was not raped so don't ask. As for the cheap way I did Revan beating all the other forces on the Star Forge tell me, did you really want to read Revan going through them one by one or did you want the fight between him and Bastila to happen already? I rest my case.

And now the climax of Kotor but not the climax of The Fallen Knight. What do I mean? You will see. Please let me know if you liked it or had a question or even a suggestion. So please review!


	18. It Ends

A/N: Now we have come to the climax of Revan's second war. Will he emerge the savior of the Republic? Or will he reclaim the mantle of the Sith? Or could he possibly lose to Malak? Yeah right! But this fight will be so much more epic and a little change in the Star Forge's ability. Well it isn't a change it was just never mentioned in KotoR.

The Fallen Knight

It Ends.

_Get ready to settle the score,_

_Get ready to face the floor,_

'_Cause it's time to remember it,_

_This is war and it's on tonight,_

_So get up and fight get up and fight,_

_You've had all your life to run and hide,_

_Now step up now step up, let's do this_

_-War, by Sick Puppies_

Revan walked through Malak's attempt to kill him. Malak should have known that the Star Forge's pitiful droids wouldn't stand a chance but he probably just needed time for whatever he had in store for Revan. Revan had just walked in and held up his hand. Every single droid center was destroyed in a brilliant explosion. Piece of cake.

Revan was just beginning to tap into his own powers while he had only tasted the unlimited power. It was going to be fun training himself after this. But first he wanted to show Malak who he messed with. Revan would pay him back sevenfold for trying to break his heart. Trying was the key word. Revan had more than succeeded in redeeming Bastila. He had brought her back to the light and then proposed to her with the crystal and metal he had used to forge a ring in front of her. He had been saving those pieces in some false hope that he would use them one day. He hid them in an old lightsaber and Malak just threw it with the rest of his things.

Revan felt at peace but there was one thing eating away at him. His hate for Malak was beginning to cloud his better judgment. Revan tried to let go of his hate but he could not. Not until Malak was groveling at his feet. Revan walked forward and waved his hand at the final door. He stalked into the room in a smooth stride as the entire galaxy was on his shoulders, and he held his shoulders up high in this final confrontation.

Revan walked toward his former apprentice. He stopped just ten feet away. Darth Malak sensed him and slowly turned to his former master. "I see that you were able to survive Bastila and the power the Star Forge gave her. Tell me did you kill her?"

"You should know by now that I didn't and besides you should be worried about yourself now."

Malak laughed mechanically. "Why should I be? I have the entire Star Forge at my disposal and you are but a man. A broken hollow man. But I do sense something different about you." Malak said eyeing the Knight.

Revan smirked under his mask. "Well if you couldn't tell my power has increased more than twenty times when I was last at full power. And I don't mean when I faced you last time I mean before that when I wasn't poisoned. And that is just when I use one side of the Force."

"What are you talking about?"

Revan shook his head. "How many times do I have to explain this? Okay look. Before I faced you I was at full strength and I learned every technique and Force ability known to the galaxy. I was stronger than you even if you won't admit it. So after you left me for dead I was granted with unlimited power. But I don't use that unless I have to or want to. You see while I received the unlimited power my own personal power increased more than tenfold before and I can choose which side of the Force I mainly use. When I only use one side I am not at my strongest but I am still more than twenty times more powerful than I was. When I use both you will cower in fear. Because you see when I am even in the Force then I create the Force instead of bending it to my will. I am the only being in existence who has found clarity and peace in the Force. No one can touch me, even without the unlimited power at my disposal."

Malak blinked several times then turned his back. "It does not matter how much power you accumulate, you are still worthless compared to me."

Revan held back a laugh. "Want to bet?" Revan glanced out the window to see the Republic and Sith forces still fighting. "I'm sure you noticed I brought the Republic here…"

"Yes, you are a fool. Why would you reveal this place to the Republic? Even if you did win they would want to destroy it." Darth Malak said with his back to Revan.

"See the funny thing is…" Revan held up a hand and the entire Republic fleet disappeared. Malak whipped around to his former master. "It was all an illusion. The power to create images that aren't there or make nonexistent the things that are real. A power that has fooled even the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Malak balled his hands into fists and grabbed his lightsaber. Revan folded his arms across his chest. "You have mocked me again Revan. No more!" Malak reached out and put Revan in force stasis. Revan stood unmoving. "Once I finish you I am going to go after Bastila and she will not get off so easy this time." Darth Malak walked over to Revan with his lightsaber in hand. Revan's body was unmoving and a faint blue glow came off him signifying he was frozen in place. "You will not avoid death from me this time Revan." Malak held his lightsaber up and swung at the Knight.

A blue lightsaber came up and blocked Malak's attack aimed at Revan's chest. Revan was still frozen in place with his arms crossed but his lightsaber moved on its own. Malak looked from Revan to his lightsaber then swung furiously. Each attempt at hitting Revan was feigned off by the lightsaber being controlled by Revan through the Force. Malak was stunned that a floating lightsaber was matching him move for move. He took a step back and turned off his blade. "Enough of this." He grabbed Revan with the Force and threw him over his shoulder. Revan went through the air going right over Malak but then he stopped.

Revan had his hands extended and was floating in the air. Malak turned around to see him… flying? Revan was hovering over the ground and began to laugh. "Malak you cannot begin to comprehend the Force." Behind him Revan's blue lightsaber sliced at his back. Malak grunted as the slice hit nothing but armor but he felt the power behind the blow. Malak swung around and fought with the lightsaber while Revan slowly floated down to the ground. Revan looked from Malak and his invisible opponent to an interesting chamber looking thing. Revan put a hand on his mask as he observed the body inside. His right eye was getting really fuzzy as it picked up a huge darkside presence within the body. But deep inside it was light. It seemed like these were the bodies of not-so-dead Jedi that were kept like this by the Star Forge's secondary systems. Revan's eyes widened seeing what Malak was attempting.

Revan slowly turned and dropped his hands to his side. "So you are going to attempt what I warned you not to do." Revan's lightsaber stopped battling Malak and it waved back and forth like a finger of a scolding parent. Malak's eyes flashed with hate as the Jedi blade flew back to Revan. Revan caught the hilt and twirled the blade in his hand. "I will let you get all their power." Revan taunted him.

Malak visibly flinched at this. Was Revan allowing him to get stronger? "What are you playing at Revan?" Malak was unsure of his former master's intentions.

Revan held the blue part of his lightsaber up to his mask then turned it off. "Go ahead, find out what it will do to you. I will stand by and watch. After all I am aching for an even fight." Malak took a step forward and pointed his lightsaber at Revan.

"Are you so arrogant that you cannot see how much more powerful I really am?" The apprentice challenged.

"Don't make me laugh. We both know who the stronger is at this state. You would just be wasting my time if I let you continue at this pace."

Malak lowered his weapon and finally switched it off. He eyed his Master carefully. "Of course you know about the secondary systems on the Star Forge."

"Of course."

"What you may not know is that the Star Forge is alive. It feeds on the very essence of the darkside of the Force. All these Jedi are bound to it now as it is bound to me. The Star Forge responds to me and my will." Malak began to circle the Knight. "And you may be stronger than me but you are not stronger than the Star Forge!" Half of the pods all shot out Force power that was all directed at Malak. It shot into him and his body began to glow as he laughed. Revan raised an eyebrow under his mask at what happened. 'Always wanted to see this.' He thought.

Malak kept laughing as the beams of light went away and half the Jedi were now dead. Revan looked around at the rest of them then back at Malak. "So if I am correct, one of these Jedi relinquishes your power and heals your wounds. What do half of them all do?" Revan pondered.

Malak laughed once more as he pulled out his crimson blade. "It gives me the power that you only talk about. I am the Star Forge and I hold all its power." Before Revan's eyes droids sparked to life in between the two. Revan turned on his blade and began blocking a hail of blaster shots. Malak appeared behind him and slashed his back from down to up. Revan grunted and turned around only to be hit by all the droids freezing rays. His hand was immediately frozen with lightsaber in it. Revan glanced back to see all the droids had their freezing rays pointed at him. A huge wall of ice flew at him and Revan stuck his hand out pushing it back. Malak took this chance to hit him with Force lightning. Revan was hit hard from the back with the lightning but he kept his focus on the ice heading towards him. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the ice with full force, freezing the droids. He turned around and blocked Malak's attempt to catch him by surprise. Malak's power was staggering but then again Revan wasn't even trying yet.

Revan pushed the interlocked blades back at the Dark Lord then planted his shoulder in Malak's gut. Revan pushed back and slammed Malak in the ground. Revan quickly leaned back and punched Malak in the face and broke the ice off his hand. The Dark Lord responded by thrusting his fist into Revan's stomach. Revan grabbed Malak's collar and smacked their heads together. Malak shut his eyes and grunted from the blow but then his hands started to glow red. Revan looked down as he was sent to the ceiling. Revan flipped around and landed on his feet on the ceiling he pushed off and activated his lightsaber as he shot like a dart down to the ground. Malak was already up and ready for him. As he headed towards the ground Revan's right eye slowly changed to blue.

Revan hit the ground and caused a massive crater at his epicenter. He was on one knee with his head down and lightsaber behind him in his right hand. The shockwave from Revan's power and landing made Malak recoil. The Knight took advantage of this and lunged at his former apprentice. Malak kept up with Revan but was not given the opportunity to counter as Revan was combining his speed with his strength. Malak almost dropped his guard on several occasions. Revan sliced downward knocking down Malak's defense. Revan then pulled his red blade off his belt and plunged it all the way into Malak's shoulder. Malak cried out in pain and slashed blindly at the Jedi. Revan just dodged his strikes not even bothering with blocking. After about ten missed attempts Malak stopped and gripped Revan's hilt in his shoulder. He took a deep breath and pulled it out. He groaned then looked up at Revan who was standing there watching.

"You play a dangerous game Revan. I can sense you are using your full strength now. And that will not be enough for me and the Star Forge." The essence of the darkside that the Star Forge ran on circled around Malak and gave him more power. Revan smirked.

"While you are right about full strength you are only half right. I am using all of the lightside I have. I thought I explained how this works." Revan said holding his lightsaber firm.

Malak narrowed his eyes and held up the two red sabers in his hand. "You can't possibly be holding back any power let alone half of it." Revan just stood still and Malak got angry very quickly. "No, this is impossible! I will kill you Revan!"

Revan laughed. "You have failed, twice. Bastila had failed. The Mandalorians failed. Mandalore the Ultimate failed. The Sith Emperor failed. The Republic and Jedi failed. The Sith inside me failed. The Terentetak failed. Even I failed when I tried to blow us all up. The Force itself has failed in killing me. I am life and death Malak. There is no one who controls my fate. No higher power, even the Force bows before me. I will die when I see fit. Nothing will send me to Hell and it especially won't be you!" Revan said thrusting his hand forward. The door behind Malak flew at the Dark Lord. He turned just in time to stop it when Revan picked him up with the Force and threw him across the room. "Face it Malak. You are fighting God and the Devil himself."

Malak's hands crackled with Dark Lightning as he threw a wave of it at Revan. Revan put his right leg back and his right hand by his side with his palm out. A clear wave of Force energy sparked to life and grew larger. Right as the Dark lightning was about to hit him Revan thrusted his hand forward sending the wave of the Force at it. The Dark lightning disappeared and the wave hit Malak head on. He crossed the two red sabers in front of his face and his feet slid back only a few inches as the wave did not affect him much. Revan stood up straight and clapped.

"Now that is what I am talking about Malak." Revan said. Malak lowered the two sabers and scowled at Revan.

"Let see how you fare with only one saber now!" Malak said charging at Revan. Revan held out his hand and his blue saber flew up from his belt and into this hand. Malak did not try any direct stabs at Revan as he just sliced from side to side. Revan had to walk backwards as the strength behind Malak's attacks were far more powerful this time. Revan used his mobility to evade all of Malak's attacks. As Revan was backed up against the wall he flipped backwards and landed on the second level. Malak looked up at him and jumped up as well. As he landed he extended his hand and another Jedi died as he grew stronger. His lightsabers crackled with lightning up and down them. "C'mon Revan, surely you can do better."

Revan tilted his head. "That was my line." He said. Malak was about to charge when Revan's image disappeared and he reappeared to the right of the Dark Lord. Malak had to react quickly as he blocked the slash by Revan. Revan had the upper hand as he pushed the interlocked blades down towards Malak. But the two red blades transferred their lightning over to Revan and he stumbled back from the volts. Revan looked back at Malak to see him slash across his chest. His armor was cut but it immediately repaired itself. Malak's eyes widened at this.

Revan smirked under his mask as Malak swung furiously at his armor. Each cut was repaired after it was made. Malak attempted to plunge both blades into Revan's chest. The Knight held out both hands and the blades were stopped. Malak looked from the crimson blades to Revan. Revan's mask reflected blue as lightning formed in his palms and went down the blades towards Malak. Malak stumbled back as the pain hit him hard. Revan jumped up and kicked Malak over the railing sending him back to the first level. Revan jumped down and landed behind Malak.

"How you doing there Malak?" Revan asked mockingly. His response was a flash of Dark lightning. Revan pulled out his Jedi saber and slapped the attack away with it. Revan called his red saber to him and held them both out at Malak. "The night is still young Malak." Malak stood up and his cape was lightly singed at the bottom. Revan shook his head. "Should get some better armor."

Malak shouted out mechanically as he lunged back at Revan. Revan sidestepped his attack and slashed his chest. Malak grunted as the strike went right through his already weak armor. The two stood back to back as Malak gripped his chest and panted. Revan stood and waited. Malak yelled in anger and the rest of the Jedi all sent power to him. Malak's wounds were healed and Revan sensed that even the Star Forge had put power in to him. Revan smirked under his mask. "There we go." Revan rushed at Malak but was tossed to the side by a giant generator the Dark Lord grabbed with the Force. The generator hit the wall and then the sound of lightsaber slashes came from the other side of it. The generator was in pieces as Revan walked out.

Malak extended his hand and a wave of the Force surged to Revan. Revan leapt to the side but was hit by another. He flew back and hit the wall once more. Malak's attacks were too strong for Revan to just block in his current state. Revan was still only using the lightside of his power but he was getting beaten. Revan pulled himself from the wall and delved deep within and pulled out all the lightside within him. The ground below him cracked under the pressure of his power. Revan jumped in the air at Malak. Malak held balls of Dark lightning in his hands. He threw a ball at Revan in the air just for the image of the Knight to disappear. Revan was right in front of him but Malak was still too fast. He threw two balls of Dark lightning and hit Revan. Revan fell to one knee as the lightning severely wounded him. His body still crackled with remnants of the attack as he stood back up.

Malak was not letting up as he appeared behind the wounded Knight and plunged his blade deep into Revan's abdomen. Revan looked down and his eyes widened. He dropped his sabers and fell to his knees. Malak laughed at him. "For all your talk you still do not know the TRUE power of the darkside." Malak pulled out his saber and held it up high.

Revan's shocked face turned into that of a smirk. "No Malak, you don't." As Malak swung downwards his lightsaber hit an invisible barrier. "Although I could easily kill you as myself, I want to show you a taste of my true potential." Revan slowly stood up as Malak tried to swing and break through his invisible barrier. Revan crossed his blades across his chest and lowered his head. "Use of 2% of unlimited power acquired." The lights went out in the room as the entire Star Forge shook. The observation windows cracked then broke and the blast doors immediately shut. Revan was glowing white as the blue and red auras came around him. He slowly turned around to Malak as the blue took over the red. "How about I defeat you as a Jedi?" He returned his red saber to his belt and held his blue up to his mask. "It is only fair." Revan slowly pointed the tip of his blade at Malak. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and gripped his saber tightly. Revan charged and Malak did the same. At the same time they both plunged their lightsabers at the other, both connecting in the middle. The red and blue met in the middle, tip to tip, and right in the middle a giant line cracked the entire room leaving a small hole where their blades met. A bright white light was in the middle where blue met red as neither showed signs of backing down. Behind Revan was a giant blue aura and behind Malak was a giant red aura. Malak's red aura surged as he poured out his hate forcing Revan's blue blade and aura down. Revan feigned to be losing and Malak began to laugh.

The surge from Malak's power caused a massive wave to go at Revan and it knocked his hood back. Revan had his eyes closed and his head turned to the side. Revan dropped to one knee as the color of his saber was being forced back by Malak's red lightsaber. Malak took a step forward as his blade pushed Revan's back near the hilt and sparks flew from this strange attack. Revan's mask suddenly floated off his face and hung in the air behind him. He slowly looked back at Malak and his right eye glowed blue. Malak was confused at why his eye changed. Revan then stood up and surged his power and his blue blade shot up once more forcing Malak's red lightsaber downward. Malak became frantic as he began to lose the battle of sheer power. "This is impossible!" He yelled. Revan grinned sadistically as he took a step forward. The blue from Revan's blade pushed back the red entirely and it entered Malak's hilt. His lightsaber exploded in his hand and he was left defenseless. Revan stood with his blade pointed at the ground and his blue aura swirled around him.

Malak's hands erupted with all his energy. A giant red beam came from his hands and went right for the Fallen Knight. Revan narrowed his gaze at the power. It was an attack that was only gained through power with the darkside. The attack was only used by one, Exar Kun when he absorbed the life force of the Massassi to turn his spirit immortal. For the record Revan could do this attack but did not want to.

Revan slashed the red beam right in the middle. The two halves went on both sides of him but did not hit him. Revan showed Malak how pitiful he was to the Knight. The attack hit the wall behind Revan and exploded making the pitch black room shine red. Malak clenched his fists so hard that they bled. He reached out and took Revan's red blade off his belt. Revan let him do so. Malak lunged at him on final time. Revan stood motionless until he was within striking range. Malak was never as strong as Revan was or as quick. Revan crouched under the jab and, moving faster than Malak saw, sliced Malak's hand off. Revan then turned around and pointed his lightsaber behind him and Malak fell onto the blue blade. Malak never had time to react as he plunged all the way on to the blade. He gasped out in pain as the blade went right through his lung. Revan's eyes widened as he realized what he did. The Fallen Knight slowly let go of his blade and stood up with his back to the defeated Sith.

Malak fell to his knees and looked at his only remaining hand. Revan closed his eyes. "Use of unlimited power… complete." The power and aura he held slowly faded away. Revan turned around and looked at his fallen friend.

"Im… impossible… you were weak. Even with the power… of the Star Forge." Malak gasped out not looking up at Revan.

Revan slowly nodded. "I had to do this Malak. For the darkside alone is never stronger."

"Yes, I see that you are right now… as you always were. And now because I failed to listen that I will die alone in darkness."

Revan looked down sadly at him. "I thought I would hate you until your dying breath. But I see that I could not. For past all the things you did to me; you betrayed me, you tried to kill me numerous times, and you tried to crush my heart. But now I pity you Alek."

Malak looked up at his former friend. "Revan… I was wrong. I know I am going to die in darkness and suffer what I have done, but please I want you to know I am sorry."

Revan shook his head and kneeled before Malak. "I am sorry for leading you down this path in the first place. Although I cannot bring myself to acquit you of your sins but I can forgive you."

If Malak didn't have a missing jaw he would have been smiling. "And in the end as the darkness takes me, I am nothing." Revan did not speak as Malak fell forward dead. Revan caught him and looked down at his former friend.

Revan remembered all the past memories he shared with his friend. From when he could remember as a young toddler meeting him on Dantooine to fighting the Mandalorians side by side then finally trying to take the galaxy. Revan's eyes watered as he realized he did not defeat an enemy, no, he lost a friend. Revan bowed his head and water came out of his eyes. "You were my friend Alek, not nothing." Revan whispered to the body of his former friend. "The galaxy may remember you as Darth Malak but I will remember you as who you truly were Alek." Revan cried some more. Revenge and anger was lost to him as sadness over took those feelings. He did not regret his choice to kill him but he did regret his choice to not try and redeem him.

Revan slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He looked down at Malak's body then up over at the control panel for the Star Forge's operations. He quietly advanced to the terminal and activated it. He quickly turned off the secondary systems and redid the primary systems, making a much larger order.

_Time to completion: 4 years_

Revan smirked as his hand began to glow. The glow went into the panel as the time suddenly shortened.

_Time to completion: 2 years_

"That's better," Revan said smiling. His red lightsaber and mask floated over to him as he slowly turned back around. His mask and weapon went to his belt as he walked out of the observation room. He stopped next to Malak's body. He extended his hand and the body instantly disintegrated. Revan turned and walked out. The Jedi Civil War was over. Another war was about to begin.

* * *

Revan walked back to the ship to see a small army there to greet him. He looked around at all the Sith that turned to him. He held his hand out and they all kneeled before him. "Rise Fallen Jedi, we are Sith no more. For the Sith are our enemy while the Jedi are not our friend. A war will soon escalate, but until then I ask for you to either stay or go into hiding. Train until I call upon you for when the moment comes we will face opponents that will laugh at our skill if we are not prepared." They all stood and chanter.

"All hail Revan!" Then they dispersed going their separate ways. Revan watched most leave then when a few remained he smiled.

"You will wait for me above Korriban."

They saluted and then left following their Master's orders. Revan frowned as he looked up at the _Ebon Hawk. _He knew what was next and he was not going to like it one bit. He sighed and shook his head, 'may as well get it over with.' He thought. Revan shook his head and entered the _Ebon Hawk. _As he stepped inside he was greeted by cheers and applause by everyone except Bastila who was not there.

Revan smiled and bowed. "Thank you, you are too kind."

"Well you beat Malak single handedly and you managed to fool everyone on the Star Forge into thinking the entire Republic fleet was here." Jolee said with a grin.

"Speaking of which what happened to my message?" Carth asked.

"It was sent to a nonexistent planet in space." Revan said with a coy smile. He looked all around the crew. "I know I have lied and betrayed all of you and I know I was never worthy of your trust let alone fighting side by side with you. Yet here we all are. The only thing I wish to ask is that you treat Bastila no differently than you did before and do not tell anyone of her fall. With that said are next planet is… Coruscant." They all looked at Revan worriedly.

"Revan the only ones that know you're alive is the Sith you just dismantled and us and we won't tell no one." Mission said.

"Yes you don't have to face the council. They will surely kill you." Juhani pleaded.

Revan nodded and looked down. "If I were them I would." He looked back up at all his companions. "But I said I would go back after all this so I must."

"Alright but we will back you up in front of the council." Jolee said.

Revan shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I will handle everything just don't say anything about Bastila's fall please, this is my only request."

They all nodded in agreement then Mission perked up. "So are we invited to the wedding?"

Revan smirked. "If the council doesn't kill me, then yes."

* * *

Bastila sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. She had tears coming out as the more Revan was away the more she realized what she did. She had crushed him and his heart. Even though he had forgiven her that did not stop her from feeling absolutely terrible. She hated herself for what she did. 'I wonder if this is how Revan felt.' She thought before crying some more.

Revan smiled sadly as he opened the door. Bastila looked up with her tear filled gaze and looked into his eyes. "Well isn't this familiar? Last time this happened you were just five." Revan said playfully. Bastila's lip trembled and she put her head down and cried some more. Revan looked at her apologetically as he did not mean for that to happen. He looked over his shoulder and closed the door. He walked over and sat down next to her.

Revan reached out and pulled her into his lap. At first she resisted but then she sat in his lap and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly while she let it out. She wrapped her arms around him and cried harder. He knew how she felt for he had been in her position before.

After a little while she stopped crying and was now sniffling. She slowly turned her head and looked up at Revan. He looked down on her and smiled. "Please don't be upset, I don't hold anything against you." He said honestly.

She slowly nodded. "That doesn't stop me from being mad at myself."

Revan chuckled a little. "What good will that do? No one blames you for anything Bas, you need to let go."

Bastila looked away from him and down to his arms which were holding her against him tightly she thought for a moment then looked back up at him. "Did you let go?"

Revan smiled once more. "Yes, when you said you love me I let it all go because I had you again and that is all that matters." Revan gently took her small hand in his and showed her the ring on her left hand. "And I have always loved you and I always will." He said kindly.

"Revan I-" Her words were cut off when Revan placed his lips on hers. She immediately responded back and kissed him. The kiss was brief but it made his point.

"There is no reason for you to blame yourself for anything. You are not at fault if anyone is it is Malak. Let it go Bastila." She looked into his eyes and he nodded. "Let it go." He said quieter as he slowly lowered his head. He let his forehead rest on hers and they both closed their eyes.

"With you Revan, I can let it go." She whispered. Revan responded with another kiss. It was short and sweet like all the others. Revan was not going to rush young Bastila into a normal relationship when she was not used to anything like that.

"I have a single request." He spoke softly as they parted lips. "Do not tell the council of your fall."

"Wh-what?"

"We are going to Coruscant and I don't want you to tell them that you fell. I have already told everyone to not say a word and I will definitely not say a word." Revan said looking into her eyes.

"Revan how do you expect me to do that?" She knew that she could not keep anything from the council. It was hard enough to lie and say that Revan was dead but now hiding the fact that she turned to the darkside.

"Because if you do I will say I turned you to the darkside then they will have no choice but to kill me." Bastila's eyes widened hearing this. She knew he was right and they would believe him too.

She sighed and closed her eyes snuggling more into his chest. "Alright it is already forgotten, I never fell."

Revan closed his eyes and put a hand on the back of her head. "I wish it were that simple. I didn't want to do this but it is the only way I can protect you." Before she could question what Revan delved into her mind. He grabbed any taint from the darkside and destroyed it instantly. There was nothing even hinting darkness in her mind. Then he took her memories of falling and took them out of her mind. He did not want to destroy them so he merely took them out of her mind. When her eyes opened again she looked into his confused.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Revan smiled. "We are on the _Ebon Hawk _I just defeated Malak and we are on our way back to Coruscant to inform the Republic and council of all that has gone on."

Bastila's eyes widened. "You beat Malak? We have won the war?"

"Yes and yes." Revan said.

Bastila hugged him tightly and Revan hugged her back. He felt incredibly tired after not sleeping for a week and battling two powerful darkside Sith and unlocking his unlimited power. He had a long week and it was time for rest. Bastila heard these thoughts and looked at him surprised.

"I can hear your thoughts clearly." She said amazed.

"Yes there is no more fear of the darkside affecting you. It is safe for the bond to be both ways now." Bastila smiled and then pulled him down so that they were lying down in each other's arms.

"And I agree. I am worn out for some reason." Revan smiled seeing that he managed to take away her memory of the darkside. His smile faded as he slowly let his eyes close. They snapped open a few times as he didn't want to stop looking at the beautiful woman in his arms. But he was so tired that sleep finally overcame him.

Bastila's eyes opened when Revan was finally asleep. She turned her head and looked up at his sleeping face. She rested her head on his chest and curled up next to him like she was five once more. She smirked as she closed her eyes. "Oh Revan, we share a bond. You can't just take away my memories and not expect me to find them."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Wow, wow. All I can say is damn! How am I going to top that fight? And then after the fight, Bastila regained the memories Revan tried to take from her so what shall she do? And now Revan is going to face the council, how will that go? And yes the entire Republic forces attacking was an illusion created by Revan. Malak dies and Revan is crushed, wouldn't he be if he regained his memories in the actual Kotor? Just my opinion. Anyway now we have the after effect of the Jedi Civil War. What will Revan do now? Will there be other drastic changes to the story? Revan no longer has to venture to the Unknown Regions to search his memories so what will he do? And how will Meetra's story be impacted later on? Will I give you these answers now? No. Please review and tell me what you think.

And one last thing on Revan's power. When using the unlimited power it is the same as his own power. He can chose light or dark or gray. So when he is using say 4% of unlimited power but he is drawing only on the dark then he is not using the full potential of that 4%, but he is not using 2%. See if he were to use gray at 2% he would not be as strong as he would be using dark at 4%. So it is technically not half when he is only calling on one side of the Force at any percentage of unlimited power. Oh, and the percentage is to just give you an idea of how much he is using and letting you know when he is using said unlimited power.

If you have any questions just ask other than that please review!


	19. The Price We Pay

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone that reviewed and to those of you that didn't... please send a review telling me what you think it would make my day. Now an interesting question by my faithful reviewer JourneyRocks13. The question: does Revan's unlimited power stop at 100%? My answer: no, Revan has UNLIMITED power and the percentage just shows how much power he is using from it. The level can go on and on and but the percentage is relative to how much his body can handle. Like if he ever uses a hundred percent than that is the maximum output of power his body can handle but it is not the end of his power. Make sense everyone? And again thank you JourneyRocks13 for pointing out another important topic. And now the aftermath of Revan's choices and what his new life will be like. But now that he knows the ever pressing true Sith threat, what will happen THIS time?

The Fallen Knight

The Price We Pay

The trip went more or less without incident. Revan slept most of the time because he did not realize how exhausted he was until his head hit the bunk. The two day journey was nothing but rest for the Fallen Knight. Besides what else could he do? He had already learned everything the Force had to offer and he no longer had to meditate. He did not want to just stand or sit there doing nothing. So he slept for almost the whole trip.

Bastila had gotten up and talked with some of the other crew earlier on then she returned to Revan. He was still passed out and he looked like a teenager all sprawled out on the bunk. She smiled to herself looking at him. Revan is probably the most complex person in the galaxy. At times he can be the wisest and strongest person in the galaxy. In battle he has a tendency to taunt his opponent and humiliating them. Bastila saw this firsthand. Revan also is like a big teenage boy. With the way his mind works and how he can always make a joke out of any situation. Bastila couldn't blame him though, he never had the opportunity to just be a kid. From what she remembered he grew up fast and turned into her wise teacher before he left for the wars. He always did have a childish side to him. Bastila figured it comes out more now due to the fact that she is far older than she was the last time they saw each other.

Revan slowly rubbed his eyes as they opened. He looked up at Bastila and grinned. "Checking me out while I sleep?" He said sarcastically.

Bastila rolled her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

Revan laughed as he sat up. "Good point because after this you won't have to right?" Revan said winking. Bastila blushed and glanced at her ring.

"Whatever," she said looking the other way. Not wanting to think about what was going on in Revan's head. Sure he could easily show her, but not right now.

Revan stretched and rubbed his head. "Mind telling me why I slept in my armor?" He said standing up.

"You just passed out when you laid down."

"Ah, and I am guessing I have been asleep this whole time." Revan said with a smile. His smile slowly turned into a scowl. "We are on Coruscant aren't we?" Bastila looked back at him and nodded. Revan groaned as his hand drifted to his mask. He looked down at it. "You think I should go in there as myself?" He asked with a smile.

"I think it would be best just to get it over with. And with little trouble as possible." Bastila said quickly.

"Of course." Revan began walking out when he stopped and realized something. "The last time I was on Coruscant I was saying goodbye to you." He glanced back at her. "Bastila you are still a Jedi and nothing has changed that."

Bastila folded her arms and smirked at him. "Are you saying you want me to keep everything about your little proposal a secret?"

Revan returned her smirk. "So it seems…"

"Alright I will be silent about it." Revan nodded and walked out. Bastila looked at where he once was with a sad expression. "But if our love can save you then I will use it."

* * *

Revan had changed into his old Jedi Knight gray robes before heading to the Jedi Temple. Bastila had changed into robes of her own as her and the entire crew followed the Knight. He went by all Jedi as his hood covered his face. No one gave him a second glance but they all looked at Bastila who was next to him. Behind the hood Revan was going through his options of what to do if the council turns against him. His entire plan was focused on the point that the Jedi would forgive him… yeah right. 'At least I don't have to worry about Bastila telling them that she was temporarily drawn to the darkside.' Revan thought.

They stopped outside the main council chambers and Revan held a hand up. "Bastila and I will go in alone. If I need you I will call for you but until then stay here." He instructed them. He turned and pushed open the doors to the council chambers. Revan was not nervous or afraid. He was worried, worried that the Jedi would destroy the galaxy's best hope for survival.

Bastila was one step behind him as they walked into the chambers. Revan stopped in the center of the room and took a moment to look all around at who was present. Atris, Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook, Lonna Vash, Vandar, Lucien Draay, Zhar, and the head of the Order, Vima Sunrider. Revan was not intimidated by all of them.

Vima looked up at him and frowned. "Can I help you Jedi Knight?" She asked sincerely.

'_You may want to not stand so close to me.'_

Bastila nodded and slowly stepped to the right of him. Revan reached up at his hood and slowly pulled it back. He looked up at Vima with his dark brown eye and his gray eye. The entire room gasped at the sight of him. Revan took a step forward and held up a hand. "Please do not do anything too drastic." He warned them.

Vrook, Atris, Draay, and Kavar all jumped to their feet with weapons drawn. The rest stayed sitting but were weary of the Sith Lord being alive. "What are you doing here Revan?" Zhar asked.

Revan looked at the four who now surrounded him. Bastila had to move back and she looked at him with great concern. Revan looked back at Vima. "I have come to have a mature peaceful discussion."

"But who are you? Revan the fallen Jedi, conqueror of the Mandalorian Wars? Or Darth Revan the enemy of the Jedi?" Vima asked cautiously.

Revan smiled. "I always liked you Vima. You are not biased based on your feelings, no, you look at the facts. Fair enough, I come on behalf of the remnants of my Sith Empire, but I am not here for war. My Sith Empire has been all but destroyed, by myself mostly, the rest of the Sith are seeking peace and the ability to go into hiding, no more."

"And yourself?" Vash asked.

"I want to be a Knight once more, but not bound to your laws." Everyone, including Bastila, gasped hearing this. Did Revan just say he wants to come back to the Order?

"I… didn't quite catch that." Vima said leaning forward a little.

Revan smirked. "And I thought I was the one that made all the jokes." He started to get uneasy with the four Jedi around him with their lightsabers drawn. Revan's hand slid down and stopped on his belt right above his saber. "I wish for there to be no more war between us. Malak has fallen by my hand and I have crushed all those that have defied me. You need not worry about me or my armies."

Some of the Jedi looked uneasy listening to Revan's confession. "How do we know this isn't another trick from the great mastermind Revan?" Draay said taking a step forward.

Revan glanced over at him. "Why would Bastila be with me, alive and still a Jedi, if I were trying to trick you?" Bastila flinched as she got increasingly more nervous.

"Because you are the master at tricks Darth Revan." Atris seethed. Revan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that so?" An explosion of a wave of the Force came from Revan and knocked all four back. The other Jedi sat stunned by his bold move. "Now that I have your undivided attention I wish to speak maturely for once." Revan turned his undivided attention to the Head of the Order. "I have been beyond the outer rim and seen the threat you knew all along. But only I have been willing to act on it. I will go over this in more detail but for now I demand that you allow me back into the Order. I also wish, if not a seat on the council, to be your council Miss Sunrider." Revan spoke commandingly. The four Jedi who took up arms against him were back on their feet and all stood behind Revan. Bastila looked between the two.

Revan did not glance back as he looked at Vima. She looked at the rest of the council then to Revan. Her mouth was slightly open as she did not answer quickly. The four Jedi behind Revan took this opportunity to strike. They all lunged at the Sith Lord and Revan glanced out of the side of his eye. He quickly turned around, blue lightsaber in hand, and was met by an unexpected surprise. Bastila had her hand out as she pushed all the Jedi back across the room. She stood in between them and Revan and hand her lightsaber on and held behind her back. She clenched her teeth and leaned forward. Revan's eyes widened when she did this.

Vrook jumped back up and lunged at her. Revan leapt forward and used his shoulder to push her out of the way. Bastila hit the ground and turned around to see Revan's eyes wide and his mouth open. She looked down and saw a saber plunged deep into Revan's gut. Vrook was so shocked that Revan did that, that he didn't realize he just wounded Revan. Revan shook off the pain and slowly grabbed Vrook's saber and pulled it out of him making the Master Jedi flinch in surprise. Revan took a step forward and punched Vrook in the face with great force, sending the Jedi to the ground with a broken nose. Revan grabbed his lightsabers in his hands and twirled the hilts in his hand before activating them.

The other Jedi who were sitting all looked at each other. Atris took a step toward Revan and called them out. "Revan is injured! Quickly we must finish him before he has time to heal." All the Jedi stood up and turned on their sabers and advanced on the wounded Knight. Blood seeped from Revan's wound as he panted but he stayed firm. All Jedi went to attack except for Vima who still sat in her chair. She had a hand under her chin as she pondered her decision.

Revan eyed each one then his eyes fell on Bastila. He knew she would try and defend him but he would not let them try and get to him though her. He pushed her across the room as the Jedi all lunged at him. Revan made fools of all the so called Masters of the Force. They were all going at him from all directions attacking ferociously and he fended off every one. Revan knew that they were no match for him but he was not given the opportunity to heal let alone use more power. He knew that this would end with someone's heart broken if he didn't do something fast.

Bastila saw the fight and she felt Revan's pain and fatigue. She jumped back to her feet and ran in front of Vima. "You need to stop this." She begged.

Vima was staring out into nothingness as she pondered what Revan said. Revan was the scourge of the galaxy and now he wanted to come back to the Order, it wasn't hard to see it was a trap. But then again what if he was telling the truth. She glanced up at Bastila and saw the pleading in her eyes. She then looked past her to the duel and saw that Revan was getting worn down.

Bastila swallowed her pride and yelled. "I love him!"

Revan just got his defenses torn down and was slashed across the shoulder by Kavar. Atris grabbed Revan by the throat and raised her blade at him. He smirked. "You have been wanting to do this a long time right?" But everything else was cut off by Bastila yelling. Everyone turned to her and Revan slapped away Atris' hand on his neck. Revan mumbled a string of curses in Mando'a then turned around to Bastila.

"I love him." She repeated quieter. "The reason I could not kill him on the bridge that day was because of this. The reason he has not turned back to the darkside was because he loves me too. You speak of love like it can only lead to darkness but you fail to see the good that comes from it." Revan looked around then his body began to glow as it healed. He then pushed his way out from the Jedi and over to Bastila. He stood next to her and faced Vima. "He is the reason you no longer have to worry about Malak. Why would he do that just to attack the Jedi?"

Vima Sunrider dropped her hand and looked over the two. Revan reached down and grabbed Bastila's hand and held it in his. She sat back and nodded. "I see, but as far as I am concerned I have no use for Revan then. So why do I need you back in the order, let alone at my council?"

Revan smirked. "Glad you asked." He extended his hand and Vima's eyes glowed white as Revan let her see what he saw on Dromund Kaas. All the Jedi quickly grabbed Revan and pinned him down pointing their lightsabers at his head. Revan raised an eyebrow as he looked up at them. Vima sat there with her eyes wide. She shook herself out and opened her mouth just to have words go dry. Revan smirked from where he was, knowing everything was going good until he looked at Bastila.

'_I know you remember everything so you can stop faking it.' He said to her._

'_You let me remember on purpose.'_

'_Of course, I was testing you. You did perfect, but you do not need to mention your fall anymore.' Revan assured her._

Bastila nodded and looked from Revan to Vima. Vima glared at the Sith turned Jedi then looked up at the other members of the council. She gestured for them to get off of Revan. Revan looked up as the lightsabers all left from his face. He stood up and dusted off his robe and looked at the Head of the Jedi Order. "It seems I have something to bargain with after all."

Vima nodded then looked at the rest of the Jedi. "Leave us." She said. Revan grinned and glanced back at all of them.

Atris took a step forward. "Master please he wants this to happen."

Vima waved her off. "If he tries anything then we will take him and Bastila into custody. But until that moment I trust him no matter what you have to say. Now leave." Her voice indicated no room for opposition. All the Jedi looked uneasy as they walked out. Bastila watched them go then she walked over to Revan and grabbed his hand and leaned on him. Vima was leaning back in her chair rubbing her temples with her eyes closed. "Revan why must you always be in the middle of everything?"

Revan couldn't restrain a smile. "That's what I was thinking. So now you see the true threat."

Vima folded her fingers together and pressed her hands up to her lips. She thought for a moment then looked up at the Knight. Revan was looking down at her thoughtfully. "Remember when I left for the Mandalorian Wars what you said?" Vima looked at him questioningly as she did not remember. "That the Jedi often overruled your thoughts even if you are the Grand Master of the Order. You agreed with me even if the council didn't. Now is time to shrug off the council and do things according to the Jedi Code and your morals, not some fool Jedi who can't see past their own power."

Vima dropped her hands and looked over at Bastila. "He showed you all that too?" Bastila nodded quickly. Vima sighed and closed her eyes. "Revan… you were the brightest the Order ever had and now, what am I to do with you?" She asked looking back at Revan.

"Let me be a Knight once more and let me make plans without infliction from the Jedi. In return I will communicate with you fully of what I plan as well as be your personal advisor and you will have my protection." Vima chuckled and shook her head.

"I know you have a lot to offer but your demands will be negated if you keep one thing from me. And you have my word that only I will know your true plans. But I must ask you one thing, why do you not want to be a Master? You certainly have the qualifications."

Revan frowned. "Because I personally do not have any respect for Jedi Masters, no offense." Vima shrugged and let him continue. "They go from being wise powerful Knights to lazy conceded Masters who sit in their temples waiting for their opponent to walk to their front door and attack. I do not respect Masters so therefore I do not want or deserve to be one. A Knight will suffice but if you think I will bow to any of you then you are sadly mistaken."

Vima smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Very well Revan. I am sure you don't want a formal ceremony so we will take care of this right now." Revan grinned and took a step back. He let go of Bastila's hand and let her move to the side. Vima Sunrider stood up and pulled out her Virden blade and activated it. Revan kneeled before her and kept his head down as she placed the saber within inches of his shoulder. "Revan, you rose through the Order quicker than any before, and then you betrayed us all just so that you could prove a point. Now you have returned, victorious and humbled before the Jedi. You are a Knight once more, and as additional sign of the Order's gratitude I grant you a position on the council as my right hand. I trust in you and your wisdom, you will do the Order much good." Revan smiled and looked up at her.

"Thank you Miss Sunrider." Revan slowly stood up and took her hand in his and kissed it softly. Vima blushed and thanked him. Bastila looked in between the two with a worried expression. Revan leaned in to her ear and whispered something making Vima giggle. They both looked to Bastila and Revan nodded. "I do believe another has the right to become a Knight."

Vima smiled. "Yes, what do you say Bastila? Are you tired of being a Padawan?" Bastila's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Revan turned to Vima. "I think she meant yes." Vima smiled and motioned for Bastila to come to her. Bastila walked cautiously over to the two and she knelt before the Grand Master of the Jedi. Vima Knighted her as well and then turned to Revan. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

Bastila stood up and definitely saw some history between the two. Revan smiled and bowed like a gentleman. He looked up and took her hand once more kissing it slowly. "Indeed I do." Revan said quietly. He stood up and grabbed Bastila's hand and turned to leave. "Until tomorrow." He called out waving.

* * *

Once they were in the courtyard Revan let out his breath he had been holding. "Well good thing nobody tried to kill me." He said smiling and holding Bastila's hand still. His smile went away as he looked down at Bastila. She was looking at the ground and seemed to be in deep thought. "What is it Bas?"

She looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and sadness. "How many women have you charmed?" It came out a little cold than intended. Revan winced at the tone of her voice but recovered himself.

"Oh I see, you are concerned that I have been quite the exploratory one. It is nothing like that with Vima OR Meetra. I love them both in different ways than I love you. I love Meetra as a brother loves a sister or how a Master loves his apprentice. I love Vima as a love of respect. She is the only Jedi, besides you, that I can tolerate let alone respect. She is wise for how young she is and as powerful as she is strong. I honestly don't know why you are getting jealous."

Bastila stopped. She looked at him with a glare. "Jealous? Ha, I am not jealous, Revan."

Revan looked around seeing that there was no one nearby. "Then why am I picking up this hostile vibe?"

Bastila folded her arms across her chest ripping her hand out of Revan's in the process. "Hostile? Is that what I am, hostile?"

Revan sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Look, the way I feel about Vima is about my respect for her. I respect her so much that affection just comes naturally between us. No more Bas, she would never compromise herself in the Order to do anything and I would never betray you like that." Bastila eyed him then sighed.

"I'm sorry I guess I did just get a little jealous." She admitted.

Revan pulled her along by their interlocked hands. "Don't worry we all get jealous. Even me."

Bastila looked up at him questioningly. "You do?"

Revan smirked. "Oh yeah, every time you jump up on stage and throw your top off I just want to kill every-"

"Oh shut up Revan! And don't get any ideas about seeing that again." She said looking away from him.

Revan laughed and shook his head as they walked to the ship. "Patience is a virtue."

* * *

1 week later

Revan had gone to Korriban with HK to take care of the rest of the Sith who were not going to join him. He had been successful in turning most of them to his side but many died by his hand. After that he made them all leave Korriban. It was now deserted and ready for its next visitors. Revan returned and immediately went to the council chambers to inform Vima of his plans. After that he went and bought a home for him and Bastila. A week after the defeat of Malak the crew decided to go their separate ways. Revan had pulled a few strings and made most of them a place to be.

Jolee went to Dantooine to rebuild the enclave with Vandar and they would start training new students. Revan had made sure that Jolee was now a Master and the head of the council on Dantooine, with Vima's help of course.

Juhani was going to later join them once they were ready and she would bring many new students. She wanted to stay as a Knight however. She did not feel like she deserved the title of Master. But after Revan insisted she took the title, reluctantly.

Zaalbar returned to Kashyykk to take his father's place and he told Revan that if he needed anything then the Wookies would be right with him. Revan thanked his friend and relieved him of his life-debt.

Mission decided to stay on Coruscant and she would begin a career as a smuggler and bounty hunter. Revan was really happy when he heard this and he got her a house near his. He was very insistent in teaching Mission how to survive in her new line of work.

Revan gave Canderous the coordinates of the planet he stored Mandalore's mask on. Revan entrusted the Mandalorian with reuniting the Mandalorians and building their strength. He said that when war came he would call upon the Mandalorians as allies. Canderous did this on one exception: that Revan would go to his base and proclaim himself a Mandalorian and the TRUE leader of their people. Revan, reluctantly, agreed.

Carth was promoted to Admiral and given his own personal fleet. He was also greatly thankful when the Knight returned his son ,Dustil, who was on Korriban. Revan redeemed him and showed him the light as he did many Sith on the planet. Revan then pressed the Republic of giving charge of the entire Navy to Carth. After much debating Revan finally won and Carth was commander of the entire Republic Navy. Revan told Carth that they would meet again and soon before parting ways.

HK and T3 remained with Revan and Bastila as Revan didn't know what to do with them. He had considered reforming his remnant armies under HK but his droid probably would use his army to go on a killing spree. So they stayed with the couple.

As word of Revan's proposal and their relationship came out while the Knight was gone the majority of the council wanted them expelled. When Revan returned he was immediately summoned to the council. Revan offered that they don't cast them out and in return he would not influence the Jedi into thinking love and marriage was okay. The council knew how powerful Revan was with words so they agreed.

Revan had not seen Bastila since he had to leave a week before and had yet to see their new house. Revan was quite exhausted as he walked from the temple.

"Statement: Master your stress levels are high, are your systems okay?" HK said being very concerned for his Master.

Revan rolled his eyes. "Yes HK I am just tired." Revan was tired. He wasn't even on the council for a week and they wanted him gone. Revan knew this was going to be a long peace time.

The pair walked up to the higher levels of the city to where Revan used his wealth to purchase the best building money can buy. As Revan entered the house, that was completely dark by the night, he walked slowly towards where the main bedroom would be. He put HK on stand by and went into his room. He didn't bother with his armor as he flopped onto the bed and passed out.

Bastila turned over slowly to see Revan was finally back. She smiled and curled up next to him. She could never put into words how happy she was with Revan finally at peace. After seven years of him being gone and the final year she fought him he was now here with her. They were both with the Jedi and Knights. Revan used everything he had to secure himself as one of the leaders in the galaxy even after the conflict. And to top it all off, they would be married in a month. It was the beginning to a new life for the both of them.

Revan woke up violently. He had another memory of the Sith Emperor and the final words in the dream were: Be ready. He was getting far more troubled by these. Revan knew that he had only prolonged the inevitable by denying the Sith the Star Forge. It would be only a matter of time. But Revan would have the Republic and galaxy ready. If he couldn't control the Republic the old fashioned way then he would try a more indirect approach. Revan would use his influence to make sure when the time came he would be in control.

The Sith Emperor would not dare attack until he saw the Republic at its weakest. And while Revan remained in control in some way then the Sith Emperor would just wait until Revan died. He could not just take the Republic and hit the Sith head on, no he needed an all-out war in order to crush all the Sith for good this time. No more remnants. So Revan knew that he needed another war. Not a full-scale war like the one he did but a quieter more deadly war. One that would plunge the Republic into darkness and Revan could hide behind the masquerade.

Revan did not need to seek out this new threat to do this. He had found it while searching the galaxy with his new powers. He found three powerful Sith on Malachor V waiting to strike the Jedi. He knew they would be the key but while the Jedi was now stronger with Revan in it he knew they would only strike from the shadows. But that was a problem, Revan needed the Jedi to appear to be weaker while bulking them up. It would be his greatest challenge yet, the ultimate illusion and he needed to get started.

He sat up and looked around the giant room. The window was huge and let the morning light and he covered his eyes as he stood up. He stripped out of his armor and switched to his new gray Knight robes. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face before looking in the mirror. His hair was now two inches long and he was going to let it grow out again like he had it when he was a Jedi. He leaned in farther and looked at his right eye closely. The scar never went away and he was unable to see out it except through the Force. It was mostly gray but at times it would flash to blue or red when he was in battle. He thought it puzzling that it didn't heal up when he got his powers but just shrugged it off at the time. While it was a gift to be able to see everyone as they truly are it was also a curse. He found it difficult to look with just vision anymore as he just used his Force sight. He sought out the archives but found nothing. Revan turned around and walked out.

He walked into the main room and found Bastila nowhere to be. He figured that she already left. He did not dwell on it when he found out the time was already midday. He cursed and quickly left.

Revan pushed open the double doors as he walked into the council chambers. All the Masters looked at him and some frowned. Revan ignored their glares and took his seat next to Vima. She looked at him questioningly. "Long morning?" She asked.

"More like long week. You have no idea how Sith get when they don't want to relinquish their power." Revan said rubbing his eyes.

Vima smiled and shook her head then looked over at Vrook. "Are we ready to begin?"

Vrook eyed Revan then nodded. "First order of business is the shortening of Masters…"

"Assign more Padawans per Master and consider Knights having their own apprentices." Everyone turned to Revan after he said that. Revan looked at all of them. "Oh that's right I am supposed to keep silent." Revan mocked them by leaning towards Vima and whispering in her ear. Vima laughed then nodded.

"Alright put it to a vote on Knights having apprentices." She announced. "All in favor?" Revan, Vima, Vash, Kavar, Zhar, Zez-Kai Ell, and even Draay raised their hands. "Alright it is passed. Next?"

Time went by and Revan was growing bored. He hated these damn meetings and this was only the second he went to. He needed something else to do before he started a fight just to get some entertainment. When he almost fell asleep he heard something that sparked his interest.

"We have concerns about losing contact with a group of Jedi that ventured to the outer rim. There was a Master and two Padawans and they have not reported in days." Zhar said. Revan leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"Did they happen to be near Malachor V?" Revan inquired. Zhar blinked then looked down at the report.

"Uh, yes they were investigating a distress call in the area." Revan nodded and then sunk back into his chair. Atris kept her gaze on the Knight while the rest of the council argued.

"It doesn't matter where they were what matters is that we should stop sending Jedi on these dangerous missions. Not while we don't have any more Jedi to spare." After Vrook spoke everyone turned to Revan. Revan would usually retort but this time he stayed silent as he pondered this revelation. The council ignored him and continued to argue. Revan was generating a plan in his head. A plan to get his last fake war and lure out the true Sith. It would take massive time and manipulation but he had his pawns and he just needed to get everything into position.

Then without another word Revan got up and walked out. All eyes were on him as he walked out. Revan didn't give anybody a glance as he went to the library. He sat down at a terminal and began his search. He typed in Meetra Surik and widened the search to anything with her name or likeliness. He made the search occur from the end of the Mandalorian Wars until now. He was greatly disappointed when it said no results found. He had tried on several occasions to search her through the Force but found not a single trace of her. It was like she was dead to the Force like he last saw her. Revan leaned back in the chair and looked over to see a few Jedi eyeing him. He glared at them then put his hood over his head. He hated the attention he got.

"Atris," he said not looking over his shoulder at her.

"Your recent actions have been troubling Revan. Clearly you are up to something." Atris said sitting in the chair next to him.

"What happened to her Atris? What happened to Meetra?" Revan asked still not looking at her.

Atris eyed him closely. "She was exiled, which is what you should be. She left and we never heard of her since."

Revan sighed and looked over at her. "She is alive, I can feel it."

"Revan you have always had too much hope in people."

Revan smirked. "If I did then I would have hope in this damned council. No I have hope in certain people."

"She cannot be saved. You know what happened to her since you were the one who threw her at our feet after the war." Revan frowned.

"It was her choice and I let her do it." Revan looked back at the blank screen. "I should not have let her leave, maybe this would have all been different."

"You are different, why?"

Revan looked over at her again. "Why do you care?" Revan stood up and walked away.

Atris sighed and looked at the blank screen. "Because I too have been searching for her."

* * *

Revan sat in the courtyard in the shade of the building. He hated being out in the open, maybe because he hated the attention or because his battle instincts were still in his mind. Either way he hated being out in the open too long. Then it hit him. He had nothing more to do for a long time. No pressing battle no opponent to catch right away. No, it was peace and he didn't know how he was going to take it. He was back not even for a day and he became increasingly unnerved.

He shook his head and looked out at all the Jedi. He saw two young Padawans, a boy and a girl, walking together out to the city. He frowned seeing that they probably had a secret relationship going on. He wondered what would have happened if he never left Bastila. Would they be normal Jedi? Would their relationship have ended as they grew more into the Order? Or would things have been so very good between them? Would they have already secretly married and had a couple of kids? He couldn't help these thoughts come into his mind. He was so distracted he didn't notice the subject of his thoughts walk over to him until she tapped his shoulder.

Battle instincts kicked in and Revan pulled out his blue lightsaber and held it up to Bastila. He immediately turned it off and stood up hugging her tightly. "Sorry Bas, I was distracted." Bastila was stiff at first but then she relaxed and returned his embrace.

"It is alright, I didn't realize you were in deep thought." Revan released her and smiled.

"Well I haven't seen you in a week how have things been? The place good? Need something bigger?"

Bastila giggled and shook her head. "No its fine Revan. I think you bought the biggest place in the galaxy anyway."

Revan shrugged. "I guess but only the finest for you my dear." He said kissing her lightly on the lips she pushed him back and looked worriedly over her shoulder.

"Revan what if someone sees?" She said quietly.

Revan laughed. "Remember my new power? Force illusion?"

Bastila looked at him. "The power to make things that are there disappear and vice versa?"

Revan nodded. "Yeah to them, we aren't even here." He kissed her again and she melted in his arms. It had only been a week but she missed him dearly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. But before it got any more interesting Revan stopped and looked past her. "Vima is looking for me." He said.

She frowned. "Alright, well I am going to go back, how much longer are you going to be here?"

Revan shrugged. "I will see what Miss Sunrider wants then I will return." Bastila nodded and kissed him lightly one more time before walking away.

Revan walked out of the shadows and towards Vima who was sitting on the bench. "I was wondering where you went off to."

Revan smirked and sat down. "No doubt you want to know my next move."

"Yes…"

"Well for the time being I have no next move. Things like this take time and effort but mostly time. I do need one thing from you though." Vima looked at him surprised.

"You need something from me? I am shocked." Revan laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up it is something minor. I need to know anything about Meetra Surik. Anything at all. I need you to search out all the databases in the Republic and notify me if you need anything." Revan stood up.

"You aren't going to be attending anymore council meetings?"

Revan turned back to her. "For now, no. They are too boring for me and if you need my council you know where to find me. I just wish to enjoy some down time I have missed in seven years of conflict. And I have a wedding to look forward to and you are invited." Revan said walking away with a smile.

His plan to lure out the Sith would wait until he had all his pawns in place. Revan would have to make the Republic and Jedi appear weaker than they actually are which meant hiding when the time was right. But one thing was for sure. This new Sith threat was basing its attacks of time and time was what Revan did not have. The Great Jedi Purge was going to happen but Revan was going to speed it up just a little.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So now you see where Meetra falls into all of this. Now you see my master plan. The Great Galactic War, years before its time, with Revan in command. How is he going to succeed in doing all this? And defeating the massive armies of the Sith? Well you will see in time. But first the ever exciting wedding of the Fallen Knight and the young woman that stole his heart. I know you have been looking forward to that.

So explanation for the Jedi on the council. I believe that Vima Sunrider would have been the Grand Master during all this as her mother was the Grand Master before her. And with Lucien Draay, well he kinda just faded from the Jedi after the Mandalorian Wars. So in my story he comes back and if you don't know anything about him then don't worry about it. He will be explained later.


	20. The Knight and The Princess

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews it means a lot to recieve positive feedback so keep it up! And I have been so busy with other things that I have failed to notice that this story is past the 140K mark! Already? And this story shows no signs of slowing down so keep tuned in. Alright wedding time yay! I know you have been looking forward to this.

The Fallen Knight

The Knight and The Princess

One month went by and Bastila became worried. Revan had rarely stayed home and when he did he never slept more than a few hours. She had hoped that he would grow accustomed to the new lifestyle but it turns out you can't just turn a man who has been in war for seven years into a regular peaceful man. It was in Revan's nature to always be doing something whether it was fighting or simply walking around the city he had to do something. Bastila was sad that the seven years had changed Revan for good. He was no longer the young promising Knight gleaming with wisdom and power. He was now the powerful Fallen Jedi in which war had taken its toll on him. It turned him into something she never saw but always knew he truly was.

He was a man but higher than normal men. He had his mortal mistakes yes but he was far wiser than he let on and he was the only one who has ever truly understood war. For being only twenty five Revan was beyond anyone who has ever lived. And now he was forced into peace, something that has not set well with the Knight. He was not comfortable with his new life and Bastila felt for him. For the real reason he did this was for her and she knew how much it was affecting him to go from seven years of constant struggle to a normal life. He just wanted her to be happy.

Revan walked to the Jedi Temple, he hadn't been there in days. Vima had often called upon him in some decisions that she was not sure about. She sought to Revan because she knew that he was wiser than anyone in the history of the Order and he knew how to make the hard choices. Revan spent most of his time in the archives helping Mission with her new choice of career or simply wandering the streets of Coruscant. He needed to be busy, it was his nature.

As he entered the council chambers he found only Vima and Atris inside and they were standing and in deep conversation. They both stopped and looked at the hooded Knight. Revan removed his hood and walked over to the two.

"You rang?" Revan asked the Grand Master.

"Yes, it seems we have found something on our mutual friend." Vima said.

Revan raised an eyebrow at Atris. "We?"

"Yes, I had to do some digging but we have some reports of her name being used in the far reaches of the galaxy, most were not Republic worlds." Atris said smiling slightly.

Revan frowned. "You didn't find her did you?"

"No, she has never stayed in any place for too long. We don't know why, but she doesn't want to be found." Vima said before she turned and sat in her chair. "She is hiding."

Revan eyed Atris. "I wonder why." Atris looked away feeling a slight pinch of guilt. Revan looked over at Vima. "Then you have called me here for another reason."

Vima sighed and nodded. "We have been losing a number of our new Padawans. They seem to just disappear overnight."

Revan nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he smirked. "It is nothing to be concerned with. When the time arises I will make sure that we are all out of harm's way."

Vima raised an eyebrow. "Something you are not telling me?"

Revan's eyes flashed to Atris and he did not say a word. Vima nodded and motioned for Atris to leave. Revan walked over to Vima and kept his voice low. "There is a new Sith threat. Not the true Sith I showed you but the ones who followed me. I am afraid that these Sith are smarter and only attack from the shadows. They will not attack us head on until our numbers are very thin. But it is essential that they do so if we are to defeat the real Sith."

"Do explain."

"The Sith Emperor knows that I am more than a worthy adversary if he were to attack the Republic. So he will wait for he has time to do so. I need to draw him out and make sure that they will never threaten us again. To do so I will need to build the Republic back up to full strength while making it look weak and dying. And the Jedi too. These Sith are the perfect thing for this for if I can get them to come out then and all the Jedi to disappear then no one will be the wiser that we are secretly growing. Though their plan takes time and time I do not have. I am sad to say that soon I will need to accelerate their plans. But don't worry when I do so the Jedi here will remain and move to another location far from the galaxy's radar. It will all be the greatest illusion in history. But we need this to happen if we are to win in the end. So this Sith threat must be left alone."

Vima took all this in and simply nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you realize what you are asking of me?"

"I would not ask you if it wasn't the only way. The Sith Emperor will attack, it's just a matter of when. Trust me, you want me in control when he does attack. I will never attempt to take over the Republic again. Instead I will build it up the old fashioned way. But to draw him out I need another war and I wish not to sacrifice any more than I had to." Revan said honestly.

Vima looked into his eyes. "I know you think that this is the only way…"

"It is."

"… but I can't help to wonder how you are going to orchestrate all this when you are not in control of the opposing army."

Revan nodded and grinned. "Don't worry, I will be there to make sure the illusion succeeds. But there will be someone else to play as the galaxy's savior this time."

Vima thought for a moment before her eyes widened. "Meetra."

"Yes, I have delved deep into the Sith Master's mind that is behind all this. I found that they will be searching out for my old friend in order for their plan to succeed. I will need to accelerate the plan though in order to convince the Sith Emperor that the Republic is weak. You have to understand that this is going to be a long game and if I don't have all the right pieces in place I will fail. But there are things in motion that will not stop."

Vima nodded slowly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, for now. But after I pull myself from the game you will need to follow my instructions to the letter if you want the Jedi to win."

Vima looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

Revan waved his hand. "Nothing, that is for later. Call off the search for Meetra, I will find her when the time is right. And don't worry about what I have told you, we still have time before the next conflict begins."

Vima leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. "Revan you are so complicating."

"Tell me about it. You would think that having the ultimate power would make things a lot easier." Revan said looking away. "But I suppose I am looking too far in the future. I should worry about the present. I am so caught up in war that I fail to see that this is time for peace." Revan sighed and lowered his head. "I have not been at peace for years."

Vima looked up at him. She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Go Revan, enjoy your peace. For you deserve it. Do not worry yourself with the not so distant future. When the time comes I'm positive that you will know what to do."

Revan looked into her eyes and smiled. He took her hand and kissed it gently before bowing like a gentleman. "Miss Sunrider, until next time." He slowly turned and walked out of the council chambers.

* * *

Bastila was walking through the courtyard outside the temple. Revan was really pushing her to study more Force techniques. She spent a lot of her time meditating and learning new things as well as Revan teaching her once more. He was mainly focused on boosting her Battle Meditation as well as teaching her the techniques that the Order did not know. He was confident on her ability to teach herself the other things that he could not. Life had been quite nice for the two.

They both did their duties at the temple, well mostly Bastila as Revan just came and went, then they would go to their home. It was nice to share a life together without worrying about anyone stopping them. Their relationship did not expand more than brief kisses and sleeping together, clothed of course. She knew that Revan wanted her to be comfortable before moving any farther. But they had not really spent much time together besides her training and that was about to change.

As she walked by the fountain she was pulled to the side by an extended hand. She knew instantly who it was when she felt warm lips pressed to hers. She smiled to herself and kissed Revan back. He leaned away from her and smiled. "How is my student today?"

Bastila rolled her eyes and looked around before she remembered Revan's ability to make them hidden to everyone else. "Why do you call me your student when we are both Jedi Knights now?"

Revan laughed a little and interlocked his fingers with hers. "Because the titles are meaningless and you know this. You will always be my student as I will always be your teacher and mentor." He turned and pulled her with him as they walked from the temple hand in hand.

"Revan where are we going?" She wondered.

"Well as it seems I have no more business at the temple I thought we would take the rest of the day off. And seeing that I am your teacher I chose when you should and shouldn't be training." Revan said.

Bastila looked up at him. "So what are we doing?"

Revan smiled as he turned around to face her. The sun was beginning to set behind him as he was in front of a small building. "Glad you asked." He pushed open the door behind him and Bastila's eyes widened. It was a giant lobby room that looked to be for royalty. She walked inside and her eyes wandered with excitement. The entire room looked to be like a ballroom for princesses in stories she used to read as a little girl. It was so bright and perfect. The room was huge and everything looked to be very expensive. There was a single table and two chairs at the end of the room next to the only window. She turned back to Revan and gasped.

Revan had somehow changed into a very nice suit that fit him perfectly. It was a white suit that made his features that much more appeasing. Revan looked into her eyes and smiled. "Like it? You know that anything is possible with the Force right? Even mending my own clothing. Now," he said walking over to her slowly. "What is it you want to wear?"

Bastila didn't have time to answer as a white glow surrounded her body and she closed her eyes. When she opened them Revan looked at her astonishingly. "You look amazing, I didn't know you had such good taste." She looked down to see she was wearing a very formal black dress that clung to her body tightly she blushed and looked back up at him.

"How?" Was all she could say.

Revan smiled and offered his arm. She wrapped hers in it and he walked her over to the table. "Well as it seems there is no limit to my abilities. I just have to concentrate on what I want to do and I could do it. I found that out when I wandered how I would look in a tux a month from now and then all of a sudden the Force responded and I was in a tux. Weird I know. But after some focusing I managed to control it with ease." He stopped in front of the table and pulled the chair out for her. She smiled and sat down as she never forgot how much of a gentleman Revan could be when he wanted to. "And you know the whole mind reading thing through our bond so seeing what you wanted to wear was the easy part. I just told the Force what you wanted and poof, kinda like magic." He sat down across from her and smiled. "Kinda like my Force illusion except it actually is there, in no time I figure I can actually create creatures or weapons out of nothingness. But the cloth had to come from somewhere so don't expect to be getting back the robes you were wearing."

"So you used the cloth from my robes to turn it into a dress?" Bastila said.

"Yes, cool huh? Now seeing as we have never been on an official date." Revan snapped his fingers and plates of food floated into the room and were neatly set on the table. A single candle was in the middle of the table and Revan just looked at it and it lit. "I think that this would be your first date or our first date."

Bastila blushed and looked away from his gaze. If she could fall any more in love with this man then she would have.

As they ate they talked about old times of their many adventures on Dantooine as the infamous student master terrible duo. The many pranks they pulled on the Masters and other Padawans as well as the trouble they would cause. They also reflected on their closer moments from when Bastila was a little girl making Revan promise her that he would marry her when they were older up to the time he left for the war. Bastila saw the old spark and hope in his eyes return from those days.

After they ate Revan stood up and offered his hand to Bastila and bowed. "May I have this dance?" Revan watched as Bastila looked around the empty room.

"Revan, there is no music." She said.

Revan smiled and a second later an imaginary band was at the corner of the room playing soft music. "You were saying?" Bastila blushed once more and took his hand. Revan took her to the center of the room and held her close.

"I… don't know how to dance." She confessed.

Revan just smiled. "Follow me." He guided her perfectly as they danced in sweet harmony. Revan loved the gleam in her eyes from the night he created. He had been so distant with her as the ever looming threat stayed at the top of his priorities but after conversing with Vima he realized that he had time and time for peace with the woman he loved. And so he was going to make the most of it.

As the imaginary music got softer Revan held Bastila close to him as they danced slower until they stopped. Revan got rid of the imaginary music and kept Bastila close to him. She slowly looked up at him and he smiled kindly to her. He gently took his hand and placed it under her chin as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Revan never minded the pace they were going at, it was important for her to be comfortable with him once more. As they kissed Revan's hand stayed at the small of her back and kept her close to him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to be away from him. Revan deepened the kiss and did so slowly as to make sure she was alright with it.

Bastila responded by running a hand through his short hair. Revan pulled her even closer so that there was nothing in between their bodies. His other hand went from her chin to the back of her neck as he kept her locked in the kiss. His hand drifted slowly downward from there and stopped at the zipper. When he grabbed it Bastila stopped and pulled back slightly. Revan had his eyes closed still and he let go of her and nodded. "I know too far." He whispered.

He looked into her eyes and saw the conflict in her. He could hear her thoughts on how she was not ready but she felt like she was disappointing him and he was getting impatient. Bastila looked down trying to hide her sadness. Revan smiled sadly and shook his head lifting her chin slightly. "It is alright Bas. There is nothing to worry about. I am not going to make you do anything you are not sure of, and I could never be disappointed with anything about you. I will always be patient with you as you have been patient with me for seven years. It is a step we both are not ready for so relax my love for everything is as it should be."

Bastila saw the honesty in his eyes and nodded. Revan leaned down and kissed her forehead and then took her hand. "Now let me walk you home my love."

* * *

The days ticked off the calendar as life went easy for the Jedi couple. Revan had found enjoyment at teaching the new initiates that came into the Order and Bastila continued her learning under Revan. It seemed like they would be with the Jedi free from problems. That is until some Masters tried to defy the Grand Masters ruling.

Lucien Draay was the one who despised Revan the most. They had both advanced in the ranks of the Jedi the same day where Revan was a Knight Draay was a Master. They were both masters of learning but they were both on separate sides of the Mandalorian threat. Draay heavily opposed it and went on further as to openly criticize Revan and his followers. But he was the first to predict Revan's fall. He left the Republic a year before Revan attacked. When he did many Jedi came to him begging for his return. He agreed and was placed on the High Council. He was the last to accept Revan's return as he still did not. He was leading a small group of Knights to go against their leaders wishes because he knew that Revan would be the end of the galaxy.

Draay had stood before Vima many times and protested Revan's return. Vima dismissed him saying that Revan was truly their only hope. Draay was not convinced. He was sure that the recent disappearance of Jedi was on account of Revan and Vima just ignored it. Far as he was concerned she was just as bad as Revan. He waited for his moment to make his point, for it when the time came the Jedi would be cleansed once more as he did during the Mandalorian Wars.

Revan had finished teaching young initiates and was going to go see the Grand Master. She was being troubled recently by the growing friction within the Order and it was wearing her thin. Revan knew she needed him even if she wouldn't admit it. For he wanted the Jedi to thrive and grow stronger, for he needed them when the Sith came out.

Revan stepped into the council chambers and immediately made himself invisible to all eyes. Vima and Draay were talking and the way it was going Revan did not want to intrude.

"How can you be so blind?! Revan is clearly plotting against the Jedi!" Draay yelled at the shorter Master.

"I am aware of your concerns but they are not needed. Revan has no reason to turn against us now and with the impending Sith threat we need as much assistance we can get." Vima said keeping her cool.

"Bah, you are gullible. Surely you don't think the Dark Lord of the Sith can just flip a switch and change?"

"No, but something in him shows me that he never truly was evil. Revan sacrificed everything for one thing and now he just wants peace and we will allow this. Revan is not a threat."

"Really? Your mother would have never agreed to this."

Vima's eyes widened. Revan knew that Draay overstepped his boundaries so he pretended to be just coming in. Revan "walked in" and cleared his throat. "Miss Sunrider?" Revan asked quietly. Draay looked down and shook his head.

"Attend to your pet, Master Sunrider." Draay said his voice red with anger. Draay turned sharply and walked towards the exit When he passed by Revan the Knight held up his index finger and Draay was frozen in stasis for a moment. Revan leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Watch what you say to her." Revan walked to Vima and Draay was released of his stasis. He looked at the former Sith with disgust and hate before storming out. Revan looked kindly at the Grand Master.

"You should not heed the words of fools Miss Sunrider."

Vima looked out the window and nodded. "Revan am I doing the right thing? What if you are wrong and your plan fails? I will be the Master who let the Jedi die." She said sadly.

"Do not say that. For you are wise and are accepting the fact that if the Jedi and Republic are to survive then sacrifices need to be made, but they are never in vain."

"I suppose you are right, what did you need?" Vima said looking at the Knight.

"There is another shadow lurking around the Jedi itself. I… am afraid I do not know what it is. But I had a vision and I am not sure you want to know."

Vima thought a moment before replying. "No I do."

"Very well. I saw the temple was in a chaotic battle, and it was not far in the future. Jedi were battling Jedi and it was all summed up when you called of the hostilities. You challenged this traitor to a duel and the vision ended before I could see who it was. I was there by your side, I made all the Jedi stop battling but for some reason you were the one that wanted to battle the foe, the vision ended in death." Revan warned her.

She looked at him wearily. "I think I know who it is."

Revan nodded solemnly. "Draay, he was so much like me; ultimate victory requires sacrifice and he will do it. It is too bad his mind is weak, he could have been a great Jedi."

"I should have seen this coming." Vima said whipping around and sitting in her chair. "I don't want to lose any more Jedi."

"But you won't. Allow me to silence him. I will do it without raising a single blade, avoid this altogether."

Vima thought for a moment before looking at him once more. "You said the battle stopped when I challenged him?"

"…Yes… but that only ends in death. I can easily subdue him without any conflict, allow me to do so." Revan was almost pleading.

"No, as much as I know you could Revan he will call me and you out when he finally attacks me openly. I will answer him only under the ruling that no more Jedi perish because of the mess I made."

"If I may Grand Master?" Vima smiled and nodded. "It was I who made this mess and it would be my duty to clean it up."

"Revan I know you mean well but hiding behind you is exactly what he wants me to do. Am I right?"

Revan sighed and nodded. "Yes… very well Miss Sunrider, we shall do this your way. But I will be by your side when this happens."

"Thank you Revan, I know. Now I do believe you have plans tomorrow…" Vima said smirking.

Revan raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened. "Yes, I take my leave Grand Master Sunrider." Revan said dashing out of the council chambers. "Almost forgot my own wedding."

* * *

Revan stood looking down into the shining sapphire eyes of his princess. They were standing at the altar as their vows were being announced. Revan was dressed in a tux, one he accidently created that one time, while Bastila was looking stunning in her wedding dress. Revan never figured her for the big poofy kind of dress and he was right. The dress was more or less like the one from their date night except it was white. It made her glow if Revan thought that was anymore possible.

Revan held her hands and smiled as all their friends looked on. It was a small wedding consisting of only people who wanted to see Revan and Bastila wed. So basically their companions from the previous journey and even Vima showed up.

Revan was ignoring the man who was wedding them the entire time as he was too busy staring at his now wife. But he heard him finish and Revan said his only line. "I do." Revan slowly slipped the wedding ring on Bastila's finger and she smiled brightly at him.

"I do." She also said. It was two simple words that united them forever. Revan smiled as well and pulled her to him for the closing kiss. Clapping echoed in the halls as they cherished this moment as they were now united forever. But if you were to ask Revan he would say that they have been united forever since the moment they first saw each other fifteen years ago.

The reception was going nicely since there were only a few people it wasn't so awkward. Revan had gone off and talked with his former companions for a while and Bastila sat down for a moment. She looked down at her hand and at the ring on her finger. Her dream had finally come true. She had finally married Revan, her little girl crush and the only man she had ever loved.

If she took the time to think back to it then she would say that she has always loved him. Ever since her Knight in shining armor came to her aid when she was about to be kicked out of the Jedi she loved him. Ever since he helped her grow up strong in the Force and a strong willed woman she loved him. Even after he left for the war she loved him. When he came back as the Dark Lord of the Sith and she could not kill him on the bridge that day she loved him. When she fell she still had the small hope that he would save her one more time, and she still loved him.

Revan had always loved her and she now knew that. He never truly fell to the darkside as she never truly fell to the darkside because of their love. Love was the thing that had saved them both numerous times. Revan was her savior as she was his. He was everything she could ever dream of and he was hers. It felt weird that they were married and still with the Jedi especially after everything they had been through. It was something out of her wildest dreams and yet she had a hard time believing that this all happened. She thought it was a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She felt as though everything was right in the galaxy now.

The lights dimmed and slow music started playing in the background and she looked up. She was slightly startled to see Revan standing over her with an extended hand. "May I have this dance my love?" He asked sweetly.

Bastila blushed a little from being caught off guard by this but quickly nodded and took his hand as they walked to the center of the floor. Revan guided her delicately as she barely remembered the moves. Revan caught on and whispered. "Follow me." She listened and followed his movements carefully as they glided across the floor. She shook her head and laughed a little as water appeared under them and they were dancing on the surface but not falling in.

"Revan you are a real show off." She said quietly.

Revan smirked. "I try." Everyone looked on in awe as they were dancing on a circle of water that appeared out of nowhere. Ripples came off of their feet as they touched but they did not sink. Bastila did not feel liquid on her feet and was impressed at Revan's power. "Maybe I do show off a little." He joked as they continued to dance. Bastila smiled and leaned in closer and placed her head on his shoulder. He may be a show off but he was her show off and she loved him for everything he was.

When the music stopped the water under them faded away and Bastila leaned back. Revan bowed like a gentleman and took her hand. "Thank you Bastila." He said before kissing her hand lightly.

"For what?" She asked slightly confused.

Revan rose up and took her hands in his. "For never giving up in me."

Bastila smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "And I never will."

Revan looked at his now wife curiously as he shut the door. "So tell me why you didn't want to take a week off to go on someplace for a nice vacation?" Revan had set them up to go anywhere in the galaxy for their honeymoon but she declined and said that home was fine. Revan was really confused by this.

Bastila slowly turned to him and reached her small delicate fingers up to his cheek. "Because I don't have to go anywhere else to be happy Revan." She said softly. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Revan raised an eyebrow questioning what she was going on about. But he would not deny a kiss from his beautiful Bastila. The kiss was sweet like always. She tasted like a ripe strawberry and a hint of pure sugar. It always made him want more each time he tasted her sweet lips. She was perfect and she was his.

The lip lock got more intense. Bastila did not back down this time as it turned into a full make out session. Revan gently placed his hands on her waist and guided her back to their room. They did not break the kiss as Revan finally stopped them at the foot of the bed. He gently laid her on the bed and continued their fiery kiss.

They both spent all night exploring each other as the first night of the rest of their lives began. The two lovers were perfectly united as they wanted nothing more than to be with each other. It was a night of sweet love that they never wanted to end, even though they knew they had many more nights to come.

Two friends, two loves, two enemies, one perfect love.

Revan and Bastila: the tale of the perfect love story no matter who tells it.

* * *

The End.

A/N: Just kidding! Well it seemed like a perfect part to end the story when I wrote the first chapter… but I freaking love this story too much. And no, I don't exactly do lemon. Sorry, but I might make things a little citrusy later on but for their first night I believe they needed some privacy. Anyway you know how sex works right? I don't have to explain to you what happens and if you don't know then you shouldn't be reading a rated T story to begin with.

So did you like it? Do you know what the next major plot is before KotoR TSL begins? And how will everything happen now that Revan is present and not going to disappear? Or will he? Please review and tell me what you think it really means a lot. –MjP.


	21. Another Jedi Civil War

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed please keep doing so, so that I know I am doing a good job! Now more on the declining/growing Jedi and more on Revan's grand plan. But will one break his plan before it has time to start?

The Fallen Knight

Another Jedi Civil War

Three months later

At Revan's request Vima had created another, larger, academy on the ancient Jedi fortress world of Ossus. It was quickly growing and it had remained a secret to all those save a few on Coruscant. Revan was very careful this time around. He only told his plans to one and she only told parts of it to the ones Revan deemed trustworthy. At the same time the Jedi were secretly growing they were also shrinking, fast.

Many Jedi had disappeared and others simply left the Order. A few Masters had gone off to do their own thing such as Vrook who stepped down on the High Council after Revan would not leave. Revan followed the old Master and discovered him to be aiding the small academy on Dantooine. Revan did not press the issue any further and let him be. Shortly after Revan had Master Vandar transferred to the secret academy on Ossus. Revan needed Jedi he could trust and that list shrunk every day.

While the Jedi shrunk Revan made preparations to make the Republic seem weaker as well. He triggered key events to make nonimportant worlds leave the Republic as well as using his assassin droid to remove targets that were in the way of his invincible Republic. In truth the Republic would be at a pinnacle in five short years while it appeared to be all but crushed. Revan managed to make small amounts of forces disappear overnight until one fifth of the Republics military was seemingly gone. In reality they were hidden from the galaxy as they served the redeemed Knight and awaited his command. It was the greatest illusion ever conjured and everything was about to fall in place.

Revan had one final snag before his much quieter war began. The growing pain in the side of his Grand Master proved to be far worse than he first thought. Lucien Draay had seemed to amass a rebellion overnight and they were waiting his command. Revan pleaded with Vima to let him cut off the head of the snake but she refused. Revan was forced to follow the head of the Jedi Order… for now. But if her life, and more importantly his plan, were in jeopardy he would intervene. And that time was near. He could feel the growing shadow of conflict get bigger each day. The evident battle was growing closer.

Revan sat in the council chambers with what was left of the council. Atris was gone once more to Force knows where and there was only five Jedi and Revan in the room. Bastila was somewhere in the temple training as Revan still made her do. Even though she was quite a bit more powerful that didn't stop Revan from being her informal teacher and making her gain more knowledge. It was what made him stronger and he knew it would make her stronger too.

"The Council needs to reconsider the option of dispersing and forming small sects. The growing shadow has taken us down to only a few Masters and only sixty Knights. While the number of teachers fades the number of students grows daily." Kavar said.

"Leaving Coruscant would likely provoke civil unrest in the Republic but it will definitely bring out this hidden threat." Lonna Vash added.

"Leaving Coruscant would be the worst thing that the Jedi would ever do. You all are clearly blind if you do not see the true threat. It is within the council itself, as we are missing one Master this day and I do not see any of you addressing that." Revan said boldly as he sat causally in his chair. All eyes turned to the former Sith.

"And what do you know Revan? You hardly ever speak up as is and know you think you know best?" Zez-Kai Ell challenged him.

"I know a lot more than all you that's for sure. This is why I nearly defeated all of you. You are all so blind to the impending threat and you instead look towards the night as the sun has not even set yet. If you fail to take care of the internal threat then how can you face the external? A fortress with damaged walls will collapse within before the invading army even comes." Revan said as his patience grew thin.

Vima put a hand up. "Revan is out of line but he is right. We cannot ignore the fact that Master Draay has all but rebelled against us. He needs to be stopped before he splits the Order in half."

All the Masters sat silent as if pondering her statement. Revan rolled his eyes seeing how dense they were. If they didn't do anything quickly then his vision would surely come true. He rubbed his eyes trying to come up with something to convince them as a disturbance through the Force hit him.

It happened in less than a second. Revan saw it before it happened and he reacted faster than it hit him. A wave of the Force flew straight at Vima as it tried to send her out the window and falling a great distance below. Revan jumped in front and didn't have time to block it as he was sent to the window. He hit the triple reinforced glass and broke it. He was flying out the window straight across and not falling downward yet. He flipped himself and used the Force to push himself back and seemingly jump back into the council chambers. His hand was outstretched and his Jedi blade answered his call and flew from his belt to his hand shining a brilliant blue streak.

He landed on his feet in front of the Grand Master and blocked the attack aimed at her. Lucien Draay stood with his weapon drawn staring at Vima who was behind Revan. Blue met blue as the sabers were interlocked and a wind flew from the contact of the power making everything disperse. Revan narrowed his eyes at the traitorous Jedi.

Lucien Draay had powered up a wave through the Force and blew the door off and aimed it right at Vima when Revan jumped in the way. Draay saw this and lunged with his blade when Revan came back in and blocked it. That is where they stood now. All the other Masters were shocked from this. Five Knights came in behind Draay with lightsabers active.

"Grand Master Sunrider, you are hereby removed from your position and expelled from the Order. Make your tool stand down and leave quietly if you wish to avoid conflict." Draay said confidently.

Revan pushed back the attacker's blade and glared at him. "Draay you are way out of line. If you want your head to stay attached to your shoulders I suggest you leave for good." Revan said.

Draay laughed at him. "Or what?" Revan's eyes widened as he heard the activation of more lightsabers. He turned to see Kavar, Vash, Zez-Kai Ell, and Zhar standing with their lightsabers drawn. "The Sith who recently turned a Jedi will cut down a Jedi Master?"

Revan's left hand crept up to his red blade seeing that Draay had spread the rebellion far more than he anticipated. His eyes drifted to Vima who was utterly shocked by the betrayal of all the Jedi. Revan followed her gaze to see half of the Knights left on Coruscant behind Draay. 'How could he have spread his seed into so many minds?' Revan thought.

Revan's left hand tightened into a fist. "Enough of this." He extended his hand and every single Jedi in the room, save Vima, was frozen in their current position in stasis. "You may have been able to trick all these weak minded fools but you are nothing more than a speck in the wind compared to me."

"Stop Revan." Revan turned to see that Vima had regained her composure. Revan deactivated his lightsaber and looked at the Jedi Grand Master. "This is not necessary. If Master Draay wishes to go against the Jedi and more specifically me, then let him do so." Vima stood up and walked over to the Master who was still frozen in stasis. "You will see that I face my own battles traitor." Vima gave a nod to Revan.

The Knight stood amazed by the forwardness and bravery she was showing. She actually was willing to challenge Draay to single combat over the entire conflict. Revan reluctantly let down the stasis and released the hold he had over the betrayers. Immediately six Jedi Knights attacked him. They were all jumping in midair with their weapons raised ready to slice Revan. Faster than the speed of light all of their expressions changed from a look of anguish to a look of sheer pain. Revan still stood in the same spot but his lightsaber was now activated and humming lightly. The sounds of slashing and cutting echoed a second later and they all fell dead.

Revan moved quicker than the speed of light and he killed each one. All stood in complete awe of his power as the Knight pressed the button on his hilt. "Now I suggest we do this more civilized from here on in." Revan said.

Vima looked back at Lucien Draay. She held her hand out and her teal blade went to it and activated. "Lucien Draay, you are the traitorous one here. You are willing to cripple the Jedi further just to achieve what you think is right."

Draay smirked as he activated his blue blade once more. "Who is right does not matter. What matters is after this I will lead the Jedi into a golden age because I am not as fragile as you Sunrider."

Revan could only watch this battle. It was Vima's wish to face the threat to the Jedi by herself and he would let her. Revan was thankful that both agreed to this single duel as that more Jedi didn't have to die but all in the council chambers currently had already been deemed expendable by Revan. Though it amazed him how all the current Masters had aligned themselves with Lucien Draay. It did not matter in the end result. They already had a fated end in Revan's mind.

Vima and Draay clashed sabers in between each other. The sound echoed in the council chambers as the battle began. All backed away from the two except for Revan who stood only twelve feet away with his arms folded across his chest. He narrowed his eyes and watched the duel. The two both exchanged blows that were light on each other. It was the beginning warm-up of the duel as the two powerful Jedi prepared for a long battle.

Revan had measured each of their Force ability and power and found that Vima was half as strong as Revan was when he used only the lightside of the Force, which meant that she was probably one of the most powerful Jedi in the history of the Order. But unfortunately Revan found that Draay had let the anger get the best of him and he was just barely stronger than the Grand Master. However, Revan knew it was not power alone that decided the victor but more of who could make the fewest mistakes.

Vima blocked a blow to her middle by holding the lightsaber vertical with the hilt near her face. Draay pushed his blade against hers trying to beat her in a battle of pure strength. Vima pushed with all her might and moved both blades to the other side of her body. Now her blade was the one doing the pushing and his body was left unguarded by this. She slashed across and cut his robes. He recoiled backwards and Vima lunged at him striking furiously. Draay blocked each attack but his footwork was faltering as he walked backwards from each powerful blow. Vima sliced towards his head and he blocked it but his eyes widened as he felt her free hand on his chest. Vima placed her hand on him and a shockwave occurred blasting the Jedi Master through the broken doors of the council chambers. Vima used the Force to accelerate towards her flying opponent.

All the Jedi looked around and turned to Revan. He followed the Grand Master as did the rest of the spectators. Dray landed outside of the library with Vima standing over him. Many more Jedi were there and now looked on this growing battle. One of which was Bastila. She looked worriedly over to her husband who walked into the area.

'_Revan what is going on?'_

'_Draay has turned the Order against Vima. She is challenging him to a single duel for who will control the Jedi. Please stay back my love.'_

Bastila nodded and made her way behind Revan. Revan looked on wearily at the fateful duel he wished would have never happened.

Vima pointed the tip on her blade at the traitor. "Yield and I will spare your life." She warned him.

Draay looked up at her and laughed. He struggled to lean up on his elbows. "I don't know what's more pathetic. You or your feigned attempts to act like a perfect Jedi." His lightsaber made its way toward the Jedi Grand Master and the sickening sound of the blade meeting flesh echoed. Vima took a step back and gripped her left shoulder as it was sliced by the quick attack. Draay stood back up and grabbed his saber out of the air.

He gave her no respite as he charged and swung downward at her head. Vima was barely able enough to hold her lightsaber up to block it let alone stop him from pushing down on her with the interlocked weapons. Vima did her best but the burning blades were coming towards her face. She powered up the Force in her injured left arm using almost all the latent Force power she had. She unleashed a storm of Electric Judgment also known as Jedi Lightning. It is the same as Sith Lightning but not as damaging but it is a major distraction on any opponent.

Draay smirked as he grabbed her left hand as she shot out the wave of lightning. He pulled her arm to the side making the lightning hit harmlessly towards the ceiling. Vima gasped as Draay forced his knee into her gut. She staggered backwards and then hit the wall from a Force push by Draay.

Her body shook a little as her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes quickly shot open seeing that Draay was holding a ball of Sith Lightning. He smirked again and threw it at her. She quickly held up her blade and blocked the ball which exploded on contact creating a massive explosion of lightning. She felt it course through her body and winced at the pain. She panted several times then looked past her teal blade to her opponent. 'I will not be defeated, not like this.' She thought defiantly. She yelled as her body took in more power from the Force. The wall that was behind her cracked from the pure pressure of her power. In a flash her image was gone. Draay was surprised by this but he turned his head to the side then held up his blade blocking an attack from the Grand Master who appeared behind him.

Vima clenched her teeth and her image disappeared once more. Draay turned and blocked another attack from her. He was walking backwards once more as the Grand Master used her power to keep him from attacking. Her offensive was furious but mostly lacking an actual tactical plan. He used this to exploit her opening when she sliced at his neck. He blocked it easily then grabbed her through the Force, throwing her across the room. Vima hit the ground and groaned from the blow. She looked up to see him jumping at her. She saw that he was defenseless and she quickly thrusted her hand forward sending a giant wave of the Force at him. He flew through the ceiling and was in the air. She called upon the Force to jump great lengths and she was above him in the air. She tightened her right hand to a fist and combined that with the Force. She hit him square in the jaw sending him like a rocket back towards the temple.

He flew back through the hole and hit the floor causing a massive shockwave. A crater was around his body as he lay face down on the ground. Vima landed back on the ground on one knee panting. She had gained the upper hand but she was exhausting too much of her power too soon. She slowly rose to her feet and walked calmly over to her opponent. She looked down at the fallen Master with pity. Pity that this whole situation could not be avoided. Blood was seeping down her left arm from her wound as she gripped her hilt tightly in it. The stream of blood flowed down and stained her pure silver hilt. She activated her teal blade again and grabbed it with both hands.

The room was quiet as no one dared interfere. Not because it was a sense of honor but because Revan would not allow anyone to interfere with this battle. He watched with much anticipation for her to end this before something else happened.

Lucien Draay lay on his stomach and did not move as Vima Sunrider looked down on him holding her weapon in both hands. The sound of rubble moving echoed in the dead silent room as he slowly rose up. "I didn't know you had so much surprises Vima." He got back on his feet. He was cut next to his right eye and blood seeped down his face. His robe was cut on his right side revealing his bare arm which was bleeding as well from the impact. "But so am I." He raised his left hand and an orange beam shot out at the Grand Master.

She gasped and quickly dodged the beam only to be hit by a storm of Sith lightning. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. When it stopped she jumped back on her feet to block several powerful attacks from him. She was losing ground and fast. A powerful attack across the side of her defenses made her recoil and drop her guard. Her right hand held her lightsaber and she lowered it as her eyes shut from the force of the powerful attack. Draay whipped around and sliced once more at the unguarded Grand Master. Vima fell down, completely beaten.

Draay looked down and smirked at his victory. Vima still shook from the utter shock of the blow. She clutched her gut as the wound started to bleed. He stood over her and raised up his blade. As he swung downwards his lightsaber completely disassembled and fell to the ground in pieces. All eyes turned to Revan who had his hand extended.

"That is enough. You have beaten her so now let her live, it is the Jedi way." Revan said. Even though he was a Jedi that didn't stop him from wearing his black armor. For it was in all sense a living thing and Revan felt safer with it on even though he was already invincible as is. Vima choked back blood and looked up at him.

"Well if you are correct then I am the new Grand Master." Revan gave the Master a slight nod. Draay extended his hand. "Then my first order is to get rid of the traitorous Sith who came groveling back to the Jedi." Revan let out a small laugh as he found himself surrounded by twenty Jedi.

"You can try." Revan quickly made Bastila invisible to all eyes as he grabbed both his hilts. He activated both red and blue and crossed them in front of his face. "If you truly wish to preserve the Jedi then I suggest you step down and avoid conflict all together!" Revan called out.

The Jedi were not taking any chances this time. They all extended their hands and waves of Electric Judgment were all sent towards the Knight. Revan grinned sadistically as he let go of his weapons and they began to spin around him in a vibrant flow of blue and red. He outstretched his hands to the side as the lightning hit him. A giant circle of electric volts came around him and he laughed at the Jedi. Then the circle grew smaller until it formed into a small ball in his hand he held out in front of him. He clasped the ball and it surged through his body. "Thanks for the unneeded power." The Jedi stood perplexed by this.

Revan reached out in front of him and grabbed both his blades and turned them off. He placed them both on his belt and leaped at two Jedi. He grabbed them both by the face and slammed them to the ground. He turned to a third and threw a powerful punch breaking the Jedi's nose. A Jedi behind him lunged at him but Revan turned around and grabbed the burning blade with his gloved hand. He pulled the Jedi to him from the lightsaber and he thrust his fist deep into his gut. The Jedi collapsed and the rest stood in awe.

Bastila had grabbed her lightsaber and was about to help but Revan glanced at her.

'_No Bas, you are hidden to them. Let me handle this.'_

Bastila wanted to protest but she knew better. She nodded once again and stayed still. She did not want to intervene in Revan's plan even if she had no idea what was going on. She trusted him with all her heart but she wished he would tell her his plan sometimes.

Revan turned to four more Jedi lunging at him weapons drawn. All the other Jedi gasped as the four stopped, frozen in stasis. Revan didn't even move this time to freeze them. Kavar and Vash lunged at him and the former Sith Lord grabbed his Sith blade and blocked their attacks. They volleyed a number of combos on him but Revan did not move as he simply shrugged off each attack. A clear wave of the Force exploded from him sending the two Masters on their backs. Ten Jedi formed together and thought their combined force would stop him.

They were wrong. Revan outstretched his left hand and the very lightning attack they unleashed upon him was launched back at them. The ten fell down and cried in pain. Revan rolled his eyes. "Calm down, it wasn't that powerful, wimps." He scoffed as he twirled his blade in his hand and turned to the remaining Jedi. "Who's next?"

Revan was, for the first time in a while, taken by surprise when Draay took his Jedi blade off his belt. Revan turned in time to see Draay's hand before the Jedi Master grabbed his face and threw him on the ground. Revan looked up to see he was about to stab him. Revan held up his right hand and blocked the attempt. "You surprised me Draay. We could have been great allies but you had to go crazy and all."

Draay clenched his teeth seeing that Revan was pushing back the lightsaber with his bare hand. He was thrown back by a push through the Force but landed on his feet. Revan's lightsaber was suddenly taken out of his hand and the former Dark Lord grabbed the hilt and had both his sabers pointed down at the ground eyeing the Master. "You cannot win Draay, give up."

Lucien Draay had one final card to throw down. "You would seek to destroy the Jedi Revan and I am all that stands in your way!" Draay extended his hand and a lightsaber came to it and activated. "I will not let you destroy us." Draay threw the saber in the last spot he saw Bastila before Revan made her disappear.

Bastila was about to jump out of the way but she found that she was in stasis. She looked behind her to see two Masters had somehow found her and bound her to the spot. 'How… how did they know I was here?' She wondered hopelessly.

The sound of the lightsaber hitting flesh echoed once again. Bastila looked up to see that Revan had once again saved her. In his right shoulder was the blade that was meant to kill her. "Because they sensed your fear. The fear you had for my life." Revan said. Bastila's eyes went wide as he ripped the blade out of him. Instantaneously his armor repaired and his wound was healed. Revan raised his hand and the two Jedi behind her were thrown back. Revan turned to Draay and eyed him as he crushed the lightsaber in his hand.

"This was your last mistake Draay." Revan said. Bastila was done playing innocent bystander. She walked next to Revan and activated both sides of her yellow lightsaber. Revan glanced over at her but didn't say a word.

"You think that I am just some helpless damsel in distress? Well then let's see you fight me!" Bastila said. She extended her free hand and the ground in front of her was broken like a cut as the force went right at Draay. He crossed his arms in front of his face as he slid back a few feet from her attack.

Revan turned off his blades and lowered his guard. "In truth Bastila could have defeated you all but I haven't had a bit of fun in months. But now I will let you see how she could handle herself." Revan said proudly.

Bastila smirked as she walked slowly towards Draay. The Jedi Master flinched but stood his ground and took another saber from an incapacitated Jedi. He held it up defensively as he glared at Revan's wife.

Before the battle could begin the sound of another lightsaber activating and it piercing flesh caught everyone, but Revan, by surprise. Draay looked down to see a teal blade rammed in his chest. Vima leaned in his ear and whispered. "You expected me to just give up?" She pulled the blade out of him and let him fall to the ground dead.

Revan smiled with victory at the Grand Master and she smiled back. But then her body gave way from the pain she endured and she fell forward. Before she could hit the ground Revan caught her and held her up while he knelt down. "You did well Grand Master Sunrider. Now let me fix you up." Vima smiled and closed her eyes. Revan held his hand over her and a white glow came all around her as her wounds were healed. The slash on her stomach was gone as was the cut on her shoulder. The cuts and bruises vanished as well. When she opened her eyes she felt a hundred percent again.

Revan helped her up to her feet and grabbed her lightsaber she dropped. He took a step back and knelt before her holding the lightsaber up to her. "This is yours, Grand Master of the Jedi." Vima Sunrider took the lightsaber and activated it pointing it at all the Jedi Revan had wounded.

"If anyone else thinks they can lead the Jedi better then take it up with me now." She said commandingly. All the Jedi looked at her for a moment, thinking. They all nodded and bowed before her. Vima smiled with satisfaction and deactivated her lightsaber. She pushed a few stray strands of her hair back before looking at Revan. "Thank you Revan, for believing in me."

Revan stood back up and bowed his head. "I always did Master Sunrider."

* * *

"So you have been quiet." Revan said. He and Bastila were back at their home sitting on the couch. Revan was leaning back with Bastila in his lap as he gently stroked her shoulder.

"Well it was a long day." She said quietly.

"Actually it was quite fun. The first time I had an actual fight in months, it felt good." Revan said grinning. His grin went away as Bastila sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I am tired of being useless Revan. I am tired of being the one you constantly have to keep from danger. I want to be strong enough to protect myself and not have to worry about you sacrificing yourself for me." Revan looked at the back of her head questioningly.

"You want to be stronger?" She nodded slowly. Revan smiled. "Well then, I think we should go back to having you learn directly under me." Bastila turned her head and looked at him. "You will master everything the Jedi has to offer and you will become the strongest Jedi in the Order, if that is what you wish my dear?"

Bastila smiled slightly. "Yes, if what you say is true and there will be more battles to come then I want you to not have to worry about me."

Revan chuckled softly. "Oh Bastila, I will always worry about you. I will always be there to protect you and I will always be there to keep you from danger. But if you want the power to defend yourself from very powerful enemies then I will gladly teach you. There is no need for you to think of yourself as weak and useless for you are already almost as strong as I was when I left for the war. And from what I have seen you are far more powerful than all the Jedi Masters left. Except for the Grand Master but that is understandable."

Bastila smirked. "Yes, understandable. But tell me, why have you not offered to train me harder yet?"

"You did not ask." Bastila frowned at him.

"Really? All I had to do was ask?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Revan raised an eyebrow at her movements. "So tell me Revan what do you want to ask me? Because the whole time we were talking your mind was drifting elsewhere…"

Revan smirked and tilted towards her. "I let you see what I was thinking Bastila." He pressed his lips tightly against hers, relishing her taste. Bastila could not help but to roll her eyes.

Revan always knew what he was doing.

* * *

Malachor V

Darth Traya sat meditating in the center of the Trayus Academy. She felt the many echoes across the galaxy but there was one that was troubling her. Her former student, Revan. His echo was very loud and abnormal at first then it grew weaker and weaker until finally it disappeared entirely one day. The next week Malak was killed and the Jedi Civil War was ended. Since then she desperately sought out for Revan but could never find him. Either he was dead or worse, he was dead to the Force.

She had set aside feelings for her student and she began her preparations for dealing with the Jedi. First she reestablished the academy on Malachor V with herself as the proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith. Then she gained powerful allies. First the man who forged himself out of sheer will and hatred. Lord Sion was indeed a powerful ally but he could not be trusted. As was her next ally, the one who formed incredible power out of hunger in the Force. Darth Nihilus. He was no longer a man but a being that embodied death and power. With him Darth Traya knew no Jedi could stop them. They had begun rather quickly at destroying the Jedi. Singling and killing them one by one took time but somehow they were succeeding in this faster than she first thought.

Darth Traya opened her eyes and stood up. "I did not summon you Lord Sion." She said as her apprentice came to the center of the room.

"Have you not felt it Master, or are you too busy looking in dark caves, seeking out what isn't there?" Sion said standing before her.

"You can save your pity insults and just inform me what it is I seemed to miss." Darth Traya said with little patience.

"The Jedi have weakened themselves. There was a split in the Order that left several Jedi dead and many more to question the Order. I am certain that the temple on Coruscant will be a house with no occupants in a few short months." Darth Sion said in his bone-chilling voice.

Darth Traya pondered this for a moment then turned her back to him. "It is strange. I have foreseen the collapse of the Jedi but I thought it would be much more… drawn out." She sighed and turned back around. "I am curious as to why we are so successful in destroying many Jedi at a time while there was another rift, thus weakening the Jedi even further. It seems that the Force is willing the Jedi to die out much quicker than I anticipated."

"And what does this all mean?" Sion said.

"It means… I must meditate more. Go Sion, go kill more. For there are always stragglers, but the one I am searching for has yet to be found."

"Revan?"

Darth Traya eyed her student before turning back away from him. "No Sion. The Exile. She is the key to make sure the Jedi will die a quiet death. But we have spoken enough, leave me."

Darth Sion glared at her hatefully then turned away and walked out of the Trayus Core. Darth Traya sighed and sat down once more. "It is odd that not only the Jedi have gotten weaker but the Republic is crumbling as well." She looked out in the distance pondering this once more. "If I didn't know any better I would say that someone, not something, is trying to speed this process up for some unknown reason."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: I don't know about you but Sion's voice makes me shiver but it is kickass. Anyway Traya is starting to suspect something is amiss but what is it? Does Revan really know what he is doing? And now that Vima has absolute control over the Jedi Order, what will happen now? Please review and let me know what you think!


	22. Unexpected Arrivals

A/N: Continuing on with Revan's story and the imminent Sith threat. Enjoy!

The Fallen Knight

Unexpected Arrivals

One month later

Revan held Bastila's hair back while she sat in front of the toilet puking for the fifth time in two days. It was quite odd her getting sick so quickly and Revan not catching it. But what puzzled him were the mood swings she was having. It seemed like Bastila was becoming a very hormonal woman at the wrong time.

The High Council split a week after Draay's insurrection. All Masters went their separate ways save for Vima. She continued to run the broken Order and she felt sorrowful for the fact the Jedi were declining at an accelerating rate. Many more Jedi left the Order after the insurrection leaving only fourteen Knights and less than eighty Padawans. All the while no one thought to try to find out why most left. It was because Revan sent them to one of his secret Jedi academies. In the end result the Jedi were as strong as they were before Revan attacked, but no one knew that. The Republic was beginning to collapse as well as many systems crumbled in the wake of the unsettling economic decline and the falling of the Jedi. It was only a matter of time before the Republic would get desperate and that is what Revan wanted.

But there was someone he was always watching. Someone who could lead him to the location of the last piece of the puzzle. Someone he needed to seek out soon enough. But first he needed to make sure Bastila was safe. She was excelling in her training but recently due to her oddness she has been training less and less. Revan was determined to make her stronger before he left her, even though he had HK on constant sleep mode.

"Do you have anything in your stomach left to puke out?" Revan asked looking down at his wife.

"Oh shut up." She emptied what was left in her stomach. Revan rolled his eyes and looked away. "I hate this." She muttered.

Revan frowned. "As do I. When do you think you picked this up?" Revan asked. He had his hand behind his back beginning to glow bright white. He would heal her illness and rid her of this. He had the Force analyze her body and she never noticed the aura around her began to glow.

"How am I supposed to know? This just started happening I don't know when I got it." She said standing up slowly. Revan released her hair and let her wash her face. Revan's eyes widened when he found no trace of a virus. The glow in his hand dissipated and he took a step to Bastila.

"Bas, have you gained weight?" He was shocked by a smack to his cheek as she slapped him, hard. Revan took a step back and rubbed his sore cheek. "What was that for?"

Bastila glared at him and folded her arms. "How dare you ask me that! Don't you have any sort of respect for me?" Revan stared at her blankly as she turned to the side and began to cry. "All I do is love you and here you go insulting me like you always do. Isn't it enough for you yet?" Revan blinked several times. Bastila looked back at him with hate in her eyes. "But no, you always just have to have a good laugh at whatever there is. Do you know what it feels like to have to deal with your thoughts?" Revan opened his mouth but he was thrown into the other room by Bastila.

As he started getting up she ran in and helped him up. He was surprised to see that she was crying again. "I am sorry Revan I know I am a horrible person. Please don't be mad at me." Revan held his hand over her mouth trying to get her to stop.

"Breathe, slowly." Bastila looked into his eyes and nodded. He released his hand and she kept her mouth shut. "I only asked that because there may be the possibility that you may in fact be pregnant." Her mouth hung open hearing this.

"What did you say?"

Revan held a hand up to her stomach. "One moment." He closed his eyes and concentrated. He found a very small life force inside of Bastila. The reason he could not feel it before was that it was small and Bastila was hiding it with her great power. Revan opened his eyes and looked at Bastila. "You are pregnant. Two months pregnant actually."

Bastila's eyes widened. It was like her entire world was flipped upside down. Words couldn't describe the feelings she had welling inside her. How could she be a mother? She was too young to have a child and why now when another threat is looming in the distance. Her knees buckled and she collapsed.

Luckily, she had Revan and he caught her with one arm and held her close. Revan lifted her chin up to him as he smiled down to her. "Relax Bastila, it will be alright." He assured her.

Bastila could not help but to tear up. "How could you say that? I am only twenty years old and I am not fit to be a mother. Not to mention the fact that we are Jedi."

Revan shook his head. "Oh Bastila, you are just making excuses because you think you are not ready for this." He gently leaned down and kissed her softly. "Our child will grow up with the greatest mother in the galaxy and I will be here with the both of you. It doesn't matter who we are but how we handle this. And always remember that love is the strongest force in the universe." He leaned forward with his forehead on hers. "Especially our love."

Bastila couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth. "You always know what to say don't you?"

"I just simply tell the truth my love."

* * *

4 months later

Revan walked with Vima through the empty halls of the temple. Through the past months Revan and Vima had secretly moved the entire Order to various academy's in the galaxy. All the while the temple on Coruscant shrunk until only three were left. Vima, Revan, and pregnant Bastila. The old Masters on the council had each gone into hiding and dispersed throughout the galaxy. But Revan made sure to keep track of a certain five Masters making sure that he always knew where they were.

As the students and Masters shrunk to nothing, Vima grew considerably depressed. Revan could not blame her, as history will temporarily remember her as the one to dissolve the Jedi Order. The Grand Master and Jedi Knight walked through the echoing halls on Vima's last day at the temple.

"I still do not understand why I have to go into hiding now." Vima said turning to look at the tall Knight. Revan almost always wore his black armor now, after all he was untouchable with it on.

"If you want to keep leading the Jedi in secret then faking your own disappearance is totally necessary. Especially with this growing threat." Revan said uneasily.

Vima looked back forward and nodded. The shorter Grand Master had a bad feeling with this hidden threat arising. "What of the reports of this powerful Sith Lord who consumes lives?" Vima asked.

Revan smiled inwardly thinking about the man, or thing, he has heard rumors about. 'If I get the chance it will indeed be a great way to test my new abilities.' Revan thought. "It is nothing to worry about. All these new Sith will die and fade from memory in a matter of years. The real threat is just beyond the horizon though. The Sith Emperor will not waste any time in attacking a weak Republic and we must be ready for that."

They stopped outside the Jedi Archives. Vima sighed and looked back at Revan. "Do you think we really stand a chance to defeating him and his armies?"

Revan turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "His armies will be the easy part. The Sith Emperor himself is another story. If I cannot kill him then all this will be pointless. It is difficult to say if even with my new powers if I can beat him."

"You're joking right?"

Revan chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I just have to learn to control all this power, which is not easy. I am confident though that I will kill him, one way or another."

Vima smiled. "You never did tell me what you are going to do or Bastila for that matter."

"I didn't? Well let me end your curiosity. Bastila will stay on planet but I will be moving her to a more secretive location. Basically she will blend in with the people. As for me, I will be following the next war very closely. I will simply disappear but I will be there to make sure the balance tips in the Republic's favor. I will be the galaxy's guardian until it needs a hero."

Vima shook her head. "You always have things under control Revan."

"If I didn't then who would?" They both looked out into the empty temple before proceeding to the exit. "Your transport is on standby. You should leave at night." Revan said as they walked.

"Yes, so everything is set up?"

"Of course. You left the temple to defeat the Sith threat lurking in the shadows but you never return. Some people will hold hope you return but ultimately you never do until it is time."

"Revan you are impossible. The greatest strategist of history, the most powerful Jedi in history, a calculating mind, and not to mention good looks. But I have to ask, is there anything you can't do?"

Revan smirked. "Die."

They stopped outside of the temple and they stared at it. Vima looked at it solemnly and sighed. "I can't believe I am saying goodbye to this place. It will be completely empty with no signs that the Jedi ever existed."

"That's how it will be on Dantooine as well. I told Jolee to move his students to one of the hidden academies and Vandar has gone into hiding as well. I know it is hard to walk away but I promise you will be back."

Vima nodded and looked at Revan hopefully. "I trust you Revan. I will miss all of this but hopefully we can end the Sith threat once and for all."

"That is what I am hoping." Revan turned to her and bowed respectfully. "Until we meet again Grand Master Sunrider." Vima smiled and lowered her head before turning and walking out into the darkness. Revan stood back up straight and looked back at the temple. The final pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place. With the Jedi temple on Coruscant empty people will think the Jedi are gone, and that is what Revan wanted. Soon he will be gone from memory too and then the one who has been gone from the galaxy, his friend, will return to save the Republic and restore order. Until then it was just a matter of hiding and waiting.

* * *

3 months later

Revan did his best not to let his hands shake as he held the most delicate thing in the galaxy in his arms. Wrapped in a small white blanket was his son. HIS son, something he thought he would never have, a child. Revan held his newborn child close as the infant was fast asleep. Revan was inside Bastila's room after she had given birth and they had made sure the baby and mother were one hundred percent healthy. Revan slowly walked over and sat down next to his wife who was lying down. Bastila looked over at the two and smiled.

"What shall we name him?" Revan asked not taking his eyes off the delicate infant in his arms.

Bastila thought for a moment before answering. "Vaner? I was thinking Nevar but I think you would just laugh every time you called him by name."

Revan chuckled softly. "Why are you obsessed with rearranging my name into a name for my son?"

Bastila frowned and looked at him. "You don't like it?"

"No I do, I do. But I don't know if he will." Revan leaned closer to his son and whispered. "What do you think Vaner?" The baby ever so slightly moved while still sleeping. Revan leaned back and looked at Bastila. "I think he likes it." Bastila returned her smile before holding out her arms. Revan gently handed her their son and then looked at the two. He sat there and took in the image, the image of his son and wife, something he thought would have never happened.

Just a year ago he was the Dark Lord of the Sith with no prayers of ever seeing Bastila again. And now he was redeemed, married, and now a father. He married the most beautiful woman in all the galaxy and she loved him with all her heart, that was something he still had trouble believing. Now he was a father of a son who would probably grow up to take his father's place as the most powerful Jedi ever. After all he was the son of Revan and Bastila.

Revan smirked and decided to search how powerful his son was already. He closed his eyes and searched him out. Revan opened his eyes and frowned. He didn't sense a thing. Revan stood up and placed a gentle hand on his son's head. Bastila looked at him questioningly as he did this. Revan searched the child over and over but found no trace of any Force within the child. It was as if the child didn't exist in the Force. Revan lowered his hand and looked at Bastila concerned.

"What is it Revan?"

"The boy, he is not Force sensitive." Revan said dropping his gaze to Vaner. Bastila's eyes widened and she looked at her son.

"How is that possible?"

Revan thought for a moment as he returned to his chair next to Bastila. "I don't know. It is rather odd that our son has no Force potential but to make matters worse he does not feel the Force at all."

"What do you mean?"

Revan looked at her as he explained. "A Jedi has a high Force sensitivity while a normal person has a low Force sensitivity. They are not strong enough in the Force to control it but they are still a part of it as all things are connected to the Force." Revan's gaze dropped to the infant Vaner. "But our child is completely cut off from the Force. He is dead to those that can sense through the Force."

Bastila looked at her child and whispered. "But how did this happen?"

Revan leaned forward and brought a hand to his chin as he thought aloud. "Well when two strong in the Force have a child history has shown us that their child is even stronger in the Force, such as our dear friend Miss Vima Sunrider. But somehow, our child is completely cut off from the Force. Somehow our child had so much Force potential that it deafened him, blinded him."

Bastila smiled sadly as Vaner cooed while he slept. She let out a sigh and adjusted herself to get more comfortable. "It does not matter he is still our son."

Revan nodded and dropped his hand. "Yes, he is." Revan shifted his gaze over to Bastila who was immediately asleep. He smiled and walked over and pulled the blanket up and took his son so that she could sleep soundly. He looked down at Vaner and smiled. It didn't matter if his son was deaf to the Force, he was still his son.

Vaner started to wiggle and his eyes slowly blinked open but immediately shut from the bright light. He started to get upset and Revan's eyes grew wide. He looked at Bastila then the door and he quickly walked out. Revan walked out of the medical center and outside where it was night. Vaner stopped crying from the bright lights and he opened his eyes and looked at Revan. Revan tilted his head at the boy and Vaner copied his father and tilted his head as well.

Revan laughed a little. "I hope you don't grow up to be too much like me." He said. Vaner just stared at his father. Revan looked at his eyes and smiled. "I see you have your mother's eyes." Vaner had deep blue eyes the same as Bastila. Revan smirked. "Or like mine." In a flash Revan's right eye turned blue. Vaner couldn't see colors so he just kept staring at his father oddly. Revan laughed and looked up at the stars. "One day you will get tired of hearing the epic love story of your mother and me." Revan's smiled slowly faded. He looked down at his son who fell back into a peaceful sleep. "I hope I am wrong and I hope I can end the Sith threat before you are old enough to get caught up in it." Revan's eyes turned back up to the stars. "Because I honestly don't know how long this war will last."

* * *

Dromund Kaas

Lord Scourge walked tall with six Sith Masters around him. The Dark Lord was one of the Emperor's most loyal servants and well respected in the Sith. He was one of the chief generals in the massive Sith armies and was highly respected and feared. But he still answered obediently to his Sith Master.

Lord Scourge and the other Sith stood before the Sith Emperor's throne and knelt before him. "Lord Scourge, I trust you have something to report."

"Yes my lord, our spies have reported that Malak was defeated by Revan. After that Revan destroyed the Star Forge then he disappeared. Since then the Jedi have been systematically slain by a group of renegade Sith on Malachor V. They are each… different and very powerful. None are as strong as most of us save for one, his power is unreadable sir and I suggest serious caution when dealing with that one. But by our estimates these three will kill all the Jedi and seriously cripple the Republic for us then we can easily take the galaxy." Lord Scourge reported.

The Sith Emperor folded his hands and took all this in. "Where has Revan gone to?"

"We don't know sir. We think he may have just died off as it has been a year."

"Possible, but highly unlikely. Continue monitoring the galaxy and see if he pops back up but send word for all or forces to begin final construction on my armies. War is soon."

Lord Scourge let this weigh heavily on him. 'Why is this Revan so important?' He thought. Scourge was there the day Revan and Malak came to Dromund Kaas. He was there when they faced the Emperor and he felt something odd about the one called Revan. Like he had not even fallen but he was merely masked by darkness. Since then Scourge followed this Knight called Revan closely. He watched as Revan betrayed the Sith Emperor and attempted to unite the galaxy only to fall to his own apprentice. The Jedi Revan fascinated Scourge, not only for his power but his incredible mind that was built for warfare. Revan was born to end wars and lives it was simple as that.

Scourge bowed his head. "Of course my lord." Scourge rose and left with the Sith behind him. The Sith Emperor had said it: war is soon. The galaxy will burn in the name of the Sith Emperor and all will die or serve him. It was only a matter of time now, soon the grand war will begin. Not even Revan will be able to stop the Emperor and his armies. But one thing troubled this great Sith.

Why did he not like the idea of the Emperor conquering the galaxy?

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So… Lord Scourge is starting to have doubts. And Revan is too, but he is doubting his plan after seeing his son. And yes I kept to canon in having his son named Vaner and him being not Force-sensitive. But I took it an extra step to say that Vaner is totally invisible to the Force. I don't have to explain what that means right? What will happen next? Oh and if you are wondering the year it is 3,955 BBY. KotoR 2 happened in 3,951 BBY but now that everything is different it will happen sooner than expected. What do I mean? You will see. Please review.


End file.
